Mon Caprice: Un Maraudeur
by Titou Moony
Summary: Quel est le point commun entre Carmen Borgia, belle serpentarde passée Maître dans l'art délicat d'assortir jupes et vernis, et Remus Lupin, qui tente tant bien que mal d'allier 'études' et 'lycanthropie? a priori, aucun. A Priori. Histoire satyrique!
1. Rencontre à la bibliothèque

_**Remerciements**: à Vilya, ma nouvelle beta-readeuse! Qui a pris le temps de corriger tous les chapitres! _

_**Disclaimer**: Tout (sauf l'intrigue et certains personnages) appartient à JKR la grande! Encore que…XD _

_**Auteur**: Titou Moony (1ère du nom…) _

_**Résumé**: Carmen Borgia est aussi belle qu'elle a sale caractère. Tout dérape le jour où elle décide que le seul homme digne d'elle s'appelle Remus Lupin, un Gryffondor, qui plus est préfet, qui reste insensible à ses charmes… Rajoutez à cela une pincée d'intrigues, un ou deux machiavels, quelques charmes, des potions qui dérapent, des marionnettes qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, une fille capricieuse, beaucoup de ridicule… ça y est vous y êtes. XD _

* * *

**_MON CAPRICE: UN MARAUDEUR _**

**Chapitre I:****  
Rencontre à la bibliothèque **

* * *

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, sixième année, Serpentard… _**

**_oO0°0Oo _**

Je me regarde dans le miroir en tournant. Impeccable. J'ai décidé de jouer la carte de la petite fille modèle: j'ai un chemisier blanc un peu court qui met bien en valeur mes formes et une cravate noire que j'ai volontairement desserrée. Le contraste est parfait avec mes cheveux noirs.

Je porte une jupe noire plissée qui m'arrive un peu au-dessus des genoux. J'hésite entre mettre des bas résilles assez provocants ou mes meilleurs bas en nylon… Par prudence, j'opte pour les bas en nylon -je ne pense pas qu'Il appréciera de me voir en bas résille. Je Le vois déjà froncer les sourcils si je les mettais…

Je mets mes bottes à attaches et je re-vérifie une dernière fois mon maquillage, irréprochable, naturellement. Discret, mais présent quand même: un peu de rouge à lèvre, du mascara, du noir pour accentuer mon côté sombre…. Un peu de crayon charbon pour mettre en valeur mes yeux gris verts… Je suis parée!

Je rejette en arrière mes cheveux noirs magiquement lissés et je sors de la chambre aux couleurs vert et argent.

Quand je descends dans la salle commune, je sens les regards se tourner vers moi et je souris avec provocation à Rosier et Rogue qui sont assis près de la porte quand je sors. Rogue renifle, Rosier bafouille. Parfait. Je marche doucement, avec aisance, comme ma gouvernante me l'a appris. _'Ne jamais avoir l'air d'être gênée par les compliments. Les compliments te sont dus, ne l'oublie pas! Et si un homme l'oublie, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas digne de ton attention…' _

Ce conseil me trotte dans la tête. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai… Mais malheureusement, un des seuls mecs qui ne semblent pas remarquer que j'existe quand j'entre dans la Grande Salle est certainement le seul qui m'intéresse… Ou c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne semble pas me remarquer qu'il m'intéresse… D'une certaine façon, c'est un pari pour moi, une sorte de but: intéresser le plus impénétrable et le plus impassible des Griffondors, le mystérieux Remus Lupin…

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait des tendances homosexuelles. C'était la seule explication que je trouvais pour qu'il m'ignore à ce point quand j'entrais dans une salle où il était déjà là. Je déteste être ignorée, je préfère encore qu'on m'adore ou qu'on me déteste, du moment qu'on me remarque. Mais.. être ignorée… non, c'est décidément vexant.

Je descends les marches et je vois toutes les têtes de garçons se tourner et me lancer un regard appréciateur. J'y suis habituée, mais c'est toujours flatteur. Je lance quelques clins d'œil à certains que je connais. Je ne passe pas inaperçue non plus du côté des filles. Mais pas –vraiment- de la même façon. Elles me dévisagent toutes avec froideur –mépris- ou, pour les plus jeunes, avec admiration. Je les ignore.

J'ai toujours appris à ne pas remarquer les gens qui m'ignorent ou me haïssent. Et habituellement j'y arrive très bien. Des années d'entrainement… Je suis fière de ce détachement, de cette insensibilité.

C'est pour ça qu'Il m'énerve…

Il m'ignore, ou quand il ne peut plus m'ignorer, il me regarde avec indifférence. C'est comme si il savait tout de moi et qu'il me prenait en pitié. Ou pire… C'est comme s'il se moquait éperdument de me connaître ou pas… Aucun mec ne me dévisage avec un détachement aussi lupinien.

Du moins aucun mec normal… mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'est pas gay. Et je sais de source sure qu'il n'est pas non plus Eunuque –même si je n'avais jamais vraiment penché pour cette hypothèse… Il a bien une petite amie –Rachel Surray, une jolie gryffondor plutôt fade, mais ça n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais empêché un mec de me remarquer…

Il n'y a eu qu'un seul mec que je connais avec qui mon charme n'opérait pas. Brad Davies. Blond. Beau. Un regard démoniaque. Toujours une réplique aux lèvres. Un sourire sexy. Gay. Forcément.Mais je n'ai appris cette dernière précision que plus tard… J'ai fini par lui pardonner, bien sur. C'est normal. C'est même devenu rapidement, pour cette même raison, mon –seul- meilleur ami.

Mais Lupin n'est pas gay. Pas la peine d'espérer cette solution. Non, il est indifférent à ma personne et il n'a même pas cette excuse… C'est humiliant.

Tiens, je la connais celle-là… Je l'ai déjà vu avec Lupin il ya quelques jours… Elle n'est pas particulièrement jolie et elle s'appelle Lucile Marsh si je me souviens bien. Serdaigle, mais surtout mortellement –ennuyeuse- sérieuse et pendant longtemps j'ai pensé qu'elle ne s'intéressait à rien d'autres qu'à ses devoirs…

… Grossière erreur! Cette année Lupin, Marsh et moi sommes dans la même classe en métamorphose et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir en la voyant rougir à chaque fois qu'elle Le regardait. De quel droit se permet-elle de le fixer ainsi? Je pensais pourtant en avoir l'exclusivité… Moi qui imaginais qu'elle ne savait toujours pas la différence entre mâle et femelle… Et le pire c'est qu'il a accepté d'être partenaire avec ellecette année!

Cet imbécile a accepté, sans pensé une seule seconde à Moi! Je me demande s'il ne souffre pas d'hypermétropie ou d'astigmatisme… (ça expliquerait bien des choses)Heureusement que cette vieille chouette de MacGonagall nous a obligé à nous mettre par trinôme avec trois personnes de maisons différentes… J'ai naturellement tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour me mettre avec lui mais je dois quand même me coltiner pendant un trimestre cette sang-de-bourbe de Marsh…

Oh, j'en vois déjà sursauté de pudeur à cette insulte! Mais je m'en fiche… En tant normal, cela ne me dérange pas. La famille des Borgia s'est souvent mariée avec des nobles familles moldues, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours aussi puissante, même dans l'ombre. D'ordinaire, je n'ai rien contre les enfants de moldus. D'ordinaire.

Mais enl'occurrence cette fille-là a fait beaucoup plus qu'être fille de moldue: elle est tombé amoureuse de Lupin! ce crime pourrait encore être pardonnable (je comprends qu'on tombe sous le charme du préfet, j'ai bien des défauts, mais je ne suis pas –encore- aveugle) s'il ne la remarquait pas… Mais il la remarque, elle! Et ça… ça, j'ai du mal à l'excuser. Même si je suis sûre qu'il la considère seulement comme une Serdaigle sans grand intérêt.

Mais moi, il ne me remarque même pas… A croire qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe…

J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirais… Ma famille est riche et puissante et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. J'ai toujours eu des facilités en classe, surtout en potions puisque j'ai été initiée à cette matière dès mon plus jeune âge. J'ai hérité de la passion de ma mère et de la beauté froide de mon père… J'ai toujours été heureuse, même si je ne le savais pas.

Et il a changé tout cela… J'étais heureuse, insouciante, innocente… bon, peut-être pas vraiment le dernier, mais au moins je ne me posais pas tant de questions! Et à cause de ce véracrasse gluant de prof de DCFM… Voilà où j'en suis! A espérer, comme une des groupies qui les suivent, lui et sa bande, là où qu'ils aillent, qu'il me remarque, me détaille, marque un infime intérêt pour moi… Mais pourquoi?

Il n'a rien de si spécial pourtant. Il est séduisant, intelligent, sportif, mais après tout il est à Gryffondor et il y a aussi des beaux jeunes gens sportifs et intelligents à Serpentard… Bon, d'accord, il n'y en a pas vraiment un qui ait toutes ses qualités-là _en même temps_. Rogue est intelligent, Rosier est mignon, et Shoubert est sportif, mais seul Brad arrive à être tout à la fois, en plus d'être sympa. Mais le cas 'Brad Davies, un gay à Serpentard' a déjà été soulevé quelques lignes plus loin…

Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il dégage un aura de Mystère… Personne ne sait grand chose de lui, à part qu'il est toujours poli même avec les Serpentards et qu'il ne se mêle jamais aux disputes, sauf pour faire médiateur; il fait partie d'une petite bande de Griffondors populaires qui s'amusent à ridiculiser ceux de ma maison, et ce n'est pas vraiment cette appartenance à un groupe anti-Serpentard qui m'attire chez lui…

Nan, peut-être que ce qui m'attire chez lui, c'est le fait qu'il soit une contradiction vivante. Le genre de personne qui vous surprend. Il est à Gryffondor, et pourtant à l'écoute des autres, comme un simple Pouffsoufle et il est un des plus intelligents du collège, comme ses deux copains, Black et Potter. Et pourtant, il a un côté sombre, individualiste…

Il est un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école, même chez les filles de Serpentard, et pourtant il n'en profite pas et on peut compter ses petites copines sur les doigts de la main.

Il est le gardien vedette de Gryffondor, il a une force extraordinaire, et pourtant il est souvent pâle et fatigué… Il paraît invincible, et il tombe régulièrement malade.

Et surtout, il n'est pas gay et pourtant il m'ignore… Cela m'énerve et cela m'excite en même temps… C'est une sorte de but que je me suis fixée: le séduire. Quelque chose qui rompt la monotonie.Tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait je ne pourrais plus à nouveau dormir tranquille, en cessant de rêver de ses mains et de sa bouche sans cesse.

J'avance dans le couloir menant à la Bibliothèque et je croise Cocteau, mon prof de potion -et accessoirement- le directeur de ma maison. Il me détaille en fronçant ses épais sourcils gris:

"Je sais qu'en dehors des cours vous avez le droit de vous habiller comme bon vous semble, Miss Borgia, mais ma patience a des limites et l'honneur de notre maison aussi… Essayez un peu de penser à l'image de la maison de Serpentard que vous donner aux autres maisons inférieures! Tenez, Mr. Davis, s'il vous plait! Pouvez-vous venir là? En toute impartialité, pensez-vous vraiment que l'habillement vestimentaire de votre condisciple donne une bonne image de notre maison?"

Il a demandé à la mauvaise personne. Il a demandé à Brad, mon meilleur ami. Celui à qui je confie tout. Ou quasiment. Car j'ai éclipsé ma nouvelle obsession pour Lupin. Pas encore eu le temps –ni le courage.

Brad me regarde avec un peu trop de sérieux pour ne pas en être suspect et dit à Cocteau qu'il me trouve 'parfaite'. Cocteau renifle, mais Brad est préfet et l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'année et Cocteau n'imagine même pas que son élève préféré puisse être partial. Ô combien naïf…

Cocteau disparaît au bout du couloir en grommelant et Brad me fait un clin d'œil. Il s'approche de moi et me demande avec amusement:

"Pour qui t'es-tu faite aussi sexy, ma petite Arsenic? Ton nouveau petit copain? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, c'est pas bien ça! Moi qui croyait que tu étais célibataire… Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs ma jolie… Je m'étais dit que, peut-être, on pourrait aller quelque part ce soir, mais puisque je vois que quelqu'un t'intéresse, je ne vais pas me mettre entre vous deux…"

"Mais c'est juste pour toi que je me suis faite si belle!" Dis-je en souriant et en battant des paupières avec féminité. "Alors, comment tu me trouves?" Ajoutai-je en tournant sur moi-même.

"Superbe! Tu es jolie à me rendre hétéro!" répond-il en riant.

C'est devenu une habitude entre Brad et moi de jouer à ce petit jeu de séduction qui ne nous mènera nul part. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère chez Brad à bien y réfléchir…Le fait qu'en tant que gay accompli il n'y ait jamais le moindre soupçon de vrai flirt quand il me 'drague'… je ne suis quand même pas manipulatrice au point de taquiner comme ça un mec hétéro. Mais je sais que le compliment est sincère, il me dit toujours ce qu'il pense de ma tenue.

"J'aime bien quand tu joues à la petite fille modèle pas si sage que ça… j'imagine que ta nouvelle proie est un mec qui aime les filles intelligente plutôt que les filles aguicheuse, car sinon tu aurais mis tes bas résilles… Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi ce vieux Cocteau a encore sourcillé, tu t'es déjà habillée bien pire. Tu fais presque innocente dans cette tenue je trouve… Si ce n'était ton petit sourire et le fait que tu sois à croquer, on pourrait –presque- croire que tu es sérieuse! Et en plus tu vas à la bibliothèque! Je ne te reconnais plus!"

Je rougis légèrement –mentalement- mais je n'en laisse rien paraître à l'extérieur. Pas à cause des compliments, j'y suis habituée de sa part, mais parce qu'il arrive si facilement à lire mes dessins. Je vais rarement à la bibliothèque et il est normal qu'il me pose des questions. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre qui je dois aller rejoindre à la bibliothèque ou il va encore me charrier. Les révélations attendront, décidai-je.

"Alors? Tu ne me dis pas le nom de l'heureux élu?" continue Brad en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches et en me suivant dans la bibliothèque.

J'essaie de l'ignorer et il chuchote à mon oreille le nom de tous les mecs qu'il y a dans la salle. Quand il prononce le nom de Remus Lupin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tendre légèrement et cela suffit amplement à Brad pour comprendre le reste. Il s'écarte de moi et me taquine, comme prévu:

"Alors c'est lui, Lupin? Le Gryffondor? Je n'aurais pas pensé que… Mais c'est un bon choix, j'avoue…"

Je suis entrain de chercher ledit Lupin des yeux mais quand j'entends cela je me retourne vers Brad:

"Ne me dis pas qu'il t'intéresse, Brad!' demandai-je avec inquiétude.

"Oh non… ne t'inquiète pas, ta proie est hétéro, si c'est à ça que tu penses… Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il est Gryffondor… Mais fais ce que tu veux. Moi je le trouve plutôt sympa, pour un lionceau. … Ah! Vieille chouette en vue! Bon, désolé mais je te laisse, j'ai pas envie que Pince me sorte encore que la bibliothèque n'est pas un lieu de perversion publique."

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de partir. Effectivement la bibliothécaire fonce droit vers moi, l'air énervée:

"Faites moins de bruit, s'il vous plait! Ce n'est pas permis d'être si perturbatrice à votre âge! Vous allez bien avec les deux autres, tiens!"

"Quels deux autres? Demandai-je, amusée par le courroux visible de Pince pour mon apparition dans son territoire.

"Potter et Black", siffle-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, "ils sont venus pour accompagner leur ami, le jeune Lupin… Heureusement qu'ils sont vite partis! La dernière fois ils ont réussi à faire tomber toute la rangée sur les sorts et contre sorts…" ronchonne-t-elle derrière sa moustache, avant de partir.

Pour la première fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec Pince: heureusement que Black et Potter ne sont pas là, la tâche aurait été beaucoup plus difficile… Je suis sortie avec Sirius quand j'étais en seconde année. Un de mes premiers amours… Ca avait duré un mois avant que nous arrêtions, pour 'incompatibilité'. Nous étions trop semblables, mais en même temps trop opposés… Nous continuons à nous entendre plutôt bien, malgré nos maisons différentes, mais si Sirius me voyait, il n'arrêterait pas de me charrier et je déteste ça. Et il le sait. Malheureusement.

Ca y est, j'ai enfin trouvé Lupin. Il est dans un coin de la salle, penché sur son sac où il cherche vainement quelque chose. J'arrive lentement vers lui en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer. Raté. Il a du repéré ma démarche de loin car il arrête de fouiller dans ses affaires. Coïncidence? je ne crois pas… Inutile de vous dire que je suis flattée.

Il lève lentement la tête et il se retrouve au niveau de mes jambes. Il met une demi seconde à percuter avant de se lever calmement comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assied et je m'aperçois alors de la raison pour laquelle il a arrêté de chercher dans son sac; ce n'était pas par gêne ou pour me dire bonjour, c'était parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa plume.

Je me traite mentalement d'idiote. Moi qui pensais avoir enfin fait réagir «Monsieur l'impassible»… Je m'assied en face de lui. J'adore les tables de la bibliothèque: elles sont longues mais pas très larges et je sens ses genoux contre les miens. Je croise les jambes. Aucune réaction de sa part.

Il est replongé dans son bouquin et il prend des notes à côté, complètement indifférent au fait que je sois là. Il finit enfin sa page et il pose sa plume. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses mains, si douces, puis je remonte à son visage, et je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde avec…ennui? Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça… Je vois dans ses beaux yeux dorés de l'ennui, et aussi une lueur d'ironie tandis qu'il me dévisage. Je me force à ne pas ciller en soutenant son regard avec un sourire.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais en avance pour une recherche sur la DCFM… Ou pour n'importe quelle recherche d'aileurs." dit-il en me dévisageant, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

"Je suis plus travailleuse que je n'en ai l'air…" répliquai-je avec un regard.

Habituellement cela marche à tous les coups, mais cette fois-ci c'est le contraire… La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce sourire à Sirius Black, il s'est déridé et il a accepté de me filer son devoir de métamorphose. Mais avec Remus Lupin, bien sur, ça ne marche pas. Il arrête de se balancer sur sa chaise et la lueur d'amusement qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, bien qu'infime, disparaît. Il devient beaucoup plus sérieux et il reprend sa plume. Ce garçon est tellement fidèle que ça m'en donne la nausée.

"Bon, je propose qu'on commence par centrer le sujet et par poser la problématique. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on fasse hors sujet."

"Euh…oui."

"Après je pense qu'on pourra chercher les thèmes qu'on pourrait aborder et les bouquins qui pourraient s'y rapporter et une fois que nous aurons étudié ces bouquins, on se reverra pour redéfinir la problématique et poser le plan. A mon avis, on va en avoir pour une petite dizaine de réunions à la bibliothèque, pas plus, si on s'y prend bien", achève-t-il sur un ton très professionnel.

"D'accord."

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre? J'ai à peine écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, bien trop occupée à regarder ses lèvres parler. Surtout qu'il a un petit tic: quand il réfléchit, il passe la langue entre ses lèvres… Mais je me réveille quand il me fixe dans les yeux avec agacement. Oups!

"Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour la problématique?"

Et c'est partie pour deux heures d'intense travail… Moi qui pensait que je pourrais simplement le regarder travailler et fixer ses lèvres quand il fait son –charmant- tic, je m'étais bien trompée… Mais d'un autre côté, deux heures de travail en compagnie de Remus Lupin sont quand même plus agréables que deux heures avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je suis plutôt contente de mon après-midi, les recherches ont bien avancé et la tension a -un peu- baissé.

Mais d'un autre côté, pas une seule fois il n'a accroché à une de mes approches… Pas que j'e n'ai rien tenté, mais à chaque fois il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir que je flirtais. J'ai croisé et décroisé les jambes une bonne dizaine de fois sans aucune réaction de sa part… Peut-être que j'aurais du mettre les bas en résille finalement… Tant pis, de toute façon il est trop tard… Et je ne vous parle pas des battements de paupières quand il m'expliquait quelque chose ou des petits soupirs et des moues suggestives… Rien n'a marché! C'est un cas désespéré…

Nous sommes assis entrain de comparer nos notes et je frôle ses genoux avec application. Je relève les yeux et sourit avant de m'apercevoir qu'il est toujours concentré sur nos notes et qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu de notre contact. Banal.

"Ca va? Tu as l'air dans la lune…" me demande-t-il avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

"Oui…oui, ça va très bien!" Répondis-je, la tête ailleurs.

Je viens de croiser son regard et je me sens toute chose… mais lui, bien sûr, aucune réaction! J'ai l'impression de réagir pour deux, c'est frustrant… Je vais bien finir par le faire réagir, non?

Je me penche vers l'avant pour enlever un poil de chien sur sa robe, laissant au passage bien voir mon décolleté –le but ultime de la manœuvre- et je me replace en jetant le poile de chien indélicat dans la corbeille juste à côté. Je relève les yeux et je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde avec un sourcil levé:

"Il y avait un poil de chien sur ta robe", expliquai-je avec mon lus charmant sourire.

Et pour une inexplicable raison, il rougit _maintenant_. Il aurait pu rougir quelques secondes avant, j'aurais été plus flattée, mais nan:

"Euh… Ca doit être à Daemon, le chien de Hagrid…"

"Oui, ça doit être ça…"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec insistance: pourquoi est-il gêné que je trouve un poil sur sa robe? Serait-ce un cheveux? Mais de qui? Pas de sa petite amie, aussi blonde que je suis brune, ça c'est sur… Enfin, Remus Lupin est un mystère à lui tout seul…

Au bout de deux minutes l'incident est clos et nous sommes à nouveau replongé dans les devoirs… A vrai dire, _Il_ est plongé dans ses devoirs … Moi je suis plongée dans sa fascinante observation –en espérant qu'il sentira que je le regarde avec insistance. A chaque fois que je vois ses lèvres ou ses yeux j'ai du mal à me concentrer… J'ai tellement envie de pouvoir coller mes lèvres contre les siennes, pouvoir agripper sa robe et l'embrasser dans la bibliothèque… Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai entouré sa jambe de mes deux jambes et je frotte mon mollet contre sa cuisse, comme je le fais quand je suis avec Brad.

Seulement je ne suis pas avec Brad, je suis avec _Re-mus Lu-pin_, et ça, je l'avais oublié. Il lève brusquement les yeux sur moi et je vois qu'il est en colère. Son regard me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me rends alors compte de ce que je fais et mes jambes effectuent un retrait stratégique sous ma chaise. Je ne peux pas résister à son regard impérieux. Et je rougis. Certainement pour la première fois de mon existence, je baisse le regard et je rougis. Je m'incline. J'admets ma défaite. J'ai honte de moi, honte de ne pas oser relever la tête et de ne pas oser le regarder en face. Je n'ai rien à craindre de ce regard. Rien. Ou plutôt tout. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir s'énerver contre moi.

"Mais à quel jeu tu joues? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" demande-t-il en colère.

Et je ne peux que baisser encore plus la tête, comme si je n'étais pas assez gênée, pas assez mal à l'aise. Mais me voir baisser les yeux semble le calmer:

"A quel jeu joues-tu?" redemande-t-il calmement.

Pas de réponse, mais je relève la tête, en me mordant la lèvre.

"Tu crois quoi? Que je vais répondre et te caresser la jambe? Que je ne vais pas réussir à me contenir et que je vais te sauter dessus? Je suis le dernier mec dans cette école à ne pas être sorti avec toi, mais ça ne te suffit pas? Tu es tellement prévisible…" souffle-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il est en colère…Il dégage une telle force, un tel charisme… Mais sa dernière phrase m'est restée dans la gorge et je relève brusquement la tête et je le regarde dans les yeux avec défi:

"Moi? Prévisible? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça! Tu crois être qui pour me dire ça? Alors que ta dernière petite amie était d'un ennui mortel et que tu te plais dans ta monotonieet ton petit groupe de Griffondors! C'est TOI qui me dis ça alors que tu es toujours à la bibliothèque? Tu crois être imprévisible? Tu crois avoir des secrets à cacher? Je suis désolée de te dire que ta vie est certainement bien moins remplie de surprises que la mienne!

"Ah! Tu crois ça!" Gronde Lupin en se levant sur la table, les poings posés avec force sur la table chargée de bouquins, "ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'amuse pas à allumer toutes les filles aux alentours que je suis prévisible! Je ne fais pas divination, mais je pourrais prédire ce que tu vas faire: te passer la main dans les cheveux, ou la langue sur les lèvres? Déboutonner encore un peu ta chemise? Te frotter contre un mec au passage? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, T'es une nymphomane ou quoi?"

Il se lève et remballe ses affaires d'un rapide mouvement de la baguette et il sort de la bibliothèque. Au moment où il va passer, je sors de ma léthargie et je me lève avec colère:

"JE TE MONTRERAIS, MOI, QUE JE NE SUIS PAS PREVISIBLE! "

Je me retiens de justesse de lui crier que je ne suis pas une nymphomane car cela serait la meilleure façon de lancer la rumeur selon laquelle je le suis.

Je remballe mes affaires avec rage et je sors de la bibliothèque à la suite de Lupin. Je bouscule quelqu'un au passage et je me retourne en lui lançant un regard furieux:

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bon sang! Vous pouvez pas vous excusez de foncer ainsi dans les gens!…"

Je m'arrête en m'apercevant que c'est Lily Evans, une fille de Gryffondor dans la même année que moi. Elle est très sympa et je me mets souvent avec elle en binôme quand on doit faire des binômes inter-maisons. Elle est une des rares filles à ne pas me détester. Cela vient sous doute du fait qu'elle ne s'intéresse aucunement aux garçons, contrairement à la majorité des filles de Poudlard.

"Excuse-moi Lily, j'étais un peu énervée… Ca va?"

Evans éclate de rire:

"Bien sur que moi ça va! C'est plutôt toi qu a l'air en colère! Qui a osé te mettre dans cet état-là? Qui a osé défier Carmen Borgia?"

"Lupin…" grognai-je.

"Lupin?" Lily lève un sourcil, l'air intéressée "Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire? Il est pourtant adorable habituellement… Mais bon, c'est un copain de Potter, cet imbécile a une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Lily commence à froncer des sourcils avec agacement.

"je n suis pas sure que Lupin soit vraiment influencé par Potter et Black. Ils ont simplement la mentalité de gamins de cinq ans. Ca finira par passer… Ajoutai-je sans grande conviction.

Je n'ai rien contre Potter personnellement. La seule chose qui me dérange chez lui –à part le fait qu'il soit un prétentieux petit gryff- c'est quand il s'en prend aux Serpentards –avec une préférence marquée pour Rogue. Encore, quand il s'en prend à certains Serpentards de septième année, futurs mangemorts, ça ne me dérange pas, mais quand ils s'en prennent à Rogue ou à un quelquonque Serpentard en venant à 4, je trouve ça digne bien indigne de Gryffondor… (si même les gryffondors vous attaquent dans le dos, où va le monde?)

Mais bon, il ne faut pas être sorti de Serdaigle pour savoir que si James se donne ainsi en spectacle avec Rogue c'est pour impressionner Lily. Elle seule ne semble pas s'en rendre compte…

"Tu sais, Potter n'est pas si… Il est assez sympa, j'en suis sur, quand tu le connais, au-delà des apparences… J'ai déjà parlé avec lui quand il est avec Sirius et il est très marrant… Et puis, il est plutôt mignon… C'est seulement qu'il est un peu… collant?"

"Oui… Il y a des fois il est sympa, et je lui pardonnerai presque certaines de ses… bêtises… Mais il vient de me rendre ridicule en essayant de m'embrassant dans le parc, donc je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'apprécier."

Je souris. Typique. Je me rappelle en riant quand l'année dernière James avait demandé à Lily de l'accompagner au traditionnel bal d'Halloween. Il lui avait déclamé des vers sur la table des Gryffondors, déguisé en Cupidon, toute la Grande Salle était écroulée de rire, et Lily avait rougi de honte et avait été se cacher tout le reste de la journée…

Nous parlons encore quelques minutes en nous dirigeant vers nos maisons respectives et à l'intersection des deux couloirs nous nous séparons en souriant. En parlant avec la préfète de Gryffondor, j'ai complètement oublié la dispute dans la bibliothèque. Mais en arrivant dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, je ne peux pas éviter le regard de Brad qui se dirige vers moi en souriant:

"Alors, je vois à ton sourire que ça a marché! J'avoue que je suis étonnée. J'aurais pensé que le mystérieux Gryffondor aurait résisté plus que ça…"

Ma bonne humeur s'évanouit aussitôt et je grogne:

"Oh, lui, ne m'en parle pas!" Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, "il m'a traité de nympho et de fille trop prévisible, devant toute la bibliothèque. Tu trouves vraiment que je suis si prévisible que ça? Ajoutai-je en le regardant avec inquiétude.

"Mais non, bien sûr que non… Tu devrais aller voir Rosier pour te remonter le moral, il en pince pour toi et il est mignon… Tu ne devrais pas hésiter! Ca te changerait les idées…"

Je soupire et monte à mon dortoir. Brad me regarde partir et je sais qu'il a compris le message. Rosier n'est pas méchant, mais il ne m'intéresse pas. Pas du tout même. J'aime ne pas avoir _honte_ de mon copain, et Rosier, avec son 40 de QI n'est pas assez distrayant pour me changer les idées.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il ma dit… Comment a-t-il pu… Suis-je si idiote pour lui?

Je me regarde dans la glace. J'ai un peu moins d'assurance bizarrement… Même mon reflet n'ose rien me dire, comme si elle sait que je ne veux pas être dérangée.

Je ne prends même pas le temps d'enlever mes bottes et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit à baldaquin. C'est la première fois que je me fais jeter. Et je n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'expérience… Mon regard devient fixe et dur. Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, Lupin, mais je t'aurais. Je le promets, foi de Borgia!

Peut-être que j'aurais du opter pour les bas nylon ?

**_Fin du premier Chapitre _**


	2. Promenons nous dans les bois

_Avant de commencer cette fic, un remerciement à Vilya, ma new beta-readeuse qui a corrigé ce chapitre__! Encore merci_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Titou _

* * *

_**MON CAPRICE: UN MARAUDEUR…** _

**Chapitre 2:  
****Allons voir dans les bois****…**

…

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, Serpentard, sixième année_**

…

Ce matin-là j'ai du mal à émerger, comme à mon habitude. Je dois ouvrir et fermer mes yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de quitter mon état comateux. Je regarde mon réveil et soudain je pousse un cri : il est sept heure et demi !

Les cours commencent à huit heures, donc si je me dépêche, j'ai peut-être une chance de ne pas arriver en retard en cours de…

"Attends un peu, on est quel jour là ?"

Je sursaute au son de ma voix. Je n'avais pas percuté que j'avais parlé tout haut. Mais une petite voix timide me répond :

"Dimanche."

"Oh ! Excuse-moi… Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée ! "

"Ce n'est rien, j'étais déjà réveillée…" Réponds Maddie d'une petite voix timide.

Je vous présente Maddie Bones, surnommée « l'Ombre » par nos chers condisciples. Trop gentille pour son propre bien… Je me suis souvent demandée ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard… Ses parents sont sorciers, mais ils étaient à Pouffsoufle et ils ne font pas partie des familles qui font passer le sang avant tout.

Maddie a mon âge, mais fait facilement deux voire trois ans de moins. Elle parle rarement, et écoute tout le temps les autres avec une sorte d'adoration muette assez bizarre. Elle ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle met toujours la même tenue noire réglementaire sans aucun personnalité. Elle laisse ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux sans aucune grâce, et elle me fait penser à la fille d'une série moldue que je regardais chez mon cousin, appelée « la famille Adams ». Sauf qu'elle est blonde. Ou châtain. C'est une couleur assez indéfinie, presque grise…

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle sache si peu se mettre en valeur -malgré tous les précieux conseils que je lui donne gratuitement chaque matin- je l'aime bien. Elle n'est pas moche. Elle est sans attrait, elle n'attire pas le regard, mais ses traits sont fins et elle a de beaux yeux gris. Gris, c'est le mot qui peut le mieux la définir… Pourtant, je suis sure qu'avec un peu de mascara et de rose sur les lèvres elle serait jolie… Mais bien sur, le jour où Maddie osera changer son apparence, les véracrasses auront des dents…

Rien dans sa tenue ne l'avantage… Elle a une taille fine et une jolie poitrine, mais elle met des vêtements trop larges et mal coupés… (à croire qu'elle le fait exprès). Pourtant, un simple sort de découpage bien appliqué pourrait faire des miracles!

Je lui ai déjà proposé de la 'prendre en main', mais elle a paru horrifiée et m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oser s'habiller comme moi, que ça m'allait bien parce que j'étais belle, mais qu'elle était trop moche pour s'habiller ainsi. Grossière erreur.

Mais un truc très flatteur avec elle, c'est qu'elle admire beaucoup les gens. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les autres, en même temps d'essayer de passer inaperçue. Je sais que je ne supporterais pas de passer inaperçue… Tellement frustrant ! Mais quand je déprime, elle arrive toujours à me remonter le moral, à me répéter combien j'ai de la chance d'être aussi jolie, etc.… Très plaisant… Il faut bien l'avouer…

Se mettre ainsi en retrait n'est pourtant pas le caractère d'une Serpentard. Mais malgré ses air de Miss Invisible, elle a de la volonté. Elle a des notes moyennes à l'école en bossant beaucoup et je la plains, mais elle ne se décourage pas et a de l'ambition. Si elle bossait autant (ou aussi peu, selon les points de vue) que moi, elle n'aurait jamais passé la première année. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, je sais qu'elle peut faire un patronus. Et elle a réussi à avoir de justesse presque tous ses BUSEs…

Je l'ai vu faire un patronus car elle s'appelle Bones, et elle est donc passée en même temps que moi. Je pensais être une des rares à réussir à faire un patronus qui ressemblait vaguement à une bête à quatre pattes, et j'étais très fière de moi, quand je l'ai vu faire un patronus corporel. C'était un âne. Vous pouvez rire si vous voulez, mais cet âne était vraiment joli… Il brillait avec force et il se déplaçait avec beaucoup psu de grace que Maddie.

En voyant que Maddie avait réussi un patronus corporel alors que je me contentais d'un simple patronus informe, j'ai, pour une fois, bossé. Et cet été, après beaucoup de patience et d'effort –particulièrement de la part de mon prof particulier, qui en a bien bavé aussi- j'ai réussi à créé un vrai patronus. J'en suis très fière… J'aime bien Maddie, mais cette histoire m'avait quand même légèrement vexée. On a son amour-propre quand même…

"Qu'est qu'il y a Maddie ?" je m'aperçois qu'elle a les yeux inhabituellement rouges… un peu de couleur dans ce visage si pale. Non, j'arrête, je suis méchante… "Pourquoi tu pleures ? Si c'est encore Carlotta, je vais…"

Carlotta est une fille de notre dortoir que je ne peux pas supporter –et qui me le rend bien. Elle joue la fille je-sais-tout et bien élevée avec les profs et les autres élèves, mais dans les coulisses c'est une vraie peste. Elle voulait être préfète, mais c'est Maddie qui a obtenu le poste. Ca lui est resté dans la gorge… Du coup elle se déchaîne contre Bones.

Dire qu'on se déteste serait un euphémisme. Elle est tout ce que je n'aime pas : lèche-baguette, cucul, vicieuse, hypocrite, langue de vipère… Devant ceux qui ne sont pas de notre dortoir, elle est un ange, mais quand elle pense que personne ne la voit, elle s'amuse à tester des sorts sur Maddie, ou à lancer des sortilèges mineurs sur des premières années. Jamais des sorts qu'on remarque… Plutot des saletés comme le sort de démangeaison ou de têtencoton. Par vengeance, ou plaisir, je ne sais pas… Elle me fait un peu penser à Bellatrix Black, cette fille qui était en septième quand j'étais en troisième… Elle martyrisait les autres, elle était belle mais méchante et… Je préfère ne pas trop penser à 'Bella', je commence déjà à avoir des sueurs froides.

"non…non, à vrai dire en quelque sorte, mais… Elle a dit quelque chose qui est vrai et c'est ça qui me fait mal…" renifle Maddie.

"Qu'est-ce que cette … Qu'est-ce que Lenslow t'as encore dit ? C'est l'incarnation de Iago, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne l'écoute pas !" dis-je avec colère en se dirigeant vers le lit de Carlotta d'où s'échappent quelques ronflements par intermittence.

"Attends, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a dit !" s'exclame Maddie, alarmée.

"Oui, mais j'imagine que ça ne devait pas être gentil, je me trompe ?"

Maddie baisse la tête et rougit en se balançant sur ses jambes. Elle me fait penser à Lony -mon elfe de maison- quand je la réprimande… Puis elle relève ses yeux gris vers moi et j'y vois un éclair qui me fait presque peur. L'éclat farouche qui parfois l'habite quand elle veut quelque chose. Cette volonté tenace et bornée pour laquelle on l'a mise à Serpentard, la maison des gens ambitieux.

"En fait… Je… Et bien tu vois… Il y a un garçon qui m'intéresse. Il m'a donné des cours particuliers en DCFM l'année dernière et il est toujours très gentil avec moi… Enfin… Il est tellement… tellement parfait !" soupire Maddie et en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Je suis maintenant franchement intéressée : Maddie amoureuse ? Un mec parfait, adorable… Ca doit être le genre intelligent mais ennuyeux, mais l'amour ça ne se commande pas. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle :

"Et qu'est-ce que cette face d'hippogriffe a dit ?"

"Et bien… Je l'ai croisé et il m'a dit bonjour et elle n'était pas loin. Et elle a deviné que…"

Maddie est la reine des phrases non finies, dont on doit deviner la fin. Je n'ai jamais été bonne aux devinettes, et je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre, mais je ne vais pas la couper dans son élan. C'est certainement la première fois qu'elle fait une si longue phrase…

"Et elle est venue me taquiner et elle a dit que jamais il s'intéresserait à moi vu la façon dont je suis habillée et comment je suis moche, ça voudrait dire que j'étais plus forte en potion et en philtre qu'elle ne le croyait…"

Typique de _Carotte_. Mais Elle paraît blessée. En fait, si c'était à moi que Carlotta l'avait dit, j'aurais ri, tellement c'est ridicule. Mais Maddie a l'air d'avoir vraiment pris ça à cœur… Et comme je ne suis pas non plus insensible –car les Serpentards aussi peuvent se soutenir- je la prends dans mes bras et lui dis d'un ton ferme et convaincu :

"Et tu pense ce qu'elle dit ? Tu n'es pas moche. Tu n'oses pas te mettre en valeur, mais si tu t'habillais mieux tu pourrais être très jolie. Je te le dis, et je pense pouvoir bien juger ces choses-là…

J'en profite au passage pour semer quelques idées dans sa tête… Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là qu'elle m'écoute. Et j'ai toujours un peu mal pour elle quand je la vois essayer de se cacher derrière sa longue robe mal taillée…

"Je ne pense pas que… Sur ce coup-là Lenslow avait raison…"

"Tu oses dire que Carlotta a raison et pas moi ? Si tu suivais mes conseils, tu pourrais être dix fois plus belle que ce pitiponk! M'exclamai-je théatralement d'une vois vexée.

Naturellement, Maddie et sa bonne nature tombe dans le panneau et s'excuse:

"Non ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !" Elle hésite "Tu… tu crois vraiment que tu serais capable de m'aider à… enfin, à me… me mettre en valeur comme tu dis ?" demande-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée en regardant le bas de sa chemise de nuit… Pathétique, mai mignon.

"Bien sur !" Dis-je avec enthousiasme. Enfin une possibilité de tester une de mes théories. "Première leçon: arrête déjà de regarder les gens comme si ils étaient supérieurs à toi. Tu es à Serpentard… La Maison des Nobles. Sois-en fière! Tu n'es pas ici par hasard!" je martèle les mots avec application et un sourire de jubilation. J'adore jouer à la poupée. "Tu es jolie et tu dois en être consciente… Ou essaies au moins d'avoir un peu plus d'assurance en toi. Ce sera un bon commencement."

"Je ne pourrais pas… Toi tu es belle, c'est facile, mais…"

"Arrête !" Soupirai-je –flattée quand même- "tu fais exactement le contraire de ce que je te dis là ! Est-ce que j'ai raison ?"

"Oui…" dit Maddie qui n'ose pas me contredire.

"Bon, et bien tu vas commencer par feuilleter ce bouquin, là, sur mon étagère. Fais gaffe, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, il est très utile, et c'est une édition qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui…"

Je lui tends mon livre de chevet : _'Comment un crapaud peut-il se transformer en princesse' _de Virginia Mélusine.

"Lis-le et imprègne-toi. C'est rempli de conseils et de sorts très utiles. Moi je vais me balader un peu dehors, et je reviens d'ici une heure. D'ici-là essaie d'avoir testé quelques coiffures… Et regarde s'il y a des robes qui te plaisent. Attends juste un peu…"

Je vais chercher mon carnet à croquis et je la dessine au fusain rapidement. Pour pouvoir voir la Métamorphose. J'aurais préféré faire une photo, mais j'ai oublié mon appareil en Sardaigne.

Puis je range mon bloc-notes dans mon petit sac en bandoulière avec ma baguette qui ne me quitte jamais. Je passe par la douche et je reviens dix minutes plus tard, tout à fait réveillée, pleine de bonnes résolutions et avec l'envie de montrer au Monde ce que je vaux ! Enfin, le monde est un bien grand mot, si _une_ personne particulièrement s'apercevait de mes capacités, je serais déjà ravie…

Dehors il fait déjà beau. Froid bien sûr (sinon on ne serait plus en Angleterre), mais rien d'insurmontable. J'enfile une jupe noire avec une chemise verte. D'un sort, je décide de boucler mes cheveux en grandes et larges boucles noires brillantes.

"Wahou… Je suis toujours impressionée quand tu fais ça!" rit Maddie.

Je souris avec condescendance, et je hausse les épaule avec un sourire.

Quand je descends, je me sens libre et heureuse. Je souris -je ne sais même pas pourquoi- tandis que je traverse la salle commune vide de tout occupant. Enfin, presque vide. Rogue est déjà là, entrain de lire un bouquin énorme à la couverture vert et argent qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je suis prête à parier ma réputation que ce livre plein de formules de magies noires a encore le cachet de la Réserve. Et que Pince est en ce moment même entrain de le chercher comme une furie.

"Hey Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" Demandai-je en m'approchant, d'excellente humeur.

"_Les forces du mal__: comment attaquer et défendre_. Tu es rarement levé aussitôt d'habitude."

Son ton est celui de la simple constatation, mais je ne m'en formalise pas.

"Oui, mais Maddie m'a réveillée. Je vais aller me balader… Il fait beau…"

Inutile de préciser que Rogue n'a pas l'air particulièrement intéressé par une discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps. Ou par une discussion tout court.

"N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs, on va vite être débordé avec les travaux en groupe ! Surtout le travail de Mr. Andersen… Je le hais ce Pouffsoufle à la noix ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous mettre en binôme avec des griffondors ? Je le retiens lui !" Grogna Rogue.

"Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que tu te retrouves avec Potter. Pardonne-moi…"

Rogue émet un bruit suspect qui ressemble à un grognement et je préfère ne pas approfondir sur le sujet. Surtout quand je resonge à mon partenaire de DCFM.

Je lui dis rapidement au revoir, mais je ne souris plus autant. Tout est de la faute de Andersen… C'est vrai, quoi ! S'il ne nous avait pas demandé de nous mettre avec les Griffondors –comme si ça allait vraiment améliorer les relations inter-maisons- je ne serais jamais tombé sous le charme de ce petit prétentieux, idiot, immature, aveugle et dragueur de Gryffondor! Euh… Bon, j'exagère –peut-être- un peu dans ma description de Lupin.

…

Bon, d'accord, je suis encore un petit peu en colère contre lui. Euh… Enfin… bon, d'accord, j'avoue ma défaite, je le déteste, mais j'ai envie de le voir, de le toucher, de lui parler, de l'impressionner… Il m'intéresse c'est tout ! Peut-être un peu plus que tous les mecs avant qui m'ont intéressé, mais si je voulais vraiment, je pourrais facilement faire une croix sur lui et passer à autre chose. '_Ah oui__? Vraiment__? Tu me fais penser à ces fumeurs qui pensent qu'ils peuvent arrêter du jour au lendemain et qui clament qu'ils sont indépendants_

C'est bien ! Maintenant, ma bonne humeur est partie ! Rien que de penser à ce que m'a dit Lupin hier… Mais d'un autre côté, j'en ai honte, je l'avoue, je suis contente quand même que Andersen nous ai mis ensemble… Car les heures que j'ai passé à travailler avec lui hier étaient quand même très agréables… Et puis, il n'aura pas le choix d'arrêter de travailler avec moi, ces groupes sont définitifs jusqu'à la fin du trimestre au moins. Ca me laisse largement le temps de séduide ce petit lionceau rebelle à mes charmes…

Je sens un début d'espoir percer dans mon cœur. J'arriverai bien à le faire changer d'avis sur moi pendant toutes ses heures que nous allons passer, _solo a sola_… Un grand sourire nait sur mes lèvres et instinctivement, je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure avec un sourire prédateur. Je suis sure que ses lèvres doivent avoir un goût délicieux…

Je sors, il fait beau, et je sens que c'est un signe. Il ne ferait pas si beau si Lupin me détestait vraiment ! J'en suis sure ! _Peut-être qu'il fait beau parce qu'on est encore en été, imbécile_ Pfff… Juste parce que tu es jalouse…

J'aime bien me balader dans le parc quand il n'y a personne. Ca me rappelle le parc et le lac de notre château, en Sardaigne… Même si le château de Poudlard est quand même plus grand… Je suis le mur du château, la tête pleine de pensées plus agréables les unes que les autres, et ayant toutes pour thème, « comment Lupin s'excusera et m'embrassera devant toute la Grande Salle réunie…» quand j'entends des voix. Je suis prête à rebrousser chemin avant de reconnaître celle de Lupin.

"… Je vous remercie vraiment les gars quand même de faire tout ça… La nuit aurait été beaucoup plus difficile si vous n'aviez pas été là pour me soutenir."

Un murmure inaudible lui répond, ressemblant presque à un grognement et il continue, imperturbable:

"Si… Si… En plus hier, j'étais vraiment en colère, si vous n'aviez pas été là, ça aurait été intenable… Je suis toujours un peu nerveux et irascible quand…"

Mais il s'arrête dans sa phrase et souffle :

"Il y a quelqu'un !"

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite qu'il parle de moi. Comment pourrait-il savoir que je suis là alors qu'il ne peut pas me voir ? Mais je décide de me montrer quand même.

"Encore toi…" soupire-t-il.

J'entends un bruissement venant d'un fourré plus loin, mais le soleil m'éblouit et je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui vient de partir par là. Je vois un chien resté à côté de Lupin et qui vient me renifler en me tournant autour.

"Salut ! A qui parlais-tu ?"

"En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n'es pas mon garde du corps, non ?"

Il a l'air sur les nerfs… Ca me vexe. Et maintenant je suis sur que cette vague forme au loin était une fille, sinon il ne prendrait pas la mouche comme ça… Je sens la rage bouillonner en moi.

"Non, mais ça me regarde ! Pourquoi tu mentirais sinon ? Si c'était si peu important que ça, tu me le dirais !"

Hem. Même moi je me rends compte –trop tard- de la stupidité de la phrase qui vient de sortir de ma bouche.

"Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur je te le dirais ? Je ne te dirais rien du tout, que ce soit important ou pas, que ce soit bien clair ! C'est déjà assez saoulant que je doive faire équipe avec toi en défense contre les forces du mal et en métamorphose alors si tu pouvais me laisser respirer de temps en temps, je ne serais pas contre !"

"Je te ferais dire que moi aussi ça me gêne d'être avec toi dans deux groupes alors que tu ne fais que m'engueuler et te prendre pour le roi! Les Gryffondors n'ont pas le monopole de la Noblesse à ce que je sache!"

"Et bien tu n'avais qu'à ne pas demander au prof de nous mettre ensemble ! C'est toi qui as dit mon nom quand c'était à toi de choisir ! Sinon j'y aurais été avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien !"

Je sais que je suis dans mon tort, mais je ne veux pas admettre ma défaite devant lui… Et puis… j'aime le voir énervé.

"Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse t'offenser à ce que je sache ? Ou c'est parce que je suis une Serpentard ? Parce que si j'ai donné ton nom, c'est parce que je pensais que tu ne faisais pas partie des Griffondors qui se croient stupidement supérieur, mais je vois que je me suis peut-être trompée sur ton compte, préfet hypocrite…"

C'est un énorme mensonge, bien évidemment, car quand Andersen m'a demandé de choisir mon partenaire dans les rangs de Gryffondor, j'ai simplement pris celui que je trouvais le plus mignon… Mais je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer que je rêvais qu'il m'embrasse à cet instant précis, non ?

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu es… tellement collante ! Lâche-moi un peu, veux-tu ? J'ai des tendances claustrophobes, pas la peine de les accentuer par ta présence trop envahissante."

"Moi ? Collante ? Mais… Peux-tu seulement me donner une chance ?" suppliai-je avec mon meilleur regard candide.

"Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se dispute… Je vais y aller, et désolé de m'être emporter, je suis à cran en ce moment, d'habitude je n'engueule pas tous les gens sur mon passage", répond-il calmement.

Il prend son sac le met sur l'épaule et part, sans même se retourner et me laisser le temps de me remettre de ma surprise. Il est tellement imprévisible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé ? Non, non, il est très prévisible, beaucoup plus que moi… Tiens, le gros chien noir est resté. Il continue de sauter autour de moi en jappant, comme s'il était content. Je me baisse et je le caresse.

"Toi au moins tu n'es pas si lunatique… Si seulement Lupin pouvait être moins agressif et moins désintéressé… Tu ne penses pas toi non plus que le monde n'en serait que plsu vivable?"

Il jappe joyeusement, comme s'il répondait affirmativement. Je soupire en me levant, lui donne une petite tape affectueuse derrière les oreilles et pars en direction du château en traînant les pieds. Pourquoi suis-je si bouleversée par une simple rencontre ? Je crois que ça me dépasse…

Ce qui m'énerve le plus en lui, je crois, c'est que tout ce qui l'entoure est étrange, à double facette… On ne sait jamais vraiment comment il va réagir, ce qui est vrai et faux avec lui… Un vrai Jekyll and Hyde. Jean qui rit, Jean qui pleure…

Pourtant, malgré l'hostilité que Remus me montre, je suis envoûtée par lui. Et le fait qu'il soit distant n'a fait qu'agrandir l'intérêt que je lui porte… 'Pas étonnant que les filles tombent amoureuse de lui par douzaines'…

Mais j'avoue je ne le comprends pas. Et je ne suis même pas flattée qu'il se soit excusé, car il n'avait pas l'air de regretter les paroles qu'il avait dites, mais plutôt le fait qu'il se soit énervé contre quelqu'un… C'est assez froissant quand on y pense… Surtout qu'à ce que je sais, il est calme avec tout le monde… mais moi, j'ai réussi à dépasser ses limites… D'un autre côté, je suis fière de moi : je suis celle qui a réussi à le faire réagir ! Bien piètre consolation…

En remontant je croise Rachel Surray, la blonde qui sort avec Lupin. Il a l'air de bien aimer les blondes… Je devrais peut-être me teinter les ch… Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Me décolorer en… Jamais ! Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point ! Même pour plaire à Lupin je n'irais pas jusque à cette horrible extrémité ! Je suis très fière de mes cheveux, et ne serait-ce que penser que je pourrais les décolorer…

Bon, revenons à nos moutons : je vois Rachel Surray arriver vers moi dans le couloir. Elle a l'air plutôt absente et quand je passe à côté d'elle, ses yeux noirs immenses et troublants me dévisagent avec hostilité.

Je lui dis bonjour et elle me répond par un bref et sec mouvement de tête.

Je suis complètement étonnée. Rachel est une fille de la classe de Lily, et avant nous nous supportions… Nous nous disions bonjour et nous discutions parfois ensemble quand nous avions cours commun. Je ne dis pas que nous étions les meilleures amies du Monde, mais au moins on se respectait… Et puis là !

Enfin, je connais quelques-unes unes des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi, et si elle en a entendu une ou deux, c'est peut-être normal… J'avoue que je suis toujours étonnée de la créativité et l'imagination de ceux qui créent les ragots… C'est toujours impressionnant de voir le nombre de mensonges qui peuvent courir sur votre compte.

J'avoue que ça m'amuse toujours quand Brad ou Julia –une serpentard d'un an plus jeune- ou un autre Serpentard me fait l'inventaire des rumeurs qui me concernent. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… C'est tellement… ridicule parfois ! Je sais que je n'ai pas une morale très exacerbée, mais quand même ! A les croire, seul le professeur Flitwick ne serait pas passé par mon lit, ce qui expliquerait mes notes moyennes dans cette matière et excellentes dans les autres… Et j'aurais perdu ma virginité à 11 ans dès la première semaine de cours avec, au choix, Black, Cocteau ou Hagrid.

On raconte aussi que seuls cinq ou six garçons dans tous ceux de cinquième à Septième année n'auraient pas couché avec moi… C'est tellement gros que j'ai éclaté de rire, mais Brad n'avait pas eu la même réaction :

"Certaines personnes le croiront, Carmen, et pas forcément les bonnes… Il y a tellement de rumeurs qui circulent sur ton compte que les gens pensent qu'il y en a au moins une ou deux de vrai… Tu ris maintenant mais tu riras moins quand tu t'apercevras que certains les croient, ces rumeurs ridicules…" avait-il dit d'un air inhabituellement sérieux et soucieux, les sourcils froncés.

Mais j'avoue que j'avais du mal à imaginer que certains pourraient croire ces rumeurs sans fondements. Une fille de Pouffsoufle m'a même demandé si c'était vrai que j'étais bisexuelle et que je m'étais fait implanté un deuxième sexe. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire et je lui ai chuchoté avec un sourire sensuel :

"Bien sûr, si tu viens à la tour d'Astronomie ce soir à onze heures je pourrais te faire découvrir des trucs dont tu n'as même pas existence.

Elle avait froncé des sourcils et était partie en maronnant « pas de fumée sans feu…». Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Brad, écroulé à sa table, essayant difficilement de se relever : « On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Ils doivent penser ça parce que tu traînes avec moi ! ». J'avais ri aussi, mais aujourd'hui encore je me demande si cette fille avait quand même cru ces imbécillités…

Et encore, il y en a des plus farfelues… Elles sont toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres… En fait, surtout depuis le début de l'année, le nombre de rumeur a beaucoup augmenté, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Alors que depuis la rentrée je suis vraiment calme puisque je suis surtout intéressée par Remus…

A vrai dire, malgré ce que peuvent dire les Pouffsoufles, je ne suis pas sortie avec tant de mecs que ça. Et je ne suis jamais sorti avec des mecs des années inférieures, sauf deux exceptions, je préfère ceux qui sont plus vieux ou plus matures… Je ne suis pas sortie avec plus de deux Griffondors depuis ma première année et même si j'ai eu pas mal de petits copains, c'était tous des mecs qui m'intéressaient. Je ne fais pas une liste que je coche à chaque fois comme le croient certains….

Pour l'instant je m'en fous, ça ne m'a jamais gêné. Si Rachel Surray croit une de ces rumeurs, c'est qu'elle est vraiment plus blonde que je le pensais. Avant je ne la trouvais pas particulièrement sympathique, et ce n'est pas une de mes 'meilleures amies' mais on s'entendait bien quand même. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir bien m'entendre avec des griffs !

Pourtant j'aurais pensé qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas croire ces contes pour enfants… J'aurais du savoir que les Gryffondors croient tout ce qu'on leur dit. Peut-être que la pauvre Biche s'est aperçue que j'étais à Serpentard, finalement… (ça lui aura pris cinq ans, mais elle s'en est enfin rendue compte. Ce n'est pas si mal pour une lionne…)

C'est assez vexant quand même.

**_Point de Vuede Remus _****_Lupin, préfet de Griffondor, sixième année_**

Ce qu'on m'avait dit était bien vrai : Borgia est vraiment une petite peste. Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Nan, rien que d'y penser, j'ai honte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver. Elle a le don –qu'elle semble vouloir cultiver- de m'agacer.

La dernière fois dans la bibliothèque, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer sur place. Pourquoi s'amusait-elle à coller ses jambes contre la mienne ? C'est très perturbant comme sensation ! Elle est quand même une des filles les plus attirantes que je connaisse, et je suis sure qu'elle faisait ça comme pour se moquer de moi. C'est le Diable en personne, cette fille ! Si, si ! Une fille normale ne s'amuserait pas à allumer le premier mec venu, juste pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir…

Depuis que je suis devenu loup-garou, il y a ce qui me semble une éternité, j'ai appris à contrôler la partie du loup en moi, à maîtriser le monstre, la bête … Le loup représente mon inconscient, tout ce que je fais sans réfléchir. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à annihiler cette partie, à la faire presque disparaître. J'ai toujours réussi à contrôler mes émotions, mes instincts. Je suis d'un naturel calme et impassible. Peu de choses me surprennent.

Or, à chaque fois qu'elle est là, j'ai l'impression que mes instincts les plus primaires refont surface. J'essaie au maximum de ne pas la regarder, à chaque fois que je vois ses jambes, ou ses cheveux noirs, ou ses yeux, ou son visage, ou sa bouche, ou sa poitrine, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son anatomie, c'est comme si on me rappelait que je suis une bête. Et elle semble s'en amuser ; Elle fait tout pour me faire réagir ; Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, se frotte au moindre prétexte contre moi, et à chaque fois j'ai un peu plus de mal à maîtriser mon envie de la repousser. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Des années d'entraînement pour essayer de me protéger du monde extérieur… J'ai trop souffert durant les premières années de ma lycanthropie. Je me protège des critiques des gens. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent du moment qu'ils ne m'embêtent pas, qu'ils ne me gênent pas. Seulement devant un cercle restreint, je suis plus détendu et je me permets de montrer mes émotions.

Je suis une forteresse humaine.

Ce que disent et font les autres ne m'atteignent pas. Certains me disent individualiste, mais ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. J'aime aider les gens. Mais je garde toujours une certaine réserve avec ceux que je ne connais pas. Et quand quelqu'un trahit ma confiance, je peux lui pardonner, mais je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Et c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle je la déteste. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas : extravertie, provocatrice, narcissique, sulfureuse… Brune… Elle non plus n'est pas affectée par ce que pensent les autres, mais ce n'est pas pour la même raison. Nous sommes en peu comme le ying et le yang: complètement opposé.

J'ai passé toute ma vie à maîtriser mes pulsions et à toujours réfléchir avec calme avant d'agir. Or, quand elle est là, je réfléchis beaucoup moins –voir pas du tout- avant d'agir. Après, je regrette de m'être emporté, ce n'est pas sa faute si la Nature n'a pas été équitable avec elle, misant tout sur sa beauté et oubliant de la doter d'un cerveau fonctionnel... Ou peut-être que si, que c'est en partie sa faute, mais je déteste m'emporter contre des gens, qu'ils soient coupables ou non.

On ne fait jamais rien d'intelligent en ne réfléchissant pas.

Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un, à part peut-être Sirius et James, puisse lire mes émotions sur mon visage. Le flegme en personne. Mais se transformer chaque mois en un monstre est très douloureux, et après, tout le reste devient bien futile à côté. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'arrive si bien çà me protéger de ce que pensent les autres : je '_relativise'_.

La lycanthropie m'a aussi apporté d'autre avantages: j'ai des sens plus aigus que la moyenne, et surtout ce 'sixième sens' propre aux animaux qui leur permet de savoir en qui avoir confiance ou pas… En regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux, je peux sentir ce dont il a besoin, et ses désirs à cet instant précis.

C'est pourquoi j'aime les gens qui sont naturels, francs, ouverts dont je sais dès le premier regard que je peux leur faire confiance.

Or, n'importe qui peut dire qu'on ne sait rien de Carmen Borgia. Est-elle digne de confiance ? Est-elle aussi capricieuse qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord ? A vrai dire, c'est assez difficile de juger. Même moi j'en suis incapable.

Je ne sais rien de ses intentions à mon égard, je ne peux que deviner. Or, je déteste les devinettes. Il y a des émotions qui passent dans ses yeux, mais à vrai dire, s'il m'est si difficile de les déchiffrer, c'est que ce sont des émotions primaires : Elle voit quelqu'un de mignon, ses yeux se rétrécissent comme ceux d'un animal en période d'accouplement, si elle est concentrée il n'y a aucune émotion, si elle est en colère, il y a de la rage. Ce sont des instincts, des choses qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

Elle est certainement la fille qui analyse le moins ses sentiments. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lire dans son esprit. Elle laisse ses émotions la guider sans les analyser.

Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle me fait peur. J'aime savoir exactement à quoi j'ai affaire, pouvoir prévoir les réactions des autres… Ne pas savoir ce que va faire la personne en face de moi est une des choses que je crains le plus. J'aime ce qui est prévisible, qui ne rompt pas la monotonie.

Alors imaginez mon agacement en voyant cette « charmante personne » qui n'obéit qu'a des instincts bestiaux arriver alors que j'étais entrain de discuter avec Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot (Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol). Heureusement James a eu le temps de s'enfuir car même Borgia aurait eu des soupçons en voyant un cerf, portant un rat, discuter avec un chien et un humain...

Rien qu'en la voyant j'ai su que ma journée était fichue. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'obstine à me coller. Déjà qu'on est ensemble dans plusieurs groupes, j'aimerais bien que les seuls moments de tranquillité que j'ai, elle ne soit pas là ! Je dois déjà la voir demain en DCFM, plus en groupe pour notre travail de métamorphose cet après-midi… J'ai une surdose de Carmen Borgia. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ça ?

Ca y est, la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je suis parti. Je la laisse seule, j'en ai trop marre ! Enfin, pas seule, Padfoot est resté, j'imagine pour la taquiner. Je sais qu'il l'aime bien, ils sont assez semblables.

Je vais directement aux serres où j'ai donné rendez-vous à Rachel.

En fait, mon type de filles, c'est plutôt les filles sages, sympathiques, naturelles, aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblent à des anges. Calmes, douces, compréhensives, avec qui je m'entends très bien et avec qui je serais sur la même longueur d'ondes. Rachel est exactement ça. Je me recharge en quelque sorte près d'elle. Elle est si agréable, si marrante, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de la protéger… ce sont des sentiments partagés, de la confiance… tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre.

Le contraire de Borgia en fait. Elle est brune et personne ne peut dire qu'elle ressemble à un ange. Elle est très belle, mais avec ses jolies jambes et ses décolletés qui donnent un nouveau sens à 'l'indécence', on la verrait plus avec une queue fourchue qu'avec une auréole… Elle a du charme, mais… Pas le genre de fille avec qui tu peux avoir une relation sérieuse. Pas le genre de fille dans les bras de laquelle tu peux te laisser bercer, près du feu de la cheminée, un lendemain de pleine lune quand tu es fatigué. Plutôt le genre de fille avec qui il faut que tu sois tous les jours à cent pour cent… Il faudrait un mec avec beaucoup de caractère et un trop-plein d'énergie pour réussir à rester avec elle !

Ca y est, je vois ma belle Rachel qui arrive, ses cheveux mi-longs détachés… Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je sens mon moral remonter et Borgia disparaît de mon esprit. Je lui fais un grand sourire en me levant et en m'approchant d'elle, mais mon sourire se fane vite.

Elle ne sourit pas. Elle ne vient pas m'embrasser, non, elle stoppe à quelques pas de moi et ses yeux me dissuadent d'avancer plus. Et quand elle parle, son ton est froid:

"Tu étais dehors là, c'est ça ? Avec Sirius et James ?"

"Oui", répondis-je, étonné.

"J'ai vu Borgia rentrer dans le château. Elle venait du parc. Ne me dis pas que c'était avec elle que tu étais ?"

"Non, je l'ai juste rencontré… James, Pet' et Sirius venaient de partir et j'allais te retrouver aux serres quand je l'ai croisé. Pourquoi?"

Je vois ma jolie Rachel froncer les sourcils et me scruter du regard, ses lèvres pincées. Et ses grands yeux noirs… Expriment parfaitement sa colère.

"Tu sais ce qu'on raconte…" soupire-t-elle, maintenant gênée, "On m'a dit qu'elle s'intéresse à toi. Et que ça pourrait être réciproque. Et c'est vrai, vous êtes ensemble en métamorphose, en DCFM…" Elle commence à compter su ses doigts, les sourcils froncés.

Je fais alors la seule chose logique à ne pas faire. J'éclate de rire. Borgia intéressée par moi ? Et moi intéressé par elle ? Il y a de quoi rire… Soudain la situation me paraît vraiment absurde : Borgia est une des filles que je trouve les plus pathétiques et elle pense certainement de moi que je suisun des Gryffondors les plus coincés et…

"Tu n'as quand même pas cru à ces imbécillités ? Qui donc a pu te raconter des idioties pareilles…" dis-je en continuant de rire.

Rachel baisse les yeux et se mordille les lèvres, les joues rouges. Son visage se détend et devient honteux. Ses mèches blondes retombent sur son fin visage et j'ai soudain l'envie idiote de les lui remettre derrière l'oreille. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle sortait avec moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je la sens se blottir contre mon épaule. Je suis heureux.

Comment un homme pourrait se lasser d'une telle perfection ? Comment un homme pourrait préférer Borgia à une fille comme Rachel ? D'un certain côté, le fait que Rachel soit jalouse est légitime. Peu de filles font confiance à leur petit ami si Borgia leur tourne autour… et à raison.

"Rachel ?"

Elle relève la tête et je peux rencontrer ses immenses yeux noirs en amandes. Je replace d'un geste de la main les mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles et je la voie rougir. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je lui souris :

"Je t'aime. Je ne te remercierais jamais de t'avoir…"

Elle me fait un grand sourire:

"Moi aussi. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un mec comme toi faisait avec moi, tu sais…"

"Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à te poser la question…"

Je prends son visage dans ma main et je l'approche du mien. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je passe une main dans son dos et la rapproche encore de moi… mais le Destin a du décider que cette scène sentait définitivement trop l'eau de rose, et un énorme craquement se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne aussitôt. Rachel s'écarte de moi et nous voyons tous les deux une silhouette verte qui s'éloigne en courant. Une silhouette qui me dit quelque chose.

"Borgia…" grince Rachel, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Non. Elle portait une jupe noire avec un haut vert je crois", dis-je en fronçant les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir ce qu'elle portait, "alors que la personne qui vient de s'enfuir est habillée de la robe noire réglementaire de Poudlard avec une écharpe verte."

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Ca me rassure alors…" dit Rachel en s'adoucissant.

Je me retourne et je la vois se rapprocher de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres :

"Que dirais-tu si nous allions dans un endroit moins exposé ? Je n'aimerai pas que Rusard nous surprenne, pas après la dernière fois dans le couloir de métamorphose…"

Je frissonne à ce souvenir et elle m'embrasse avant de m'emmener dans un couloir inutilisé du troisième étage, dans la partie droite du château. J'ai un grand sourire quand elle ouvre une des salles inutilisées et m'y entraîne en rougissant.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini !

Bon, je sais, vous allez certainement me tuer, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aime les histoires compliquées, et pour moi un love/hate, c'est beaucoup du deuxième avant de passer à beaucoup du premier… Chaque chose en son temps, les sentiments évoluent, mais pas en deux heures…

J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…é.è

Merci à tous les revieweurs !;o) **Les RAR**

Sherazade : Kikoo Shez ! Como va-t'y? Effectivement ça change de voir quelqu'un comme ça… avais marre qu'on colle Lupin avec des filles toujours gentilles et adorables…

Celine.s , merci pour l'indice du résumé ! Un oubli de ma part…Enfin, je suis contente que tu aies quand même pu lire ma fic ! Et son nom est Carmen Borgia. Nan, elle est pas sortie avec tous les mecs, seulement avec les mecs qui l'intéressait, elle ose aller leur demander… Mais il y a pas non plus QUE des mecs bien à Poudlard, donc elle n'est pas sorti avec tant de mecs que ça… Et pas James !

Nadia : MICI ! Continue à reviewé ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras bien celui-là aussi…

Zaak : Salut mon courageux beta-readeur ! Pour te remercier, t'auras un role dans ma fic le quatrième élement (quelle maison ?).

Morri : ma fidèle Morri ! Toujours là pour reviewé ! Il y a pas à dire, c'est un réel soutien… J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas…

Angelina Johnson : Kikoo mon autre beta-readeuse ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Je suis contente que tu la trouves malgré tout attachante ! Malgré que, comme Malfoy, elle soit à Serpentard !

CC Johnson : Merci à toi aussi d'avoir suivi les –judicieux- conseils de ta meilleure amie !

Ambre : kikoo ! tu as mis beaucoup plus de chapitres que moi pendant les les vacances, mais je met quand même celui-là, en espérant que tu n'aies pas trop atendu… Et la suite de ta superbe fic ? J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as prévu pour harry et Draco moi ! Et pour les maraudeurs ! Kiss à toi aussi et bonne rentrée !

Sandrine Lupin : Salut , salut ! Je te l'ai pas envoyé en avant-première comme d'hab car quand je l'ai fini je l'ai directement envoyé sur FF alors… Tu m'en veux pas ? Je t'enverrais le prochain du quatrième élément en avance, comme d'hab pour me faire pardonner… J'aime bien toutes les romances sur Remus, romantiques ou pas, slash ou pas… Et comme il n'y en avait aucune sur Remus en « proie » comme tu dis (le mot est bien trouvé…) et bien j'ai décidé de corriger cette lacune ! lol. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Celine : J'espère que la suite plaira ! C'est sur que ça change un peu de voire Remus attirant une Serpentard de ce genre-là, mais… J'espère que ça te décevra pas !

Thesttral : Complètement d'accord avec toi : vive remus Lupin ! « C'est lke meilleur » ! Bonne année à toi aussi !

Kellya : Wouahou ! Encore une super review ! J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas aimé… C vrai, quand je reçois pas ta review, je panique, je me dis « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui a pu ne pas lui plaire ? »… Stressant…lol. Alors, allons-y par étape, comme d'habitude…

Toi aussi une fan des fringues ? Et puais j'ai pris le point de vue d'une « bombe serpentardesque ». En fait, quand j'ai eu l'idée, je pensais surtout une pouf bien pétasse, mais je me rends compte que peu de gens la voie comme ça… Je préfère « bombe » à « pouf » d'ailleurs, donc ça me rassure si vous arrivez quand même à la trouver sympathique !

Nan ? tkt, Camren ne va pas entrer dans les pattes de Léna… (jamais je ferais ça !). C'est sur que si elle veut avoir la moindre chance avec notre Remus adoré, elle faut qu'elle change complètement ! Mais le pourra-t-elle ? Pour l'instant c'est mal barré, et en plus j'aime les histoires compliquées , alors…

Pourquoi est-elle attirée par Remus ? Tu OSES me poser la question ? Toi, Kellya ? Non, stp, ne me dis pas que tu penses que Remus n'a aucun attrait… Mais je vais te faire une liste : les raisons pour lesquelles elle est intéressée :

il est mignon.

Il est mystéreiux.

Il est intelligent.

Il est doux et compréhensif (sauf avec elle, donc on le raye celui-là)

Il est sportif (gardien de l'équipe de griffondor).

Il ne s'intérese pas à elle

>il est différent des autres mecs.

IL EST REMUS LUPIN !

Bon d'accord, je suis –très- subjective !lol.

Ah je suis rassurée par ton bavement révélateur ! Tu adores toujours notre petit Luppy adoré ! (tiens, un nouveau surnom… Je suis pas sur que le Luppy en question apprécie mais bon…)

Après avoir le tome cinq, je peux répondre avec facilité à ta question : Rogue a toujours eu les cheveux graisseux. Et je ne t'en veux pas trop de ne pas avoir trouvé Rogue séduisant c'était pas vraiment le but ! Mais à vrai dire j'ai surtout de la compassion pour lui, il méritait pas ce que James et Sirius lui faisait subir… Même si ça n'excuse pas son comportement envers Harry !

Brad… En fait, je me suis aperçue après que l'image que j'avais de lui ressemblait un peu trop étrangement à un acteur de prénom homonyme… bave devant son clavier… Mais au départ c'est un hasard. Je voyais bien le meilleur copain de Carmen, parfait et gay. Les deux mots vont, je trouve, très bien ensemble. Même si je trouve toujours frustrant les beaux mecs gays (pourquoi ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous ?)

Et je t'en veux pas d'adorer Remus, au contraire je te comprends ! Si j'écris des fics sur lui c'est aussi pour donner mon image de lui et faire en sorte que chaque personne qui lit ma fic ait une meilleure image de mon Maraudeur préféré…A chaque fois que quelqu'un me dit que remus est son perso préféré, je saute de joie et je dis « encore un(e) ! » !

Ouais, Brad n'a aucune chance, remus est hétéro dans ma fic ! J'ai hésité à écrire un slash où elle serait trop dégoutée, amis je me suis dis : non. Mais peut-être que dans une autre fic… Brad, trop bien ? Peut-être… Les filles sont souvent attirées par les mecs homo, les inacceissbles… mais Brad est pas pour nous… Remaque, c'est une fic, tu peux imaginer qu'il est bi, ça me gêne pas !

Nan, nan, tu te trompes pas, c'est bien un poil de Patmol ! la pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques temps avant ! Bien deviné !

Ah, c'est sur, que Remus c'est pas Brad… Elle aurait du s'en rappeler au lieu de se laisser aller… Je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprés !

Nan, je vois mal Carmen pleurer tout le temps…

Les males siraines, on appelle ça des tritons si je me trompe pas !

C'est sur que c'est aps le même genre que « le quatrième élément » (déjà parce que c'est un love/hate, alors que l'autre, c'est deux personnes timides, nuance !) mais je suis contente que ça te donne du rêve quand même !

Gros bisous à toi ma petite Kellya ! Au fait, est-ce qeu tu as lu « parfoi les serdaigles aussi sont courageux » de fred et george ? Si c'est pas déjà fait, va la lire elle est merveilleuse… Humour, romance… C'est ma fic préférée ! Ma muse !

_TWOO_

_Mathilde__: Merci__! Je continue, tkt_

_Larm__: au risque de me répéter, encore un gros merci__! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir_

_Lady Radcliffe__: merci__! Au fait, tu pourrais me donner l'adresse du jeu de role__? j'ai jamais essayé__…_

_Lushita__: Bonne année à toi aussi__! Continue à reveiwé ça fait TROP plaisir_

_Nadia__: Merci__! Par contre j'ai mis la suite sur mais t'as pas reviewé__: tu l'as pas lu ou t'as pas aimé__? (que je sache quand même si il y a un truc qui va pas__…_

_Rowena__: J'adore remus alors merci_

_Myryiam007__: ouais je crois bien être a première à faire une fic sur Remus où il est comme ça__! pas peu fière LOL. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant_

_Shannen__: Merci__! Ca fait plaisir quand quelqu'un aime bien les persos_

_Miss Granger__: Tu me flattes__! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves Carmen et remus si bien décrit__…__ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi_

_Syllian__: Merci__! Ca fait trop plaisir__! Et emrci d'avoir lu aussi mes autres fics_

(au fait, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, je vous donne l'adresse de : http/ et vous êtes sur la page des fics françaises. Pour trouver le miennes, il suffit de mettre dans « char all » REMUS LUPIN (le seul et l'unique, malheureusement !) et vous trouverez mes fics plus pleins d'autres très bien aussi ! je vous conseille vivement daller voir et si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mail, je réponds toutjours. Mon adresse est dans ma page bio et pour la trouver il suffit de cliquer sur mon nom en bleu. C'est aussi un bon moyen de voir mes fics.)

Gros bisous à tous les revieweurs ! Ca fait super plaisir c'est super motivant et j'écris toujours beaucoup plus vite quand j'ai des reviews ! Encore MERCI ! Car si on écrit pour soi on publie aussi pour les autres… XP

Titou Moony


	3. Pendant que le loup n'y est pas

> Un GRAND merci à Vilya1, ma nouvelle beta-readeuse qui a corrigé tous les chapitres !
> 
> Bonne lecture et si vous avez le temps, allez lire « parfois les Serdaigles » de _Fred et George_ !
> 
> Et à la fin, une petite surprise pour vous remercier d'avoir mis tant de reviews !

* * *

**_Mon caprice : un Maraudeur…_**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Pendant que le loup n'y est pas…**

_---------------_

> _ Au même moment, dans une des tours du château, à l'autre bout des serres, une jeune fille rentrait dans son dortoir._

**Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, sixième année, Serpentard**

J'entre en coup de vent et je ne voie pas Maddy. Mais où est-elle ? Je regarde dans les lits mais il n'y a personne. Puis, je me dirige vers la porte sans issue qui donne sur les douches, et en entrant, je vois Maddie en train de se laver les cheveux.

-Salut ! Les autres sont déjà levées ?

-Oui, elles ont du aller manger je pense, dit Maddie en se séchant d'un sort les cheveux. Je viens de tester un des sorts pour avoir les cheveux soyeux, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse et heureusement que tu n'étais pas là : j'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu les cheveux aussi gras… En fait c'est parce que la formule est en partie effacée et j'ai du confondre deux lettres…

Je prends le livre incriminé et je regarde la page concernée :

-Effectivement… Depuis le temps que je la connais, je ne fais plus gaffe mais c'est vrai que c'est gênant…

Je prononce une formule sur le livre et les lettres deviennent plus lisibles.

-Bon, tu as essayé quoi ?

Quelques temps plus tard, je contemple mon œuvre. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas peu fière de moi. J'avais raison de dire qu'elle avait du potentiel… Je ne reconnais plus la fille aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux gris ternes. Enfin si, je la reconnais quand même, car elle a la même posture, et quand elle se regarde dan la glace elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Je la regarde amusée car, même métamorphosée, elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en elle.

Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir et la métamorphose physique est déjà bien avancée. Elle n'a pas mon élégance naturelle. Elle ne sait pas non plus maîtriser sa démarche pour paraître élégante et gracieuse ou au contraire séduisante et aguicheuse, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et c'est aussi cette timidité malgré qu'elle soit jolie dans cette tenue qui fait son charme.

Ses cheveux blonds forment maintenant des boucles assez larges, mais qui semblent légèrement décoiffés et emmêlés pour lui donner un petit air sauvage et timide. Un peu de mascara noir et ses yeux gris prennent du mystère et de la distinction. Du gloss beige sur ses lèvres pâles et une touche très légère de rose sur les joues pour lui donner un air d'ingénue.

L'innocence réincarnée.

Comme c'est dimanche, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de porter une chemise à rayures diagonales grises et blanches avec une longue jupe vert foncé. Et le résultat est presque trop satisfaisant.

Je sors mon carnet à dessin et commence à la dessiner, fière de mon œuvre. Plus tard, j'aimerais bien faire styliste, créer mon propre magasin de vêtements en Italie, des vêtements pour sorciers riches et indépendants… J'ai de l'argent de toute façon, je peux faire ce que je veux même si je gagne peu. Ce serait juste par plaisir… Je n'aimerais pas rester toute la journée dans un château à élever des enfants… Non, je veux voir du monde, voyager…

Soudain je vois quelque chose qui cloche :

-Euh, Maddie, tu ne vas peut-être pas descendre pieds nus dans la grande salle tu ne crois pas ?

Deux minutes plus tard, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de porter mes bottes à cran que j'adore. Pour ma part, je prends une paire de baskets larges et confortables de couleur noires qui vont très bien avec ce que je porte.

Quand on descend, je vois Maddie se tendre. Je la sens stresser, l'air d'avoir peur d'être remarquée. Elle a toujours été _l'Ombre_, alors passer de ça à l'attention générale… Quand on entre dans la salle commune, Brad s'avance vers nous et émet un petit sifflement d'admiration :

-Et ben dis donc… Je t'aurais pas reconnu Maddie ! Beau résultat ! Et bien calculé, ça rend vraiment bien de voir un bel ange blond à côté d'un joli démon… Beau résultat Arsenic, je suis fière de toi ! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en passant un bras autour de chacune de nous.

-Arrête tu vas faire peur à Maddie à la tenir aussi près ! Dis-je en rigolant, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est gay.

Maddie rougit et balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'une petite fille timide. Mais cela lui donne un certain charme, une touche de sincérité, qui peut attendrir certaines personnes…

-Mais non, Maddie n'a pas peur de moi ! On se connaît bien tous les deux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait gênée ! On se connaît depuis cinq ans ! Dit Brad en rigolant.

Mais à vrai dire, je peux dire, moi, que Maddie est vraiment très gênée. Elle est rougissante, mais elle n'ose rien dire… Gentille petite fille qui ne veut blesser personne… Mais Brad est quelqu'un d'adorable et je sais qu'il a beaucoup de sympathie pour la petite et secrète Maddie.

En entrant dans la grande salle il va s'asseoir à côté d'Adonis, un cinquième année de Serpentard qui ne parle jamais, mais qui est terriblement mignon. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux mois mais je suis une des rares à le savoir. Je trouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, même si j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne va pas durer longtemps. En public, ils sont comme des amis, mais parfois ils se retrouvent dans la salle de bain des préfets et je sais que ça gueule. C'est moi qui fais le guet.

Cependant, aujourd'hui ils ont l'air tous les deux de bonne humeur et j'augure bien. Je souris à Brad et je vais m'installer à ma place favorite, d'où je peux voir la table des griffondor. Je vois Brad ricaner mais il arrête quand il croise mon regard.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais si faim, mais je n'avais pas déjeuné ce matin, trop occupée à me balader dehors et à m'engueuler avec Lupin ou à m'occuper de Maddie. Je ne saute habituellement jamais le petit déjeuner, mais ce jour fait exception à la règle et je me goinfre avec élégance. Un des trucs qui impressionne tout le temps Brad et qu'il me répète souvent, c'est que je suis la seule à pouvoir manger beaucoup et vite, en gardant de la distinction. C'est un art que je cultive.

Maddie à côté de moi essaie en vain de se cacher sous la table pour éviter de voir les regards étonnés des trois-quarts de la salle. Je sais que plus de la moitié d'entre eux se demandent d'où vient cette nouvelle élève. Bande d'idiot.

A vrai dire, à ce moment-là je suis encore de bonne humeur. C'est après que ça s'est gâté. Quand Lupin est arrivé. Il est entré dans la salle bras dessus bras dessous avec Surray qui rit à quelque chose qu'il dit dans son oreille.

Comme d'habitude, il ne me jette pas un regard et je m'en fiche puisque je le voie cet après-midi pour la métamorphose. Non. Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il regarde Maddie. Un très court instant. Mais il avait l'air étonné et son regard était appréciateur. Et ça, ça m'énerve. Qu'il ne me regarde pas moi, soit. Mais qu'il regarde la fille qui porte mes vêtements et qui a été coiffée, maquillée et prise en main par moi, non ! Définitivement ! Pour qui se prend-il ?

Bien entendu, ça n'a duré qu'une demi seconde et il est retourné à sa Rachel, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me regarde ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde avec ce regard-là. Un regard étonné, surpris, impressionné, appréciateur.

Je me lève de table en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains et je pars en gardant la tête haute. Je marche tranquillement, avec nonchalance vers la table des griffondor. Lupin ne me voit pas arriver, trop concentré à parler de quelque chose de confidentiel avec Black et Potter, mais Rachel me voit, elle. Elle me lance un regard aimable et bonne enfant et j'avoue que je suis surprise. Elle qui hier ne m'adressait pas la parole.

-Salut Borgia ! Ca va ? Me demande-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

A vrai dire je suis plutôt rassurée par ce revirement de sentiments à mon égard. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'elle croit une de ces rumeurs idiotes. Mais Lupin se retourne alors pour voir ce que je fais ici. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et je lui réponds froidement mais calmement :

-Je voulais juste te demander s'il fallait que nous amenions des bouquins pour la métamorphose. J'ai plusieurs ouvrage intéressant sur le sujet, je peux les ramener ça fera de la documentation en plus…

-Bien sûr. J'ai moi-même un livre sur les animagi qui pourrait nous servir d'exemple.

C'est un court échange, mais c'était surtout pour voir comment il allait réagir. S'il allait être poli, dédaigneux ou carrément grossier. Je crois que j'aurais préféré la dernière solution car c'est toujours plus facile de se dégoûter de quelqu'un de grossier et lourd. Malheureusement pour ma tranquillité, il a parlé tout à fait calmement, avec même un sourire. Et ça me donne de faux espoirs.

J'ai beau savoir que si Remus et Rachel ont l'air de si bonne humeur, c'est parce qu'ils ont du faire ce que je rêve de faire avec lui, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être heureuse qu'il ait été poli.

Et je m'en veux d'être si idiote. Je ne suis plus une fille de quatrième année aux hormones mal placées !

Je monte les marches en chantonnant, heureuse malgré tout, et quand Maddie me rejoint en courrant à moitié, je ne lui en veux même plus d'avoir attiré le regard de Lupin.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Lupin et Surray… dit-elle quand elle arrive à ma hauteur.

-Je ne les connais pas très bien mais je suis avec Remus Lupin en DCFM et Métamorphose.

-Ca m'étonne que Surray ait l'air de bien t'aimer.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-Et bien… Il en pince pour toi, non ? Je serais sa petite copine, je serais un peu jalouse quand même… Ou peut-être qu'elle n'y est pas aussi attachée que ça.

Même si je sais que rien n'est plus faux, la journée me paraît alors merveilleuse.

**_ Point de vue de Remus _**

Tiens, j'avais complètement oublié la métamorphose cette après-midi. Je le dis à Rachel mais elle me sourit :

-Moi aussi j'avais complètement oublié à vrai dire ! Je suis avec Sirius.

-Sirius, je te fais confiance pour ne pas surcharger ma petite copine de devoir ! Dit Remus en riant.

-Si c'est demandé si gentiment, j'essaierai de faire un effort ! Et puis c'est de la métamorphose, c'est trop facile, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à finir rapidement le devoir. On a un des plus simples en plus.

-Un des plus simples ? Répéta Rachel, interloquée, il nous faut au moins une demi-douzaine de rouleaux de parchemins sur la théorie fondamentale du changement de matière par Kathernol !

-Ne te pose pas trop de problème Rachel, dis-je en souriant, Sirius est un boss en métamorphose tu le sais bien, si tu le manipules bien, il fera tout avec le sourire !

-Bien sur que je le ferais ! Dit Sirius avec enthousiaste, c'est un des sujets les plus passionnants ! MacGonnagal a dit qu'elle me passerait quelques ouvrages références sur le sujet et…

Sirius commença à s'emporter dans son sujet favori, écouté avec admiration par une dizaine de personne. Si je n'étais pas si blasé de ses discours, j'écouterais aussi. Il a un don pour les discours. Il pourrait parler de n'importe quoi et rendre le sujet intéressant si ça l'intéresse.

A vrai dire quand je vois notre petit groupe, je me dis que parfois la nature est bien injuste. Sirius a hérité d'un don pour la parole, il est sociable, populaire, un ami formidable, et toutes les filles le trouvent beau. Il joue parfois l'idiot mais il est vraiment amusant. C'est le batteur de l'équipe de Griffondor. Il adore faire des blagues et ne lâcherait jamais ses amis.

James lui aussi est très intelligent. Il a des facilités en classe correspondantes à celles de Sirius c'est-à-dire largement au-dessus de la moyenne. C'est l'attrapeur de Griffondor et je peux confirmer, en tant que gardien de l'équipe de griffondor, qu'il est excellent. Il a une côte de popularité très élevée, et parfois je me dis qu'elle est même trop élevée pour ses chevilles. Mais malgré cela c'est quand même un ami formidable, drôle et qui adore prendre des risques.

Moi, et bien… je suis moi. Souvent considéré comme le penseur du groupe, à tord car parfois j'entraîne mes amis dans les pires bêtises. Sirius dit que je suis très contradictoire et que je sais rarement vraiment ce que je veux. J'ai d'excellentes notes en classes puisque j'ai eu tous mes buses et plus de la moitié avec la note maximale, mais je n'atteins pas le niveau génial de James et Sirius.

Je suis gardien de l'équipe depuis ma deuxième année. Je n'ai loupé que deux matchs à cause de ma lycanthropie, et j'ai eu de la chance car ce fut deux matchs contre Pouffsoufle qui ont une attaque très faible, ce qui fait que James a pu attraper le vif avant que notre gardien remplaçant fasse trop de dégâts.

Je ne voie pas trop ce que je peux dire de plus. Je suis loup-garou depuis ce qui me semble une éternité.

Si je dis que la Nature est parfois injuste, c'est quand je parle de Peter. Peter est très gentil, il ne contrarie jamais personne et suit les autres. C'est un ami fidèle, car il ne m'a pas lâché en sachant ma condition. Et pourtant, parfois… Parfois je me dis qu'il a été un peu oublié par Dame Nature. Il a une profonde adoration pour James, Sirius et moi. Parce que nous avons des meilleures notes ou parce que nous sommes dans l'équipe, je ne sais pas…

Alors qu'entre moi et les deux autres c'est plutôt sur un pied d'égalité. Nous ne nous admirons pas, nous nous respectons. Nuance. Peter, lui, nous adore. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas flatteur, bien au contraire. Mais parfois c'est assez…agaçant. Je sais, je suis plein de contradictions.

Alors que Sirius et James sont des têtes à l'école, qu'ils ne font rien et obtiennent sans difficultés les meilleures notes, et bien pour Peter c'est l'inverse. Ou peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'en comparaison de James et Sirius, il paraît moins intelligent, je ne sais pas… Le fait est que c'est celui qui travaille le plus dans notre groupe et que c'est aussi celui, paradoxalement, qui a des moins bonnes notes. Pas qu'il soit nul, mais il est dans la moyenne. La moyenne, c'est bien en comparaison de n'importe qui, mais à côté de Sirius et James, il ne fait pas le poids.

Malgré ses défauts, Queudver a aussi de nombreuses qualités, et c'est pour ça qu'il fait partie du groupe. Il suit toutes nos farces et c'est un excellent compagnon de jeu. Dans sa forme animale, il est pareil que dans la réalit : sa forme est petite mais indispensable, il est utile bien qu'il soit moins impressionnant qu'un cerf ou un chien.

D'ailleurs Peter prend la parole et s'adresse à Sirius qui s'est enfin arrêté de parler :

-J'aurais du me mettre avec toi alors… Si j'avais su que l'on pouvait se mettre avec un autre griffondor…

-En fait, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait voulu, reprit Rachel.

-J'étais avec Brad Davies, le préfet et gardien de Serpentard, dit Sirius.

-Et moi avec Maddie Bones, la préfète de Serpentard. Mais le nombre d'élèves n'était pas divisible par trois, alors elle a fait un groupe de quatre. Et comme nous étions encore deux groupes de deux…

-… On s'est retrouvé ensemble ! Dit joyeusement Sirius.

-Tu ne voudrais pas échanger avec Remus, Sirius ? Demanda Rachel en levant ses immenses yeux noirs vers lui avec espoir.

-Ouais, je serais pas contre, dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Certes, tu es avec cette Serdaigle on ne peut plus ennuyante, mais tu as d'autres compensations ! Borgia est la fille la plus canon des sixièmes années, tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Rachel lui lança un regard noir et Sirius se tut.

-Je suis déjà pris tu sais, Sirius, alors les autres filles ne m'intéressent plus, dis-je calmement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je me sers du dessert.

-Merci Remus ! Me dit Rachel avec un sourire de reconnaissance, tout en lançant quand même en parallèle un regard noir à Sirius, qui paraît gêné.

-Tu sais très bien que je pense que tu es la fille la plus parfaite qui existe Rachel ! Remus serait le pire des idiots s'il regardait d'autres filles ! Comment pourrait-il être intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Dit Sirius en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Pas la peine de faire tout ton baratin Sirius, je te connais depuis cinq ans tu sais ? Mais Carmen est quand même une fille _très_ _populaire_ parmi les garçons, et même si personnellement je l'aime bien, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas trop près de Remus… Comme toutes les filles qui ont un copain d'ailleurs ! Dit Rachel sur le ton de la défensive.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et la sers contre moi en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux. Elle rougit et me sourit. Je l'embrasse. Sirius fait un bruit avec sa langue et Peter toussote. Nous nous séparons, Rachel, ses joues pâles et délicates roses, et ses longs cils noirs cachant ses beaux yeux, comme par pudeur.

-Sirius, quand donc cesseras-tu de taquiner ma petite amie ? Dis-je en riant.

-Eh ! Je ne taquine que les gens que j'aime ! Dit Sirius en reculant sur sa chaise et en me présentant ses mains, comme si elles étaient gage de sa bonne foi.

Rachel éclate de rire et ses longs cheveux blonds dorés sont rejetés en arrière.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je dois encore aller chercher quelques bouquins avant d'aller rejoindre Marsh et Borgia. Je te laisse en bonne compagnie ! Dis-je à l'intention de Rachel, en l'embrassant, s'ils ne sont pas sages, dis-le-moi, je me chargerais personnellement à ce qu'ils soient punis !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je l'embrasse une dernière fois, longuement, avant de m'en aller, le cœur joyeux.

**_ Point de vue de Rachel Surray_**

Je souris béatement en le regardant, là, à côté de moi. Mais pourquoi est-il si parfait ? Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder, de le toucher…

Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin depuis ma cinquième année… Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés en binôme de potion… Je suis à ce moment-là, tandis qu'il remettait constamment des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles quand il se penchait vers le chaudron bouillonnant, tombée complètement sous son charme.

Il était toujours si gentil, il m'aidait à faire mes devoirs, et même si je savais qu'il le faisait à tout le monde, ça me chauffait le cœur… Je rêvais de lui, j'étais complètement obnubilée par son image, il était constamment dans mon esprit…

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vous transmettre l'émotion qui m'a transporté quand il m'a invité à son anniversaire, en août… J'ai bien mis deux heures à me préparer ce jour-là et ma mère est presque devenue folle à force que je lui demande si rien ne clochait…

Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu toute ma joie redescendre au plus profond de mes chaussettes. Il y avait un monde énorme à « la nouvelle lune », la maison des Lupins… J'étais simplement une des cinquante invités… Ca fait un choc quand on s'attendait à une petite fête entre amis… ils étaient presque tous de Poudlard.

Les filles étaient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, toutes dans de magnifiques vêtements… Je me suis sentie intruse, à côté de la plaque… J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis très sensible et mes émotions se lisent clairement sur mon visage. Et quand on a passé le mois d'avant à imaginer tout le temps ce que serait la fête qu'on considère déjà comme LA fête de son existence…

Remus était bien entouré par une bande de jolies filles qui le collaient de près en gloussant comme des folles, son habituel demi-sourire qui les faisait toutes craquer, moi la première, sur ses lèvres. A ce que je pus voir, l'alcool avait déjà été bien distribué par Sirius, qui était entrain de danser au bar en faisant un cocktail. James était plus loin, entrain de danser sur la piste.

Je me sentais intruse, à part… L'impression horrible que Remus s'était trompé en m'envoyant l'invitation. Je m'attendais à une petite fête entre ami, pas à être invitée comme cinquante autres personnes ! Ils étaient tous de Poudlard, et pourtant je me sentais seule et isolée…

Je me suis retournée. Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller le voir pour qu'il me confirme qu'il s'était trompé d'invitation en me l'envoyant… Je me suis dirigée vers le bar, à l'opposé de la piste de danse.

Au moment où j'allais demander à Sirius de me servir de ce qu'il avait de meilleur, une main m'a attrapé le bras.

-La fille que j'attends depuis le début de la soirée arrive et elle ne vient même pas me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et je sens mon estomac se frigorifier. Il a sa main toujours sur mon bras. Panique totale. Trouver une bonne excuse… Je me retourne en essayant de sourire.

-Oh, et bien, tu avais l'air assez occupé avec les gloussantes, alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent une seconde fois quand je percute de ce que je viens de dire. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement il éclate de rire et m'attrape par le bras :

-Fais attention avec l'alcool, Sirius a encore forcé les doses.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'en ai bu pas mal, pour me donner du courage, dit-il sans plus d'explication.

Je hausse un sourcil, mais il ne semble pas disposé à me répondre.

-M'accordes-tu cette danse ? Me demande-t-il cérémonieusement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? A ce sourire ?

En fait, ce n'est pas un slow, c'est le genre de musique où tout le monde saute dans tous les sens. Mais sauter dans tous les sens à moins de cinquante centimètres du mec dont on fantasme toutes les nuits, je vous assure, c'est pas rien !

Je riais à tout ce qu'il disait, c'était plus fort que moi… Il paraît que c'est caractéristique des filles amoureuses… Vu combien j'ai ri et pour des trucs pas forcément drôle qu'il disait, je devais être vraiment bien envoûtée…

Au bout d'une demi-heure à me rendre ridicule en riant et sautant avec enthousiasme, j'avais les jambes fatiguées. J'allais me reposer un peu quand le slow commença. La chance était avec moi ! J'en avais pour cinq minutes de pauses sans en avoir l'air… Il n'y a rien de moins fatigant qu'un slow…

Je commençais à danser tranquillement, quand Remus me demanda :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas danser toute seule, non ?

J'eus un sourire incertain, et il m'entraîna au milieu de la piste. Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, et je mis les miennes autour de son cou avec hésitation. J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé un bloc de glace… mais comme toujours, il réussit à alléger l'atmosphère en me faisant quelques remarques qui me firent sourire. Je me laissais tranquillement aller et je mis timidement ma tête contre son épaule. Il eut une hésitation, puis il me dit :

-Tu sais, tu dois être la seule fille qui ne m'a pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, alors que tu es celle qui y arriverait le mieux, j'en suis sur…

-Et bien, excuse-moi… Je pensais que les autres filles avaient du te le souhaiter tellement de fois que je n'avais plus besoin de te le dire une fois de plus…dis-je avec une hésitation en rougissant.

Il demi-sourit, mais cette fois-ci c'était plutôt un sourire doux… Je sentis mon cœur bondir un peu trop rapidement. Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres passèrent à moins de cinq centimètres des miennes, et il me murmura :

-Peut-être que je m'en fichais que « les gloussantes » me le souhaitent comme tu dis… peut-être que je préférais que toi tu me le dises… Peut-être que je t'ai invité pour ça…

Je déglutis difficilement, il faut l'avouer, et je dis courageusement :

-Joyeux anniversaire… Si c'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as invité.

Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda avec sérieux. Et à ce moment-là j'eus la certitude d'avoir tout gâcher…

-La musique est finie…

Je ne m'aperçus qu'à ce moment-là que le slow était terminé. Je rougis. J'étais bien trop occupé par la proximité d'un jeune sorcier de maintenant seize ans pour me soucier d'un détail aussi insignifiant…

-Tu dois être fatigué. Tu veux qu'on aille dehors ? Me proposa-t-il gentiment.

Je lui donnais un grand sourire pour réponse. Je vis du coin de l'œil plusieurs filles me regarder avec animosité. Je rougis encore plus.

Dehors, il faisait doux. C'était l'été et ça se sentait. Remus me prit le bras pour me conduire vers un endroit dehors où il n'y avait personne. Je frissonnais au contact doux de sa main.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je en souriant, les joues quand même légèrement rouges.

-Dommage… dit-il mystérieusement.

Je relève la tête, intriguée :

-Dommage pour quoi ?

-Et bien… Si tu avais eu froid, j'aurais eu une bonne excuse pour te réchauffer… dit-il en riant doucement.

Je crois qu'il est inutile de dire que j'étais complètement rouge et que je me suis sérieusement demandée si il se foutait de moi. Je le regardais, incrédule.

-Je crois que tu as un peu forcé sur les boissons…

-Peut-être un peu, mais il fallait que je boive pour me donner du courage. Sinon je n'aurais jamais osé.

-Osé quoi ? Demandai-je curieuse.

Il me regarde bizarrement et je me sens à nouveau rougir. C'est très énervant.

-Et bien, je pensais que tu avais compris.

-Compris quoi ? Demandai-je, préférant ne pas me tromper.

Il s'approcha alors doucement de moi et je fermais les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Il m'embrassa doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me briser… Il ne forçait pas du tout, me laissant ainsi le moyen de reculer si je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de reculer… Et quand il s'écarta, le souffle un peu court et qu'il me dit d'une voix sérieuse :

-Je voulais avoir le courage de faire ça…

Et bien… quand il me dit ça, j'avoue que je n'ai pas résisté. Ou peut-être que le contact de ses lèvres semblait déjà trop lointain… Que je voulais à nouveau le sentir si proche de moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai embrassé.

C'était merveilleux.

Je ne me lasse toujours pas de ses baisers, de ses caresses… Enfin si, je pense que je m'y suis habituée d'une certaine manière. C'est stable. Je pense que nous sommes vraiment identiques sous bien des points : nous sommes tous les deux calmes, attentionnés, romantiques, cherchant quand même le mystère et les amusements… Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent !

Carmen Borgia, une fille de notre année à Serpentard, vient de passer. Remus ne va pas tarder à aller à la métamorphose… Et moi j'irais avec Sirius, Bones et Davies à la bibliothèque… On s'est donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque dans une heure, j'ai le temps de me balader un peu avant…

Je vois Remus marcher à l'autre bout du couloir, je peux encore me dépêcher et le rejoindre avant qu'il aille rejoindre son groupe de méta… J'accélère le pas, mais soudain, j'entends un ricanement derrière moi. Je m'arrête et fis demi-tour, les sourcils froncés :

-Oh, c'est toi !

-Oui. Tu vas rejoindre Lupin ? Il ne t'a même pas attendu… Quel petit ami ! Tu pourrais trouver mieux… Il te laisse seule quand même souvent en une seule journée… Ce matin il était avec cette empoisonneuse de Borgia, mais cet après-midi, c'est pour qui qu'il te délaisse ?

-Pour son groupe de méta ! Dis-je, sur la défensive.

-Ah oui, son groupe de métamorphose ! Encore avec Borgia en plus !

-Il y a aussi Lucile !

-Ah oui, parles-m'en de Lucile… Cette Serdaigle complètement folle de ton petit ami ? Elle ne lui refuserait rien, et je suis sûre qu'elle mentirait très bien s'il lui demandait. Et ça lui fait une excellente excuse non ? Tu ne t'es même pas demandé où il était il y a quelques jours quand tu n'as pas pu le voir pendant deux trois jours de suite ?

-Arrête ! Dis-je, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

-Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je disais juste ça comme ça, je suis sûre que Lupin est un mec bien… Suis tes sentiments. Tu sais très bien au fond de toi s'il te fait confiance ou pas. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'il te plait !

Devant ses manières gauches et cet air peiné sur le visage, je préfère m'enfuir en courant. Les larmes brouillent mon visage. Comment puis-je être aussi stupide ? Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Et moi qui ai cru comme une imbécile qu'il était effectivement un peu malade à cause du surmenage… En fait, il était tout simplement avec une autre ! Je n'y crois pas !

Et je suis sûre que je suis encore la dernière à m'en être rendue compte ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous au courant que je suis… que je suis…je n'arrive même pas à prononcer ce mot dans ma tête tellement j'ai honte.

Rage… colère… je crois que si je croisais Carmen à ce moment précis, avec ses airs de princesse, je la tuerais sur place… Me rendre aussi ridicule ! Je la hais ! Je le hais ! Je les hais tous ! Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Si aveugle ?

_C'est simple, tu étais amoureuse…_

Amoureuse. Oui, je l'étais. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi.

J'ouvre une porte au hasard et je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Et j'explose en sanglots. Oui, je l'aimais. Et je crois que le pire, c'est que je l'aime toujours, et que s'il m'embrassait, je n'arriverais pas à le repousser… Et je le hais de me rendre ridicule, de me faire pousser des cornes devant tout le monde… Et je suis déçue. Je lui faisais confiance.

C'était si bien, si simple entre nous avant ça… En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cerveau qui surchauffe de trop d'informations contraires, de trop de rumeurs, de trop de… de tout. Trop d'émotion. Trop de douleur. Trop d'amour…Trop de haine… Trop de déception…

Je me sens mal, une envie de vomir… Envie de me jeter du haut d'une tour… Envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois… Envie de le taper, de le blesser pour m'avoir fait ça… Des sentiments confus que je n'arrive pas à démêler, à analyser…

C'était calme entre nous. Nous étions semblables, nous recherchions la sécurité… Nous nous rassurions, nous nous aimions… Et puis… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je sais que ça doit être vrai, et pourtant je ne veux pas le croire… C'est impossible, Remus n'est pas si…

Mais il est tellement secret… Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. Au fond. Et c'est ça qui me vexe le plus. Je pensais le connaître, peut-être pas mieux que les autres, mais au moins autant… Et finalement je suis celle qu'il arrive le plus facilement à berner…

Au bout d'une heure à pleurer, mes larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes et je sèche avec rage du dos de la main les dernières. Marre d'être toujours gentille et adorable et de me laisser faire. Marre d'être prise pour une idiote. Mare de… marre, tout simplement.

_** Point de vue de Carmen Borgia **_

Tout c'est très bien passé. Je suis satisfaite de moi. Il n'y a pas eu une seule dispute ni rien, peut-être parce qu'il y avait Lucile… Ca change, mais c'est aussi terriblement agréable… Quand il est là, simplement en train de parler ou de travailler, je me sens bêtement heureuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de sourire, de rire…

Certainement pour la première fois, sans compter quand nous étions à la bibliothèque car ça c'était mal fini, je réussis à passer un moment agréable en travaillant.

J'ai réussi à surmonter mon envie de l'embrasser sur-le-champ devant Lucile et sans me soucier de ce qu'il dirait après, et je n'en suis pas peu fière. Ca a été un rude combat contre mes instincts que j'ai réussi à gagner !

En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pas, mais… et bien, j'aie envie de sortir avec lui, bien sur, mais… je n'ai jamais été une briseuse de couple. Et à vrai dire, en le voyant si heureux, même si c'est avec Rachel, et bien, je suis aussi un peu heureuse moi-même d'une certaine façon… Non mais, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? ! ?

Dans tous les cas, je laisse faire le temps. Si j'essaie de les faire casser, je risque de me faire détester par les deux. Casser un couple est le meilleur moyen pour se faire détester par le mec et la fille… Surtout un couple qui a l'air aussi heureux que le leur. Ou alors il faut sacrément bien se débrouiller, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Non. Je fais simplement confiance au temps. Je peux être patiente quand je le veux…

Remus n'est jamais resté plus de trois mois avec une fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sa dernière petite amie, Anya, a dit à Brad que c'était parce qu'ils se cachaient des choses, et que la confiance dans le couple est très importante… Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais personnellement, il y a des choses que je ne dirais à personne.

Et puis à notre age, il y a peu de relations vraiment sérieuses, je peux donc espérer que leur histoire se finira un jour…

Enfin là je dis ça parce que je suis d'excellente humeur, peut-être que demain j'aurais un autre discours en les voyant s'embrasser pendant les cours de DCFM. En plus c'est un cours plein air, ce qui veut dire « chahut, bavardage et pelotage »… Le genre de cours où la prof peut pas vraiment vérifier ce que les autres font…

Habituellement j'adore ces cours en plein air, mais… La dernière fois, nous devions nous balader en groupe dans un périmètre dans la forêt interdite. Cette fois-ci, nous irons dans l'eau voir les sirènes et les êtres aquatiques et…

-On se voit demain soir ?

C'est la voix frêle et chevrotante de Lucile Marsh qui m'a interrompu dans mes pensées. Elle regarde le dos de Lupin, qui est entrain de ranger ses affaires, avec espérance, comme si elle était entrain de lui proposer un rendez-vous galant au lieu d'un horaire de travail. Mais je suis de bonne humeur et je souris avec l'indulgence des filles-qui-savent-s'y-prendre…

Pathétique, vraiment.

-Non, désolé, demain j'ai l'entraînement de Quidditch, répond-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Je vois le visage de Lucile s'éclairer. Le fait de se souvenir que l'homme de ses rêves est, en plus, dans l'équipe, semble la rendre fière et admirative… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais bon… Ses yeux se sont allumés, elle a un grand sourire et elle le regarde comme s'il était un Dieu vivant.

Encore heureux pour elle qu'il ne la voit pas.

-Mais on pourrait peut-être mercredi en début d'après-midi ? Propose-t-il en se retournant, toujours tout souriant, heureux.

-Bien sur ! Répond précipitamment Lucile en battant vainement des cils.

Pathétique.

-Ouais, ça peut se faire, mais on se retrouvera quand alors pour la DCFM ? Demandai-je avec un sourire séducteur en battant avec élégance et grâce des yeux, avant de m'apercevoir que je dois ressembler à Marsh, ce qui me refroidit considérablement.

-Et bien on peut se voir mardi après-midi ? On n'a pas divination alors on a deux heures de trous…

-D'accord ! Dis-je joyeusement.

C'est bien la première fois que je me sens joyeuse à l'ide de passer mes heures de trous à travailler, mais d'un autre côté, ça sera avec Remus Lupin… Mes yeux s'allument à cette pensée…

Nous nous dirigeons en bavardant tranquillement d'un ou deux points du sujet vers la Grande Salle. Lupin est entre Marsh et moi.

Au bout d'un couloir, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Lupin fonce dans quelqu'un qui avançait tête baisse à l'intersection.

Lupin la retient pour l'empêcher de tomber et j'envie aussitôt cette fille aux cheveux décoiffés d'être dans les bras de Remus Lupin. Je suis d'autant plus agacé quand le Lupin en question approche sa main du visage de la jeune fille et déplace avec tendresse et amusement une des nombreuses mèches blondes qui partent dans tous les sens pour la mettre derière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Et là, j'ai un choc. La jeune fille blonde aux cheveux en désordre, c'est Rachel. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré et elle regarde Remus avec désarroi, comme un animal traqué. Le visage de celui-ci devient alors dur :

-Qui t'a fait pleurer ? Dis-le moi, je vais aller le voir ! Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal !

Il se rapproche d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle semble se réveiller et elle s'éloigne de lui en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Qu'un égoïste ! Je croyais qu'on devait se faire confiance, hein ? Je n'y crois pas que tu aies pu me faire ça ! Tu es... Inhumain ! Tu savais que je t'aimais ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je te déteste ! Je te hais !

Rachel se tourne et s'enfuit en sanglotant. Remus semble déboussolé, mais il lui attrape le poignet. Elle se dégage brusquement et le regarde avec haine :

-Dis-moi seulement ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi… je t'aime, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu oses me demander ça ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui se fout des sentiments des autres ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu m'as blessée comme ça ? Tu pouvais me le dire et m'éviter la honte et le ridicule mais non, tu me laisses dans l'ignorance alors que tous les autres le savent ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je te hais !

Rachel s'enfuit en sanglotant. Lucile se dirige en tremblant vers Remus qui semble foudroyé et qui se laisse glisser contre le mur. Heureusement, personne d'autre que nous n'est là. La scène est déjà bien assez pénible comme ça…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'élance à la suite de Rachel. Ce n'est pas mes histoires mais je n'aime pas voir les gens qui s'aiment se blesser mutuellement. Je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui se finissent mal. A la fin, je veux qu'ils se quittent, mais dans l'amitié, pas dans la haine… Les choses ne doivent pas être ainsi…

Je rattrape enfin la jeune Griffondor, mais je suis essoufflée :

-Attends-moi… C'est moi…

-Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fois ici ! Me crie Rachel, les larmes de rage coulant sur son visage, je te hais encore plus que Remus ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire pour croire Remus quand il disait qu'il ne t'aimait pas ! Tu veux juste sortir avec tous les beaux gosses de Poudlard, c'est ça ? Et bien vas-y, ne te gènes pas ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille au moins !

Je suis interloquée. Choquée. Et livide. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de la suivre. Je me dirige en titubant vers la salle commune. J'ai honte, mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

* * *

Ca y est ! Le chapitre est fini ! Et là, fait exceptionnel, je vais répondre aux reviews (ça je le fais toujours, je sais…) avec….tadadam tam tadam… REMUS LUPIN ET CARMEN BORGIA EN PERSONNE ! Et oui ! Si, si !lol. Je me suis dit je vais m'amuser un peu, et tant pis si j'écris pas mon nouveau chapitre…

Carmen Borgia: arrive avec grace en tournant presque pas trop du cul : Bonjour tout le monde ! petits clin d'œil aux revieweurs males et s'installe sur sa chaise en croisant des jambes.

Remus Lupin : arrive, l'air un peu ennuyé, mais bon, il peut rien refuser à son auteur adoré, hein ? (-quoi ? Comment ça je suis pas son auteur préférée ! Pitètre mais moi c'est mon perso préféré alors il a pas le choix ! -p) et il prend une chaise en s'écartant un peu de Carmen au passage : euh…bonjour…devient rouge devant l'attention de toutes les filles présentes

L'auteur essaie de se reprendre et de ne pas trop baver pour ne pas le gêner

T (=Titou pour ceux qui auraient déjà oublié que je suis l'auteur !) : Bon, hum hum… Alors, première review : **Celine. s :**

CB : J'imagine que tu parles de moi ? Et bien… je m'appelle Carmen Borgia… Et si Borgia ça dit quelque chose à certaines personne, c'est bien normal, pour plus de renseignements, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil à la review de Moonchild… Et, pour tous les gars, bien sur que non je…

RL : je vais répondre à sa place pour éviter qu'elle commence à lancer des petits clin d'oeil agaçants à certains mecs dans la salle en leur disant qu'elle ne sort qu'aec ceux qui l'intéressent… Pour répondre à ta réponse rapidement : Carmen n'est pas sortis avec _tous_ les gars, quelques uns lui résistent, notament Peter Pettigrow, james Potter et moi-même, et aussi Brad Davies, Servilus Rogue, Evan Rosier, etc… et nous ne céderons pas à ses philtres et ses…remus qui commencent à s'emporter come dans la bibliothèque (titou au bords de l'extase : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mimi quand y s'énerve…bave, bave)

CB : rectification, svp ! D'abords, Pettigrow ne m'intéresse pas du tout et Rogue et Rosier non plus et c'est pas… (T : svp : y a des lecteurs qui attendent là…dans ses petits souliers), Bon,je disais donc que je ne fais pas de listes à cocher, et je ne susi pas sortis avec tant de mecs que ça…Je ne sors qu'avec les mecs qui m'intéresent, et à poudlard, il n'y en a pas non plus tant que ça, on est vite limité… Je sais pas si vous imaginez, mais à raison de moins de huit par maison et par année, donx les trois/quart sont moches ou idiot, les mecs bien, iln'y en a pas tant que ça… mais j'avoue, je suis quand même sortis avec pas mal de gars…petit sourire séducteur

RL : oh, ça devient interessant l : « petite fille capricieuse qui ne pense qu'à faire sa petite collectin »…

CB : regard noir : et voilà ce que ça fait de mettre comme titre : mon caprice ! Tout le monde me prend pour une fille capricieuse et peste, habituée à tout avoir…boude

RL :essaie avec grand effort de ne rien rétorquer

CB : triomphante : l ! Regarde : elle dit que tu y vas un peu fort avec moi ! Et elle dit aussi que… Tiens, t'es un de ses persos préféré… (T : on se demande bien pourquoi…)

RL : Ah bon ?…rouge d'embarras, essaie de reprendre contenance

CB : et joyeux noel à toi aussi !

RL : **Zaak**… Court mais précis. De la part de l'auteur : merci.

CB : oui, vraiment merci ! clin d'œil et lorgne un peu vers la carrure de sportif du lecteur

RL : **Morri **: toujours aussi fidèle et ça fait plaisir ! Si, si !

CB : sort de sa contemplation éveillée et confirme vivement de la tête

RL : « et Remus tu connais mon pt de vue à son sujet » ? (lance un regard suspicieux à l'auteur qui regarde aussitôt autre part).

CB : en voilà une qui aime bien les Serpentard ! C'est bien ! « Arrogant » ? Ah bon… je trouve pas moi…enfin, à part carlotta bien sur, amis elle c'est un cas à part…

RL : répète, pas convaincu : « un cas à part » ?

CB : Enfin bon : **Sherazade :** encore une fidèle revieweuse ! Flattée de faire ta connaissance ! Et encore merci au nom de tous les persos créés par l'auteur !

RL : **Tiquidou :** Déjà, j'aime bien le pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi… (T : Moi aussi ! Moiaussi !) et on accepte tous les petits nouveaux revieweurs et revieweuses ! Je vais pas vous manger ! Au contraire ! Reviewez, ça fait super plaisir et ça prends pas beaucoup de temps ! Alors, encore merci !

CB : **Wynzar :** Kikoo !sourire charmeur: « perso attachant » ? Merci ! **resourire**

RL : et pour les fautes d'orthographes, il devrait y en avoit moins, puisque Titou Moony a trouvé un correcteur en la très aimable personne de Zaak ! Mais c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir proposé, et entre nous, c'es vrai qu'il y avait bien beoin d'un correcteur…et même deux ne seraient pas suffisant à mon aivs… hum humtousote devant le regard furieux et blessé de Titou

CB : Nan, mais fut avouer aussi que c'est super désagréable de jouer un texte avec des fautes… autant pour nous que pour le lecteur c'est pas agréable…ne bronche pas devant le visage furieux de Titou

RL : **Liza Black :** Alors là, nous sommes tous flattés, et toute l'équipe du tournage vous remercie de lire !

T : aux anges: un de mes auteurs préférés… Grace à qui j'adore Remus maintenant… (l'est dans mes auteurs favoris)

CB : Toute ravie : merci ! vraiment ! Et c'est vrai que c'est mieux quand les PoV tournent, ça apprend de nouveau trucs…

RL : et puis tout voir par le PoV de Borgia, effectivement, ça doit pas être très agréable… sourire voctorieux devant le regard noir de Carmen

CB : Enfin, passons à **Pitite maraudeuse :** tu as bien deviné, l'auteur a un sérieux crush sur Lupin… sur le ton de la confidence

RL : De quoi ? j'ai pas bien entendu…

CB : Quand on parle du loup…enfin… « je trouve le perso super » ! Merci ! Toi, je t'adore déj !… « ne pas prendre une fille parfaite » ? grogne… c'est gentil…Pfff…De totue façon, les filles parfaites ça énervent… Et je suis fière de pas être parfaite, d'abord !

RL : De toute façon t'es fière de tout, alors… Encore heurex qu'ele a pas dit que tu étais parfaite, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des mois ! **lève les yeux aux plafond**

CB : Ah ah ! ton voctorieux en montrant la review à Lupin qui blanchit aussitot : « Lupin attiré par elle ? ».. moi non plus je m'y attendais pas !

RL : Eh ! Je suis pas du tout attiré par toi ! J'ai dit que tu m'énervais et que je perdais mon sang-froid quand tu étais là, c'est tout ! C'est pas un compliment !

CB : n'a rien écouté et continue à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : Je t'adore Ptite Maraudeuse !

RL : Bon, pour éviter que Carmen ici présente fasse encore une crise de joie : merci à **Alisa Adams **de la trouver sympathique ainsi que Brad… Et je ne pense pas que « la miss pourra mettre la main sur notre loup-garou natonal », même si j'apprécie…

CB : on parle de moi ?

RL : **Sandrine lupin :** Une lointaine parente française ? Bienvenu à toi en tout cas ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : ce serait beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus simple sui l'auteur me laissait tranquile avec ma Rachel adorée et qu'elle mettait Carmen avec Sirius, illico presto et on n'en parle plus !

CB : dans un murmure : mais titou est très sadique, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle choisisse cette voie…Elle a un peu la tete qui disjoncte quand on parle de Remus et à mon aiv, elle a prévu de faire souffrir tous ses persos avant une fin heureuse pour tout le monde…

RL : ouais, c'est vrai ça : pourquoi « promenons-nous dans les bois » ? Et encore, aujourd'hui c'est pire ! « Pendant que le loup n'y est pas »…Quel est le rapport ? Et est-ce qeu tu vas faire toute la chanson ?

T : Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais pour le chapitre trois j'avais pas l'inspiration, alors… Mais je vais pas faire le reste de la chanson !

CB : Maddie sur le même mec que moi ? se tourne vers titou : qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

T : Mias rien ! je sais pas pourquoi, beaucoup de personnes pensent que maddie serait interressée par…un ton plus bas le loup pas loin reviens à la normale mais je n'ai rien dit moi ! Je laisse planer le doute ! (qui a dit que je suis sadique ? Faites gaffe,il y a un loup-garou à côté de moi !)

RL : Et merci aussi de suivre le quatrième élément, fic dans laquelle je suiffre quand même beaucoup moins depuis le dernier chapitre… D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux fics, et quand Titou se décidera enfin àécrire une des nombreuses fics quelle a en tête qui aurait pour perso les même que « le quatrième élément » pour une suite ou un préquel, elle le mettra en début de chapitre !

CB : Woooow ! Presque un chapitre à elle toute seule, la review de **Kellÿa** a fait, comme toujours, énormément plaisir à tout le monde ! L'auteur en premier !

RL : Effectivement l'auteur est même jalouse car elle n'a jamais réusi à écrire une review aussi longue, même à ses auteurs préférées… Vraiment un gros merci !

CB : au nom de toute l'équipe, un gros bisous à toi ! Smack ! Brad et Remus sont compris dans le lot ainsi que l'irremplaçable Sirius !

RL : Oui, oui,je confirme : Titou attends toujours impatiement la review de sa petite Kellya et quand elle la voit elle a un immense sourire, presque aussi grand que celui qu'elle affiche quand Fred et George mettent un nouveau chapitre…

CB : Et après elle corut partout comme une folle…lève les yeux au ciel devant uen telle futilit

T :

RL : « le prendre dans ses filets » ? Non merci, je n'aime pas quand on me prends pour un thon… Mais c'est vrai que si carmen voulait avoir une minuscule petite chance, il faudrait qu'elle chaneg, et de physique, et de caractère, ou alors qu'elle rêve bien fort ! (comment ça c'est totu droit sorti de « Parfois les serdaigles » ? Non, non ! Je ne fais pas de plagiat !)

CB : Bon, l'aueur a semblé rassurée quand tu lui a dit que tu comprenais parfaitement ce que je trouvais à Remus.

RL : à côté de la plaque parce que Kyana vient de passer pas loin(non à je divague trop…) Hein ? lis la review : rougissement à retardement

T : bave, bave.. mais qu'est-ce qu'il i mignon…

RL : d'ailleurs, moi aussi je proteste contre David Thewlis qui jouera mon role ! sort une banderolle : Non ! à David thewlis ! Oui, à Brad Pitt ! (T : -p vous inquiétez pas, je n'imagine aps Remus comme brad, CT jsute un aparté… J'imagien rmeus bien mieux encore !) Remus lance un clin d'œil et un sourire séducteur à Titou qui fond littéralement

CB : regard meurtier en direction de Remus Et si on arrêtait de faire de la corruption à l'auteur ? Hein ? Chouchou de titou, va !

RL : Moa ? Bon, je disais : lis un peu la review: euh…rougeur prononcée à la mention de tous les détails qui font pourquoi titou et Kellya adore Remus Lupin, l'irremplaçable et si interressant lycanthrope…bave, bave) Euh…Enfin…

CB : regard noir : fais gaffe, je suis pas surnommée « l'arsenic » pour rien !

RL : « Luppy » ? lance un regard interrogateur à l'auteur

T : arrache aussitôt la feuillle des reviews de la main de Remus en rougissant comme une tomate

CB : J'ai déjà essayé d'inventer un sort pour les cheveux de Rogue, mais même mon livre n'arrive pas à le rendre potable… C'est un cas désespér ! -p Yark !lol

RL : euh, comme Titou m'a enlevé la review…

T : à juste titre pour mon honneur…

CB tant pis, je continue : Pas encore lu le cinq ? Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux…non, non, je n'ai rien dit !Pas envie de me faire crucifixée ! Et pour Brad… L'auteur s'est aperçu qu'avec bonheur beaucoup de filles semblaient s'interesser à lui et elle a un point de vue ma fois très interessant à entendre…

RL : faux-jeton, lèche-baguette…

CB : chouchou…

T : je disais : ùa théorie est que beaucoup de filles sont attirés par les gays car en général ils sont mignons et qu'ils sont plus à l'écoute et tout, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tant de filles adorent les salshs… personellement, j'adore les sirimoony, mais à part ça… Je ne lis que des histoires sur les maraudeurs, alors… En tout cas, un mec gay peut très bien devenir bi ! Et oui ! Et là je pars d'une expérience vécue ! Un copain homo qui s'est aperçu que pour une certaine fille il était bi… Donc, tous les espoirs sont permis ! Et ça reste dans le réaliste car j'en connias ! (je vous rasure, je en suis aps la fille en question qui a rendu un homo bi !lol)

RL : récupère enfin sa feuille maintenant que le terrain est moins gliassant Oo Non ! Dans cette fic je ne susi aps gai ! bien que L'auteur dans certains de ses fantasmes…regard noir… je suis hétéro dans cette fic et dans le quatrième élément aussi, et je tiens à garder une certaine image de ma virilit ! (Quoi, elle existe ? Titou : tape avec son clavier l'imbécile qui a osé dire ça)

CB : T'AS PAS ENCORE LU PARFOIS LES SERDAIGLES ? je pensais ps qu'il y en avait encore…En tout cas, cours vite chez ton marchande journaux (euh, chez FF.net, pardon) et lis-la, elle est géniale ! Avec « Married » de Liza black et « the boy who loved lily » de Kamala1 elle fait partie des préférées de l'auteur ! C'est même LA préférée !

RL : une demi-heure pour aller en cours ? On se demande ce qu'elle faisait pour arriver si en retard !

CB : je dormais ! Et c'était un dimanche !

RL : Maddie est effectivement la plus gentille Serp, la seule d'ailleurs si j'en crois mes yeux et mes oreilles…

CB : Pfff… Et non, Bones n'a pas de rapport avec Susan, c'est jsute un nom très courant... Elle voulait mettre Smith, mais pour qu'elle ait apssé ses buses en mêem temps que Carmen il fallit que ce soit un B…

RL : ca gache le truc savoir pourquoi on met tel nom et pas un autre… Carlotta Lenslow ? Mais elle est très bien cette fille ! Elle est intelligente, jolie, elle ne se prends pas la tête, elle est franche…

CB : voit rouge

T : apeurrée

RL : enfin, ej disais… Ah oui : effectivment, les Lestranges sont des bips ! je confirme ! Encore pire que l'autre, l !

CB : humpf …

RL : Maddie en pincerait pour moi ? palit dangereusement … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ont toutes, à penser ça ?

CB : Je me le demande bien… recommence à baver

T : Hum hum…

RL : ah oui ! alors, où j'en étais… rougis encore plus « pour le gout des lèvres de Remus » ? « demander à Léna » ?

T : Euh… rien.. rends-moi ça, toi ! récupère une nouvelle fois la review en rougissant et en se rappelant mentalement d'aller voir léna

CB : mission impossible ? impossible n'est pas Carmenien ou Borgien, surtout si Titou s'en mêle… Donc ! J'ai peut-être une chance…

T : c'est bien de me faire confiance, mais je peux pas tout faire non plus…

CB : « je vais pas la descendre plus bas, vu le niveau où elle est » ?

RL : Ah ! Je t'adore Kellya ! Tu lui a enfin ouvert les yeux sur son niveau ! Viens que je t'embrasse !

T : Humpf ! regard noir fais gaffe, ça t'arrivera qu'une fois ! Et toi Remus, un peu plus de distinction !

RL : Moi ? sourire charmeur à titou qui oubli tout aussitôt.. encore plus efficace que le sort des oubliettes…

CB : JE DISAIS ! … Quoi ?!? Le chien noir, c'était Sirius ! Au mon Dieu ! Mais c'est ter…

T : « Oubliettes » !

CB : je disais ?

RL : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les blondes ? C'est aps parce que l'auteur est chatain et que La joàlie Léna est brune, que les blondes sont nulles ! Rachel est TRES bien !

CB : kof, kof…

RL: Un club des non-blondes? Pff… L'auteur te fait quand mêem dire qu'elle participera car ele aime sa coleur de cheveux, et qu'elle ne se décolorera jamais, même si les blondes sont très jolies aussi. (et elles ont du caractère ! Cf Cathie White !)

T: pour votre bien à tous les deux, et pour que vous ayez un peu de suspense sur c que pense l'autre, je vous zappe la partie ou Kellya parle de …(aux autres : de combien s'ils se connaissanet ils iraient bien ensemble…mais chut !)

RL : Oui, tu peux être rassur : nous allons continuer à nous entretuer ! Pour l'instant j'en suis dans la phase très hate/hate, mais peut-être que dans dix ans, quand l'auteur en aura eu marre de me faire détester Carmen, je passerais au mode « je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, je déteste, mais jaime »… Mais avec titou faut avoir de la patience !

CB : Et bien, encore merci à toi, Kellya ! Ca a été un vrai plaisir !

RL : tout à fait ! sourire charmeur…

T : je confirme ce que Remus a dit !

RL : sourire charmeur et pleins de promesses à Titou

CB : Pfff… coucher avbec l'auteur pour pouvoir continuer à sortir avec Rachel… Y en a vraiment…

RL : jalouse.

T : On se calme on se calme !

RL : mais bien sur ! resourire charmeur et ptit bisous sur la joue pour calmer l'auteur

T : se réveille brusquement à cause du coup de pied de Carmen

CB : la prochaine review est de : (le temps de remonter la review de kellya ) **Moonchild** et c'est encore une longue review ! Super !

RL : un gros merci, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

CB : Je confirme, c'est très embetant quand on peut pas poster de reviews… il y a rien de plus agaçant… èé mais d'un autre côté, FF est un site tellement complet qu'on lui pardonne….

RL : Borgia.. bien sur que ce nom n'est pas choisi au hasard ! Lucrèce Borgia c'est « l'empoisonneuse »… Content que d'autres personne à part moi aient un petit peu de culture et puisse comprendre les sous-entendu de l'auteur avec « mon petit arsenic » et « mon empoisonneuse perso »..E t encore, Brad en a d'auters en réserve !

CB : fière : je l'adore brad !

T : So do I !

RL: Ôo

T: mais pas autant que oi, cela va de soi!

RL : proud of -))

CB: si vous arrêtiez de vous faire du pied, merci !

RL : kof, kof… Je disais donc… Sache, moon, que tu n'ennuies JAMAIS Titou, surtout par une si encourageante review !

T :

CB : Maintenant, passons à **Sir integra **: je dois commencer par te dire que tu vas être déçu : le combat de boue n'est pas pour bientôt…mais Titou dit que tu lui as donné des idées, et si elle met en pratique, elle t'appelle ! Promis ! -p

RL : regard interressé : ça pourrait être interressant…

CB : Et, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense puisque c'est une romance (d'aileurs l'auteur ne s'en cache pas et l'a mis dans la section romance, elle ne se voile pas la face à la metre dans général, mystère ou action ! -p) mais bon… En totu cas, merci pour la review, ça fait plisir !!!

RL : « If you'are blonde, with a norm poitrin, you interest me… Call me ! »

T : Oo

RL : dsl, un petit délire sur les petites annonces qu'on a avec des copains… O

CB : si t'as fini de délirer, on va pouvoir y retourner : **Aris Lupin **: Oh la la… se cache sous terre, comme c'est si gentiment demandé… Je savais pas que t'vais quelque chose cotnre les démons…

RL : perso, je te comprends tout à fait ! D'ailleurs, si tu aimes me voir avec des petits anges (et sans vouloir faire de pub -p) va donc lire « le quatrième élément » ! Ele te palira sans doute plus !

T :

CB : Bon, euh, on passe à **Angelina Johnson **…Ah, aç me rassure, tous les lecteurs ne pensent pas que ma palce est en enfer ! Et je suis unique, c'est donc normal que je ne te ressemble pas !

RL : encore heureux… déjà qu'avec une c'est terrible, mais avec deux…O

CB :

RL :

CB : En tout ca merci, et je suis d'accord avec toi, maddie est très gentille…

RL : passons à **Alpo** : Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lire cette fic ? Quelqu'un t'avais prévenu que Titou était parfois complètement folle avec ses persos, ou c'est Carmen qui t'a fait fuir ? (dans ce dernier cas, je te comprends parfatement… -p)

CB : en totu cas, merci d'avoir finalement lu et review ! Kiss à toi aussi !

RL : **Claire : **pour ton information : on est JAMAIS trop amoureux ! Mais malheureusement, fais confiance à Titou pour que mon parfait bonheur avec Rachel ombe à l'eau… éè Pfff…la vie est pas juste parfois !

CB : **CC Johnson : **Merci! tes reviews font toujours plaisir! Et vili la suite, que j'espère tu aimeras aussi !

RL : **Nadia :** (joli nom en passant…) merci ! Nous sommes tous rassurés ! Un moment nous vnons cru que c'était les fautes impressionnantes de l'auteur qui t'avaient empêcher de lire la suite ! Si, si, ça arrive ! Et nous sommes rassurés de voir que non !

CB : En tout cas, sache que, mains sur le cœur et poings en l'air : Je continuerais à me démener pour que cette histoire reste égale en qualit !

RL : **Zena1 **: Ahhh ! Les fautes d'ortho! C'est un vrai problème ! Pourtant, Titou a pris un beta-readeur, Zaak, qui se démène pour enlever toutes ces fautes monstrueuses, mais il en faudrait au oins une dizaine pour pouvoir tout corriger… L'auteur est un cas désespér ! -p

CB : et pour les reviesws qu'ele a laissé à tes fics :

T : C'est toutà fait normal ! J'adore ce que tu écris ! D'ailleurs, à quand la suite ? Enfin, prends ton temps, du moment que c'est toujours aussi bien !

RL : et enfin la dernière review à TWWO : **Laura **! Moi aussi, c'est un côté de moi que je ne connaissais pas… En tout cas, merci !

T : Bon, et bien, il est l'heure de se dire enfin en revoir ! Et MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est SUPER motivant ! Je vous adore ! Reviewez, c'est gratuit, ça ne coute rien, ça prends moins d'une minute, et ça fait plaisir !

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**_Titou Moony_**


	4. Intéressée ou pas

> _Hé hé…Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et je viens d'écrire un one-shot qui est publié sous peu sous le titre « derrière le loup »… (petit coup de pub) et j'ai aussi une autre fic sur les maraudeurs : « le quatrième élément ». Et puis bien, sur, je vous encourage, comme d'habitude à aller lire « Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux » de Fred et George ! Et je remercie ma nouvelle beta-readeuse : Vilya1 la très courageuse !lol Encore merci à toi !_
> 
> _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Mon caprice : Un Maraudeur…_**

****

**Chapitre IV :**

**Intéressée ou pas…**

**-----------------**

****

**_ Point de vue de Sirius Black _**

-Vous pensez qu'elle viendra ? Demanda une petite voix timide.

-Et bien…Je ne le connais pas très bien, et je suis peut-être un peu pessimiste, mais si elle n'est pas là après trois quarts d'heure de retard, c'est qu'à mon avis, elle ne viendra pas… rétorqua gentiment une deuxième voix, basse et grave.

-D'habitude, Rachel est à l'heure…dis-je un peu plus sèchement que je n'aurais voulu, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je propose qu'on se revoit plus tard… continuais-je plus doucement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute si Rachel n'était pas là. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Puis, soudain, j'éclatais de rire. Elle avait dû voir Remus et ils avaient dû finir par se peloter dans un coin… Rien qui me regarde…

Mais j'avais un curieux pressentiment, comme si au fond de moi, je _savais_ quelque chose… Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Soudain une jeune file me sauta dans les bras :

-Sirius ! Tu as pu te libérer finalement ?

C'était Betty, une jolie fille de Pouffsoufle, qui embrassait bien, mais qui n'était pas d'une conversation très intéressante. Elle savait mieux se servir de sa langue au sens propre qu'au sens figuré… Mais c'était justement pour ça que je sortais avec elle. Je m'excusais auprès de Maddie et Brad et sortis en compagnie de la jolie Pouffsoufle aux beaux cheveux roux soyeux.

**_ Point de vue de Remus _**

J'ai rarement été aussi blessé que je le suis aujourd'hui. Rachel incarne ma stabilité, ma tranquillité… Et j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule… que ma stabilité si éphémère que j'essayais de garder s'est envolée plus rapidement qu'un hippogriffe par beau temps…

Lucile, gentille petite Serdaigle, s'est occupée de moi, a essayé de me réconforter, mais comment aurait-elle pu y arriver? Après ce que je venais d'entendre ?

Mes pas m'emmènent sans que je m'en rende compte vers la petite salle où nous étions pendant la métamorphose… Je ne pense même pas pourquoi je vais là… C'est comme si la salle _m'attirait_. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

Peut-être parce que ce qu'elle représentait était positif, calme, stable… Quand j'y avais été, j'avais ressenti un bien-être et une paix intérieure agréable…Pour une fois, la présence de Carmen ne m'avait pas gêné. Dans cette salle, j'avais trouvé la paix.

Et cette paix, je l'ai perdue en m'éloignant de la salle… Et mon seul souhait est de pouvoir la retrouver…

J'arrive devant la salle et j'y rentre. Et lentement, je sens l'harmonie me gagner… Ma douleur s'endort, diminue, je me sens enfin en paix… J'en oublierais presque ce qui vient de se passer… Je cherche des explications positives… J'essaie d'optimiser…

Je me laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils, dos à la porte, et je laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains. J'entends un léger craquement dans un des coins de la salle, vers les rangées de livres. Mais je m'en moque. Je ne cherche pas à analyser cette situation… Ma tête est ailleurs…

* * *

> La silhouette noire se découpe dans la pénombre et glisse furtivement dans le couloir. La personne cachée par la cape entre doucement dans la salle que viennent de quitter Remus, Carmen et Lucile. La salle est vide. Il faut faire vite, avant que quelqu'un n'ait la mauvaise idée de venir. Il faut enlever la boîte, la _désactiver_…
> 
> La cape vole derrière la personne qui se dirige vers un coin de la salle. Deux mains prennent précautionneusement une petite boîte en cuivre. Il faut la désactiver maintenant, pour que les effets diminuent…
> 
> « Harmonium fue » murmure doucement la voix.
> 
> C'est une variante du sortilège d'allégresse, mais lancée à une boîte pour que l'ambiance qu'elle dégage incite à la paix, la bonne humeur et la joie…
> 
> C'est un sortilège qu'elle vient d'inventer. Il est très difficile à faire, mais elle a toujours été douée en sortilège et enchantement… Et ça peut parfois être très utile…
> 
> Car si elle n'avait pas laissé la précieuse petite boîte dans la pièce, Borgia et Lupin se seraient certainement entretués…Or il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'entretuent… Il fallait que Remus arrive de bonne humeur à Rachel, accentuant ses doutes…
> 
> Mais c'était un coup de poker, car Rachel pouvait très bien ne pas croiser Lupin ou finalement lui pardonner et l'attendre à la salle des griffondor…Mais la chance était de son côté… Rachel avait explosé, et même plus qu'il n'était possible d'espérer…
> 
> Et soudain, un bruit, dans la pièce. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Une personne qui entre. Une personne aux cheveux châtain clair et aux beaux yeux dorés… le garçon inspire l'air enchanté et se laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils.
> 
> Heureusement pour elle, la silhouette a eu le temps de se cacher derrière une des étagères, dans un coin de la pièce. Son cœur cesse de battre un instant, puis reprend à vive allure. C'est toujours cet effet-là quand il n'est pas très loin dans les parages.
> 
> Si elle le pouvait, elle le soumettrait à l'imperium pour qu'il sorte avec elle, ou qu'au moins, il l'embrasse… Malheureusement, ses précédents essais ont lamentablement échoué. Les barrières du loup-garou sont trop fortes, trop remparées, pour céder à l'intrusion de l'imperium ou de la legilimancie par une simple débutante… Et il n'avait pas l'air non plus de ressentir quelque chose de particulier pour elle…Alors, dans l'ombre, elle avait décidé d'utiliser la manière forte.
> 
> Elle finirait par le casser, par le pousser imperceptiblement dans ses filets… Malgré ce que certains pensaient, elle était intelligente et rusée… Et elle savait parfaitement manipuler les gens…
> 
> Elle avait deviné qu'il était un loup-garou depuis un an…Et elle l'aimait depuis au moins sa troisième année. De plus en plus. Au début, elle n'avait pas cru ça possible, mais le fait était là. Il dégageait du mystère et il était aussi tellement beau… Mais si elle ne s'aidait pas elle-même, elle n'avait aucune chance, elle le savait. _Aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera._
> 
> La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et elle sentit que son cœur s'arrêtait à nouveau de battre. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'_elle_ vienne ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il restait encore dans la salle l'air enchanté, ils allaient …ils allaient se pardonner, oublier et... et elle ne voulait pas ça… Oh non ! Elle ne s'était pas donner tout ce mal pour rien !
> 
> "Non, pas pour rien" chuchota une voix persiflant dans sa tête "plus rien ne sera comme avant entre eux… Leurs sentiments vont commencer à diminuer, ils vont devenir proches, mais comme amis…et au final, nous aurons réussi…"

* * *

**__** **_Point de vue de Rachel _**

Quand Carmen s'était enfuie en courant, elle avait senti sa douleur et sa peine diminuer. Les larmes avaient fini par sécher d'elles-mêmes, et elle s'était dirigée, sans but, dans le château. Et finalement, elle avait vu cette petite porte, entrouverte… Cette porte semblait donner sur un monde différent, c'était bizarre. Quand elle passa à côté, elle fut prise par le besoin d'entrer…Et elle entra.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée, mais on voyait quand même bien. Et elle pouvait voir le haut de la tête d'une personne assise dans un fauteuil. Et cette personne, c'était Remus. Elle aurait reconnu cette couleur miel de cheveux n'importe où… Ils étaient légèrement décoiffés, et même de dos, elle le trouva mignon.

Et elle regretta. Dans cette pièce, tout semblait si simple… Remus n'avait pas pu la tromper avec Carmen… Comment avait-elle pu seulement douter de lui? Et comment, surtout, avait-elle pu le faire souffrir ?

Elle avança doucement, précautionneusement, vers le fauteuil, et il dut l'entendre, car il se retourna. Et il la regarda. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche et cilla en croisant son regard doré, ses yeux si doux, tristes, mais étrangement calmes. Comme si plus rien n'importait.

-Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je…

Devant ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant, elle eut du mal à trouver les mots. Ce n'était plus vraiment le Remus qu'elle connaissait…Son regard semblait plus fataliste, et comme il la regardait, elle pouvait voir une pointe de tristesse, de mélancolie, de nostalgie, se dessiner dans ses yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai cru... un moment... que tu avais…enfin…

Il la regardait toujours, sans ciller, et elle se sentit ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il lui mentirait ? Ses yeux étaient honnêtes, déçus, mais honnêtes… Et il était déçu par elle.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi… Il m'arrive de douter… Et…tu étais avec Carmen et Lucile, seul, alors…J'ai dû un peu paniquer… Je suis désolée, et je comprendrais très bien si tu m'en veux.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire de plus. Comme si elle avait soudainement oublié comment parler, comment aligner des sons. La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était ses deux iris dorés qui la scrutaient au plus profond de son âme.

Il se leva, et la dépassa, sans la regarder. Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et les larmes couler sur ses joues.

La porte se ferma sans bruit.

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle semblait pétrifiée dans ses larmes. Elle avait tout gâché.

Et soudainement, deux bras bien connus encerclèrent sa taille et une bouche déposa dans son cou un léger baiser avant de la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-J'ai fermé la porte…Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un entre… Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? Si c'est à cause de moi, dis-le moi…Je m'excuse d'avance…dit-il d'une voix douce et grave qui résonna agréablement dans ses oreilles.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si parfait ? Murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui, cherchant du réconfort dans ses bras…

-Je ne suis pas parfait, et je ne souhaite pas l'être. Je revendique le droit d'avoir des défauts… et j'ai le défaut de t'aimer…finit-il en souriant et en l'embrassant légèrement.

-J'adore ce défaut…

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Puis encore une fois. Puis une autre, et une autre…Les baiser se succédèrent, devinrent plus pressant, plus passionnés… Leurs langues commencèrent à se chercher et elle sentit la main de Remus glisser sous sa chemise.

La sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne était enivrante… Elle avait l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage… Mais c'était différent. D'habitude, il y avait de la passion, là il y avait surtout du réconfort... Ils se cherchaient, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter, ils voulaient se rassurer, oublier…

Et quand elle sentit la deuxième main de Remus glisser derrière sa nuque elle sombra dans un monde parallèle, où elle et Remus seraient toujours ensemble, pour le meilleur et le meilleur…

Ils glissèrent tous les deux sur le fauteuil et continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, et il se retrouva avec une main entrain de lui caresser la jambe, et une autre plus haut, dans son dos, entrain d'imprimer de grands cercles dans la peau.

_ A quelques mètres de là, une masse noire était assise dans un coin, et elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés._

**_ Point de vue de Carmen Borgia _**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, seule, dans le dortoir, à regarder le plafond. Je ne pensais à rien, j'étais juste là, les yeux ouverts.

Je me lève à huit heures pour aller dîner. Je me maquille légèrement et rajoute à ma tenue une tunique en lin vert transparent. Ca donne une légère touche orientale que j'aime bien. Comme si ça allait m'apporter la paix et la sérénité.

Quand je descends les marches jusqu'à la salle commune, je m'aperçois que j'ai une faim de loup.

Je me dirige vers Brad, Maddie et Julia, une cinquième année très jolie aux cheveux châtains ondulés et aux yeux verts. Elle est assez froide, au premier abord, et on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle, mais quand on la connaît un peu mieux, on s'aperçoit qu'elle est intelligente et qu'elle a de la répartie.

-On peut y aller ? Propose Julia en commençant à se lever.

-Bien sur, princesse… dit Brad en se levant.

Il aide Maddie à se lever et se dirigea vers moi avec un sourire :

-Ma petite Cyanure, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui... Raconte-moi donc les nouvelles… Tu sais peut-être ce qui s'est passé pour que Rachel ne vienne pas à notre rendez-vous.

-Votre rendez-vous ? Répétai-je, sonnée.

-De métamorphose, ajouta brièvement Brad en écartant la remarque d'un petit geste de la main, comme si elle n'était que d'un intérêt mineur, mais elle n'est pas venue. Je comprends qu'elle ait pu être en retard, Sirius et Maddie l'étaient, mais elle aurait pu nous rejoindre après... Or, elle ne l'a pas fait…

-C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue. En tout cas, moi je l'ai vu en sortant de mon groupe de métamorphose, dis-je d'un ton froid.

-Ah oui, sourit-il, elle devait attendre son petit ami, j'imagine…

Il parut un instant amusé à cette perspective, mais mon regard froid le fait arrêter un instant.

-Bon, raconte, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Ils se sont pelotés sans fin devant vous ? Pire encore ?

Je soupire d'un ton las.

-Même pas…En fait, Surray est arrivée en larme, elle s'est cognée contre Lupin, l'a insulté et s'est enfuit. J'ai essayé de la rattraper, et elle m'a insultée, et ça m'a pas mal blessée sur le coup. Je vais rarement aider les gens, et quand j'essaie, on me traître de nympho ! Ajoutai-je avec colère, il n'y a plus de logique !

-Mhhh…Ça ne nous dit pas où elle était en attendant et ce qui s'est passé… Mais ça ne nous…regarde pas ! Finit-il en souriant légèrement. (_Imaginez les Inconnus et leur célèbre "et ça ne nous... )_

Je lui souriais en retour en m'installant à côté de Maddie. En m'asseyant, je m'aperçois avec agacement que je suis en face de Rosier… Et en plus, Shoubert, cet imbécile de septième année me cache la table des griffondor ! Je sourcille mis ne dis rien, et je vois Brad me faire un clin d'œil en s'installant discrètement entre Maddie et Adonis.

Je commence à manger. Et soudain, j'entends Brad qui m'appelle :

-Arsenic ! Arsenic ! Cyanure !

-Quoi ?

-Regardes donc la Grande Porte et expliques-moi car j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose… dit-il en me regardant comme si je lui avais caché quelque chose.

-Mais…

-Regarde, dit-il simplement en recommençant à manger.

Je lève les sourcils, mais en voyant qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à me répondre, je me tourne vers la porte. Et je reste muette de surprise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et de me retrouver à nouveau ce matin, car c'est une scène à peu près identique qui se produit sous mes yeux stupéfaits…

Rachel et Remus entrent dans la salle en discutant gaiement, main dans la main... Enfin non, pas vraiment, car la main de Remus s'est posé sur la nuque de Rachel, et la main de celle-ci entoure son dos pour finir par tenir de l'autre côté la deuxième main de Remus. J'en vomirais si c'était possible…

J'ai l'impression horrible d'avoir été jouée… Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais rien… ou plutôt si, un petit quelque chose qui m'assure que je n'ai pas rêvé… là où avant il y avait entre les deux une confiance, une complicité, il y a maintenant un léger malaise…Très léger, mais qui se ressent quand même…

Par exemple, Rachel jette des petits regards nerveux autour d'elle en serrant la main de Remus un peu trop fort et s'il a sa main autour de son cou, on a presque l'impression que c'est pour être sur qu'elle ne parte pas… Comme s'il ne voulait plus que ce qui s'était passé se reproduise…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote parfois ! C'est normal qu'ils n'aient pas envie que ça se reproduise ! Tu aimes bien, toi, t'engueuler avec les gens que tu aimes ? Bien sur qu'il y a un léger malaise entre eux ! Ils marchent sur des œufs pour ne pas se blesser ! Et dire que tes profs te considèrent intelligente ! Tu es bien la fille la plus naïve que je connaisse !_

Oui, peut-être… Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça semble aussitôt plus plausible… Mais j'avoue que j'ai une petite pointe d'espoir qui vient de s'effondrer. Leur couple n'est pas prêt de se briser…

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas briser leur couple, mais je veux qu'il me remarque, et au plus profond de moi, j'espère beaucoup, beaucoup plus… Quand on me donne la main, moi tout de suite…je veux le bras !

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette aujourd'hui…

Oh non ! Pas celui-là… Mais Rosier n'a pas l'air décidé à lâcher le morceau, même après mon regard des plus dissuasifs.

-C'est encore lui, hein ? Il te fait souffrir ? Continue-t-il d'une voix soudainement hargneuse.

Je sursaute. Comment a-t-il pu deviner ?

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je te jure que si je découvre qui est le garçon qui ose te faire souffrir, il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il devrait au contraire se sentir honoré de…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça... dis-je d'une vois calme, et que quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu à Serpentard pourrait presque qualifier d'inoffensive.

Mais Rosier me connaît depuis ma première année. Il pâlit et se taît brusquement en baissant les yeux. Je suis une des meilleures en potion, et je me débrouille en sortilège même si ce n'est pas ma matière maîtresse… Mais il semble puiser dans ses réserves de courage et de stupidité et me regarde avec détermination :

-Je ne veux que ton bien ! Si je pense que quelqu'un te fait du mal, c'est de mon devoir de te protéger. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bien pour toi, mais moi…

-Mais toi, tu sais encore moins ce qui est bon pour moi ! Dis-je en le regardant dangereusement, avec de l'agacement et de la colère dans les yeux, tu n'as rien à faire avec ma vie privée, et si tu t'avises de faire du mal aux gens que j'apprécie, tu risques de mourir bien jeune ! Et j'ajoute avant qu'il ne recommence à parler, et ce n'est pas la peine de jouer le gentil griffondor qui défend ta princesse ! Pas la peine de faire le noble et preux chevalier ! Ne te fais pas plus sympathique que tu ne l'es ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur en ce moment !

Rosier perd contenance sur sa chaise, et après avoir bredouiller un ou deux mots, il sort de table. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que des personnes me croient sotte et sans défense…J'ai mon amour propre quand même ! Je déteste quand les gens se mêlent de ma vie privée sans que je leur aie permis…

-Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place… dit d'une voix calme et froide Julia après un instant de silence.

-Il le méritait, dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Je ne te contredirai pas, ce mec n'est qu'un idiot. S'il pouvait simplement se taire et fermer la bouche, il pourrait être mignon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est prétentieux ! Continua Julia, pendant que Maddie hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

-D'accord avec toi. Il n'a vraiment rien dans la tête, ce gars-là !

-Bon, maintenant, je pense que tu devrais me dire qui est le gars qui te fait tant tourner en bourrique. Celui dont Rosier a parlé et ce qui est la cause de ta colère.

-… Euh…je la regardais, interloquée, quelques secondes, comment tu le sais ?

-En fait, je ne le savais pas, mais tu confirmes. Vas-y raconte.

Etait-ce si visible que ça ?

Je lui racontais en quelques mots ma situation, en omettant quand même les détails gênants.

-Tu devrais entamer une cure de désintoxication. J'ai la méthode efficace pour ça, me dit Julia en se servant du dessert, toujours calme, comme si elle me disait simplement le beau temps.

A-h bon ? Et c'est quoi, cette solution miracle ? Demande Maddie en se tournant avec intérêt vers Julia.

-Rien de plus simple. Tu le regardes objectivement, à la limite, avec l'aide d'une amie, et tu notes tous ses défauts. Quand un mec nous intéresse, on ne fait pas attention à ses défauts, mais tout le monde en a. Même Lupin, qui au premier abord semble presque parfait, a des défauts. Par exemple, il s'habille mal. Il est pauvre : ses vêtements sont usés et trop grands pour lui, et ils retombent sur ses épaules pâles et fatiguées, accentuant le fait qu'il ne soit pas une forte carrure…Tu vois, tu en rajoutes? Tu ne vas pas dire "mais qu'est-ce que ça lui donne un air sexy cette silhouette fine et athlétique!". Tu as compris l'astuce?

Je haussais les épaules, mais me prêtait au jeu, et regardais dans les détails combien sa robe était vraiment usée. Ca le rendait encore plus maigre, effectivement.

-De plus, il est à Griffondor, et c'est un sang-mêlé… Et pauvre en plus… dit Julia avec dégoût.

Oui, mais ça, c'est vraiment secondaire. Mais je me force à penser combien il doit être pauvre et combien ça a dû le rendre aigri.

-Vas-y, à toi…me dit Julia avec encouragement.

-Et bien… Il n'est pas si beau que ça, il est assez commun finalement. Il est blond-châtain, comme beaucoup, alors qu'habituellement je préfère les bruns, qui sont beaucoup plus mystérieux… Et il est pâle… Il s'emporte parfois…Il se prend la tête. Il a une petite copine. Il est toujours le nez plongé dans ses devoirs…Il est préfet…

Ma petite conscience veut absolument contredire tous les points, mais je m'efforce à la faire traire et à trouver d'autres défauts. Finalement, je ne trouve pas. Mais ça en fait pas mal… Je m'efforce de le regarder avec dégoût, et ça marche d'une certaine façon. Il me paraît beaucoup moins mignon, maintenant que je regarde en détail ses cernes sous ses yeux, et ses vêtements miteux.

Je suis fière de moi. Je remercie Julia, et je pars en m'efforçant de repenser à tous ses défauts… Et ça marche ! Terriblement bien ! Quand je m'endors le soir même, j'ai tellement bien suivi la thérapie que je trouve presque Shoubert plus beau que Lupin… Et qui n'a pas vu Shoubert n'a rien vu !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Brad hausse les épaules. C'est au moins la dixième fois que je lui pose cette question. Mais je suis vraiment impatiente aussi. Nous sommes dans la salle commune vert et argent, et je suis assise dans un des fauteuils entrain de taper impatiemment du pied.

-Pourquoi tu es si enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en DCFM ? Tu as presque un air…vorace quand tu jettes un coup d'œil à la porte…me dit Brad avec amusement en se carrant avec nonchalance dans le fauteuil.

Mais Dieu, que ce mec peut être énervant ! Aucun respect pour personne celui-là ! Et je ne me gêne pas pour le lui dire.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores ! Répond-il sans se départir de son calme, un sourire ironique mais gentil toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, même en me forçant à garder un visage agacé. Il le voit et éclate de rire. Je finis par rire avec lui.

-Allez, raconte-moi tout… tu me connais, je suis _très _curieux ! Dit-il en se penchant vers moi, tel un animal à l'affût, avant d'éclater de rire et de se renverser dans le fauteuil.

-Et bien…Ca y est ! _Il_ ne m'intéresse plus ! je me demande même ce que je pouvais lui trouver d'intéressant…Dis-je avec un mépris un peu exagéré, j'ai appliqué les conseils de Julia, et tu vois, je suis de nouveau d'attaque…

-Oh…Que je n'aime pas ce petit sourire carnassier…Dit-il en faisant semblant de trembler, qui est ta nouvelle proie ?

-Toujours Lupin, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent…

Il lève les sourcils d'un air étonné.

-Après tout, il m'a quand même humilié… Donc, je vais me venger…tu n'as pas oublié que nous avons TP de DCFM en plein air aujourd'hui…Nous serons tous en maillots de bain… et je peux t'assurer qu'il va vraiment regretter de m'avoir pris pour une cruche… Et il va regretter de sortir avec Rachel… les rôles seront inversés ! Dis-je avec triomphe.

Brad me regarde avec scepticisme, et en voyant ça je le fusille du regard :

-Quoi encore ?

-Et bien… Tu es bien sur de toi, mais, pourquoi tomberait-il sous ton charme, comme ça ? Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas très attirante, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et en maillot de bain, il va te trouver très bien aussi, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de mec qui tombe simplement amoureux d'une fille parce q'elle est sublime !

Bon rattrapage final, et je souris. Il se détend.

-En tout cas, j'aurais essayé…Et il y aura quelque chose de changer, puisque _moi_ je ne serais plus intéressée…

-Si tu le dis…Mais personnellement, j'ai quand même des doutes…On ne se défait pas de quelqu'un en une nuit…

Je ne réponds pas et regarde autre part avec exaspération. Qui a dit que Brad était mon meilleur ami ? Il ne me soutient jamais !

-Non, excuse-moi, c'est seulement qu'en ce moment, j'aimerais bien moi aussi pouvoir m'arrêter d'être intéresser par quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir… soupire-t-il finalement, avec une note de tristesse très inhabituelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'y pas de mal à ce que tu aimes Adonis ! Ce n'est pas parce que…

-Ce n'est plus Adonis que j'aime… En ce moment ça va mal entre nous, je supporte de moins en moins ses sautes d'humeur et de jalousie tout le temps ! Non, le problème, c'est que je suis tombé de ce que je ne PEUX pas avoir… soupire-t-il encore ne fois, l'air misérable.

-Tu aimes qui ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-J'aime un ange… un bel ange aux cheveux dorés dans lesquels je pourrais glisser ma main… un bel ange discret…

Il soupire encore une fois et se redresse :

-Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis un idiot d'aimer une telle perfection alliée à une telle gentillesse, et… oublie !

Il sort précipitamment de la salle avant que je puisse lui poser la moindre question, encore entrain de rougir. Je reste pétrifiée sur place. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maddie me tape sur l'épaule.

-Désolé d'avoir été si longue, je n'ai pas l'habitude du sort de lissage…

Je reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, sans percuter ce que je vois, avant de rouvrir et fermer les yeux précipitamment et ensuite de la regarder avec un air sévère :

-Maddie ! Dis-je avec reproche.

Maddie a remis sa vieille robe noire toute simple et ses cheveux lissés retombent sur ses épaules sans aucune grâce, malgré le dégradé que je lui ai fait la veille.

-On est en semaine, je dois mettre la robe réglementaire ! Se défend-elle mollement, un air triste sur le visage.

-Il y a trente-six mille façons de détourner l'uniforme à son avantage !

Je suis la preuve vivante de ce que j'avance. La robe noire a été soigneusement coupée pour épouser mes courbes d'adolescente, et les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise, qu'on peut voir par le col, sont ouverts. Ma cravate est desserrée, enlevant ainsi l'image de la cravate stricte, et donnant un petit air mutin.

Et bien, sur, le collier en grosse perles de toutes les couleurs qui apporte une touche fantaisiste et la jupe longue rouge et violette que je porte en dessous, et qu'on voit par les deux fentes que j'ai découpées sur les côtés.

-Je… Et bien, j'ai essayé la robe que tu m'avais passée, mais…jamais je n'oserais aller en cours comme ça ! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va ricaner et me montrer du doigt... Je préfère qu'ils ne me voient pas et…

-Maddie ! Où est donc ta détermination ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, comme une prof grondant son élève préféré.

J'entends un vague « dans mes chaussettes », mais quand je fronce les sourcils, elle baisse le regard et soupire.

-Je veux bien déboutonner ma chemise, mais pour les fentes sur les côtés, je trouve ça trop osé avec les couleurs et tout…Je préfère rester dans la mesure du discret quand même…

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix… Maddie revient dix minutes plus tard, déjà mieux habillée, même s'il reste des progrès à faire… Mais au moins, le plus gros est passé...

Je descends dans la Grande Salle. Par habitude je regarde la table des griffondor, mais il n'y a personne. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à faire d'un mec aux épaules avachies et aux cernes bleus sous les yeux !

Je me rends avec Maddie et enthousiasme dehors près du lac. J'y retrouve Brad et Rosier, qui commence à s'approcher de moi mais finit par reculer et retourner avec Shoubert et Rogue.

Bizarrement, aucun Griffondor n'est là non plus. Enfin si, Lily arrive en courant. Quand elle voit que les autres ne sont pas là non plus, elle s'arrête et commence à respirer. Je me dirige vers elle, laissant Maddie et Brad bavarder sur le nouveau capitaine des Griffondor.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois la seule Griffondor levée ? Demandai-je.

-Oh…En fait, hier nous avons fait une…petite fête…parce que notre première semaine de cours est passée… répondit la jolie rousse en reprenant son souffle, et…ça c'est fini assez tard, comme toujours…Je ne sais pas pour les autres, moi j'étais montée à la tour d'astronomie avec Remus et Rachel pour s'éloigner un peu du bruit parce que…quand on a un peu bu…le bruit… quand on a un peu mal à la tête…et l'agitation…. Ca finit par taper sur les nerfs… dit Lily en rougissant légèrement, surtout qu'on a eu du mal à envoyer les quatre premières années se coucher…On n'est pas idiot non plus, les préfets sont responsables de ceux de leur année… Et après on est redescendu, on a fini par se coucher, et…noir total, je me suis réveillée il y a un quart d'heure, j'ai juste eu le temps de m'habiller et de descendre directement sans manger… Je pensais que les autres étaient déjà là, mais je voie que non…

-Et ben dis donc ! Pourtant il y a des filles dans ton dortoir ? Rachel, Mary, etc… Elles étaient où ?

-Rachel devait être avec Remus j'imagine, et les autres… peut-être encore en bas… J'ai vu des gens dormir par terre en descendant, mais j'avais pas le temps, j'ai juste lancé un sort de réveil. Et…AAAArrrgggghhhh !

Lily sursaute et je me retourne. Pour faire face à une invasion de balais… En fait, une invasion est peut-être un terme trop fort. Disons qu'il y a quelques balais qui descendent de la tour de Griffondor avec à leur bord une ou deux personnes.

-Heureusement que je me suis réveillée avant, ils m'auraient forcé à monter et je déteste ça ! Dit Lily en mettant une main sur le cœur pour montrer sa frayeur.

Je ris doucement, car Andersen, notre cher et bien aimé prof de DCFM est déjà là, et il regarde les balais descendre avec un œil sévère. Andersen est un mec de trente ans que certaines filles considèrent comme mignon. J'imagine qu'elle pense ça surtout à cause du contraste qu'il fait à côté de Cocteau ou Binns, parce qu'objectivement, ce petit snob n'a rien pour lui.

Il a toujours une moue sur les lèvres et il adore mélanger les maisons s'il sait que ça peut nous énerver… Ses cours sont bien faits et intéressants, il a toujours ce point pour lui, mas ce qui gâche tout, c'est qu'il essaie d'avoir de l'autorité et qu'il n'y arrive pas, principalement à cause de Potter, Black et Lupin.

Du coup, il gueule tout le temps, mais sans résultat, et les élèves n'ont plus aucun respect pour lui. Enfin, on prend quand même des notes. Tout le monde pose sa plume à papote dans son casier et elle prend le cours en note discrètement. , nous permettant de faire ce qu'on veut…

La plume à papote est une invention de Black. C'est très pratique. Ca écrit tout ce que le prof dit. Il suffit d'écrie le nom du prof avec la plume sur un parchemin propre, et elle prend tout ce qu'il dit en note.

En fait, les profs ont vite compris ça et pour nous faire bosser, ils l'ont interdite en classe, mais Andersen oublie toujours de lancer le sortilège autour de lui qui empêche que la plume prenne en note ce qu'il dit. Et il est tellement insupportable que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les autres profs ne l'aient même pas prévenu…

-Je veux des explications ! Tout de suite ! Lupin, Evans, vous êtes les préfets, expliquez-vous !

Lily s'avance, reprenant aussitôt son assurance, et elle est rejointe par Lupin qui lui aussi a l'air complètement dans son élément, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à justifier.

-Alors ? Demande le prof en pointant un doigt accusateur vers eux.

Lupin s'avance et dit d'une voix grave et calme…Non, il dit d'une voix prétentieuse et snob…_voilà, c'est mieux ! Concentre-toi, tu es sur la bonne voix ! Et ne le regarde pas surtout_… Il dit donc d'une voix exécrable :

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer monsieur. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à lancer un sortilège de sommeil sur la tour des griffondor…Nous ne savons pas qui a pu faire ça, mais nous allons nous atteler à découvrir les coupables qui ont causé notre retard dans votre si _intéressant_ cours.

-Evans ? Votre version ? Demande-t-il avec un rictus.

-La même que celle de Remus monsieur. J'ai juste eu le temps de lancer un sortilège de réveil avant de descendre les escaliers pour arriver à l'heure… Regarder, prenez ma baguette, vous verrez que le dernier sort que j'ai lancé est bien celui-là…dit innocemment Lily en tendant sa baguette.

Andersen la regarde avec suspicion et lance le priori incantem. Un voile blanc parcouru de petits éclairs s'élèvent de la baguette.

-Bien. Si vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Comme vous le savez, le lac est peuplé de sirènes, de tritons, de deux calamars géants et d'autres bêtes à intelligence humaine comme les strangulots ou les…Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Black prend un air innocent en cachant sa baguette derrière lui.

-Rien monsieur !

-Ouais…C'est ce qu'on dit… Bon, nous allons commencer le cours, mettez-vous tous en maillot de bain. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre une heure que ses _demoiselles_ osent se mettre en maillot de bain !

En effet, personne n'a envie de commencer à se mettre en maillot de bain. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que notre challenge commun soit de pousser le prof hors de ses gongs pour se venger qu'il nous ait mélangé dan les groupes d'études.

-Bon…Puisque c'est comme ça… j'espère que vous avez tous votre maillot de bain sous vos affaires. _Disparatum vestis._

Aussitôt tout le monde se retrouve en maillot de bain, et le prof fait réapparaître les vêtements en vrac un peu plus loin. Heureusement, tout le monde est en maillot de bain. Brad est à côté de moi et me dit avec un sourire :

-Te retourne pas, il y en a plusieurs qui te dévisage avec appétit…Tu pourrais les gêner dans ta contemplation… Franchement, j'avoue, j'étais pessimiste tout à l'heure. Il est _possible_ que Lupin te remarque. Si la horde de jeune fille qui l'entoure lui et ses deux amis le laisse te voir… dit-il avec un ricanement.

Je hausse les épaules. Lupin n'est qu'une crevette qui semble tout ridicule dans ses vêtements trop grands, il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'il me trouve moche ! J'ai passé l'été en Italie, j'ai un beau hale bronzé que mon collier bigarré fait ressortir, et j'ai un maillot de bain deux pièces verts à rayures plus ou moins foncés qui met très bien mes formes de jeune fille de seize ans.

En regardant les autres filles-là, je dois avouer qu'il y en a d'autres très jolies, notamment Rachel, Lily et… et Maddie, la révélation du cours, mais les autres ont légèrement un peu trop d'embonpoint pour être vraiment à l'aise en maillot de bain. A vrai dire, je préfère chez une fille un beau visage qu'on beau corps, mais les garçons pensent généralement différemment.

-Bon, si vous avez fini de vous reluquer comme des animaux, nous pourrions peut-être aller dans l'eau ? Grogne Andersen.

Il porte un caleçon noir qui flotte peu avantageusement, et avec ses cotes qui ressortent et son manque flagrant de muscles, il n'est pas vraiment à son avantage parmi les garçons de seize ans bien bâtis qui l'entourent. Je comprends pourquoi il veut que nous allions dans l'eau : personne ne fera plus attention à lui à ce moment-là, pensai-je avec cynisme.

-Les branchiflores sont par ici. Venez en prendre une. Vous en prendrez chacun deux branches par sécurité dans votre poche, mais ne les utiliser qu'en cas extrême. Vous allez vous balader et prendre des notes et des dessins des créatures aquatiques. Vous avez rendez-vous ici dans une heure et demi pour finir vos comptes-rendus et les rendre. Mais d'abord, pointez votre baguette vers vous et dites _sum_.

Tout le monde suit ses instructions, et aussitôt, au-dessus de notre tête apparaît notre nom en rouge pour nous remarquer dans l'eau. Et je voie le prof tenir une carte ce qui signifie qu'il peut voir nos déplacement grâce au sort de marquage.

-Très intéressant…Ca pourrait nous servir, vous ne croyez pas ? Avec une variation de sortilège, je suis sur qu'on pourrait l'appliquer à toutes les personnes qui… dit une voix familière derrière moi.

_Ne te retourne pas. Ce n'est qu'une crevette, il n'y a RIEN à voir._

-Chut ! Il y a des oreilles indiscrètes ici…Plus de discrétion… Au fait, Borgia, tu ne viens pas nous dire bonjour ? Tu es bien la seule fille qui ne nous l'a pas dit…dit une voix mielleuse à mon oreille, la voix de Black qui se fout de moi.

Je me retourne en ricanant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'a manqué que je ne sois pas venu te voir ? Dis-je avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Bien sur ! Et ça a même manqué à James, Remus et Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu es une des filles les plus avantagées par la Nature, avec Bones, c'est ça ? Qui reste toute discrète dans son coin, Surray, mais ce n'est pas une surprise et elle est venue nous voir, et notre chère préfète Lily Evans, mais elle aussi nous a évité à cause de james.

Je regarde alors James en souriant, à moitié morte de rire.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que les filles vous évitent…Vous êtes des crevettes ! Dis-je en les dévisageant, le visage de marbre.

Mais il est pour moi très difficile de garder cette mine désapprobatrice en les regardant. Black est le sex-symbol de l'école. Il est très bien foutu et très mat, et à vrai dire, objectivement, avec ce caleçon noir que tous les garçons ont l'air de porter, il est vraiment à tomber.

James lui est plus petit que Sirius. Il est aussi plus fin, car il est attrapeur mais il est aussi sportif, même s'il est moins baraqué que son ami.

Et puis… Lupin. Et là ma petite voix a une énorme déception…

Je crois que j'avais réussi me convaincre qu'il était pathétique, ridicule, faible et inintéressant. Mais je ne peux pas penser ça, et le regarder en même temps. C'est impossible. Même avec toute ma bonne volonté, _je ne peux pas_.

Il est presque aussi grand que Sirius. Il me regarde avec amusement, comme s'il se moquait de moi et de ce que je pouvais penser. Et il est… Et bien, si j'avais douté qu'être gardien de l'équipe de griffondor puisse ne pas signifier forcément être musclé, et bien je ne doute plus.

Il est grand, mince, pas le genre baraqué comme Sirius, qui a les épaules vraiment carré et l'air de sortir d'une gravure de mode… Non, Lupin est musclé, mais dans le genre athlétique et agile… Mince mais sportif… Et terriblement mignon avec ses cheveux qui tombent un peu partout sur son visage. Et ses yeux…

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour garder un air dépréciateur et leur dire, l'air pince-sans-rire :

-Je me demande ce quelle vous trouve toutes ?

Je souris avec ironie et ils font semblant d'être mortellement déçus et blessés. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas douté un seul instant que je puisse les trouver pitoyables. Ce n'est même pas de la prétention, c'est plus une habitude pour eux. On les mettrait dans le corps d'un garçon tout chétif, ils seraient plus étonnés qu'autre chose que cela puisse exister à mon avis…

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder Pettigrow. Je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre, je l'ai déjà vu en maillot de bain, quand il avait fait ce pari stupide avec Black.

-Et regarde, on a fait une petite surprise à Serpentard…Mais nous sommes galants, nous avons épargné les jolies filles qui s'y trouvaient ! Dit Sirius en souriant innocemment.

Je me retourne et me retiens difficilement d'exploser de rire. Shoubert, Rogue et Rosier sont entrain de bavarder, portant chacun un joli caleçon rouge et or. Ils ne doivent pas s'en apercevoir car ils sont toujours entrain de bavarder, mais tous les autres l'ont remarqué.

-Un habile sortilège d'illusion, et le tour est jou ! Ils ne s'apercevront de rien avant la fin de l'heure, à moins que quelqu'un ait gentillesse de leur dire…dit avec entrain la voix la plus sexy de l'Univers.

-Je suis contente de voir que vous avez épargné Brad ! Dis-je en riant.

-Oh, ce n'était pas notre attention, mais ton ami préfet est intelligent et il est plein de ressource, dit James avec un sourire en coin, quand il a vu que Black jouait avec sa baguette, il s'est lancé un sort de bouclier…

Je me retourne en continuant à sourire. Mais quand je suis sur qu'ils ne peuvent plus voir l'expression de mon visage, je grimace. J'avais réussi à me détacher de Lupin. De le descendre dans mon estime. De déformer son image…Mais il a fallut que je le voie en maillot de bain, si beau, si mince, avec une peau légèrement dorée, mais quand même fort et agile… Et ça y est, je suis revenue au point de départ.

Et pourtant je sais qu'il aime Rachel et qu'elle l'aime aussi… Et pire que tout, je sais que je n'ai pas envie qu'ils cassent à cause de moi… Paradoxal, mais je préfèrerait avoir la conscience tranquille et qu'ils cassent définitivement parce qu'ils ne s'aiment plus plutôt qu'à cause d'un quiproquo ce qui serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'un jour ils recommencent à sortir ensemble…

Non…Je suis dans une impasse complète… Et le fait qu'en prenant ses branches de branchiflores, Remus frôle mon bras et se baisse devant moi, ses abdos roulant agréablement sous sa peau, n'améliore pas mon état.

Pourquoi faut-il que je m'intéresse toujours au mec inaccessible ? En ce moment même, Remus et Rachel sont entrain de se bécoter sous l'eau, loin des regards indiscrets du prof qui est déjà partis dans son exploration. Et moi, je sui entrain de nager avec Lily, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air complètement démoralisée…

J'y étais presque pourtant…J'avais presque réussie à l'oublier…

Presque…

**_ Point de vue de Sirius _**

Un ange. Vraiment un ange. Pourquoi Andersen a organisé ce TP en plein air ? Je suis sur que ce petit con prétentieux l'a fait juste pour que je tombe complètement amoureux d'_elle._ Avec ses longs cheveux si beaux et si doux… Et ses lèvres si pleines et si…délicieuses… Et ses courbes si féminines…

La voir dans un si joli ensemble est une très cruelle et douce torture. Car il ne faut pas que je rêve. Je sais qu'elle aime Lupin. Elle ne m'aime pas moi…J'ai beau tout faire, essayer d'être drôle, de faire valoir mes pectoraux et tout, son regard finit toujours par retomber sur Remus…

C'est vraiment horrible, surtout en sachant qu'il ne l'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime… j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais…

La vie est parfois vraiment merdique… pendant un moment, un court instant de bonheur, j'ai douté de mes sentiments pour _elle_. Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru que je ne l'aimais pas, que j'arriverais à m'en sortir. Mais maintenant je suis sur. J'en suis complètement fou.

Et c'est pas vraiment mieux…

* * *

Hé hé hé… Encore un chapitre de fini ! Pour les fans de Remus/Rachel, vous voilà rassur ! Peut-être pas pour très longtemps, mais au moins dans ce chapitre… -p

Et que de reviews ! Vous savez que je vous ADORE à me reviewer comme ça ? Ca me donner vraiment le courage d'écrire ! C'est vraiment rassurant de voir que vous continuez à me lire et que vous n'avez pas décroché !

Et je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je vais mettre. Je n'ai pas de plan autre part que dans ma tête, alors… En plus, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, le contraire de la page blanche, alors vous risquez d'en voir encore beaucoup… Rassurez-vous ! Lol. Au départ cette histoire devrait être courte, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas être si courte que ça quand je vois tout ce que j'ai déjà prévu…

Et maintenant, les RAR : moment préféré entre tous de l'auteur !lol.

Aujourd'hui, car vous avez été nombreux à me demander de faire revenir un perso pour les RAR( et comme vous avez beaucoup reviewé, c'est une sorte de remerciement), la guest star qui répondra aux reviews sera…

roulement de tambour:

BRAD DAVIES ! Oui, oui ! Vous avez été plusieurs à m'en parler, alors je me suis dit … Et pour choisir qui sera le ou la guest star de la semaine prochaine, reviewez et votez ! Je suivrais votre avis si vous voulez que j'en mette un ! (bien sur, s'il y en a juste un qui veut que je me casse le bocal pour répondre aux reviews, j'aviserais…. -p)

BD : hem hem…bonjour… s'installe nerveusement sur sa chaise, tout seul face aux revieweurs : Il n'y a personne ?

pas de réponse,, Titou est dans les coulisses, en voix off

BD : prends la feuille posée sur le bureau et commence à lire : OK… Bon... Je vois que titou a encore la flemme de répondre… elle prend des mauvaises habitudes ! C'est pas bien ! M'enfin… Pour ce que j'ai à dire… Je suis même pas payé en heure sup moa... Je fais du bénévolat l

Voix off : hum hum... tu pourrais commencer ? Ca m'étonnerait que tes petites histoires intéresse beaucoup le rare lectorat qui s'est aventuré jusque l

La moitié du lectorat féminin : Mais siiiii !!! Ca nous intéresse ! Continue Brad, on te soutient…

L'autre moiti : et nos RAR ? commence à s'impatienter

BD : hum hum... Et bien, on va commencer avec le premier revieweur : **Zaak** :rapide, court, concis, précis, anglais…la réponse tient en un seul mot : Merci !

Ensuite, nous avons : cherche un peu dans les papiers très peu ordonnés de Titou : Ah, oui : **Tiquidou** : ouais, bonne comparaison avec gollum ! L'auteur aime bien les dédoublements de personnalités… mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel ne ressemble pas à Gollum, elle est quand même plus jolie… (Voix off : Heureusement ! -p C'est quand même la petite amie de Remus ! )En tout cas, merci pour la review bien sympathique !

Le revieweur suivant est… une revieweuse, et une fidèle : **Nadia** : Alors, tes premières impressions ? toujours aussi positif ? En tout cas merci pour ce bel hommage ! Titou te dit merci ! A la prochaine review alors !

Ensuite, une des beta-readeuse de Titou : **Angelina Johnson** : Alors, ton DM de math s'est bien pass ? (j'ai pas tout compris quand j'ai vu la note de Titou à ton intention, mais u devrais comprendre mieux que moi…). Et elle te demande aussi si elle peut t'emprunter ton prof pour faire le guest star de la semaine prochaine, ce qui lui permettrait de le rencontrer… (Brad qui comprends encore moins, et Titou, tout sourire innocent)

C'est vrai, titou se spécialise dans le quiproquo…Elle trouvait qu'il y en avait pas assez dans « le quatrième élément » car le lecteur savait tout, alors maintenant elle essaie un autre genre : le quiproquo entre le lecteur et l'histoire… Phrase à double sens à l'intention du lecteur et tout… mais elle aime tellement les spoilers que parfois c'est difficile de ne pas donner trop d'indices d'un coup sur « la voix »…Elle eut vous faire découvrir petit à petit…

Et effectivement, Remus a bien pris les paroles concernant « le monstre » au premier degré, ce qui explique pourquoi il a si mal réagit… En tout cas, gros bisous ! smack

Ensuite, Brad refarfouille encore un peu dans les notes que lui a laissé Titou : **Pitite Maraudeuse** : Effectivement, tu est très perspicace ! Il y a encore eu un malentendu…mais il est en partie résolue dans le début du chapitre…Même si ils ont pas vraiment parler… Kiss à toi aussi !

**Morri** ! Effectivement, ça fait zar de voir –même pendant un court moment- noter petit poison tout gentil et inoffensif…Je pensais pas que beaucoup de monde allait remarquer ça, je pensais que ça en étonnerait quelques uns avec le coup de la boite, mais je vois qu'il y en a qui son plus perspicace encore que moi… parce qu'en lisant le scenar, je pensais que Titou était juste d'humeur joyeuse, ce qui avait déteint un peu sur Carmen…

En tout cas, si tu adores c'est parfait ! Et Titou te fait dire, qu'elle va –enfin- pourvoir commencer le chapitre de la fic interactive, maintenant qu'elle a fini le chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance…

**Celine.s** : Qui a parlé à Rachel ? Surprise… faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de suspense... mais j'aimerais bien savoir, par curiosité, qui tu imagines ?

Voix off : He he he…Comme je te l'ai dit dans le mail, Sirius n'a rien entendu de compromettant pour Carmen… Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle était intéressée par lupin !

BD :En tout cas, merci !

Ensuite, nous avons… **Laura** ! Merci ! Et pour « combien de temps il faut à un chapitre pour être écrit par titou », la réponse est simple : environ une semaine. EN considérant qu'en ce moment elle a mis de côté la prophétie, et qu'elle se consacre essentiellement aux deux fics sur les maraudeurs, ça fait un chapitre du quatrième élément une semaine, et un de « mon caprice » la semaine d'après… C'est régulier ! Et généralement, Titou met ses chapitres le vendredi soir, ou s'il y a un couac comme la semaine dernière, le samedi matin. Et il y a aussi des mardi soir parfois…

La revieweuse suivante est… **Raphou** (peut-être un revieweur alors…. -p) : salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Et la suite est l !

Nous avons ensuite… Brad laisse tomber une feuille et se baisse pour la ramasser, sous le regard appréciateur de la voix off, dans la loge, et de quelques lectrice fan du petit préfet de serpentard……Je disais, nous avons ensuite : **Kikoup** : ouais, comme je l'ai dit Laura, Titou continue le quatrième élément, et celle-là aussi bien sur… du talent ? Je voie Titou rougir là-haut… Même si c'est pas vraiment vrai (ou que tu n'as pas de point de comparaison, car si tu lis « parfois les serdaigles » tu comprendras ce que Titou appelle « Talent » avec un grand T ) ça fait plaisir !

**Ithil** : C'est con que ça bugue…J'espère que ça marchera mieux… Titou fait vraiment des trop longs chapitres si vous pouvez même plus lire la fin… Faudra lui dire, elle nous surcharge de boulot chaque semaine ! Et encore, moi je joue que dans une fic…Vous imaginez les maraudeurs, qui sont dans toutes ses fics, especially Remus ? Il doit être crevé avec tout ce qu'elle lui fait subir….

Enfin, c'était un petit aparté, merci pour ta review Ithil, en espérant que tu pourras quand même la suite…

Ensuite nous avons… Brad remonte, les yeux exorbités, toute la review pour voir qui l'a envoy : **Kellÿa** ! La reine des reviews ! Si, si ! va serrer avec émotion la main de la fille qui a eu le courage d'écrire une si longue review pour le plaisir de Titou

Vois off : Je t'adore Kellÿa !

BD : On va essayer de ne pas faire trop patienter les autres lecteurs, mais ça va être difficile…Tous les lecteurs qui ne s'appellent pas Kellÿa ont le droit de zapper toute la longue partie qui va suivre…

Tu vas mettre deux reviews ? j'en vois une qui est contente ! En tout cas, t'es vraiment courageuse ! Tu dois écrire plus de pages avec tes reviews que certains auteurs dans leurs chapitres…

Nan, elle av pas faire toute la chanson, heureusement… C'était simplement un manque flagrant d'imagination… Et elle a pas encore trouvé le titre pour ce chapitre, ça va encore être quelque chose de hors-sujet, je le sens… se baisse pour éviter les foudres de Titou, là-haut, dans les loges… On en était où Kellÿa ? Ah oui… Et elle retient ta suggestion pour le titre d'un chapitre…

Maddy entrain de courir derrière Remus et Rachel ? he he…Et non ! Elle était dans la salle de bain ! Et oui, c'est vraiment elle dans la salle de bain, même si j'ai pas été vérifiée ! Film d'épouvante ? Pourquoi pas…mais en l'occurrence, Titou n'a pas l'intention de vous faire découvrir Maddie, morte dans la baignoire je crois…

Nan, c'est pas un double non plus ! he he… Encore un quiproquo tordu de l'auteur, qui a décidé de faire des quiproquo entre ses persos, mais aussi avec le lecteur.. C'est une mission difficile, mais elle est motivée, malheureusement…

Maddy Avec les cheveux de Rogue ? mais c'est sadique ce que tu viens de dire ! Moi je peux t'assurer que Maddie est bien plus jolie que Rogue l'est… Et je parle d'expérience ! -p

Et pur ton information, oui, titou a bien vu les scènes, elle a une cape d'invisibilité et elle se ballade dans les couloirs de Poudlard… Je suis même certains de l'avoir déjà vu tenir compagnie à Mimi Geignarde dans la salle de bain de préfet quand c'était mon tour ou celui de Remus… C'est très gênant ! mais j'ai aucune preuve, malheureusement, pour la condamner…

Tu m'aimes bien ? Huh ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Et oui, ça doit être très pratique de se goinfrer avec élégance... personnellement j'ai déjà essayé et Carmen a déjà essayé de m'apprendre, mais j'y arrive pas ! Uh !

Oh oui, elle a bien changé la petite Maddie… D'un autre côté, avant c'était l'Ombre de Poudlard, alors forcément, quand on l'a vu métamorphosée comme ça alors que d'habitude elle se fond dans le décor, ça fait un choc ! Je confirme ! Pourtant je la connais bien, et je savais qu'elle avait du potentiel, amis elle m'a quand même vachement surprise, c'est le cas de le dire…

J'ai pas très bien compris l'allusion aux animagi, mais Titou te fait dire que c'est vrai, Remus doit le connaître par cœur, de même que ses copains… (Brad se pose des questions : Ôo) Maddie amoureuse de moi ??? T'en es sure ? Ou c'est juste une supposition comme ça…

Craquant, les maraudeurs ? clin d'œil : je te le fais pas dire… A la fin du chapitre, y avait pas que Carmen à s'en mettre plein a vue… Oh, je te rasure, Remus est très intelligent… Préfet modèle et tout…Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont les trois maraudeurs qui sont considérés comme les élèves les plus brillants que Poudlard ait eu, et malgré qu'ils soient toujours entrain de faire des farces, Sirius et James sont aussi extrêmement intelligent ! Pour devenir ce qu'ils sont devenus (BD : là, j'ai pas trop compris ce que titou a dit, mais elle a marqué que tu comprendrais l'allusion…oo) il allait que ce soit des génies…Je n'irais peut-être repas jusqu'au terme de génie personnellement, mais de surdoués en magie… Ces trois-là ont vraiment des capacités énormes…

Mais revenons à nos moutons : En fait, je fais équipe avec Rachel, Sirius et Maddie. Et Rachel aime bien Carmen quand elle est sure que Carmen est pas entrain de lui piquer son copain…logique ! Quatre heures pour se préparer ? Oo Oh my god !

Oui, il habite à la nouvelle lune (vois off à l'intention de Kellÿa : c'est un mauvais jeu de mot dans le fait que beaucoup de maisons s'appellent 'au refuge » ou « au terrier », donc là, j'ai personnalisé un peu, et j'ai mis le refuge de Remus, c'est-à-dire la nouvelle lune, car c'est le moment le plus loin de la pleine lune… Comprends-tu le jeu de mot vraiment débile ? titou lisse la parole à Brad :)

Séparé les fics de Titou ? Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est deux mondes complètement différents ! Il faudrait pas mélanger les deux… He he…il y a toujours des filles tristes quand un beau mec se case… Ouais, c'est vrai que les scènes supra-romantique comme tu dis, c'est impossible dans la réalité… Ouais, la routine, ça finit par lasser…

Alors là, je sais pas moi-même qui ricane et est la cause de la dispute entre Remus et Rachel…Titou a pas voulu e le dire… Elle a dit « si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas »…Alors je te dit : je sais pas ! Mais Titou sait, elle…Mais je pense pas qu'elle le dira tout de suite… Elle laisse mijoter, et elle attends vos suggestions…

Alors là, Titou m'a carrément zapper un passage… Tant pis… Tu penses à Sevy ? Peut-être… je le verrais bien aussi dans ce rôle…

Éprouver de la compassion envers Rachel…Le problème avec Titou, c'est qu'elle part du principe que personne n'est totalement méchant… Tout le monde a des excuses…Elle aime pas ceux qui pensent que tout est blanc ou noir et que les persos n'ont qu'une personnalités bien définie et caricaturale… Tout le monde a plusieurs facettes… Même les petits anges comme Rachel !

Ouais, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça aussi, Carmen qui perd toute dignité à baver devant Remus… Fendart ! Et non, à ce que m'a raconté Carmen, elle s'était pas calmée la Rachel…

Et non, tu avais raison, Rachel était pas d'humeur à voir Carmen…Pour une fois qu'elle voulait aider pourtant…éè dommage pour elle !

Non, Carmen est pas une traînée, du moins pas tant que ça… mais toute fille plus jolie que la moyenne et qui sort avec des beaux gosses finit par avoir cette réputation par des filles jalouses… il faut être réaliste, si une fille sortait avec tous les beaux mecs qui l'intéressent, et qui intéressent aussi la majorité des files, elle serait pas vraiment aimée parmi la population féminine…

Tu vas être contente, elle a décidé de continuer les RAR comme ça, au moins pour ce chapitre-là, et si vous voulez qu'elle continue, elle le fera…Il suffit juste que tu le dises dans ton mail et que tu dises qui tu veux voir en guest star du prochain chapitre !

Et ouais, Lucrèce Borgia ! Une ancêtre de Carmen… Elle aussi, un sacré numéro… (Brad rougit en essayant d'avoir l'air modeste au compliment de Kellÿa)... Hum hum… Les bras en moulinet à vent ? C'est sympa… tu devrais demander à EDF de t'engager pour faire éolienne ! ET oui, tu as fait plaisir à tout le monde avec tes reviews ! C'est notre seul salaire à nous les pauvres persos, les reviews ! et allez, je suis en forme resmack pour te remercier !(he he... j'ai bien aimé le petit «avec Brad (soupir Brad !) »… Ca fait plaisir de se sentir appréci !)

Ouais, c'est sur que sir Remus est un thon, moi je me fais pêcheur… hum hum… (se rétracte devant l'air furieux de titou) D'accord, d'accord, je laisse le Préfet des Griffondor aux filles ou à Sirius… C'est une propriété privée dis donc ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi…Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Remus interprété par Thewlis ! Hein ? déprime totalement, se ronge les ongles, s'arrache les cheveux et crie au désespoir Mais pourquoi ils choisissent des gens aussi… pour jouer les Maraudeurs ? Moi qui les connais, même si juste de vue, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ressemblent pas à ça ! Au naturel, ils sont beaucoup mieux !Et Gary Oldman…Ils ont pris un acteur d'une cinquantaine d'année pour jouer un gars qui en a trente-cinq !éè J'adore Gary Oldman, mais l

He he…Tu fais un lapsus entre moi et Brad Pitt ? Flatteur…. Et Titou te permet tout à fait de faire lapsus, elle dit qu'e n fait maintenant l'image qu'elle a de moi ressemble de plus en plus à Brad Pitt, mais plus jeune… (quand je vous dis que j'ai eu un bon rôle ! Je plains celui qui joue Shoubert ou Pettigrow.. -p)

Je pense que tu n'as pas vu l'ampleur du désastre des cheveux de Sev car sinon tu n'aurais compris que aucun humain ne peut s'occuper d'un cas pareil… Et Carmen reste une simple mortelle ! (Faudrait demander à Remus... Peut-être qu'en temps que super-humain, avec ses sens supra développés et tout, il pourrait nous aider…)

Heuh…Je vais zapper la partie concernant ma sexualité, et si je serais bi ou gay, car c'est du ressort de mon intimité, et je classe ce dossier « secret-défense » ! Mais tu le sauras à la fin, tkt !

Quoi ? ? ? Il est humainement possible de ne toujours pas avoir lu « parfois les serdaigles » en adorant Remus ? ? ? Mais je pensais pas que c'était possible ! C'est LA meilleure histoire sur Remus du net, sinon même La meilleure histoire tout court ! Ou au moins en Français, car en Anglais il y en a des pas mal non plus… Mais je SAIS que tu vas la lire...Tu en es capable ! Je le vois en toi ! Et ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à moi (Brad fait des œillades pas trop discrètes pour essayer de convaincre Kellÿa au-dessus des mots) et Titou, et bien sur Remus, qui est vraiment à l'honneur avec les maraudeurs dans cette fic !

Ouais, il faut aussi que tu lises Married et The boy who loved Lily, et Les Portes bien sur, mais commence par « parfois les serdaigles » ! Sérieusement, imprime-le, et lis-le... Il n'y a pas de spoilers du tome cinq, donc ta sœur pourrait la lire aussi, et elle est vraiment… Pas de mots !

Ouais Carmen vaut bien mieux que cette petite pétasse de Carlotta.. Une vrai fayotte celle-l ! Sous prétexte que je suis préfet elle me fait de l'œil et tout pour essayer de m'avoir dans ses filets ! Pathétique…

Serpentards, s'entraider ? Kof kof... Si c'était vrai ! Le problème, c'est qu'à l'intérieur même de Serpentard il y a d'énormes divisions… Il y en a qui sont là car ils sont racistes, d'autres parce qu'ils sont ambitieux, d'autres encore parce qu'ils ont de la volonté et qu'ils sont prêt à détourner les règles.. Et ça donne u n mélange plus qu'explosif !

C'est vrai, qui n'en pincerait pas pour Remus ? Et c'est vrai que quand on entend les mots « mec parfait » dans la bouche de Titou, tout de suite on pense à Remus… Et pourtant, on ne sait pas qui Maddie aime… C'est peut-être Remus, mais en tout cas, c'est pas elle qui était entrain d'espionner Remus et Rachel !

Le goût des lèvres de Remus ? Bon, tu jures de pas le répéter ? Et le dis pas à Titou surtout, elle me lyncherait…Mais le fait est que j'ai quelques affinités extra-tournages avec notre beau loup-garou et… goût chocolat et fruit des bois. Délicieux. Mais le répéter pas à Titou, on a pris un peu d'avance sur le scénario…. -p (je rigole bien sur ! Pour le goût des lèvres de Remus, il vaut mieux demander à cette Léna, elle saura mieux que moi !)

Si tu veux, je peux te prêter des béquilles pour faire tenir ton raisonnement ! Et t'avais tout prévu !lol.

He he... Tu veux qu'on essaie pour voir si ça fait une différence si le petit bisou est de Remus, Sirius ou moi ? Bah moi je suis dispo, alors smack comme ça tu pourras comparer, et si Sirius vient en guest star la semaine prochaine, tu pourras lui demander ! Avec un peu de chance, il sera d'humeur joyeuse !lol.

Ouais ,Rachel lui fait même pas confiance, et ça se dit amoureuse ! Pffff !

Ouais, les filles ont toutes leur charmes, enfin presque… -p Si on cherche, tout le monde a au moins un point positif pour lui, il suffit de le mettre en valeur !

Gros bisou à toi, Kellÿa ! On ne se lasse pas de tes reviews au tournage ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir ! C'est comme quand les acteurs reçoivent des bouquets de fleurs, ils sont tout content, ben là c'est pareil ! Même si la censure de Titou est stricte pour pas qu'on sache ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres persos… On devrait créer un mouvement pour la liberté d'expression qui s'appellerait…

Voix off : bon, c'est as fini de bavarder là-bas ? Il y a d'autres revieweurs ! Allez, pas de favoritisme ! -p

A la prochaine review !

Et maintenant, nous allons passer **Lushita** ! Qui est aussi sur TWWO ! (voix off :Mais je regarde plus souvent sur FF que sur TWWO, j'y suis plus habituée, donc les updates je les fais d'abord à FF ! )Pas le temps… C'est sur que e temps c'est l'argent ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir review ce chapitre-l ! Kiss !

**Alisa Adams :** Alors tu serais la réincarnation d'Arsenic, trente ans après ? C'est intéressant ça… En moins allumeuse ? J'espère pour toi !lol. Meuh non, j l'aime bien comme ça Carmen ! merci de reviewer ! Kiss kiss !

Ensuite, nous avons… **Liza Black** ! Meuh non c'est pas grave si tu es un peu en retard pour lire les chapitres ! on a une vie après les fics ! En plus, l'auteur s'est aperçu en allant voir les histoires uploadées que la sienne n'y figurait pas, alors qu'elle avait uploadé hier dans l'après-midi… Ca l'a pas mal agacé, car pour voir si elle a uploader faut vraiment savoir quoi chercher et aller dans les fics Remus… Elle s'est passé les nerfs sur nous du coup, comme quoi on jouait tellement mal qu'ils voulaient pas nous mettre à la portée des innocents et tout… éè On faisait pas les malins au tournage ! -p

Enfin, je vais pas t'embêter avec toutes ces intrigues de derrière le rideau, alors que tu es en pleins partiels ! Je te plains ! Si ça ressemble un peu à l'ambiance des cinquième et septième année avant les Buses et les ASPIC, t'es pas dans la… j'ai rien dit.

Un sérieux faible pour moi ? Bah dis donc… je sais pas comment Titou m'a décrit, mais elle pourra plus dire que je joue comme un pied ! -p Mais je suis pas si inaccessible, tu sais… clin d'œil (rmq : je sais pas vraiment ce que titou a dit sur moi, alors… Je vais me taire !)

Bisous à toi aussi et à la prochaine review !

**Tatiana Black : **Ôo c'est moi où je suis envahi par les femmes de Sirius ? Il est polygame ce mec dis donc…Il aime la diversité… En tt cas, tkt, Titou a pas l'intention de lâcher l'histoire et de nous lâcher par la même occasion, malgré toutes nos supplications…

**Caliméra** : Toi tu n'aimes pas les croqueuses d'hommes ? Et bien, sans vouloir faire de pub, tu devrais aller lire « le quatrième élément » alors, sur les Maraudeurs, bien que le début soit drama, après ça passe en romance et il n'y a pas de croqueuses d'hommes dans mes souvenirs… Ou alors, va lire « parfois les serdaigles » ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Tiens, on change, c'est plus Black pour une fois ! -p Merci à toi ! Bisous aussi ! Et non, ce ne sera pas toujours les même qui interviendront, et il n'y aura pas forcément d'intervention externes à tous les chapitres… Ca dépendra du nombre de reviews (s'il y en a peu, ça vaut pas le coup) et du nombre de personne qui demanderont à avoir des RAR avec les persos… Et ça marche un peu comme la télé-réalité (Titou déteste entre ()), tu votes pour le perso ou les persos que tu souhaites voir ! En tout gros merci de continuer à suivre et à reviewer !

**Tobby** : Salut la miss ! Alors, titou fait tant que ça de fautes ? Pourtant elle a un correcteur, et maintenant, elle passe même en plus au correcteur d'ortho, par égard pour Zaak qui a déjà bien assez de boulot juste avec les fautes de grammaire ! -p Ne serait-ce que là dans les RAR, c'est atroce le nombre de fautes de frappe qu'elle fait… Elle veut écrire trop vite, et du coup les lettres s'emmêlent ! -p

Content que la fic t'es plue ! Et tu sais, Titou est déjà folle, sinon elle écrirait pas autant, pour noter malheur… Elle écrit trop, mais elle adore ça... Une vrai sado-maso parfois, à se lever plus tôt pour aller sur l'ordi et écrire un petit bout.. Et encore, c'est pire quand il y a un nouveau chapitre d'une fic qu'elle adore, on la tiens plus ! Si ses parents la laissaient, elle dormirait plus de la nuit et elle écrirait un chapitre par jour ! oO complètement malade je vous dit ! -p

Tu veux laisser Rachel et Remus ensemble ? Et bien tu devrais avoir bien aimé ce chapitre alors !

Gros bisous ! et au fait, petite note de Titou : « je vais aller lire ton chapitre quand j'aurais le temps, j'ai au moins une quinzaine de nouveau chapitre à aller lire… » (quand je vous dit : une vraie folle ! éé)

Ensuite, nous avons **: Moonchild** : Encore une belle et grosse review !Ca fait plaisir ! Comme toutes les reviews d'ailleurs, ais quand c'est gros, ça fait de la lecture ! Adonis aurait un rapport avec la mythologie ? Et c'est quoi l'histoire ? Parce que je préfèrerais savoir à quoi m'attendre…

He he ! Personne à part titou ne sait vraiment qui est la personne qui a parlé à Rachel ! mais si tu as une idée, Titou les écoutent avec plaisir !

He he… En fait, Carmen pense savoir s'y prendre et garder la tête haute et froide, mais quand Remus la regarde, elle vaut pas mieux que Lucile, alors… C'est de l'ironie !

He he.. titou adore les quiproquos ! Ca va revenir dans les prochains chapitres d'ailleurs ! mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus !

Oh ! La dernière petite note me fait vraiment plaisir ! Carmen a peut-être raison en disant que j'ai la cote !LOL. Mais je suis content quand même que vous me trouviez sympa ! Michi beaucoup ! -p

Gros bisous à toi aussi, Moony (Padfoot ! he he…pas pu m'en empêcher !)

La review suivante est de… roulement de tambour : **AriA :** Maddie sortir avec Remus… èé Je susi pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée ! Je préfère que Remus retourne avec sa jolie Rachel tant qu'à faire… En tout cas, ce chapitre a du te faire plaisir puisque Rachel est à nouveau avec Rachel !;-p

Et enfin, **Vero** ! Ce sera rapide : merci ! Et Titou continue !

Voilà, gros bisous à tous de la part du plateau ! Encore merci pour les reviews, et on espère que vous allez aussi aimer et reviewer ce chapitre !

Et un dernier petit truc : si vous voulez que les RAR soient fait par un perso, meteez le dans votre review, et Titou comptabilisera. S'il y a pas mal de personne qui ont reviewé et qui veulent les RAR comme ça elle les fera ! A vous de choisir, on va pas vous forcer !

_Voix off : Et merci d'être aller jusque là ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite case violette ou indigo !lol le salaire de l'auteur! (a)_

**_Titou Moony et Brad Davies !_**


	5. Ange et Innocence

> Et merci à Vilya1, ma nouvelle beta-readeuse, qui a eu le courage de corriger tous les chapitres !
> 
> Et si vous avez le temps, allez lire la fic de _fred et George_ « Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux » ! Et pour continuer dans la pub (et aussi pour vous embêter car je sais que personne ne lit les AN… -p) allez aussi lire **_« Janus, ou la cruauté sort de la bouche des enfants »_** qui vous est dédicacée (si, si) pour m'avoir fait dépassé la barre des cents reviews ! Je vous adore ! C'est un one-shot sur Remus Lupin et… allez le lire !Et la suite, dix ans plus, est **_« derrière le loup »_** que j'avais écrit un peu plus tot… j'espère que ça vous plaira! --

* * *

**Mon Caprice: Un Maraudeur...**

****

**_Chapitre 5 :  
_****_Anges et innocence :_**

****

_---------------_

-… Et cela fait maintenant dix minutes que tu as décroché de ce que je te racontais et que tu fixes en fronçant les sourcils un malheureux morceau de pain qui n'avait jamais demandé à être là… Et si tu pouvais répondre, j'aurais moins l'air d'un imbécile qui parle tout seul…

Carmen sursauta et regarda Brad avec un air coupable, alors qu'il la regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Qu'étais-tu en train de me dire de si intéressant? demanda la jeune fille avec ennui en émiettant d'un geste machinal de la mie de pain.

-Je te demandais à quoi tu pensais avec autant de sérieux. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu as décroché et que tu es dans un monde ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques où ton cerveau s'était aventuré.

-En fait, je pensais juste que… Et bien ça fait presque deux semaines que Potter et sa bande se tiennent tranquilles C'est assez inhabituel… Et quand je suis en cours avec eux, ils semblent en dehors, ailleurs, un sourire sur les lèvres, ou ils ricanent… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais les connaissant, ça doit pas être pour notre avantage…

-Oui… C'est vrai qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles depuis le cours de DCFM où ils avaient fait une blague sur Rogue et Cie… Et tu dois le savoir mieux que moi, après tout, tu vois pas mal Lupin pour vos dossiers.

-Ouais… Il semble comme d'habitude, impassible, à m'adresser le minimum la parole, ou alors à me regarder avec des yeux inexpressifs et ennuyés quand je tente une approche… Mais parfois, il semble légèrement ailleurs, et plusieurs fois, je suis arrivé et il était déjà là en train de feuilleter des livres de sortilèges ou de potions, alors que nous allions faire de la méta ou de la DCFM…

-Il va juste falloir être un peu plus sur nos gardes… dit simplement Brad, qui ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par les soupçons de Carmen.

La séduisante brune fronça des sourcils et lança un regard meurtrier en direction de la table des Griffondors, qui restait un profond mystère pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient encore ? Et si seulement il n'y avait que la table des Griffondors, et plus particulièrement quelques jeunes sixièmes années qui étaient un mystère pour elle, songea-t-elle…

Car Brad aussi était mystérieux en ce moment. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'avec Adonis, ils ne s'adressaient qu'à peine la parole, et aujourd'hui, il ne s'était même pas assis à côté. Quand le bel Adonis était entré, il avait eu un sourire triste en direction du séduisant préfet, et était parti sans un mot un peu plus loin… C'était vraiment étrange.

-Je vais un peu me balader avant d'aller me coucher. Je vous rejoindrais à la salle commune un peu plus tard… dit-elle en se levant de table et en adressant un sourire à Maddie, Julia et Brad.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et partit se balader dans le parc, toujours en train de se poser des questions.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que rien n'avait évolué, et rien n'avait régressé… Remus et Rachel sortaient encore ensemble, mais marchaient surr des œufs, et devaient faire des efforts là où avant il n'y avait que de la facilité. Maddie s'habillait toujours discrètement, mais de moins en moins.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient fait aucune blague. Remus considérait Carmen toujours comme une étrangère gênante, mais ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à ne pas s'entretuer en parlant un minimum, dans un accord tacite.

Brad semblait de plus en plus distant d'Adonis, et elle aurait pu jurer aujourd'hui qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble…Et Carmen était tellement débordée de devoirs qu'elle avait l'impression que les deux semaines étaient passées sans qu'elle les voit.

Et encore, c'était pire pour Brad, qui en tant que joueur dans l'équipe, subissait en plus des entraînements intensifs en vue du prochain match qui opposerait les Griffondors aux Serpentards.

Elle avait l'impression d'être juste dans une salle d'attente, de quelques semaines, un calme avant la tempête, et qu'après, les évènements s'enchaîneraient beaucoup trop vite. Mais elle n'aurait pu dire ce qui lui donnait cette impression.

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds flottants librement derrière elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour aller à la bibliothèque. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, ses cheveux ondulés faisaient de larges vagues, et il regarda quelques secondes ce mouvement rythmé. Il hésitait à l'appeler… Cela attirait l'attention sur lui et… 

Le garçon sembla penser à quelque chose et il eut un grand sourire. Il murmura quelque chose en agitant discrètement sa baguette, et le sac rempli de livres de la discrète blonde se déchira en deux, et ce qu'il contenait s'éparpilla sur les dalles de pierres.

Maddie eut un froncement de sourcils et un air ennuyé en se baissant et en ramassant les affaires. Il s'approcha et commença à l'aider à ranger les livres dans le sac. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et il la sentit se tendre légèrement en relevant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent une pleine seconde dans les yeux avant que Maddie ait un sourire timide et baisse les yeux en recommençant à ranger ses affaires, les joues délicieusement roses :

-Salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-C'est normal, j'étais un peu plus loin derrière toi, dit-il en se levant et en l'aidant à se relever.

-Merci… dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide qui lui bouleversait le cœur, les joues de la jeune fille gardant leur délicate couleur rose.

-Je voulais te demander si... si ça t'intéresserais qu'on reprenne les cours comme l'année dernière… L'année a commencé, le travail commence à se stabiliser, je pense qu'on peut recommencer, non ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce avec un gentil sourire, son cœur battant avec espoir.

-Bien sur ! répondit-elle en riant légèrement, j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre !

-Je te retrouverais ce soir alors, même heure, même endroit que l'année dernière ?

-Ca marche ! Et on le dit à Carmen ou pas ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très utile, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, chacun se dirigeant dans une direction différente, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et le cœur battant joyeusement.

* * *

Remus était confortablement installé devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Sirius et Peter disputaient une partie pendant que James était entrain d'essayer de faire céder Lily un peu plus loin. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et il pensait avec paresse, les pieds devant les flammes. 

Ce soir, pour les Maraudeurs, c'était la journée repos. Le samedi soir était un jour où les Maraudeurs ne préparaient aucune farce car trop de monde se baladaient dans les couloirs. De plus, la potion qu'ils préparaient devait mijoter 48 heures avant que les quatre garçons lancent un sortilège dessus.

Pour sa soirée de libre, Remus attendait Rachel. Ils avaient tous les deux vraiment besoin de parler, ils le savaient… Cela faisait deux semaines que le climat était tendu et qu'ils n'osaient plus parler librement comme avant… Un malaise les gagnait, et Remus se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

Rachel lui avait lancé plusieurs regards méfiants et il était sur qu'elle commençait à se poser des question sur sa lycanthropie. C'était maintenant ou jamais le moment de lui avouer, ou sinon la confiance tomberait de plus en plus…

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de lui dire… Même si elle l'acceptait, cela rendrait encore plus sérieuse leur relation, ils se sentiraient encore plus obligés l'un de l'autre… Et il se demandait sérieusement s'il avait envie d'avoir une histoire vraiment sérieuse avec Rachel, surtout après les derniers jours…

C'était une excellente amie, ils pouvaient se parler librement et se confier leurs peines avant… Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre…

Pourtant il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, et vite…

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire un choix… un hibou inconnu vint lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule avec son bec. Remus haussa les sourcils en détachant la lettre portée par un des hiboux de l'école. C'était on ne peut plus étrange car les hiboux de l'école étaient rarement utilisés pour envoyer des messages à des élèves…

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en fronçant les sourcils, l'air intrigué, mais méfiant, et il lança un sort pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune blague cachée. Cela fait, il lut. C'était écrit en lettre d'imprimerie et cela intrigua encore un peu plus le jeune homme qui passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain clair, sans se rendre compte que quelques filles le regardaient en soupirant avec espoir.

> _« Cher Remus Lupin, je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ce que Rachel Suray avait crié… Es-tu vraiment un loup-garou ? J'ai du mal à le croire, même après l'avoir entendu le confirmer de vive voix… Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais cela ne change quand même rien au fait que tu es toujours le garçon que je considère comme le plus charmant… Je trouve seulement dommage que tu sois avec Surray, comme beaucoup d'autres filles, mais tu dois déjà t'en douter, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour me cacher…_
> 
> _ En tout cas n'oublie pas que malgré ta lycanthropie, des gens te soutiennent, et j'en fais partie…_
>
>> _Une amie »_

Il respira profondément avant de relire la lettre une deuxième fois, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres. Rien n'était plus lâche qu'une lettre anonyme… Même pas le courage de lui dire en face… Il la reposa le plus loin possible sur la table, hésitant à la jeter au feu. 

Il avait envie de détruire la lettre et d'oublier ce qu'elle contenait… Il avait envie de faire une croix dessus… mais il savait qu'il aurait beau la jeter au feu, cela ne changerait rien au fait que le doute s'était installé dans son esprit… Il reprit la lettre d'un geste rageur et grimaça en la relisant une seconde fois.

Comment quelqu'un qui se considérait comme « son amie » pouvait écrire une telle lettre ? Il préférait ne même pas essayer de deviner qui avait pu l'envoyer, il avait de fortes chances de se tromper, et il risquait de soupçonner un innocent…

Et maintenant… il voulait _savoir_. Savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas… Il eut un soupir rageur en fermant les yeux. Comme si il avait besoin de complications supplémentaires !

Rachel était en bas des escaliers, et elle regarda son petit ami quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de s'avancer vers lui. Il était vraiment mignon, il n'y avait pas de doute… Ses cheveux étaient un peu dans tous les sens, façon James, et ça lui donnait un charme enfantin et romantique…

Et pourtant… Elle s'aperçut que de nombreuses filles étaient tournées vers Remus, James et Sirius, en soupirant sans espoir langoureusement. Elle avait vraiment pitié de ses filles qui n'avaient presque aucune chance et qui s'obstinaient quand même… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle commune, à part le bruit des pièces d'échec de Sirius et Peter sur la table. James était revenu accablé et s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés avec obstination, et une marque rouge bien en évidence sur sa joue. Et Remus, qui semblait tout, sauf de bonne humeur.

Elle le connaissait. Depuis six ans qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, elle pouvait voir quand ça allait et quand ça n'allait pas. Là, il avait un regard contrarié, et il s'agitait sur son fauteuil comme si il était en plein débat avec lui-même.

Remus était un garçon calme, impassible. Pas le genre à s'énerver pour rien. Il était patient et presque toujours de bonne humeur. Pour qu'il soit aussi contrarié, il fallait vraiment qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de gênant. Cela avait peut-être affaire avec ce secret qu'il lui cachait…

Ces derniers temps, ça n'allait pas vraiment bien entre eux. Ils étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble, il n'y avait plus rien de la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux au début. Avant ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils pouvaient presque lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Mais maintenant elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait…

Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis quand ça avait commencé à aller de mal en pis… Ils ne se faisaient plus confiance, ils n'osaient plus se parler librement de peur de faire un faux pas… Il n'y avait plus vraiment de sentiments. Elle avait l'impression de sortir avec un de ses meilleurs amis mais de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était, malgré toutes ses qualités, qu'un ami.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui trouver de défaut qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle ne l'aime plus autant. Il était toujours aussi mignon, il embrassait toujours aussi divinement bien, il était toujours aussi attentionné, intelligent… Il était toujours aussi sympathique… Mais elle se sentait gênée en sa présence, et elle devinait confusément que la réaction était réciproque.

Un tel malaise… C'était définitivement gênant ! Il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose… mais paradoxalement, elle adorait Remus, mais comme un ami. Elle n'avait vraiment pas du tout envie de couper les liens avec lui, il avait toujours été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Elle le préférait de plus en plus en temps qu'ami, et cela la perturbait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de sortir avec un des mecs les plus mignons de Poudlard sans se poser de questions ?

Elle passa ses mains autour de ses épaules et après lui avoir donné un baiser sur l'omoplate, elle posa son menton dessus.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, mon petit Remus… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh...rien… dit-il en essayant de se détendre, mais il avait du mal à arrêter de s'agiter, comme s'il avait envie de lui demander quelque chose.

Elle le regarda avec scepticisme et lui redemanda :

-T'es sur ? Alors pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?

-Oh... en fait... et puis, lis donc, dit-il en prenant un morceau de parchemin sur la table et en le levant pour qu'elle puisse la lire au-dessus de son épaule, c'est une lettre que j'ai reçue.

Elle lut la lettre et se mit à pâlir. Elle eut l'impression soudainement de manquer d'air, et elle s'éloigna machinalement de Remus pour se lever, avec l'air de s'être pris une gifle magistrale. Il lança un regard inquiet autour de lui, et la prit par le poignet pour l'emmener dans un couloir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que si tu l'apprenais, tu irais le raconter partout… Je te faisais confiance, tu vois, je ne pensais pas que ce qui était dans la lettre pouvait être vrai… dit Remus doucement en prenant la tête dans ses mains, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu me faisais confiance, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la confiance, Remus… Et moi, vois-tu, je te faisais confiance avant, mais depuis quelques temps, je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose… mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un loup-garou… Sans cette lettre, j'aurais mis combien de temps à le comprendre ? Car tu ne me l'aurais pas dit… Je n'ai pas trahi ta confiance moi.

Remus la regarda l'air étonné et horrifié :

-Tu… tu ne savais pas ?

-Non, je ne savais pas.

Il souffla et regarda ses chaussures… Quel imbécile… Il avait cru la lettre anonyme… Il avait eu des doutes alors qu'il n'y avait pas à en avoir… Et maintenant…

-Rachel ?

-Oui ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je… je pense que tu t'es aperçu qu'en ce moment, ce n'était plus vraiment…

-…Comme avant…

-…la confiance et la complicité ...

-… Ont un peu été mises de côté ...

-… Et peut-être que nous serions mieux…

-En tant qu'ami !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il y eut à nouveau un courant qui passa entre eux. Quand ils arrêtèrent de rire, Remus, en s'essuyant les yeux, dit :

-Pourtant, c'était pas vraiment drôle, mais…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Rachel avait compris. Elle eut un petit rire :

-Tu sais, ça fait du bien de me sentir à nouveau à l'aise avec toi !

-Moi aussi…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui laissa un baiser sur le front.

-Ca faisait longtemps… Souffla-t-il en la serrant conter lui…

Et elle sentit tout à fait à l'aise, en se calant confortablement contre lui. C'était bizarre, mais maintenant qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, elle le trouvait plus attirant… Mais elle n'avait plus envie de retenter quoi que ce soit… Et puis, il n'y avait pas que Remus à Griffondor et dernièrement…

* * *

Au même moment, Maddie sortait discrètement de la salle commune des Serpentard pour se diriger vers une des salles, dans l'aile Ouest. Elle venait de prendre une douche, et elle avait essayé plusieurs coiffures, avant d'opter pour des larges boucles retombant librement. Elle avait laissé deux larges mèches libres et avait attaché une partie des cheveux avec une petite pince. Elle ramena derrière ses oreilles les deux mèches et se regarda une seconde devant la glace, hésitante. 

Elle se maquilla légèrement comme Carmen avait essayé de lui apprendre. Un discret beige rosé sur les lèvres, un peu de mascara et de crayon gris vert autour des yeux.

Elle essaya plusieurs tenues, toujours indécise, et ce n'est que le fait de savoir que Carmen finirait par monter si elle ne se dépêchait pas qui la força à se presser. Finalement elle opta pour un collier à perles translucides vertes, transparentes et argent, et une chemise en lin noir avec une jupe vert bouteille. Elle mit sa cape noire autour de ses épaules et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

Elle se regarda dans la glace et soupira encore une fois. Elle en avait trop fait. Elle n'était sensé le retrouver juste pour des cours du soir de DCFM… Et là… On avait l'impression qu'elle allait à une soirée ! Finalement, après une minute d'hésitation elle hausa les épaules. Elle avait l'air d'être déguisée, mais tant pis !

Elle descendit les marches sans faire de bruit et glissa comme une ombre collée au mur de la salle commune. Les couleurs vert bouteille et sombres des cachots étaient très pratiques pour se faufiler discrètement, comme elle avait souvent pu le remarquer.

Elle sortit et se dirigea d'un pas souple et sans bruit vers le point de rendez-vous. Des mèches blondes s'échappaient de sous la capuche noire et encadraient son visage, et quand elle entra dans la salle, il eut un choc. Elle était si belle… avec sa capuche et ses mèches blondes qui sortaient en boucles larges, et ses grands yeux gris elle faisait mystérieuse… belle et mystérieuse… Comme une apparition divine.

Quand elle le vit elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était si beau, comme d'habitude… Mais son moral retomba en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de chance, elle, _la petite Maddie_… Il devait aimer Carmen, elle en était sure… Elle eut un sourire triste en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui.

Il haussa un sourcil avec étonnement comme une question muette. Elle rougit et il eut un petit rire :

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Et tu peux te enlever ta cape, ce sera plus pratique pour essayer les boucliers.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore sa capuche et sa cape, et elle les enleva en les posant sur son dossier. Il ne parlait pas, et inquiète, elle releva les yeux. Pour croiser aussitôt les siens. Il la regardait avec étonnement, comme stupéfié, et la il referma aussitôt la bouche quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Il n'osait plus parler, il avait l'impression que sa bouche était beaucoup trop sèche pour laisser échapper le moindre son, et il n'avait pas envie de grogner. Elle s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise et cela le ramena à la réalité.

-Bon, et bien, si nous commencions ? Tu peux me refaire un patronus s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle hocha la tête, préférant ne pas parler, et elle prononça d'une voix claire « spero patronum » en pensant à quelque chose d'agréable. Depuis l'année dernière elle utilisait toujours le même souvenir : quand au bal de l'année dernière il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie dans la simple robe noire et argent qu'elle portait. Son cœur s'était alors gonflé de bonheur et de fierté ...

De sa baguette sortit alors un jet argenté, qui forma un âne, aux yeux doux, qui galopa autour de la salle avant de revenir voir Maddie. Elle lui caressa doucement le museau avec la paume de sa main avant qu'il disparaisse.

-Excellent !

Elle rougit sous le compliment et lui fit un grand sourire. Il déglutit avec un sourire et te rassit.

-Bon, nous allons commencer les sorts de boucliers maintenant. Il existe plusieurs sortes de boucliers, selon les sorts desquels on veut pouvoir se protéger. Malgré ce qui se dit, tel bouclier n'est pas plus puissant qu'un autre. La puissance du bouclier dépend de la puissance avec lequel on lance le sortilège. Je connais quelques boucliers, et je vais essayer de te les apprendre. On va commencer par essayer le bouclier-air.

-Le bouclier-air ? Il existe autant de bouclier que d'élément ?

-Non, il y en a plus. Mais ceux des éléments sont les plus basiques. Le bouclier d'air te permet de ne pas être atteint par les sortilèges de lévitation. Personne ne peut donc avec un sort te faire changer de place. Et si ton bouclier est assez puissant, il peut aussi te permettre de te protéger des sorts de désarmement, et de rester à ta place avec ta baguette. La formule est « non aeri levitatum » en faisant le geste contraire de celui de wingardium leviosa. Et il faut que tu te concentres comme quand tu ne veux pas te faire désarmer, à rester à ta place. Tu dois penser à toutes les parties de ton corps que tu veux protéger. C'est la base de tous les boucliers. Il faut connaître son corps pour pouvoir le protéger.

Elle essaya en se concentrant sur son corps, sur la place où elle était, et elle prononça la formule en essayant de faire le bon mouvement. Mais le premier essai fut un échec. Le deuxième et le troisième aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer _et_ sur son corps, _et_ sur sa baguette.

-Attends. Je vais bouger ta baguette, et toi tu ne te concentres que sur ton corps et la formule, dit-il gentiment.

Il mit sa main autour de la sienne, et elle se força à ne pas rougir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une onde de chaleur irradiait de sa main et se propageait dans son corps. Il lui était beaucoup plus facile de se concentrer sur les sensations de son corps quand il prenait sa main dans la sienne… Elle prononça la formule, et un halo bleu se forma autour d'elle. Il resta quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite et contente :

-J'ai réussi ! dit-elle avec un rire, merci !

Il lui sourit et retira sa main en lui demandant de recommencer. Plus confiante, elle réessaya et réussit sans trop de difficulté. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder son bouclier plus de quelques secondes mais c'était un bon début…

Elle s'aperçut qu'il ne parlait plus. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé, et rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était entrain de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la sienne comme si elle voulait l'aider.

-Justement, je ne sais pas… dit-il doucement en la regardant avec sérieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois que tu es la première fille pour laquelle je ressens ça… Un sentiment aussi fort que tu ne peux pas imaginer… dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à respirer en sentant sa douce main sur sa joue.

-Je… je peux peut-être essayer… souffla-t-elle presque inaudiblement.

Il rit doucement en souriant et en enlevant sa main de sa joue :

-Tu sais que tu me fais penser à un ange ? Toujours à vouloir aider les autres, à supporter leur peine…

Il lui sourit doucement et elle se sentit troublée. Il était si beau… Et quand il lui souriait, la douce petite Maddie avait vraiment envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes… C'était bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose comme ça pour un garçon.

-Moi tu sais, je suis plutôt un démon qu'un ange… ricana-t-il d'une voix amère.

-Non ! Tu n'es pas un Démon ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais c'est gentil quand même, dit-il avec un demi-sourire amer, si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m'a dit que j'irais en enfer…

Elle ne dit rien et il se leva. Sa bouche s'étira d'un côté, et il lui fit un petit demi-sourire désabusé :

-Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu ne veux pas continuer les cours… Mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu es vraiment belle dans cette tenue, tu sais ? Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi…

Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Jamais elle n'avait même osé rêver qu'il la trouve seulement jolie ou sympathique… Il était l'un des mecs les plus mignons et les plus populaires de Poudlard… rares étaient les filles (et même certains garçons!) qui n'étaient pas intéressées par lui, et encore, si il y en avait ! Et... nan, c'était forcément faux. Elle n'était pas belle. Elle n'était rien. Il ne pouvait pas la trouver jolie. Il devait se moquer d'elle. Ca devait être un pari.

-C'est un pari, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, les épaules légèrement affaissée, et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il se retourna et la regarda avec stupéfaction :

-Quoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier :

-Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fade et sans intérêt que je suis aussi idiote !

Elle se leva avec rage et remit sa cape autour de ses épaules. Dans un tournoiement de tissu sombre elle se dirigea vers la porte. A ce moment-là, quiconque l'aurait vu n'aurait pas pu douter un seul instant qu'elle était à Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient remplis de détermination et sa fureur semblait l'entourer d'un halo.

Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, et il la regardait, bouche bée. Il se reprit et courut pour lui attraper le bras. Elle se raidit aussitôt, n'osant plus bouger. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux le regardaient juste avec crainte et déception :

-Tu as peur de moi, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désabusé et amer.

-N-non… souffla-t-elle très légèrement sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il lui lança un regard sceptique, et elle sentit sa gorge se sécher encore une fois.

-Non, dit-elle d'une voix plus sure en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. Pourquoi crois-tu tout le temps que les gens te méprisent ? Tu es une des filles les plus particulières que je connaisse, je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a de faux dans le fait que je t'aime. Je ne te demande même pas de m'aimer ou pas. Je ne te demande rien. Je ne voulais même pas te le dire.

Son cerveau semblait s'être arrêté. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Elle devait le laisser partir et se réveiller ! Mais une voix depuis longtemps oubliée apparut dans sa tête :_ Bon sang Maddie ! Tu n'auras pas cette chance tous les jours ! Essaie au moins ! Après tout, on s'en fiche si il ment, profites-en ! Tu es une Serpentard nom de Dieux, prouve-le, ose lui dire ce que tu ressens ! Et s'il se moque de toi, fous-lui une baffe ! De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air de rire ! Tente ta chance !_

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés.

Il eut un grand sourire en s'approchant d'elle :

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

_Respire… Respire et réponds… Vite ! Il ne va pas attendre des heures !_

-Je veux bien… dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il l'embrassa très doucement, très légèrement, comme s'il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de reculer si elle ne voulait pas. Elle mit quelques temps avant de répondre doucement à son baiser. Quand il s'écarta et qu'il lui fit un sourire incertain, elle lui fit un grand sourire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais ?

Il sembla rayonner et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia_**

Je monte les escaliers en chantonnant. La balade a été agréable. J'ai discuté avec Lily une bonne partie du chemin, avant de finir par revenir à la salle commune. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il se passe avec la bande des Griffondor, ni pourquoi Brad semble dans la lune, mais je m'en fiche.

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir, je fronce des sourcils. Le lit de Maddie est vide… Puis je hausse les épaules. Si elle arrive un peu plus tard, pas de problème. Je l'attendrai, peut-être qu'elle aura des trucs intéressant à raconter…

Je vais prendre une douche et revient dans le dortoir pour m'apercevoir que Maddie n'était toujours pas présente. Je m'installais confortablement sur mon lit et commençai faire mes devoirs.

Je finis par lire un livre de DCFM qui pourrait m'aider dans le dossier que je dois faire avec Lupin… Qui a dit que je faisais ça pour fayoter avec lui ? Non… C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai envie de lui montrer que moi aussi je suis capable de travailler ! En plus je le vois demain, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver sans rien savoir de nouveau… Il me prendrait encore plus pour une idiote et je déteste ça…

Une heure plus tard, je suis encore profondément dans ma lecture, prenant des notes de temps en temps, quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvre doucement. Je souris en fermant mon livre après avoir mémoriser la page.

-Maddie... chuchotai-je en ouvrant les rideaux de mon lit.

Maddie est là, dans une cape noire, et elle me fit un petit signe de la main incertain, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle en ressort :

-Alors ? Où étais-tu ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

-Rien de particulier, j'étais allé faire une petite ballade, et… et bien je me suis entraînée à faire des boucliers dans une salle vide, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'est la première fois que je la voie si heureuse et… rêveuse ? Pour de simples boucliers… Il n'est pas très difficile de savoir qu'elle a du faire autre chose, car la DCFM n'est pas si aphrodisiaque…

Moi en tout cas, je ne pense pas que je serais si heureuse de passer deux heures à faire de la DCFM… A moins bien sur d'être accompagnée par un beau jeune home comme Lupin, et là, d'accord, la DCFM apparaît sous un jour beaucoup plus agréable.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu as vu, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit, mais il a l'air de te faire de l'effet…

Puis, mes yeux se fermèrent, et je m'endormis doucement, en pensant à des cours particuliers de DCFM donné par un séduisant professeur aux beaux yeux dorés et au sourire mystérieux…J'eus un grand sourire avant de m'endormir pour de bon. Mais je grimaçais légèrement en pensant qu'il faudrait quand même que je découvre ce que Maddie faisait…

-----------------

-Brad ! Attends ! Criai-je.

Il se retourne et me fait son demi-sourire si irrésistible en m'attendant.

-Ma petite Couleuvre ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme aujourd'hui !

Je ris doucement, et il me dévisage.

-J'adore ta tenue, me dit-il très sérieusement, et je suis content de voir que tu as l'air d'avoir lâché l'affaire avec Lupin. Il état bien trop gentil pour toi…

Je porte une jupe en velours bordeaux assez courte, avec mes bas résilles préférés, et en haut, un débardeur blanc immaculé trop court avec une chemise trois quarts en lin transparent à rayures vertes et grises. Et je porte mon collier à perles vertes en verre qui font des reflets de tous les verts sur ma peau, et un ras de cou en or blanc.

Très féminin.

Et mes chères bottes noires à cran.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai arrêté ? Demandai-je, furieuse, je suis si moche que ça, que ça semble impossible que j'essaie de draguer ?

Je m'emporte très facilement en colère. Je me suis faite belle aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, je me suis maquillée comme toujours avec délicatesse, je me suis coiffée en un chignon décoiffé, avec des mèches bouclés qui retombent dans tous les sens, et en me regardant dans ma glace, le seul commentaire de mon reflet a été « Bonne chasse ma belle ! » …

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement, mais quand tu essayais de le draguer, tu essayais de faire moins "Serpentard provocante"… là, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver.

-Tu penses qu'il n'apprécieras pas ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, très sérieuse.

-Et bien… Je n'en sais rien. Franchement. Il pourrait très bien te trouver à croquer, et décider de consommer tout de suite pour éviter la périmation, autant qu'il pourrait te trouver beaucoup trop démon… En tout cas, tu lui feras de l'effet, c'est sur. A savoir si cela sera négatif ou positif…

Il n'y a vraiment que Brad qui peut me dire tout ce qu'il pense sans que je l'étripe… Bien que parfois j'en ai vraiment l'envie ! Mais au final je lui pardonne, car je préfère qu'on me dise les choses en face plutôt que derrière mon dos. J'hésite un instant :

-Tu crois que je devrais changer quoi ?

-Rien.

Je le regarde avec étonnement et il reprend :

-Tu es vraiment super sexy là dedans. Au moins, il te trouvera séduisante. Tu auras tout le reste de la semaine pour lui rappeler aussi que tu peux être une fille intelligente en plus d'être jolie. Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer d'avoir l'air d'un ange comme Maddie, tu n'es pas blonde, et tu n'es pas un ange ! Par contre, je vais te laisser, j'ai déjà mangé, je dois aller m'entraîner avec l'équipe... Souhaite-moi bonne chance ma jolie ! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et au dernier moment, je l'interpelle :

-Au fait, Maddie hier est rentré tard dans le dortoir… Faudra que je la suive ce soir pour savoir ce qu'elle fait… Ca t'intéresserait de m'aider ?

- Tu es vraiment trop curieuse pour ton propre bien petite déesse Démoniaque… dit-il en riant, mais ça marche ! J'attendrais dans la salle commune ce soir, dit-il en partant et en me faisant un signe de la main.

Ce soir, je devrais au moins arriver à découvrir le secret de Maddie, c'est toujours ça…

Dans la Grande Salle il n'y a quasiment personne, et je voie Rachel assise. Mais Remus n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'il se sont engueulés… mais non, le voilà qui arrive et qui s'assoit à côté d'elle et il lui dit quelque chose de marrant en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, avec complicité. Elle éclate de rire, et je m'assois de façon à ne pas pouvoir les voir. Je préfère rester calme.

_**POV Remus Lupin, Griffondor, Sixième Année :**_

Allez, courage… Plus que deux heures de DCFM avec Borgia, et je suis tranquille pour rejoindre James, Sirius et Peter, que nous commencions enfin la potion…

Je suis tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils, en l'attendant. Car elle est en retard, comme d'habitude… je soupire intérieurement… Tellement prévisible !

Nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord tacitement pour ne pas recommencer la scène mémorable de la bibliothèque. Borgia a au moins le mérite d'être réaliste : elle sait que nous finirons bien un jour ou l'autre, ou plutôt une minute ou l'autre, à nous disputer, même si nous essayons de faire des efforts… Alors nous allons dans une salle vide, au moins nous sommes sur que personne n'assistera à nos "vives discussions" !

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et je l'entends s'arrêter et respirer à grands coups saccadés. Je me retourne en haussant les sourcils. Elle se tient d'une main au chambranle de la porte et reprend sa respiration. Ses joues sont rouges d'avoir couru et quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombent devant els yeux.

Pour avouer ce qui est, à ce moment-là, n'importe quel mec normalement constitué la trouve magnifique… Si j'oubliais un instant qui elle était, je pourrais la trouver même très séduisante et attirante. Surtout quand elle passe instinctivement sa langue pointue et rose sur sa lèvre inférieure… Peut-être parce que ça n'est pas pour séduire qu'elle fait ça, mais parce qu'elle a les lèvres sèches, je trouve le geste très _attirant_.

Mais je me reprends, et quand elle lève les yeux sur moi et me fait un charmant sourire en remplaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, je la trouve tout de suite beaucoup plus banale. J'aimais bien le côté un peu sauvage de l'apparition, mais quand elle recommence son habitue petit numéro, c'est fini.

-Désolée d'être en retard, mais Cocteau m'a chopé alors que je venais et il m'a emmené dans son bureau pour me faire enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable à son goût.

Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle porte une longue jupe grise usée, trop large. Je n'avais pas remarqué. A vrai dire, objectivement, elle est assez jolie pour pouvoir mettre n'importe quoi et rester séduisante. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a bien été dotée physiquement, mais à l'intérieur c'est beaucoup moins joli.

Elle me fait penser à une vipère quand elle repasse sa lanquge pointue sur ses lèvres. Ou à un cobra… Il essaie de te charmer en dansant, et après il te lance son venin…

Et là, certainement pour me faire réagir, elle enlève la jupe grise en se penchant pour bien mettre en avant son décolleté. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui laisser le plaisir de voir que je la regarde, et je retourne à mon cahier. Je la vois du coin de l'œil qui sert la mâchoire, comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle.

Au moment où elle enlève son sac en bandoulière, je risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction et je comprends aussitôt pourquoi Cocteau lui a fait mettre une longue jupe grise par-dessus.

Elle a une jupe en velours bordeau qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse, et qui laisse voir de longues et fines jambes au galbe parfait. Plus provoquant et sexy, c'est difficile… Et puis avec les bas résilles noirs, ça fait bien ressortir son hale italien…

En gros, c'est typiquement Serpentardesque… Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à mon bouquin. Je préfère de loin la fraîcheur et le naturel que les gens surfaits. Les gens qui savent se mettre en valeur, tu sais jamais sur quoi tu tombes, le maquillage et la coiffure en moins… Et tu n'as pas la surprise, le jour du bal, de voir arriver une superbe Cendrillon… Borgia est à son maximum, elle ne peut plus surprendre personne par son charme…

Enfin, au moins la regarder repose les yeux. Mais j'évite quand même au maximum car je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminé, et j'ai d'autres choses à penser.

-Tu as lu le livre que je t'avais passé ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un air triomphant, et j'ai pris des notes !

Elle sort les notes de son sac pour me les montrer. Franchement, on a l'impression qu'elle a fait un effort surhumain… Elle me les tend avec un sourire victorieux, et je hausse un sourcil en lui tendant les notes que j'ai prises sur les trois bouquins que j'ai lu. Je vois son sourire se décomposer un peu quand je lui tends quatre rouleaux de parchemin.

-Mais tu passes ton temps à ça ? Me demande-t-elle d'un air éberlué.

-Non. Mais moi je sais travailler vite… dis-je d'un ton agacé.

Etre loup-garou a des énormes inconvénients, mais il apprend à s'avancer dans ses devoirs… Je fais toujours le maximum de devoirs que je peux car je sais que quand la pleine lune sera là, je ne pourrais plus travailler. Au moins mes recherches sont faites en grande partie, c'est toujours ça. Et si je veux le soir pouvoir faire quelques sorties nocturnes…

-Tu n'as pas hésité sur le parfum… dis-je d'un ton badin, le nez plongé dans mes bouquins.

-Tu trouves que j'en ai mis trop ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Je relève aussitôt la tête. Carmen… timide ? Nan, j'ai du halluciné.

J'ai l'odorat fin, c'est peut-être pour ça que ton parfum à la cannelle m'agresse… dis-je d'un ton calme, impassible.

En fait, je suis obligé de faire un travail sur moi-même impressionnant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je la voie, j'ai envie d'être sarcastique, de la faire redescendre sur terre… Elle se croit tellement parfaite, avec ses grands air et sa noble famille… C'est irritant. Et surtout… Elle croit qu'elle peut tout avoir, et je déteste les petites filles pourries-gâtées… Je préfère les gens plus humbles…

Nous sommes beaucoup trop différents pour pouvoir nous supporter.

Finalement, nous sortons de la salle, après quelques disputes et des échanges de sarcasmes mordants. D'un autre côté, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un en face de soi qui a du répondant.

Oh non… pas lui… Un des mecs de la classe de Borgia se ramène dans le couloir. Rosier. Un imbécile de première celui-là, pas méchant, mais vraiment con… Lui aussi il mise tout sur le physique et rien sur le reste… Il va bien avec l'autre tiens !

-Alors ma jolie, j'espère qu'il t'a pas trop emmerdé le petit Lupin, dit-il en me lançant un regard tueur, et en passant un bras autour de la hanche de Carmen.

Quoi ? Cette demi-portion qui a le vertige, me fait des menaces ? En temps normal, j'en aurai ri, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, là, ça me paraît encore plus ridicule… Et d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de lui foutre mon…

Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du, exactement, mais _"enlève donc tes sales pattes de là, imbéciles ! Tu vois pas qu'elle essaie de te repousser ? Alors tu la lâches, ok ?"_ Je sens que je commence à perdre mon calme et je respire intérieurement pour reprendre contenance.

Carmen semble très gênée et essaie d'enlever le bras de Rosier autour de sa taille discrètement. Tous les deux aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre.

-Bon, Rosier, lâche-la, dis-je nonchalamment, avec un peu de pitié pour Carmen, tu vois pas que tu la gênes la pauvre ?

Rosier recule comme si il venait de recevoir une gifle et il part en grommelant. Elle me lance un regard reconnaissant et j'hausse les épaules :

-Il n'y a pas à dire, vous autre Serpentard, vous avez quand même du mal à vous débrouillez tout seul…

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me sens obligé de lui lancer cette dernière pique avant de partir, peut-être pour qu'elle ne croit pas que si je l'ai « aidé » c'est parce qu'elle m'intéresse … _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir_ !

Bon, maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre les autres… On doit aller voler le dernier ingrédient dans les affaires de Cocteau… Faut faire vite, si on veut que ce soir, on puisse finir la potion… Un grand sourire naît sur mes lèvres quand j'imagine la tête des Serpentard… Plus particulièrement celle de Borgia…

Habituellement je suis contre faire une farce à tous les Serpentards car il y en a qui mérite d'être sauvés, mais là… Ca va vraiment être une belle farce pour notre début d'année… Une manière de prouver qu'on est toujours là même si on a nos buses...

Je vais voir la marmite, pur vérifier qu'aucun elfe de maison n'est dans les parages. En revenant je passe devant un mur vide, toujours le même. Je commence à bien le connaître… C'est bizarre, je crois pourtant que c'était là où nous étions allés, un jour où Rusard nous coursait, et il y avait une porte avec un placard à balai où nous avions pu tenir à quatre facilement… Mais j'ai du me tromper. J'ai un instinct presque infaillible, mais il n'y a vraiment aucune porte ici…

> _ Mais peut-être que tu devrais écouter pus tes instincts Moony… Car tu viens de passer deux fois devant la salle sur demande…_

**_Point de vue de Carmen_**

Une gifle m'aurait fait le même effet… "_Il n'y a pas à dire, vous autre Serpentard, vous avez quand même du mal à vous débrouillez tout seul"…_ Il ne pouvait pas accepter mes excuses normalement ? J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il m'avait défendu, mais non, l'honneur des Griffondor… Il ne fait ça juste pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin sans se soucier de la personne elle-même qu'il aide…

Ce que je peux le détester à ce moment-là… Soit il me laissait me démerder avec Rosier, dont je n'aurais eu aucun mal à me défaire d'un coup de baguette, mais j'avais quand même des scrupules à lui lancer un sort devant Lupin, soit il m'aide, mais il me dit quelque chose de réconfortant au lieu d'essayer de m'humilier encore un peu…

Et on appelle ça un Griffondor ? Pfff… Si t'étais pas si mignon, je crois que j'aurais pas hésité à t'envoyer une gifle magistrale, pour te prouver que nous aussi les Serpentard on sait se débrouiller…

Il se croit vraiment tout permis… mais de quel droit me parle-t-il comme ça ? N'importe quel mec m'aurait fait un sourire ou un compliment, ou aurait essayé d'en profiter pour me demander de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie, mais lui, le contraire…À croire qu'il a peur de moi…

C'est peut-être ça finalement ! Il a peur de moi alors il essaie de s'éloigner ! Il faut avouer que comme possibilité, c'est quand même beaucoup plus flatteur… Mais ça n'empêche que ça ne colle pas vraiment…

Je crois que ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que quand je le voie avec tout le monde il est aimable, calme, mystérieux, mais avec moi, il est sarcastique, blessant… nan, en fait, ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que plus il essaie d'être sarcastique et plus il me prouve qu'il me déteste, et plus il m'intéresse…

C'est de pire en pire… Chaque nuit je rêve de lui ou presque… J'en aurais presque honte… Et lui… Il continue à me détester, et à provoquer en moi un besoin et une frustration de plus en plus grande.

Je crois que je suis entrain d'atteindre un seuil de frustration énorme… Vraiment… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir… je n'ai jamais attendu autant de temps avant de sortir avec quelqu'un… Et je me pose de questions… Comment vais-je faire pour réussir à avoir l'air de ne pas m'intéresser à lui alors que c'est une torture permanente de le voir ?

* * *

> _ Normalement, dans ce chapitre, je devais aussi mettre la balade dans les couloirs de Carmen suivant les, et un peu plus loin les Maraudeurs entrain de préparer leur farce, mais finalement... Je ne pourrais pas l'écrire dans ce chapitre ! Il fait déjà 21 ages, si j'écris cette scène, je peux rajouter au moins six pages (et certainement beaucoup plus…). Donc, ça sera au prochain chapitre… j'ai vraiment très hate de l'écrire !_
> 
> ** Et me revoilà pour les RAR ! (et comme une personne me l'a demandé, je spécifie : les Réponses Aux Reviews…) :**
> 
> Alors, pour ceux qui lisent le quatrième élément et qui ont jeté un coup d'œil aux dernières RAR, DESOLEE ! C'est encore le même… Ca a failli être Lily… Mais c'est finalement…roulement de tambour les éclairages s'alluments et un homme arrive sur scène sur une moto SIRIUS BLACK !!! hurlements hystériques à la vue du sourire colgate made in Sirius:
> 
> SB : Encore moi ! A croire que vous m'adorez ! -p (Note de titou : faut dire qu'il y a du avoir trois personnes en totu qui ont pensé à me dire qui elles voulaient en guest star, alors c'est un peu comme en politique : il y a plus de vote blancs que de votes tout cours… -p)
> 
> SB : mais euh ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es obligée de me faire revenir ! -p (Titou : je l'adore Sirius…)
> 
> SB : Alors, j'ai été élu démocratiquement (oui, oui, mon trésor !;-p) pour vous présenter ces RAR grand sourire et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et qui se sont impliqués en votant pour moi… Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur et… abrège en voyant le regard déjà agacé de Titou qui regarde sa montre en pensant qu'ele commence à avoir faim donc je disais : BIENVENU AUX RAR ! clin d'œil
> 
> Pour commencer, je remercie au nom de toute l'équipe tous ceux qui ont reviewé ce chapitre ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur… Et à chaque fois que Titou voit son chiffre de stats augmenter elle est toute contente ! (Titou : rougit : mais euh… Même pas vraie d'abord ! tourne le dos à Sirius et va bouder dans un coin en tirant la langue) graaaaans sourire.
> 
> Sirius, assis à une table avec pleins de papiers autour de lui Titou, faudra vraiment que tu ranges tout ça tu sais… (Titou : arrête tu me fais penser à ma mère là…éè) mets ses pieds sur la table et se cale confortablement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres la chaiseen face de lui est vide mais est prête à acceuillir tous les revieweurs On peut commencer ? On est en live l ? C'est bon ? (un mec des coulisses fait un signe à Sirius) Ok on y va !
> 
> La première revieweuse est **notre fidèle Morri** (si si, c'est original comme surnom ! Plus que Moony…) regard noir de titou suivit d'un grand sourire en pensant au dit moony
> 
> Ah la la… T'imagine même pas ! Elle était toute déprimée en écrivant le pasage et elle devait se forcer pour le dénigrer… On a du la forcer à enlever plusieurs fois des petits post-it un peu partout où il y avait «Excuse-moi mon petit Moony… Jsuis désolée… » ou d'autres trucs du même acabits… Et Remus a jamais autant reçu de chocolat pour se faire aprdonner ! (heureusement il partage… he he) mais ouais, ça lui a déchirer le cœur à notre p'tite Moony (pour éviter les quiproquos, déjà assez nombreux dans cette fic, je parle de Titou Moony…p'tite=tite=titou… Un très vieux surnom, bien naze, mais bon…)
> 
> Ah… l'espoir ! Pour l'instant il est seul Moony, donc tu peux encore espérer, mais… la chasseuse n'st aps loin…(j'parle de Carmen, mais c'est vrai que Titou veille aussi aux grains !lol)
> 
> Et dans le porchain chapitre…on devrait effectivement en savoir un peu plus… Peut-être qu'on sera aec qui sort maddie… Mais l'auteur ne sait pas encore… (à vrai dire elle adore voir les suppositions des gens, et vu combien les revieweurs sont divisés entre Remus, Brad et Sirius, voir mêem Rogue ou malfoy… et elle a peur d'en décevoir…-)
> 
> Encore merci pour ta review Morri, toujours fidèle à son poste ! Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner… t'es sur mon passage… Non ? Préfère remus ? Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles…éè Bisous et à bientôt ! sourire à la Sirius et clin d'œil Morri se demande si elle va revenir sur sa décision finalement (mieux vaut un tiens que deux tu l'auras…)
> 
> Bienvenu à… grand sourire **Angelina Johnson **! la jeune fille arrive un peu troublée sous les applaudissements et s'installe en face de Sirius
> 
> T'inquiète pas je vais pas te manger ! Déjà, je te félicite pour ton dm, et surtout… très important…Sirius se baisse sur sa chaise avec un sourire carnassier alors comme ça ton prof d'histoire ressemble à Remus ? J'aimerais vraiment voir ça.. Je suis très curieux… he he…Titou lève les yeux au ciel et le tappe gentimentderrière la tête Sirius se redresse bon d'accord j'arrête de lui demander ! lève ses mains avec une mine horrifiée sur le visage
> 
> He he… T'aimes bien Brad ? Pourtant il est le préfet de Serpentard... (deux défauts en un dès le départ, le pauvre..) faut vraimetn qu'il est beaucoup de qualités pour rattraper de telles tares…éè (Titou relève els yeux au ciel no comment)
> 
> T'avais voté pour Remus ? Dommage… Mais pour le prochain peut-être que… Ca décidera de vous ! he he…
> 
> Encore merci pour la review !
> 
> Angelina part, remplacée par **Celine.s** hello ! Pressée, hein ? T's pardonnée, t'inquiète pas… grand sourire et clin d'œil je te comprends !
> 
> Moi aussi aujourd'hui c'est le jour de repos de mon cerveau, ce qui explique poruquoi je ne peux pas t'éclairer sur quelle est l'adorable personne, si douce et si belle et si parfaite, que j'aime…he he… (la réelle raison : j'ai pas le droit de faire des si gros spoiler… :-S ou je suis barré du sénario, alors… dsl) Et encore emrci pour la review !
> 
> Nous avons ensuite…Sirius se recale et fouille dans ses papiers… **Alisa Adams** !
> 
> T'es contente, notre jolie Rachel est plus avec notre parfait Remus ! tout est dans le meilleur des mondes possibles !lol et t'as raison, Carmen a pas fini d'en baver…grand sourire carnassier et petit rire sadique j'ai eu le droit de voir le scénario pour répondre aux reviews, et…rire voldemorien j'ai rien le droit de ire, mais elle en a pas fini la Carmen, c'est sur !
> 
> Encore merci pour ta review !-
> 
> La review suivante est de kikou224 ! Rhoo… Ci vrai ? L'auteur est très contente! Oui, oui mon trésor !(Titou : ou la… Faut que je diminue l'influence de Fred et george moi, ça commence à attendre le cerveau…Oo et puis les droits d'auteurs c'est aps gratuit mine de rien…-) Merci de nous le faire savoir ça fait très plaisir !
> 
> Est-ce que j'aime Carmen ? silence pas le droit de répondre… mais c'est bien d'essayer et Titou adore voir avec qui les lecteus veulent me caser ! Et moi aussi ça m'éclate ! (pas deux qui ont le même avis, c'est intéressant…)
> 
> Encore un gros merci pour la review !
> 
> Salut **Laura** ! Tu les as toutes lues ? Chapeau ! (c'est que dernièrement elle en a rajoutée tellement que moi-même je m'y perds…) ça fait très plaisir !vi, vi !
> 
> Et merci pour ton vote ! c'est en aprtie grâce à toi que je fais les RAR !
> 
> Encore merci pour –le vote- la review ! -
> 
> Hi **Tiquidou** ! Meuh non tu parles pas pour ne rien dire ! Titou adore parler aussi (un peu trop d'ailleurs…) et elle adore lire les reviews ou les messages qui parlent de tout t de rien ! Et tu m'étonens, être comparé à gollum c'est aps très flatteur, d'un autre côté, c'est pas celui que je déteste le plus…(en plus avec une copine on tripe beaucoup dessus… Avec des mon trésor partout… plus l'influence des jumeaux, ça aide pas !éè ). Et je préfère que tu dises que Rachel est gollum plutot que tu dise qu'elle te fait penser à Arwen dans le film… (éè regarde ailleurs elle m'agace, c'est tout… une vraie Mary Sue… dans le bouquin c'est aps pareil !)
> 
> T'inquiète pas, Alpo, on t'excuse pour la courte review parce que c'est ebaucoup mieux que pas de reviews du tout ! Et je te comrpends…C'est vraiemnt démoralisant les cours…éè Biz et encore merci !
> 
> **LOU4** ! Saluuut toiiii… sourire colgate Sirius joue le beau gosse encore une qui me voit avec Carmen… et je ne dirais riens ans al présence de mon avocat ! Et encore merci pour la review !
> 
> **Pitite Maraudeuse** : J'suis d'accord avec toi… C'est une intéressante méthode, qui peut marcher (Titou l'a déjà testé…) mais avec Remus… he he… Ca a pas marché. C'est ça le truc. Si tu le revoie plus ça peut marcher, tu l'imagines moche et tout, et pis.. Quand tu l'as en face de toi, tu te rends compte qu'il est pas moche… (Titou : pas moche di tout… he he…-)
> 
> **Tatiana Black** ! hello toiiii !(Titou: évite de faire le même truc plusieurs fois de suite… et je m'excuse aussi, je suis définitivement atteinte AUSSI par Friends…éè)
> 
> Oh oh… Je vois les yeux de Titou s'agrandirent… T'as dit le mot magique ! « préfét blafard » mdr. Je voie Titou se redresser, prête à aller défendre son chiwi…commence à taquiner Titou qui émet un bruit ressemblant à un grognement
> 
> Quelqu'un aimerait plus Rachel que Remus ? Mais bien sur ! Remus n'aimait plus _vraiment_ Rachel. Pour dire en anglais, parce que ça exprime mieux ce qu'il se passe : Remus and Rachel likes (ou plutot liked) but someone can LOVE Rachel ! You understand my awesome English ?LOL
> 
> Bon, après je peux rien te dire, mais j'aime bien voir l'analyse dans les détails pour savoir qui est l'ange parfait que j'aime!
> 
> Gros bisous Miss Black (d'habitude j'aime pas trop mon nom de famille, mais je pense pas que tu l'aies pris en pensant à mn frère ou à ma mère…-)
> 
> La review suivante est celle de…tadadam **Twins** ! Toi aussi t'aime les fics des twins ? (les autre, Fred et george) ? Je te comprends !- Encor emerci pour ta review, et d'ac, si Titou lit ta fic, elle te donne son avis !
> 
> Hello Zuza !Et bien tu as l'explication pour RAR ! ça veut dire Réponse Aux Reviews… C'est plus court, donc most practical ! Encore merci pour la ptite review !-
> 
> Hello **Louisa Wood** ! T'aurais pas changer de pseudo dis donc! Mais que ce soit bethany Black ou Louisa Wood, Titou dit que tu choisis toujours des BAT…-
> 
> Effectivement si tu cherches des fics sur Remus tu pouvais pas tomber mieux ! Elle écrit (ou traduit) 7 fics classées dans Remus Romance… (Oo je me demande parfois si elle est pas un peu jetée cette fille parfois…)
> 
> Euh par contr je dois te détromper… Dans la réalité Titou 'est aps schyzo, mais dès qu'elle commence à écrire…éè Le pire c'est en faisant les RAR… Elle est un peu folle quand même… (Titou : et surtout e suis fatiguée de parler de moi à la 3ème personne… Je suis pas César moi !éé)
> 
> T'aime bien les longs chapitres ? Ben si tu en veux des plus longs encore, il y a ceux de Tobby ! Elle écrit des longs et très bons chapitres sur les maraudeurs ! Et là, au moment où je te parle le chapitre fait 25 pages…éè (mal au main…)lol
> 
> J'ai adoré l'étude que tu as fit de la fic de titou ! Si, c'est très bien de décortiquer les fics, parfois ça aide ! Si tu veux, Titou essaierais de t'expliquer sur msn le déroulement de ses pensées pour qui va avec qui !-
> 
> Et bien si ça peut te rassurer… Il y aura encore du Remus/Carmen. En fait… tu t'es trompée dans uen partie de l'analyse, mais je te comprends… Remus semble tellement la détester… Et il la déteste d'ailleurs, au début… C'est un love-hate : Carmen Loves et remus hates…he he… mais peut-êtr equ'un jour les rôles seront inversés, qui sait !
> 
> Ton meileur ami ressemble à Brad ? Tu sais que Titou a failli recracher son jus de citrouille en lisant ça ! -p Elle a dit que tu avais beaucoup de chance, je sais pas pourquoi, et elel a dit qu'elle espérait que le rôle de Brad plus tard dans l'histoire ne te dérangerait pa… (ça je sais pourquoi !;-p)
> 
> Gros bisous et encore merci pour la review !
> 
> **Liza Black** ! Comment ça va toiiii ?grand sourire On se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? (Titou lève les yeux au ciel, en hochant la tête) Je devrais pas te le dire mais tu es celle qui est le plus prêt de la vérité pour pas dire plus !- Ca rassure titou de lire ta review, elle se dit qu'elle est pas la seule à penser ue c'est possible.. Et _tout_ est possible tu sais ! T'as de la jugeotte, j'aime ça !-
> 
> Tu repars déj ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? grand sourire charmeur auquel Liza répond aussitôt
> 
> LB : Bien sur ! T'es sérieux ?
> 
> SB : oh combien…grand sourire et en oubliant complèteemtn titou qui s'arrache les chaveux, il prend Liza par le bras et commence à discuter
> 
> Titou : èé On peut jamais faire confiance aux persos ! Ils seraient payés, peut-être qu'ils resteraient mais là… Et moi je fis coment maintenant ? Hein ? éclair de génie la préfète de griffondor passe pas loin Lily ? Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ?
> 
> LE : hauss un sourcil, l'ai rétonné avant de se diriger en souriant vers sa propre perte Oui ?
> 
> petite discussion à voix basse
> 
> LE : suite à la disparition hum (on peut vraiment aps lui faire confiance à celui-l !éé je savais que c'était le copain de Potter, amis quand même…léger rougissement à peine perceptible) de notre présentateur, je répondrais personnellement aux reviews !
> 
> Hello **Sandrine Lupin** !Joli nom! Et pour Sirius et Maddie, j'en sais absolument rien…regard perplexe mais j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de penser que Sirius Black, le tombeur de Poudlard, puisse tomber pour Maddie… je l'aime bien mais je pensais pas que c'était son genre…C omme quoi…
> 
> Hello **Tobby** ! merci, merci !- he he.. je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir une relation plate et morne avec quelqu'un… tre Rachel et Remus c'était un peu mort…éè Mais j'adore Rachel, ma meilleure amie, et je suis sure qu'elle trouver quelqu'un qu'ele adorera comme elle aimait Remus au début ! espérant qu'il y aura pas quelqu'un pour tout gâcher encore une fois…
> 
> Une fic avec moi et James ? C'est gentil mais je sois pas sure que ce soit une très bonne idée de faire une histoire sur oi et Môssieur Potter, on peut pas supporter rester dans la même pièce…éé Il est tellement immature aussi… Et arrogant.. et…(Titou :chuchote : on sait très bien comme ça finira de toute façon…he he… -)
> 
> Bien ! Tu t'es souvenu du prénomm de Carmen bel effort !
> 
> 11 pages, gros chapitres ?Oo j'imagine que personne n'a les même valeurs… Mais après ça dépend des auteurs. Il y en a qui écrivent des cours chapitres excellent, d'autres dees longs sxcellent (encore mieux) d'autres des longs très barabant ou tu sautes la moitié des phrases et d'autres… des petits chapitres qui te semblent long…long…mais longs… Et je parle d'expérience !;-p
> 
> 2 semaines ? Je crois que ça fait plus de deux semaines que titou a posté mais comme elle a comemncé des novuelels fics plus des one-shot… Mais le chapitre arrive ! Vous inquiétez pas ! tou douceent mais il arrive !;-p
> 
> He he… Le correcteur c'est bien pratique ! Mais même ça elle trouve ça chiant… je te dis une vraie paresseuse !;-p Et puis là on atteint les 26 pages (en comptant que la partie « chapitre » est espacée d'une ligne à chaque paragraphe) et ça m'étonnerait que Titou ait la patience de corriger jusqu'au bout avec le correcteur…. (e pense qu'elle s'arrêtera quand elle verrra pour la dixième fois son ordi lui demander de remplacer review par revue… et Moony par Monde…éè Lily hoche la tête avec résignation
> 
> Je crois même que tu as largement dépassé les 25 reviews maintenant ! A quand la centaine ? Et tu feras quelque chose de spécial ? (Titou : un one-shot ça serait bien, hein ?)
> 
> Ah oui… Titou et ses auteurs favoris… Une looongue histoire ! Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ceux qui n'ont aucun favoris et elle trouve ça injuste car elle adore aller voir els fav de ses auteurs favoris, ça peut lui donner des idées de lecture (on appelle ça le bouche à oreille…lol) et quand un auteur en met aucun c'est un peu embêtant parce que si tu veux des conseils de fics c'est moins pratique !éè et come si quelqu'un veut des fics sur les maraudeurs et sur Remus super bien il a qu'à aller dans ma bio !
> 
> Mais bon il y en a que j'adore encore plus que d'autre c'est sur… Parfois els serdaigles, the boy who loved lily, Married, les Portes, parfois les griffondors, les éhos de léternité… Qui fotn aprtie des fics que Titou RELIT ! Vi, vi, ça lui arrive de relire des fics ! éè complètement %) je te dis !;-p
> 
> Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les reviews c'est un vrai carburateur ! Si, si ! Seul un auteur peut comprendre à quel point ça fait plaisir ! on en a jamais trop !
> 
> Encore merci pour ta review ! 
> 
> Lily fait entrer **Léna Léonyde** avec un grand sourire réconfortant Salut ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review ça fait super palisir ! Yserton ? ça me dit qulque chose…. J'espère ne pas me tromper, mais tu as écrit un bouquin, non ? (Titou : si je me trompe, dsl, et sinon je sais pas si je lirais ton livre car e fait, je ne lis plus que des fics et des mangas depuis quelques temps….éè je sais que c'est aps bien, mais comme j'ai le bac français cette année, ils nous donnent plein de trucs chiants à lire alors j'ai plus envie de lire..éè mais si un jour je vais à la librairie j'essaierai de l'acheter… donc en Juin,q uand j'aurais enfin repris gout à la lecture -p j'irais l'acheter et le lire ! Promis !)
> 
> En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir de avoir que tu aimes la fic ! et encore merci pour la review ! Lily fait un grand sourire de remerciement
> 
> **Caliméra** ! Tu détestes les croqueuses d'hommes ? Moi ça me dérange pas, étant doné que les mecs m'intéressent aps…Lily fronce le sourcils du coup les filles qui alignent les mecs m'étonnent juste (il y a juste deux ou trois mecs que je trouve intéressant… pas avec ça que je vais me faire une liste). C'est aps sur ce critère que je me base pour savoir si quelqu'un est sympathique ou pas. Mais je comrpends ton point de vue… Après tout, « c'est toujours chiant ces pestes qui nous piquent nos mecs ! »
> 
> Encore merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Aria Lupin** ! Un carré amoureux…Peut-être…Sourire mi-machiavélique mi-ange innocent made in Lily Encore merci pour la review !
> 
> **Aliana**… Encore une fan de Moony ? mais comme je te comprends ! - Même si je ne le considère que comme un ami. Remus un loup-garou ? Lily en état de choc aprè cinq minutes les yeux fermés à reprendre ses sens oui c'est vrai que tout s'explique…air songeur Et Rachel ne sait pas que Remus est un loup-garou…
> 
> Et tu veux laisser une chance à Carmen ? C'est vrai qu'elle en aura bien besoin… 'avoue que Lupin est complètement diférent quand elle est là…. Beaucoup plus froid, voir agressif et moqueur… C'est bizarre…
> 
> **Fée Tiltide** ! C'est grâce à toi qu'on a passé la centième ! On a fait une fête dans les coulisses e soir, je te dis aps l'ambiance…Lily sourit, l'air dans le vague Bon bien sur, compte sur Sirius et James pour ramener trois fois plus de boissons qu'i n'était nécessaire, mais c'était quand même génial !
> 
> He he… faut avouer que physiquement il est pas mal le Sirius… J'avoue… Mais bon, il se prend bien al tête… Même si c'est normal vu son physique, il devrait quand même penser à dégonfler se chevilles…
> 
> Oh la la… il ya pas à dire t'as une belle imagination ! Lily siffle d'admiration la solution est BEAUCOUP plus simple et il n'y a du avoir qu'une ou deux personne pour y avoir pens ! Mais continue à chercher, tu trouveras, j'en suis sur ! Ca va devenir de plus en plus précis selon les chapitres !
> 
> Je te comprends… Bachelot est une conne, c'est tout ! (titou : Oups ! une main devant sa bouche je suis ps sense faire de la politique dans mes reviews moi….éè) et je te souhaite bien du courage pour Science Po !
> 
> **Elsar** ! JE suis sur que Carmen urait été ravie de lire ta review ! La uite arrive trèèès bientôt ! Et encore merci !-
> 
> **cortomaltese...aufeminin** ! hello ! Ca veut dire quoire ton pseudo ? Ca ressemble à de 'italien…
> 
> TM : Et je suis contente de voir que tu connais l'histoire des borgia ! He he… Je trouvais que ça collait bienn à Carmen car Lucrèce Borgia était réputée d'une très grande beauté envoutante et une croqueuse d'homme dans le sens de la menthe religieuse…he he… et puis, poison ça colait bien aussi à Serpentard alors voil ! Il y a deux ou trois allusions à des livres que j'ai lu (Othello… si tu trouves t'as uen aprtie de l'intrigue !lol) en totu cas vraiment merci pour la review !
> 
> Lily reprend le scripte : nous avons maintenant…**Lindoriae** ! Et oui ! Tu as tout compris ! chuchote pour que titou ne l'entende pas c'est effectivement Titou qui essaie d'entrer dans l'histoire et qui n'a trouvé que ce moyen…he he…-
> 
> Et oui, belle supposition !
> 
> Encore merci ça fait plaisir que tu t'accorches tant au persos !
> 
> Lily commence à ranger ses affaires et un texte défile avec le nom de tous les persos, et une chanson derrière
> 
> "Serre-moi"… (je retranscris pas la chanson car je la garde pour un autre chapitre !)
> 
> Encore merci à tous pour reviewer et lire !Et qui vous voulez pour les prochains RAR ? Et quels sont vos nouveaux prognostics pour les couples ?-
> 
> ** Bisous à tous !**

**_Titou alias Tite Moony_**

_PS: et n'oubliez pas l'auteur pour la petite visite!_


	6. si le loup y était,il nous embrasserait

> Et vila ! les RAR sont faites ! et le chapitre a été corrigé ! c'est pas bô la vie ? Bonne lecture !
>
>> > * * *

**Mon Caprice :**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 6 :  
_****_Si le loup y était…il nous embrasserait !_**

> > > > > > * * *

** Tour d'horizon **

> > _« Rendez-vous ce soir à la Salle de bain des préfets. Essaie de ne pas te faire repérer »_

> Maddie relut encore une fois le petit mot avant de le mettre, le sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joues, dans la poche avant de sa chemise.
> 
> « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment me faire discrète… Personne ne me suivra, notre secret est bien gardé » Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire déterminé.
>
>> * * *

-Dès qu'elle sort, je la suis et je la file. Toi tu attendras au tableau dans un coin d'ombre. On ne sera pas trop de deux, elle sait être discrète… dit Carmen avec un air inhabituellement sérieux et concentré sur le visage, et ressemblant à un général vérifiant ses troupes, et si jamais elle ne revient pas, on se retrouve à 11h au tableau et on entame la fouille du château.

-Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait la bonne idée de rentrer parce que la fouille du château, je veux pas te vexer l'Arsenic mais ça va être difficile…dit Brad pensivement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses sourcils légèrement froncés accentuant le contour délicat mais masculin de sa mâchoire.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste Brad ! dit Carmen en riant, ça va être marrant ! Et je pourrais mettre ma tenue spéciale de filature, elle ne pourra pas me repérer avec ça ! C'est une tenue de _professionnel_…

-J'ai hate de voir ça tu as l'air de jubiler d'avance… dit Brad avec un sourire amusé, j'ai l'impression de voir une gamine de huit ans…mais j'ai hate de voir ta « tenue discrète » ma jolie Belladone…

Elle lui donna un coup de coude en soupirant dans les côtes et ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

-A ce soir !

-On va bien s'amuser…

- Je te le promets.

> > > * * *

-Maddie !

Il marcha plus rapidement pour la rattraper et elle se retourna. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il sentit son cœur rétrécir avant de se gonfler en croisant son angélique regard aux reflets argentés.

-Oui ?

Le jeune homme jeta un bref regard aux alentours avant de lui sourire de manière chaleureuse et de dire assez haut pour que les plus proches puissent entendre :

-Viens, j'ai besoin de voir avec toi pour les préparatifs des préfets…

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à un endroit loin des regards. Sa mine se fit soudainement plus sérieuse :

-Tu as reçu mon mot ?

Maddie fronça des sourcils, l'air inquiète :

-Oui, pourquoi ? C'est annulé ?

-Non. Mais ça va être plus compliqué que prévu. Ne reviens pas à la sale commune de Serpentard. Carmen a prévu de te suivre… Va directement à la salle de bain des préfets, je t'y rejoindrai. Elle ne connaît pas le mot de passe…dit le garçon d'une voix pressante en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu es sur, Brad ?

-Absolument ! répondit le jeune préfet de Serpentard avant de lui sourire.

-Je te fais confiance alors…

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Ils étaient différents et pourtant étrangement semblables. Brad hésita une seconde avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras et presser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Merci, souffla-t-il dans son oreille donnant à la jeune fille l'impression qu'un banc de petits poissons avait élu domicile dans son corps.

> > > * * *

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, sixième année, Serpentard _**

Je sors la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Coup d'œil à gauche…coup d'œil à droite… Rien. Je souris victorieusement et sort discrètement du dortoir pour ne pas réveiller Carlota et Charlène, les deux filles qui partagent notre dortoir, mais qui heureusement pour moi y sont le minimum…

Je marche sur la pointe des pieds en me collant au mur et en me courbant jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Rapide tour d'horizon de la salle commune : il y a seulement Rogue, profondément endormi, un énorme livre aux pages jaunies sur les genoux. Je masque une grimace de dégoût et je me faufile discrètement dehors.

Quand le tableau se referme derrière moi je pousse un soupir de soulagement et me laisse glisser contre le mur. J'adore la peur et la montée d'adrénaline…

Yes! une étape de réussie! dis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

Mais soudainement je perçois un éclat de rire, provenant d'une voix aux intonations graves que je reconnais aussitôt :

-Brad ! Soufflai-je avec mécontentement, ris moins fort ! On ne doit pas se faire remarquer !

Brad commence à rire d'un ton étouffé, mordant dans sa main es yeux plissés pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais il arrête peu à peu de rire quand je le regarde en sourcillant, les poings sur les hanches :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Brad ?

-C'est seulement… On a l'impression que tu as parcouru un marathon alors que tu es seulement sorti de la salle commune… Et puis… disons que je n'ai pas pu résister à ta tenue de camouflage…

-Eh ! Déjà, c'était difficile d'arriver ici sans que Severus se réveille, dis-je d'une voix courroucée, et ensuite… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ?

Je vois sa bouche frémir mais quand il croise mon regard il reprend un -semblant- de sérieux. Je porte un « baggy » kaki militaire et un débardeur noir, avec un foulard vert kaki dans les cheveux avec des chaussures très larges, militaires elles aussi.

-C'est la tenue réglementaire de camouflage ! Dis-je d'un ton vexé, j'ai acheté les chaussures et le pantalon dans une solderie des équipements de l'armée cet été… J'ai même un couteau ouvre-tout avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui va pas ? C'est le fond de teint foncé que j'ai mis sur ma peau pour camoufler ?Ou j'aurais peut-être du mettre mon débardeur avec les motifs de camouflages kakis? Ou c'est le pantalon.. je savais que ça faisait trop!

Devant mon ton inquiet, Brad me fait un grand sourire :

- Disons que c'est une des seules fois où je te voie ET en pantalon, ET déguisée avec du maquillage sur le corps pour paraître plus noir… Je ne dis pas que cela te va mal mais disons… que ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait approprié pour l'instant…

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, Brad se protège la tête avec les bras, comme si il voulait se protéger de ma réaction. J'hésite entre le taper pour se moquer de moi ou rire avec lui pour me l'avoir dit. Finalement je décide de retourner rapidement dans le dortoir et en partant j'entend Brad chuchoter :

-Si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on te reconnaisse, mets la robe noire réglementaire de l'école ! Elle est passe-partout ! Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace pour ne pas te faire remarquer. Mais j'avoue que je suis toujours étonné de l'inventivité de toutes tes tenues... Je me demande où tu ranges tout ça!

Je grince des dents en l'entendant rire mais je finis par rire doucement avec lui et je cours me changer. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien ma tenue…

Dix minutes plus tard je suis en bas et Brad et moi commençons à préparer notre plan de bataille…

-On a qu'à se partager la tache. Moi je vais vers la Tour d'Astronomie et je m'occupe de cette partie et toi tu t'occupes de la partie plus au Nord… on se retrouve ici même dans deux heures… Tu as une autre idée ? Propose Brad d'un ton très professionnel en me regardant dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, c'est parfait ! Dis-je en riant, tu avais tout prévu !

-Et oui ! Que veux-tu, avec toi je dois touuuujours tout faire ! dit Brad d'un ton faussement dramatique en levant les yeux au ciel avant de rire.

Je le serre brièvement dans mes bras avant de m'écarter de lui et de dire d'un ton ironique :

-En fait, elle est peut-être seulement dans la salle de bain des préfets entrain de se laver… Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas balader dans les couloirs !

Brad a un sourire étrange avant d'éclater de rire :

-Ce serait quand même amusant… J'irais voir là-bas, des fois que… Bonne chance ! À dans deux heure !

Nous partons chacun dans deux directions différentes en nous faisant un bref signe de la main.

> > > * * *

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin, sixième année, Griffondor _**

****

****

Je suis bien installé dans un des canapés de la salle commune, en face du feu, à notre place réservée ou personne autre que les Maraudeurs n'oserait s'installer sans notre consentement, et Rachel entrain de dormir dans les bras.

Si j'avais su que nous redeviendrons si proche en arrêtant de sortir ensemble et en lui disant la vérité ! C'est toujours agréable de continuer à bien s'entendre avec une ancienne copine. Je bavarde tranquillement avec Lily, assise dans le fauteuil d'à côté tout en caressant machinalement les doux cheveux lisses et blonds de Rachel. Lily lui a coupé les cheveux ce soir et elle a fait merveille. Elle les a en dégradé arrivant dans le cou et ça lui donne un air plus mature…

Lily s'est elle aussi coupée les cheveux et j'avoue qu'au début ça m'a fait bizarre. Voir notre Petite Lily, qui a toujours eu de superbes et longs cheveux auburn flamboyants les couper en dégradé au niveau du cou, ça fait… un choc. Mais ça lui va irrésistiblement bien. James n'a pas encore vu la métamorphose de notre jolie préfète et j'espère pouvoir être là quand il la verra... je me demande bien quelle sera la réaction de notre capitaine...

Peter est entrain de dormir dans un des fauteuils à côté, tenant à la main la lettre de Martine, sa petite amie depuis deux jours. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'intéressait… Même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre cet engouement pour cette fille, gentille certes, de Pouffsoufle. Elle doit être une compagne agréable mais…

-Remus ? Je rêve ou tu étais entrain de t'endormir ? Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux, toi avec la tête appuyée sur celle de Rachel…dit Lily d'une voix douce et amusée, un sourire aux lèvres en me regardant avec taquinerie.

Lily est une de mes meilleures amies. Elle sait depuis la troisième année que je suis un loup-garou et elle a toujours tenu le secret bien gardé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de Lily… Elle a toutes les qualités que je cherche… Elle est belle, amusante, fonceuse et incroyable… intelligente et lucide, idéaliste… je comprends tout à fait pourquoi James en es fou. Mais Lily a toujours été, est, et restera j'imagine, une de mes meilleures amies. Rien de plus.

-Je ne m'endormais pas ! Je rêvassais ! Nuance… dis-je en riant.

-Pfff… C'est vraiment malpoli de penser à autre chose quand on parle avec sa collègue ! dit Lily en me regardant en levant les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

-On en était où ? A oui… les suggestions pour le bal… Tu sais, moi, ce genre de chose… je n'y connais rien ! Dis-je d'un ton amusé, je préfère les fêtes entre amis plutôt que les bals costumés tu sais !

-Pfff… les mecs ! dit d'un ton exaspéré Lily en me tapant le genou, je suis sur que tu as des suggestions à faire…

-Non, ça ira ! Ce n'est pas non plus à nous de tout organiser… on doit juste donner nos suggestions, non ? Et on en a pas mal…

Lily me sourit et range les feuilles :

-Tu as raison… je ne voie pas ce qu'on pourrait mettre de plus… Bon, moi je vais…

Lily qui est entrain de se lever n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James et Sirius arrivent. Lily a un air renfrogné en voyant James qui s'arrête net en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ev-Ev...Lily??? C'est bien toi ? Mais tu t'es coupée les cheveux ! Enfin je veux dire…

James commence à bégayer et rougir et Lily semble de plus en plus gênée et agacée.

-Tu peux en venir au fait, Potter ? Je devais aller me coucher… et je me fous complètement de ce que tu penses de ma coiffure. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je me suis coupée les cheveux et ton avis m'importe peu…

Lily parle d'un ton cassant et elle reprend ses affaires d'un ton sec, les joues rouges et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle a beau dire elle n'a pas l'air de se moquer _tant que ça_ de l'avis de James sur sa coiffure car elle a l'air vexée.

James se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air horrifié d'avoir vexé et énervé sa déesse et il me jette un coup d'œil pour me demander conseil. Je hausse les épaules avec défaitisme et Sirius regarde James avec pitié et compassion.

_-Lily_ ! Attends ! Ne pars pas s'il te plait ! Lance James d'un ton désespéré que je ne lui connais pas.

Rachel se réveille et regarde avec les yeux encore endormis la scène pendant que Sirius paraît stupéfié par le ton qu'a pris James et surtout par le fait qu'il ait appelé Lily par son prénom. Lily se retourne, l'air elle aussi étonnée, mais encore méfiante.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu es… tu es vraiment très belle comme ça ! Ça te change mais tu restes vraiment très jolie…

James rougit, et Lily le fixe d'un air éberlué avant de lui dire en essayant garder une mine sévère :

-Merci _James_.

Mais je vois qu'elle s'empêche de sourire et ses joues ont rougies (difficile quand on est rousse de faire semblant de ne pas être gênée) et elle se retourne pour monter dans le dortoir. James se dandine pas très loin et vient s'affaler sur le fauteuil que vient de quitter Lily :

- Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait les gars ? Je veux dire… _elle m'a appelé James !_

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage mais qui s'efface rapidement :

- J'en ai peut-être trop dit… peut-être que ça l'a vexé et que…

-James… calme-toi… dit Rachel en s'essuyant les yeux et en s'étirant, tu as bien fait. Lily déteste que tu l'appelles par son nom de famille. Vous vous connaissez depuis six ans quand même ! Je te rassure. Tu ne vas pas _trop vite_. Tu te débrouilles comme un manche généralement parfois… quand tu es venu lui demander de sortir avec elle alors que tu venais d'embrasser quelques minutes plus tôt une autre fille _l_ tu l'avais vexé. Maintenant, appelé par son prénom une camarade de calsse depuis six ans, je ne qualifierais pas ça de _rapide_ James!Bon si ça ne vous gêne pas je vais aller me coucher…

Rachel baille avant de m'embrasser sur le front pour me dire bonne nuit. Elle commence à partir quand Sirius l'interpelle :

- Et nous alors ? On a pas le droit au même statut privilégié que Remus ? Tu nous dis pas au revoir ?

Sirius lui fait en même temps son regard de chien battu, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, utilisant son charme légendaire pour la convaincre. Je ris intérieurement en voyant son petit manège. Rachel éclate elle aussi de rire et va lui dire bonne nuit ainsi qu'à James avant de partir en souriant, les joues roses. _ Le charme Black a encore opéré _…

- Mignonne la petite Rachel quand même… dit avec un petit rire grave Sirius, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble…

- Longue histoire… Et si on réveillait Peter et qu'on allait préparer cette potion ?

_Comment détourner la conversation d'un terrain trop dangereux, par Remus Lupin._

- N'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte Moony, dit James en se levant, l'air rieur, on finira par savoir !

Ou l'art d'_essayer_ de détourner la conversation discrètement… Mais qui n'essaie rien n'a rien et j'ai au moins un peu de répit.

- Allez Peter ! Debout ! dit James affectueusement en secouant Peter, qui se réveille doucement.

- Qu… Il est quelle heure ?

- À peu près dix heures, dix heures et demie. Du soir. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié notre farce, Peter ? dit d'une voix moqueuse et amusée Sirius.

- Euh… non, bien sur !

Peter se force à se lever et j'ai un élan de compassion. Peter déteste être réveillé brutalement et c'est juste pour ne pas se faire charrier par Sirius qu'il se frotte énergiquement les paupières.

- On y va ? On attends qui ?

- Personne. On attendait plus que toi… dit d'une voix ennuyée Sirius, mais avec un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

Sirius a beau se moquer continuellement de Peter, il l'aime quand même, comme nous tous. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît c'est devenu un jeu de se charrier à longueur de journée. Il n'y a que Peter pour ne pas oser lancer de piques à James sur Lily ou à Sirius sur une de ses conquêtes.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans une salle vide nos quatre têtes penchées sur une marmite bouillonnante.

C'est normal que c soit violet pourpre ? Ça devrait être vert… dit d'un air sceptique James.

Attends, on a pas encore rajouté la corne de bicorne… dit Sirius en lisant le livre de Potion que nous avons _emprunté _ à la Réserve il y a quelques années et qui nous a été d'une grande aide bien des fois.

Je prends la corne de bicorne soigneusement pesée et pilée et je la laisse doucement couler dans la marmite en dessinant une sorte de langue de serpent fourchue avec la poudre, qui fond et se mélange à la potion. Peter mélange précautionneusement la potion et nous sommes tous tellement sur les nerfs qu'en entendant un petit craquement nous sursautons tous avant d'éclater de rire.

-Nerveux, hein ? Lance James dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

La potion prend doucement une couleur rouge, puis orange, et nous commençons à nous lancer des regards inquiets, mais elle finit par devenir jaune puis verte. Nous décidons d'attendre par sécurité quelques minutes pendant lesquelles nous révisons la formule.

Deuxième craquement. Je fronce les sourcils et je vois Sirius faire la même chose. Mais nous finissons par hausser les épaules et James demande avec un sourire :

-Prêt ?

Nous hochons tous la tête avec sérieux, et ensemble baissons notre baguette pour qu'elle touche le bord du chaudron et d'une voix grave et monocorde nous prononçons une série de formules en runes anciennes avant de faire chacun notre tour un signe au-dessus de la mixture verdâtre qui commence à bouillir en faisant un bruit des plus engageants.

Nous attendons quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet avant que la mixture devienne soudainement aussi transparente que de l'eau, et aussi fluide. Sirus éteint aussitôt le feu et j'éclate d'un rire joyeux pendant que James pousse un cri de victoire et que Peter se transforme en rat pour courir autour de la pièce.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à tester. Qui se dévoue ? demande James d'une voix qu'il espère détendue.

J'hésite. Je vois Sirius hésiter aussi et James qui a l'air mal à l'aise. Peter est encore entrain de courir partout pour évacuer le stress j'imagine. Finalement je me dévoue :

- Allez, je me lance. De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air ratée.

Pourtant, j'ai beau savoir que la potion doit être réussie, il persiste toujours ce léger doute qui provoque dans mon estomac des réactions aussi bizarres qu'inattendues. Mais je ne suis pas un Griffondor pour rien et j'enlève mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se déchirent pendant la transformation, surtout si ça ne marche pas comme prévu.

- Merde, dit James d'une vois légèrement cassée.

- Merde, répète Sirius avec un air anxieux.

C'est un rituel à chaque fois que nous testons une de nos inventions mais à chaque fois j'ai la même boule dan la gorge. Je me force néanmoins à rire :

- De toute façon rien ne pourra m'arriver de pire que Peter l'année dernière avec la potion pousse-bouton…

James et Sirius éclatent de rire. Je ne suis plus qu'en caleçon et je frissonne. J'en serais bon pour racheter un caleçon… James prend un gobelet et le remplit de la mixture pendant que Sirius relit une dernière fois avec anxiété nos notes pour la fabrication de la potion.

Je prends le gobelet et au moment où je l'apporte à ma bouche, les couinements de Wormtail (Queudver) se taisent tout d'un coup et une voix aigue pousse un cri derrière la porte :

- AAAAAAaaahhhhhHHHH ! UN RAAAAT !!!

Wormtail revient vers nous avec des couinements effrayés et mon regard croise celui de James pendant que Sirius sort sa baguette avec méfiance. Je récupère ma chemise que j'enfile à toute vitesse et je sors, baguette à la main pour rencontrer la cause de ce tumulte.

> > > * * *

**_point de vue de Carmen Borgia, sixième année, Serpentard _**

****

Je me balade tranquillement en regardant à chaque porte. J'essaie de faire le minimum de bruit mais je n'ai jamais été habitué à me faire discrète. Habituellement c'est l'inverse… j'ai tendance à me tenir droite et à marcher de manière élégante et aguicheuse alors que je devrais marcher d'un pas plus rapide et plus souple… 

En tout cas, Brad avait raison, ça va être difficile de retrouver Maddie dans le château…. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est marrant de se balader seule le soir et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Soudain je perçois quelques bruits provenant du bout du couloir… Je m'approche en faisant encore moins de bruit et je vois une porte entrouverte d'où on voit des ombres bouger dans une lumière diffuse. J'entends des personnes chuchoter et rire et je m'approche doucement.

Je me colle contre le mur et regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. La salle n'est éclairée que par un feu sous une marmite et un bouquet de bougie et je suis dans un coin d'ombre ce qui fait qu'aucun ne peut me voir. Et heureusement…

James Potter passe sa main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité et fait une remarque étouffée que je n'entends pas. Sirius fronce des sourcils et prend un vieux livre aux pages cornues à côté de lui. Il regarde quelque chose et parle à Remus.

Remus. Il est là. Terriblement sexy avec simplement un vieu pantalon large et une chemise à moitié ouverte, dans une pose négligée, l'air concentré sur la marmite. Il prend un pot de poudre à côté de lui et en jette dans le chaudron d'une manière particulière qui fait penser à un rituel.

Je retiens ma respiration. J'adore pouvoir le regarder comme ça, quand il ne sait pas que quelqu'un le regarde. Il a un air sérieux, un demi-sourire attirant et de temps en temps il passe négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. Je passe instinctivement la langue sur mes lèvres et je me reprends mentalement.

Je me redresse en essayant d'arrêter de le fixer –il finirait par se rendre compte de ma présence en étant observer ainsi- mais se faisant je fais craquer légèrement le vieux parquet de la salle. Essayer d'avoir l'air discrète après ça ! Je retiens ma respiration et Peter Pettigrow (que je n'avais pas encore remarqué) retourne à ses occupations pendant que James lance une connerie qui fait rire les deux autres.

Ils retournent à leurs occupations et recommencent à se concentrer sur leur potion. A vrai dire je m'étonne de voir ces bons petits Griffondor entrain de faire une potion et ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils fassent ça pour plaire à Cocteau…

Ils se désintéressent de la potion et je me penche un peu plus pour voir ce qu'ils font. Et je pousse se faisant la porte, provoquant un nouveau craquement. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Ils s'échangent de furtifs regards avant de hausser les épaules. Ils font alors un rituel autour de la potion mais je suis trop occupée à regarder un certain blond dont les lèvres entrouvertes quand il parle sont plus qu'appétissantes.

Cela a du marcher car Remus éclate de rire (un rire très agréable à entendre d'ailleurs, dans les tonalités graves, qui me fait frissonner même si le son est à moitié étouffé), et James pousse un cri de victoire. Sirius lui semble rayonner et…et Pettigrow a disparu. Je ne sais pas où il est passé mais les trois autres n'ont pas l'air de s'en formaliser… Il doit être dans un des coin sombres de la pièce que je ne vois pas.

Puis ils se regardent, je n'entends pas leur parole mais ils ont l'air assez tendus et finalement James tend un gobelet rempli de la mixture pendant que Sirius dit quelque chose. Et Remus commence à se déshabiller…

Il est heureux que personne ne puisse me voir de là où je suis car le spectacle ne doit pas être très réjouissant. Les yeux qui ont tendance à vouloir sortir de leurs orbites pour être plus prêt de Lupin, la bouche entrouverte… Heureusement que je n'ai pas de miroir sur moi car mon estime chuterait certainement.

MAIS j'ai des excuses. Quand nous avions été dehors, je n'avais pas vraiment bien pu regarder –sous toutes les coutures- ce corps pourtant très intéressant. J'imagine que son poste de gardien doit y être pour beaucoup mais il a une belle musculature, il semble souple, tout en finesse, en force tranquille, en puissance contenue… Il est mince, comme je les aime, pas baraqué comme quelqu'un qui ferait du sport intensif…

Enfin, il ne se déshabille pas non plus _totalement_. Il lui reste un caleçon.

Et ce qui est encore mieux c'est qu'il ne peut pas voir que je le dévisage. Sinon je serais obligée de détourner le regard (ce dont je n'ai aucune envie) et pire je ne pourrais pas me perdre totalement dans une contemplation muette car je devrais penser au fait que lui aussi me regarde…

D'ailleurs, il aurait mieux fallu qu je ne me perde pas totalement dans l'observation de ce corps plus qu'attirant d'un jeune sorcier -qui plus est joueur de Quidditch- de seize ans, car j'en oublie certaines réalités.

Je sens quelque chose frôler mes pieds. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je mets quelques secondes avant de percuter et mon regard dévie vers le bas. Un rat. Un rat qui me dévisage, assis sur ses pattes arrière, comme stupéfié. Mon cerveau met deux secondes à analyser l'information avant que la compréhension se fasse :

- AAAAAAaaaaahhhhHHHh ! UN RAAAAT !!!

_Qui a pensé que j'arriverais à me faire discrète pour une fois et ne pas me faire repérer ?_ Le plus petit hibou, là-bas, dans la volière, a du entendre, et même les sirènes qui peuplent le lac…. Je préfère ne même pas penser aux professeurs...

Le rat s'enfuit en couinant et encore trop stupéfaite par le choc je ne comprends pas tout de suite quand la porte s'ouvre , laissant voir un Remus Lupin simplement habillé d'un caleçon et d'une chemise ouverte. Mon cerveau se met en mode pause quelques instant avant que je me réveille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu vas réveiller tout le château !

Dire que Lupin semble agacé est un euphémisme. En tout cas ça voix agacée a sur moi l'effet d'une douche glacée.

- Je me baladais c'est tout… Et je voulais voir ce que vous maniganciez…

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et en plus tu nous as fait repérer maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas faute si un rat a décidé de me prendre pour cible ! Dis-je avec hargne.

Les yeux du beau Griffondor s'écarquillent un instant avant qu'il ne redevienne agacé :

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Non… le pire c'est que t'as pas l'air de le faire exprès…

Lupin grimace et me lance un regard furieux. Moi je n'arrive pas à lui renvoyer son regard. Pas quand il n'est habillé que d'une chemise fine et déboutonnée et d'un caleçon !

- MacGonagall rapplique…

Je ne sais pas comment il le sait mais il faut croire qu'il est plus habitué que moi à sortir le soir… il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne d'un côté du couloir mais au bout de quinze mètre il s'arrête ce qui me permet de le rappeler à l'ordre de manière sèche et concise:

-Mais euh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu fais mal à me tenir le bras comme ça !

J'aurais parlé chinois ça n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Lupin ne semble même pas s'être aperçu de mes paroles et il se dirige dans la direction opposée, en me traînant toujours par le bras et avec seule explication :

- Rusard.

Et en repassant dans le couloir nous voyons une sorte de placard qui n'a pas l'air très large, sûrement pour ranger les balais. A ma grande surprise Lupin m'y entraîne :

-J'y suis déjà allé avec Sirius, James et Peter et on tenait confortablement à quatre dedans !

Il ouvre rapidement la porte et me pousse dedans avant de fermer le battant derrière lui et de le verrouiller.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour tenir à quatre là-dedans… Je ne pensais pas que Sirius et James était si petit ! Dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

- Euh… Effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas ce placard-là… dit Remus du même ton étouffé.

Je sens contre mes genoux une petite banquette et je m'assois. Je n'étais pas très confortable, debout et à moitié pliée dans ce placard de moins d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Je ne suis pas contre être collée à Lupin mais quand au bout de trente seconde je développe un début de torticolis, ça gâche un peu le romantisme du moment…

- Effectivement, debout n'est pas une option possible ici… murmure d'une voix ironique Remus en s'asseyant.

Je ris doucement et je me sens bêtement heureuse –et j'avoue particulièrement cruche- en le sentant assis contre moi. Je me moque toujours des "scènes-clichés", des "fleurs bleues" et pourtant... j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux et je comprends parfaitement les petites romantiques qui rêvent d'être collées à Lupin.

-Au fait, si tu pouvais te décaler vers la droite ça ne me dérangerait pas… dit Remus en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi.

_ Comment gâcher le cliché d'un moment merveileux par Remus Lupin. C'est un don chez lui._

-Je ne peux pas, je suis au bout. Et si tu veux te plaindre, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Je l'entends grommeler mais je m'en fiche. Il se tend à côté de moi, comme si le simple fait de me toucher allait le pervertir. C'est peut-être ça après tout… je dois lui faire peur…

-Je fais peur au petit préfet Lupin ? Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… dis-je d'un ton amusé et en le regardant d'un air moqueur.

-Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur Borgia…

-Ah bon ? Continue-je d'un ton qui laisse clairement percer mon scepticisme.

-Oui. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te le prouve ? demande-t-il d'une voix étouffée et agacée, tout en se tortillant pour trouver une position plus confortable.

- C'est une bonne proposition… Mais je ne pense pas que tu arriverais à me prouver quoi que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes et son bras passe de l'autre côté de mon corps comme s'il voulait me faire face. Je me retrouve collée au mur dans la position qui pourrait être la plus inconfortable, et qui a l'instant m'apparaît comme étant idéale.

C'est un baiser dur, rugueux, sans aucune tendresse, presque comme si il voulait me faire mal, comme s'il m'en voulait de répondre à son baiser, mais en même temps c'est passionné et…. Et du haut de ma longue expérience, je peux dire que Remus Lupin, préfet de sixième année à Griffondor, embrasse comme un Dieu.

Et aussi rapidement qu'il m'a transporté au septième ciel, je redescends sur Terre.

- Mister Lupin ! Et Miss Borgia !

Remus aussitôt interrompt le baiser e t je peux voir une MacGonagall particulièrement furieuse, habillée d'une robe en tweed absolument atroce, qui tient le battant ouverte… Jamais je n'ai autant détesté ma professeur de méta…

- A cette heure-là de la nuit ! J'attendais mieux de vous !

- Hum. Je suis désolé… Je… nous n'avons aucune excuse. Nous essaierons d'être plus discret la prochaine fois… dit d'une voix calme Lupin, la tête baissée.

Cela semble calmer MacGonagall qui après nous avoir remis à notre place et nous avoir sorti sa petite histoire part. Moi je suis encore stupéfaite.

- Euh…. Borgia ? dit Remus en passant une main devant mes yeux.

- Oui ?

-Je m'excuse. Quand j'ai entendu que MacGo arrivait je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen-là… Je préférais être pris pour un baiser que pour fabriquer une potion illicite… Excuse-moi j'ai pas eu le temps de te demander ton avis !

Il semble réellement embarrassé d'avoir pu me mettre mal à l'aise, et il n'en est que plus adorable.

- Non, c'est bon, je te pardonne, dis-je d'un ton bourru, mais n'oublie pas, dis-je en partant, maintenant c'est toi qui me doit un baiser !

- _Quoi _?

Mais je suis déjà partie. _Savoir tout exploiter… Même les baiser volés qui n'en sont pas !_ Et maintenant je suis prête pour passer une très bonne nuit… et la gentille petite Maddie est trèèès loin de mon esprit à cet instant précis.

> > > * * *

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin, sixième année, préfet des griffondors _**

Borgia hésite, me toise et dit finalement d'un ton bourru avec une moue dédaigneuse:

- Non, c'est bon, je te pardonne, mais n'oublie pas, ajoute-t-elle en partant, maintenant c'est toi qui me dois un baiser !

- _Quoi _?!?

Mais elle est déjà partie. Je la vois bouger avec son élégance habituelle, et son corps qui roule de partout semble vouloir appeler le loup et tout ce qu'il y a de bestial en moi. Mais il ne ressortira pas ce soir… Je hausse les épaules avec agacement. Je n'ai pas trop aimé la dernière phrase de Borgia…

- Alors ? C'était comment ? s'exclame Sirius qui sort de la cape d'invisibilité.

- On a tout vu quand vous vous êtes fait engueulé… Alors comme ça notre cher préfet parfait embrasse les demoiselles sans défense ? dit d'un ton narquois James, qui porte sur son épaule un Wormtail tremblant.

- Borgia, une demoiselle sans défense ? Rétorque-je avec un sourcil levé et un air sceptique.

- Peut-être pas _sans défense_, mas très jolie en tout cas. Joli coup, dit Sirius d'un ton professionnel et sérieux pendant que James approuve gravement de la tête.

- N'importe quoi…

Les amis se jouent toujours des films ! Déjà, ce n'était juste qu'un baiser comme ça et il n'y en aura jamais d'autres, et ensuite… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais _adoré _ça et Carmen pareil ! Je me souviens à peine du baiser, à part du fait que Borgia embrasse aussi bien qu'elle est attirante, et qu'elle est aussi attirante que chiante.

Et avec ça, on a même pas pu tester la potion !

> > * * *

**_Point de vue de Brad Davies, sixième année, préfet de Serpentard _**

****

_NA : bon cette partie était obligatoire pour expliquer le comportement de Brad pour ceux qui se demandaient comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Maddie… Mais c'est une partie un peu longuette je trouve, donc si vous n'aimez pas trop les monologues intérieur de ce genre, passez votre chemin ! Je ne vous en voudrai pas ! -p_

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais le dire à Carmen… Cela pourrait étonner quelques personnes, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction… Carmen est ma meilleure amie depuis le milieu de la première année, quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay et qu'elle m'a aidé à sortir avec mon premier petit ami…

C'est avec Carmen que nous nous sommes mutuellement appris à embrasser… Nous avions tous les deux peur de ne pas savoir et nous nous sommes entraidés… Et si cela avait paru, non pas _normal,_ mais excusable, c'est seulement parce que j'étais gay et que cela ne voulait rien dire…

C'est à Carmen que je me suis toujours confié… Mais en cinquième année, mes sentiments ont commencé à changer… J'ai commencé à muer, à changer, et je me suis aperçu pour la première fois que ma meilleure amie n'était non pas jolie, mais belle et attirante…

C'est en cinquième année que je me suis aperçue que j'étais devenu bi. Ou peut-être l'avais-je toujours été mais j'avais refusé cela. Parce que c'était trop compliqué. Parce que ça remettait en cause les bases même de notre amitié.

Je ne lui ai pas dit. Comment dire à celle qui vous raconte toutes ses histoires de cœur et qui vous considère comme un frère que vous avez envie de l'embrasser ? J'ai préféré continuer à jouer le gentil ami homo…

Étrangement, je n'étais pas amoureux de Carmen. Je la désirais mais j'aimais toujours des hommes… Et c'était cette pensée qui me rassurait… Qui me faisait pensé « non tu ne lui mens pas… tu es toujours gay, votre relation est basée sur la confiance et tu ne lui as rien caché… Tu la trouves sexy, mais tu aimes toujours les hommes, il n'y a rien de faux là-dedans…Ce sont juste tes hormones… »

Essayer de cacher la réalité… Essayer de se cacher… aux yeux des autres j'ai toujours été simplement Brad Davies, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch, excellent élève, mais qui n'avait pas de petites amies. Je suis sur que tout le monde pensait que c'était parce que j'étais secrètement amoureux de Carmen. On dit souvent que les _meilleurs amis chastes_ sont des amoureux refoulés…

Et si je lui avais dit rien n'aurait plus été comme avant… Notre petit jeu a toujours été de faire comme si nous étions intéressé l'un par l'autre, à nous lancer des vannes mais à nous dire des gentillesses qui nous le savions ne voulait rien dire… Mais voudraient-elles dire quelque chose une fois que je lui aurais avoué que je suis bi ?

Et puis… l'année dernière, au moment où je commençais à me poser le plus de question, j'ai commencé à aller de plus en plus me détendre à la Tour d'Astronomie… Et j'y ai rencontré _l'Ombre_… Carmen m'en avait déjà parlé, disant que malgré sa timidité, elle n'était pas moche et elle était gentille… Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant qu'elle soit préfète avec moi et même comme ça elle se cachait continuellement de moi et j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait…

Et je l'ai vu un jour, entrain de pleurer, doucement, sans bruit, à la tour d'astronomie. Norton, notre ancien prof de DCFM s'acharnait sur elle (c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle ce sadique complètement siphonné du cerveau a été licencié). Et je lui ai proposé des cours particuliers… une manière de s'entraider…de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois.

Je ne lui ai pas avoué que j'étais bi, mais je lui ai expliqué que parfois je ressentais de l'attirance pour Carmen, je lui ai raconté mon passé, comment ma mère ne veut plus me voir et cela me fait mal, mais sans jamais lui expliquer pourquoi ma mère me voit comme la réincarnation du mal…

Je lui ai dit des choses que je n'avais pas forcément dite à Carmen, et d'autres beaucoup moins secrète, mais ça me faisait du bien. Et en contre-partie, je l'aidais. J'ai réussi à faire un patronus en quatrième année, mon père y tenait. Et à la fin de l'année, Maddie a réussi à faire le sien. Carmen a toujours su que je savais faire un patronus. C'est un aigle royal, fier et droit…

J'ai failli aller à Serdaigle. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller à l'époque. J'avais peur de ce que mes parents disaient si j'étais envoyé autre part qu'à Serpentard. Et j'ai toujours eu un côté perverti j'imagine, parfois moqueur et ironique…J'ai un sens redoutable de la réplique comme dit Carmen.

Maddie m'a dit qu'elle avait failli aller à Pouffsoufle mais que le choixpeau a pensé qu'elle avait une forte volonté cachée et qu'elle pouvait être ambitieuse quand quelque chose l'intéressait. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir protégée par quelqu'un, qu'elle avait besoin de faire partie d'un groupe puissant. Il a vu cette envie de montrer ce dont elle était capable.

Et après lui avoir donné des cours particulier, je peux approuver : quand elle est décidée elle est capable de faire des miracles. C'est une battante derrière son apparence fragile. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un bosser autant… pourtant en cours elle n'a pas d'excellentes notes, mais le jour des examens, elle impressionne… Elle n'est pas excellente, ni même bonne, mais elle passe alors qu'on s'attendrait à ce qu'elle redouble.

Et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais bien. Que je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Parce que c'est le genre de filles dont on ne sait rien et qui vous réserve des surprises. Parce que je savais qu'elle avait du potentielle. Et j'ai commencé à l'apprécier de plus en plus comme amie… Et quand l'année dernière elle a dévoilé une partie de son potentiel au bal, j'ai compris que je tombais amoureux. Doucement, par étape, car c'est comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux d'une fille comme Maddie… C'est en la connaissant de plus en plus qu'on tombe sous son charme…

Ca n'avait pas été le coup de foudre. Maddie n'est pas Carmen… On ne l'adore pas, on l'aime… On ne la désire pas, on l'apprécie. Maddie est certainement la seule fille dont je pouvais réellement tomber amoureux. Car c'est une des seules qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens, qui peut comprendre l'éloignement des autres, et qui peut l'accepter.

C'est la seule qui peut m'accepter sans me juger, et avec qui je peux être tendre, gentil, amoureux, sans qu'elle pense que c'est un rôle. Et sans qu'elle pense que quand je ris et que je réplique avec Carmen c'est un rôle. Car mon amitié avec Carmen n'est pas un rôle. Chacun a plusieurs personnalités, et avec Carmen je suis rieur et perverti. Maddie, elle, fait ressortir en moi ce qu'il y a de doux.

Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour lui avouer… C'est un cas de conscience car je sais que plus je tarderai, plus j'aurais de chance de la perdre…

-Maddie ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, j'ai simplement toqué une fois, tout bas, et je n'entends aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Puis la porte s'ouvre sans bruit e j'entre avec un sourire. Je prends doucement Maddie dans mes bras, et l'embrasse sur le front. Je peux caresser longuement ses cheveux blonds et doux comme de la soie qui retombent par mèches devant son visage.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Tout semble si simple. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer, je peux être libre, l'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, ou simplement respirer son odeur… Elle se pelotonne contre moi et je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus fort, comme à chaque fois… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour une femme Un amour profond et délicat…

J'ose à peine la toucher tant elle semble fragile…délicate… Elle porte une robe légère vert pale et dans la lueur diffuse cela révèle un corps parfait, caché bien trop souvent par des robes non adaptés. Elle a de jolies jambes et un corps ferme. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est encore son visage. Qui sourit avec amusement et qui se rapproche du mien…

Ce que je préfère, ce sont ses lèvres et ses yeux gris qui se ferment doucement.

> > > * * *
>>> 
>>> **__**

**_Point de vue de Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de la maison des griffondors, et professeur de Métamorphose_**

****

****

Il y a des nuits où je préférais pouvoir dormir… pour mon plus grand malheur, au moment où enfin je me couche après avoir corrigé les copies truffées de fautes des quatrièmes années, j'entend un cri, à une cinquantaine de mètres de ma chambre…

Je ne suis déjà pas d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, j'ai la tête qui tourne, envie de dormir, et en plus demain je dois avoir une réunion avec les préfets pour le bal de Halloween et je n'ai encore rien préparé !

J'avance avec agacement en direction du bruit et j'entends distinctement des chuchotements et quelques rires provenir d'un placard à balais. Encore deux étudiants qui se donnent rendez-vous la nuit… Un moment j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit encore le « Quatuor infernal » qui fasse des siennes… Je dois devenir trop paranoïaque avec eux…

Et au moment où je m'approche les bruits s'arrêtent. J'ouvre la porte avec agacement pour voir de dos M. Lupin, un de mes meilleurs élèves, en train d'embrasser… Miss Borgia, une excellente élève elle aussi à Serpentard. Passé le premier moment d'étonnement (je sais qu'ils sont en groupe de métamorphose ensemble, mais _jamais_ je n'aurais pensé que ça allait plus loin) j'arrive à retrouver ma voix :

- Mister Lupin ! Et avec Miss Borgia en plus !

Je crois que mon « avec miss Borgia » me trahit mais c'est vrai, qui aurait pensé voir Remus Lupin, si calme et qui tenait régulièrement la main de Rachel Surray serait en train d'embrasser Carmen Borgia, une fille certes intelligente, mais aussi très…Mes joues s'échauffent. Très _provocante_ me semble réaliste. Je dirais même plus : c'est une fille capricieuse, riche, arrogante, moqueuse et particulièrement irritante. Mais aussi fonceuse et pas _vraiment _méchante.

Je déballe ma morale avant de les laisser partir. Je sais que les élèves se fichent complètement de l'avis d'une prof et qu'ils auront oublié mes paroles dans dix minutes mais je m'en fiche. Je leur enlève une quinzaine de points en sachant pertinemment que ça ne sera pas ça qui arrêtera des élèves déterminées avant de partir me recoucher.

Et en repassant j'entends d'autres bruits venant d'un peu plus loin… Ca doit être ma journée ! Je voix les deux préfets de Serpentard, main dans la main, en train de parler et de rire. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de les reprendre à l'ordre. Ils sont tellement mignons…Et ça ne peut que leur être bénéfique. Pour une fois qu'à Serpentard il y a une histoire sans histoire…

Davies embrasse doucement Bones sur les lèvres et je sens mon nez se pincer, mais ensuite il laisse partir la jeune fille qui se dirige vers les cachots de Serpentard pendant que son petit ami s'assied et regarde sa montre.

Plus que bizarre… Mais cela me rappelle ma jeunesse, il y a une quinzaine d'année, et une larme coule sur ma joue pendant que je souris avec nostalgie en retournant à ma chambre.

* * *

> Et j'en vois déjà crier de déception en me disant que Maddie devait être avec Sirius, ou Remus, ou Rogue ou Malfoy… Et bien _désolée_ mais c'est prévu depuis le début…
> 
> Et normalement je devais aussi parler de la farce du lendemain mais le chapitre fait déjà 23 pages… Je m'attarde trop sur les détails j'imagine et les explications ! éè Normalement cette partie devait faire la moitié du chapitre et finalement c'est un chapitre entier ! éè Mais au moins il sera posté en temps et en heure ! et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même…
> 
> Bon maintenant les RAR… tout d'abord je vous remercie tous pour reviewer et me motiver autant ! je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! RRHhhaaaa… Bon maintenant place aux reviews !
> 
> Comme il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'en a parlé, je n'ai pas fait intervenir de persos (mine de rien c'est du boulot alors je ne le fais que si vous aimez vraiment ! ) mais du coup je les fais maintenant !
> 
> **Tatiana Black:** Je fais pas les RAR avec les persos cette fois-ci mais je prends note… ça t'intéresserait de voir Maddie et Rachel répondre ? Ou James ?Oki ! Et ravie que tu réussisses à relire mon premier jet ! mdr et ensuite, certaines de tes déductions sont exactes, d'autres non, j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis ! merci pour cette longue review en tout cas ! (c'est toujours agréable !)
> 
> **Les Twin's:** Une de vous est comme Carmen? J'aimerais bien voir ça… et ça veut dire que mes persos ne sont pas si éloignés de la réalité que je ne le pensais ! et là pour une fois, vous en savez un peu plus ! et j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé…. kiss à vous deux aussi et merci pour vos reviews si encourageantes !
> 
> **Sherazade :** Et non, Maddie ne sort pas avec Sirius ! Maintenant les choses sont claires au moins pour elle… j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue quand même…éè en tout cas merci pour la review !
> 
> **Fée Tiltide**: Je confirme, tu es une beta-readeuse super active ! J'en revenais pas…éè Mais si tu arrives à relire à travers les fautes, tant mieux ! Je vais quand même passer le tout au correcteur Word quand j'aurais fini les RAR, parce que je ne sais pas quand Vilya va me le renvoyer !
> 
> **Gody**: et voilà! T'as ton cadeau maintenant ! Il t'a plu ? j'imagine que tu dois être déçue mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a…éè Re-bon anniversaire quand même ! et merci pour la review ça fait toujours autant plaisir !
> 
> **Nadia:** Et bien contente que ma fic soit assez bonne pour que les fautes ne te dérange pas! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop déçue quand même…éè et effectivement, parfois Lupin y va un peu fort… hum… (QUI a écrit le scénario, Titou ? ) à la prochaine review !
> 
> **Celine.s** : Merci pour la review ! et contente que les fautes ne te dérangent pas trop… et Carmen va finir par péter les plombs, et tkt pas, à ce moment-là, Remus la verra ! et dans le prochain chapitre on devrait voir beaucoup plus de Carmen Remus…. mais je devais quand même parler du nouveau couple et donner quelques explications pour essayer de convaincre un petit peu les plus fervents admirateurs de Sirius/Maddie…mdr Merci pour la review !
> 
> **Claire **: he he he… le rouge aux joues merci ! Bon je sais que la suite a été longue à attendre mais j'ad 'excuse : j'écris plein de fics et je suis partie à l'étranger… Mais j'espère que tu as quand même eu la patience d'attendre ! et non Maddie ne sort pas avec Sirius…. (ça m'a fait du mal d'écrire ce chapitre alors que vous aviez tous l'air persuadés qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais c'était prévu depuis le début ! éè) et encore merci pour la review !
> 
> **Ambre :** Salut ! Ben je viens de découvrir ta review en allant regarder, effectivement, ça a du être FF qui me l'a pas envoyé…éè (remarque moi j'aime bien il y a bien quatre ou cinq reviews qu'il m'avait pas envoyé –je sais je les garde… fétichisme- alors ça fait une jolie surprise en faisant les RAR !) Malheureusement Maddie ne sort pas avec Sirius ! Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de vous dire la vérité pour ce couple mais il fallait que je détruise les rêves tôt ou tard !lol alors j'ai préféré le faire maintenant avant que ça compromette trop la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu quand même…éè et vive tes reviews de retour !
> 
> **Morri **: je suis d'accord avec toi…. _Parfois_, entre le haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas (parce qu'il y a quand même des personnes que je déteste et que je n'aimerais jamais !) et… bon, c'et vrai que Lupin y va un peu fort mais pour sa défense, il ne se contrôle plus quand elle est l ! A vrai dire, j'ai repris le schéma classique Lily déteste James qui l'adore ou OC déteste Sirius qui l'adore sauf que cette fois-ci c'est le mec qui déteste et le fille qui adore… Et ben c'est un fait avér : la fille : qu'elle soit arrogante et collante à la James, ou qu'elle déteste le mec en question remporte plus de sympathie que le mec…éè bizarre bizarre… Pourtant Remus n'est pas beaucoup plus vache que Lily dans les love/hate ! Je trouve ça amusant….- (et puis il faut dire que je trouve toutes les excuses à Moony ! hum…) et dsl de détruire ton idée pour Maddie et Sirius ! éè et pour Brad… Quand il parlait de qqn qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, il parlait de l'ange Maddie ! lol enfin tu as du le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! j'espère que je n'ai pas détruit tes espérances…éè et ne tkt pas, tout le monde finira casé… et heureux !ptdr et toi aussi tu préfères Remus en beau et jeune célibataire ? (a) En tout cas gros merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Alisa Adams** : trèèèès embarassée aahh… tu m'avais envoyé un mail…cherche une excuse… n'en trouve pas re-désolée alors…éè j'ai déjà une beta-readeuse…excuse-moi….. et sinon merci pour la review ! et effectivement, c'est « n'essaie pas de ressembler à un ange comme _Maddie_ » merci de m'avoir dit cette faute !
> 
> **Véronique **: Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui verrait Brad avec Maddie ! Merci ! merci ! et oui, il la considère comme un ange (faut dire qu'il se considère lui-même comme un démon alors…. Il a pas la même conception que tout le monde ! -p) et merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Zaak :** merci pour la ptite review ! j'espère que tu as bien aimé aussi ce chapitre (si tu as eu le temps de le lire…) et à plus ! (par review ou sur msn )
> 
> **Kikou224 :** Je pourrais pas te dire quand la suite arrive, mais je vais essayer le plus tôt possible ! et merci pour ta review en espérant que tu as bien aimé aussi ce chapitre un peu space…
> 
> **Angelina Johnson4** : Hello! Et oui, ta première impression était la bonne! Je suis contente quand j'en vois qui pensait qu'ils feraient un joli couple ! et j'espère que ton voyage en Turquie s'est bien passé (si je me trompe pas....) et vivement les photos ! (a) Et à mon avis il ne se rends pas compte de sa ressemblance avec Remus adulte ! c'est difficile de savoir si on ressemble à un perso !o gros bisous la miss ! et ça m'étonnerait que je sois déçue !
> 
> **Ness** : Si, si, ils sortent ensemble! Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ! (a) mdr et merci pour la review !
> 
> **Sandrine Lupin** : Merci pour cette confiance! Et je suis désolée pour Sirius/Maddie, c'était pas lui…éè Mais je lui promets une belle fin à lui aussi ! Je lui ai fait lire le scénar et il est super content, c'est bon signe ! et merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Beth **: Tu détestes tant que ça Rachel? air innocent Bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas particulièrement été sympathique avec elle au début (je l'aimais pas, c'était l'élément gênant dans sa relation avec Remus) mais je finis par l'apprécier… (euh… non tu ne rêves pas, je parle de persos imaginaires ! éè) et malheureusement, si je devais quitter quelque chose entre les fics et le lycée il y a de grandes chances que ce soit les fics ! éè au moins pour quelques temps… pffff… merci pour ta reviews ! et contente que tu adores les persos ! Au début cette histoire devait être assez courte, mais vu que ce que j'avais prévu pour un chapitre se déroule dans deux ou trois…. Je sais pas du tout combien elle fera de chapitre !
> 
> **Laura** : et non Maddie n'est pas avec Rogue....éè j'espère que ma solution ne te dérange pas trop! et merci pour la review!
> 
> **Liza Black** : Toi je t'adore! Tu as le don pour me remonter le moral ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire que Brad ne peut pas être si gay que ça (c'est pas juste sinon !mdr) et pour le deuxième couple… he he… tu es aussi sur la bonne voix ! ça fait plaisir ! encore merci pour tes reviews et tes excellentes histoires ! et gros bisous !
> 
> **Laz27** : he he… une auter pro Brad/Maddie! super contente tout espoir n'est pas perdu finalement! Il y en a peut-être qui ne seront pas déçu ! gros bisous et à bientôt !
> 
> **Pitite Maraudeuse** : Plus je réponds aux reviews plus je suis rassurée !Et non tu ne t'étais pas trompée pour le petit ami de Maddie ! et c'est vrai que temps qu'on voit pas à la piscine, et même temps qu'on le voit pas tout court on peut essayer d penser u'il est moche mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) la vérité est bien différente ! et merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Aria lupin** : vu! Il y a comme tu dis « une embrouille » entre ces deux-l ! et merci pour la review !en espérant que ça te plaise toujours ! Kixx ! (et j'adore ton nom de famille ! (a))
> 
> **Lindoriae** : la deuxième personne qui a voté pour les guest !lol Sirius ? je note ! et tu as raison pour deux des hypothèses : Brad et Maddie… ben voilà quoi ! et effectivement…se cache sous le bureau c'est moi qui suis allée faire casser le couple Rachel Reus, j'avoue…éè ptdr (remarque, j'en serais tout à fait capable si j'étais l !lol) merci pour ta review ! et à la prochaine !
> 
> **Teddyjes **: euh….se cache sous terre ben on dsl, Maddie sort pas avec Sirius ! (j'hésite à revoir toute mon histoire pour les mettre ensemble si tout le monde semble les trouver si choux…éè) et merci pour la review !
> 
> **Sir Intégra**: ça fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de te faire découvrir un nouveau Remus ! c'est mon persos préféré alors j'aime bien m'amuser à le montrer sous différentes facettes ! encore merci pour ta review !-
> 
> **Tiguidou**: euh… ben en fait… Sirius n'est pas avec Maddie ! J'espère que ça ne va pas trop te dégoûter et que tu continueras à lire et reviewer ! éè Bisous !
> 
> **Frédérique**: Merci pour le vote ! et non, c'était ni l'un ni l'autre…éè à bientôt sur le ternet !lol et merci pour la review !
> 
> **Siria Potter**: Bien devin ! Bravo ! et merci pour la review ! et contente que les vêtements de Carmen te plaisent ! et pour a briseuse de couple… On le sera dans quelques chapitres (je sais pas encore lequel, j'hésite !) gros bisous et encore merci !
> 
> **Lypso**: merci ! et la suite est là, j'espère que ça t'a plu !
> 
> **Wojkecjek**: ravie je n'aurais qu'un mot moi aussi : Merci ! (le mot qui touche en plein cœur !lol)
> 
> **wishmerryll** : 5 chapitres d'un coup ? faut être motiv !lol Merci en tout cas d'apprécier mon histoire et d'avoir laisser une review !
> 
> **Alieonor **: C'est gentil 'avoir posté une review ! effectivement, je préfère les reviews sur FF.net (même si les autres ne me dérangent pas du tout ! he he he) et ça me fait trop plaisir ! et vila la suite ! J'espère que t'as bien aimé…éè gros bisous !
> 
> **Tobby**: Et maintenant t'as même dépassée les 200 reviews ! Chapeau ! et oui, c'est de la magie ! Et cette fois-ci je me suis dépêchée de faire les RAR pendant que j'en avais encore le temps ! et les RAR du quatrième élément sont apparus alors j'attends ton avis...éè (bah oui, ça compte pour moi les reviews des anciens !) et à défaut d'être sorcières, faut bien qu'on trouve une source d'inspiration pour créer de la magie ! mdr Gros bisous et à bientôt ! 
> 
> **Ghost**: Contente que finalement tu aies envie de continuer ! et merci pour la review ! -
> 
> **Kimberly**: et bien tripe bien sur ce couple, il existe ! tu t'es pas trompée ! par contre.. Sirius aimant Carmen c'est moins sur ! et merci pour la review ! en espérant que la suite t'ai plu !
> 
> **Mirabelle P**: Hullo Céline ! (j'ai hésité à t'appeler Gertrude mais j'étais pas sure que tu apprécierais ! -p) Comment ça va ? maintenant tu sais que tu avais à peu près tout trouv ! (« les grands esprits se rencontrent ») mais mine de rien ça devait pas être si évident que ça car beaucoup pensaient que Maddie seraient avec Sirius ! et pour la briseuse de couple mdr tu dois être la seule à avoir devin ! et pour Carmen…. Je pense pas que j'arriverai à te la rendre sympathique parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en faire une Mary Sue donc je vais continuer à la faire avec plein de défauts, et pis faut avouer, ça m'éclate d'écrire sur des persos très « caricatures » !(pas fan des guignols pour rien ! ptdr) gros bisous et à bientôt ! et merci pour la review ! venant de toi ça m'a fait super plaisir même si je pensais que tu lirais plutôt les one-shot !
> 
> **Hirondelle**: Salut ! je suis contente que les différentes point de vue te plaisent ! Même si là c'était pas mal le point de vue de Brad… hum… il fallait bien que j'en dise un peu plus sur lui ! et j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi !
> 
> **Unna**: tkt, je continue d'écrire, même si je sais pas quand je mettrai de nouveaux chapitres des fics ! et je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et les points de vue! je voulais un peu changer du « quatrième élément » ! (merci de l'avoir lu d'ailleurs !)
> 
> **Mademoiselle Black**: non tu ne t'es pas tromp ! et contente que ça te plaise autant ! à la prochaine review !
> 
> Et à TWWO :
> 
> **Zizou** : Hi! Merci pour la review! Et tkt, tu finiras par tout savoir ! là déjà il y a eu une révélation… Merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !
> 
> **XXX** : si! C'était Brad! Tu t'identifies à Maddie ? ça fait plaisir, ça veut dire que mes persos ne sortent pas tant que ça de l'ordinaire !- encore merci pour la review !
> 
> **Miss Granger **:Ouais, t'avais raison, c'était Brad ! et merci pour la review ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! contente de voir que tu apprécies autant les personnages et l'histoire et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Encore merci !
> 
> **Anissa**: euh.. tant que ça ? et c'est sur que celui-là aussi s'est fait attendre, mais je n'écris pas que cette fic alors… merci quand même d'avoir attendu !
> 
> **Syllian**: Mici ! et effectivement, c'est bien Brad ! encore merci pour tes reviews, rien de plus motivant !-
> 
> **Alieonor **: hello ! moi c'est avec les reviews d'ici que j'arrive moins bien… bizarre quand même ! éè et merci d'avoir attendu pour me mettre une review ! gros bisous à toi aussi !
> 
> _ Et voilà j'ai fini les RAR ! et maintenant les petites question de la semaine… parce que même si c'est du suicide je préfère savoir ! Est-ce que le couple Brad/Maddie vous dérange ? Et vous verriez Sirius avec qui maintenant que Maddie est prise ? et… avez-vous des idées sur la blague ? Vila bisous à tous et j'attends vos commentaires ! (même si ils sont négatifs… hum… ) et j'espère que ceux qui avaient mis leur main à couper sur Sirius/Maddie ne mettront pas leur projet à exécution !_
> 
> _ Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos encouragements ! Et une petite review, ça prends même pas une minute..._

**_Titou Moony_**


	7. Décalages sentimentaux

> > _ Chapitre corrigé à la dernière minute par **M4r13** car je n'ai pas réussi à contacter **Vilya** , sinon vous auriez du attendre encore plus longtemps… J'espère que vous aiemrez bien ce chapitre, c'est la deuxième version, la première ayant été relue et commentée par **Mirabelle P** et **Sandrine** ! j'espère que cette seconde version réécrite selon leurs suggestions vous conviendra…_
>> 
>> _ Et comme d'habitude, petite pub pour **Fred et George**, et **The French Padfoot**, et **Alo** bien sur! Et **Mirabelle P** et ses jolis oneshot et autres histoires originales et super marrantes aussi! Ca lui ferai super plaisir! et si vous lisez en anglais… Rhaa ! Faut que vous lisiez **Rinoaj** et **KeeperOfTheMoon** ! Et si vous aimez les Sirimoony, lisez aussi **Kerianne Lupin** ! Et… Bon d'accord, je me calme !_
>> 
>> _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**__**

**_Mon Caprice : Un maraudeur._**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 7 :  
Décalages sentimentaux_**

* * *

> > _Salut,_
>> 
>> _Est-ce que tu pourrais me retrouver à la volière à 7h30 avant d'aller manger ? Si tu ne peux pas, réponds-moi vite, c'est important…_
>> 
>> _A tout à l'heure,_
>> 
>> _Remus Lupin._

**_°°°°°°°°_**

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, Serpentard, sixième année _**

****

**_°°°°°°°°_**

Je me donne encore une claque pour vérifier pour la énième fois que je suis bien éveillée. Et je peux certifier aux marques rouges qui sont apparues que _je ne rêve pas_.

« Tu t'automutiles maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si maso Borgia. Mais je n'aurais pas du en douter, à force de te faire remettre à ta place par des Gryffondor… Encore qu'en connaissant ta famille, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner tant que ça… »

Une voix moqueuse qui tape sur les nerfs. Un rire sarcastique. Carlotta Lenslow. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner avec un immense sourire vers la cause de la pause momentanée de mes vagabondages sur Remus Lupin, et je pose le parchemin sur mon lit.

Quand je vois ce sourire faux collé sur les lèvres, ces cheveux blonds roux lissés qui retombent platement, et surtout cette tenue impeccable de petite fille modèle chez une fille qui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables sur son elfe, je suis certaine d'une chose. Je suis bien réveillée.

« Bonjour Carotte ! Tu étais bien calme dernièrement, j'en venais même à me demander si tes parents n'avaient pas finalement réussi à trouver une potion assez puissante pour te rendre sympathique, ou du moins plus supportable, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Ce jour béni n'est pas encore arriv » Répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

Carlotta ricane, pas l'air vexée le moins du monde. C'est ça le problème avec cette fille : tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi, les insultes glissent sur elles comme l'eau sur les écailles d'un crocodile… Il faut une sacrée imagination pour arriver à percer la carapace…

« Notre chère Borgia… Miss _« pas farouche »_ sans toi, que deviendrait l'honneur déchu de Serpentard ? J'en venais presque à croire que tu avais déserté ta maison pour pouvoir draguer plus à l'aise de nouvelles proies imberbes mais malheureusement, il semble que tu n'aies pas encore atteint ce stade… »

Charlene Cartner. Des cheveux crépus coiffés en une natte africaine, de petits yeux perçants et un grand sourire plein de dents… Et une voix aussi rocailleuse que grinçante.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas cette conversation intéressante, mais je vais me laver. Je fais partie des gens qui prennent soin de leur enveloppe corporelle, et je pense que tu devrais en faire autant Canigou… Ca ferait peut-être moins fuir les quelques rares aveugles qui ont eu le courage de t'approcher à moins de trois mètres. »

Je pars avant d'avoir à entendre les réponses de Carlotta et Charlene. Je vais directement dans la douche.

Je suis d'excellente humeur… L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps, et je peux imaginer, si je ferme les yeux, que Remus est avec moi… Mhhh… J'adore cette heure matinale, où rêves et réalités se mêlent en fantasmes bienheureux…

J'ai du mal à y croire. Remus Lupin, Re-mus Lu-pin, LE gars le plus mignon de Poudlard, LE gars le plus mystérieux et intéressant, certainement aussi LE gars le plus sélectif dans ses petites copines, ma donné rendez-vous ! J'en sauterais de joie si je n'avais pas peur de glisser…

En fait ce n'est pas _si_ étonnant que ça… le baiser d'hier a du lui éveiller les sens, il s'est peut-être rendu compte de mon charme irrésistible, je ne sais pas… Je lui demanderai ! Mais même si on sait que ce rendez-vous est largement mérité (et après tout, hier, malgré son excuse bidon, c'est _lui_ qui m'a embrassé, pas l'inverse !) ça fait quand même plaisir !

J'utilise mon savon au parfum citrouille-caramel. C'est ma botte secrète. Il y a des effluves de citrouille grillée caramélisée, ma recette préférée, et jamais un mec n'a réussi à réchapper sans accepter toutes mes volontés après en avoir déguster la saveur… Bien sûr, il faudrait que Lupin m'approche d'assez près pour le sentir…

Naturellement je l'utilise peu. Je préfère garder certains de mes atouts cachés au grand public. Habituellement je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais avec Lupin, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côt !

J'enroule une serviette autour de moi et sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore ruisselants.

_ Le mot est sur la commode. _

Le petit bout de parchemin, que j'avais serré avec tant de force contre mon pauvre petit cœur bien caché de Serpentard fière de l'être, est sur la commode alors que je suis sûre que je l'avais posée sur mon lit quand j'avais été interrompue par Lenslow et Cartner.

Mes yeux se plissent quand je prends précautionneusement le précieux bout de parchemin. Quelle idiote je peux être parfois ! Je vais me laver, en sachant qu'habituellement je prends bien un bon quart d'heure dans la salle de bain le lundi matin, et ce jour ne déroge pas à la règle, en laissant un message de _Remus Lupin_ à moins de deux mètres de _Lenslow et Cartner_ ! Il y a pas à dire, parfois il m'arrive de laisser mon esprit dans mes bottes…

Mais il est un peu trop tard. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'elles pourraient en faire de toute façon.

Je le range dans un tiroir et je m'habille. Mon choix de tenue va être déterminant… Je finis par opter pour une jupe mi-longue en lin marron avec un débardeur noir et je mets par dessus un haut vert kaki avec une encolure en forme de djellaba et des motifs brodés indiens et qui laisse voir mon débardeur. Je boucle mes cheveux et les attache rapidement avant d'enrouler un foulard noir et vert autour de ma tête.

Je me regarde rapidement dans la glace avant d'ajouter bas résilles (mais que ferais-je sans eux !), ras de cou -en cuivre, de style oriental-, boucles d'oreilles -larges avec des verreries vertes et reliées avec du cuivre et de l'argent-, et bien sûr, des jolies sandales en cuir.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis fin prête, maquillée, parfumée, et longuement auto admirée. Mon reflet me lance un immense sourire et un clin d'œil avant que je parte avec mon meilleur sourire colgate.

« Bonne chance et bonne chasse… » Roucoule mon deuxième moi coincé dans le miroir en me voyant sortir.

Je danse presque en descendant les marches, mais quand j'arrive dans la Salle commune aux couleurs sobres vertes et argent, je reprends mon sérieux et je marche plus lentement, avec élégance et de la démarche provocante qui me caractérise, et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

J'entends quelques chuchotements quand je passe, certains admiratifs, d'autres choqués, ou d'autres hargneux, mais comme toujours cela glisse sur moi sans prendre prise. Je garde mon sourire sans difficultés et quand Rosier me propose de m'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle j'arrive même à rester polie pour l'envoyer se balader avec quelqu'un d'autre, et plus si affinité. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Je prends le chemin commun à la Volière et la Grande Salle avant de bifurquer. Mais au moment où je quitte le couloir principal, quelqu'un m'interpelle. En l'occurrence, la dernière personne à qui je voulais parler.

« Eh ! Borgia ! C'est pas par là la Grande Salle ! Je pensais qu'après cinq ans à Poudlard, même une fille à l'intellect aussi diminué que toi saurait se retrouver dans le château… »

« Lenslow, excuse-moi de ne pas m'attarder en ta _charmante_ présente mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Je m'abstiendrais de te parler des tiens, je ne suis pas d'humeur compatissante »

« Ah oui. Un rendez-vous avec le préfet de _Gryffondor_ c'est ça ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de tes parents s'ils le savaient… »

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas comme toi, Carotte. Je ne demande pas la permission à mes parents pour obtenir des Rendez-vous. Secundo… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une vie amoureuse moins intéressante que celle du Calamar géant que tu dois t'occuper de celle des autres. »

Je reprends mon chemin, ma bonne humeur à peine entamée, mais Carlotta Lenslow lance d'une voix forte :

« Si c'est avec Lupin que tu as rendez-vous, tu vas te faire poser un lapin. Il a du t'oublier, ou simplement jouer avec toi, mais il est dans la Grande Salle entrain de manger avec sa petite amie… »

Je me retourne brusquement, le visage beaucoup moins souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit la vipère ? »

« J'ai dit que si c'était avec Lup… » Commence-t-elle d'une voix chantonnante, mais je la coupe aussitôt.

« _Silencio_. »

J'ai prononcé le sort d'une voix relativement calme mais j'ai eu du mal à contrôler le tremblement énervé de ma voix. Je me dirige en courant vers la Volière, laissant Lenslow se débrouiller seule avec sa voix perdue.

Personne.

Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que Lupin m'a posé un lapin et est allé dans la Grande Salle…

Mais je suis inquiète. Je me dirige rapidement, sans me préoccuper des regards stupéfaits que me lancent les gens au passage, et j'entre dans la Grande Salle essoufflée.

Il est là.

En train de manger tranquillement avec ses amis, l'air plus préoccupé par le sort de son assiette que de celui d'une pauvre, jeune et jolie Serpentard en train d'attendre innocemment à la Volière.

Merlin, que je déteste Lupin à ce moment-là… En train de rire comme si de rien n'était à une blague de Sirius, ses cheveux châtains retombant devant ses yeux avec charme et effronterie, et l'air très loin, mais alors très loin, de penser au rendez-vous qu'il m'a donné.

« … L'Ar_f_enic ! (…) Carmen ! ... ma _f_tite Bella ! »

Je me réveille soudainement et m'aperçois que je suis plantée devant les portes de la salle sans bouger à fixer un imbécile de Griffondor. Je me tourne vers Brad qui me fait des signes en faisant le clown à la table des Serpentard. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui sans un regard avec mauvaise humeur, toujours en fixant la table rouge et or avec férocité et désir de vengeance.

Brad comprend mon énervement et ne me pose aucune question. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire vers lui.

« Allez. Raconte-moi tout mon petit _f_enin… Qu'est-_f_e qu'il _f_'est pa_ff_ ? Pourquoi _ch_e ne t'ai pas vu hier _f_oir ? Et pourquoi _f_et air _f_i bougon sur ton _ch_oli vi_j_age ? _Ch_a ne te _f_a pas du tout ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, c'est plus fort que moi, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer. Et pourquoi cet accent si bizarre ? »

Je me retourne vers Brad et sursaute soudainement. Ma main vole automatiquement à mon visage pour cacher la moue horrifiée que je dois afficher. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que ses iris étaient rouges qu'il avait des canines trois fois supérieures à la normale. On croirait un vampire tourné en ridicule.

« AAAaaaahhhh ! C'est quoi qu'ça ! »

Brad hausse les épaules mais avant qu'il ait pu s'expliquer ses dents reprennent une longueur normale et ses yeux leur belle couleur anthracite. Brad pousse alors un soupir de soulagement en tâtonnant ses dents comme pour vérifier que son cauchemar était bel et bien fini.

« Merci pour le « ça » 'Men, ça me va droit au cœur… » Ajoute-t-il avec agacement. « C'est encore un imbécile de Griffondor qui m'a lancé un sort. C'est l'approche du match de Samedi. Shoubert a voulu, en tant que batteur, montré sa force, et il a poussé un élève de troisième année de Griffondor. Comme j'étais là j'ai voulu faire le préfet et les séparer. Et du coup c'est moi qui me suit pris le sort qui devait aller sur Shoubert… » Ajouta-t-il avec un rire sans joie.

« Pauvre toi…» dis-je en passant un bras avec compassion autour de l'épaule de mon ami.

« Enfin, heureusement ce n'était qu'un troisième année, il n'avait pas assez de puissance pour que le sort reste vraiment longtemps… »

« La perspective du match rend tout le monde fou… J'avais oublié de te demander si les entraînements s'étaient bien passés ? »

« … »

Brad soupire en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? »

« pfff… c'est catastrophique ! Je suis Capitaine mais comme je n'utilise pas la force et les menaces pour faire respecter mes droits, personne ne m'écoute. Beaucoup pense que Shoubert, comme il est en Septième année et qu'il utilise plus ses poings que son manque d'intelligence, aurait fait un meilleur capitaine, alors du coup ils l'écoutent plus que moi. Et tu sais que le mot d'ordre de Marc Shoubert est « réfléchis avec tes poings » alors forcément ça va -un peu- à l'encontre de mes idées… »

« Tu m'étonnes… Je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt… J'aurais du savoir pourtant que même sans Lucius Malefoy, ils voudraient continuer à marcher au cassage de bras… Tu as quand même réussi à former un semblant d'équipe ? »

« Tu parles… Comme Malefoy est parti, on avait plus d'attrapeur. J'ai fait passer les sélections et comme tu le sais, c'est Julia qui a fait ses preuves. C'est celle qui avait le plus de capacités, et de loin. Mais bien sûr, le fait de prendre une fille dans l'équipe en a choqué beaucoup… Ca « dérogeait aux règles »… Les habitudes sont coriaces dans les vieilles familles traditionnelles… Alors forcément, les joueurs, mais aussi les supporters, ne manquent aucune occasion de faire sentir à Julia qu'elle n'est qu'une gamine qui n'a pas sa place dans l'équipe… »

« La pauvre… » Ajoutai-je avec inquiétude, « J'espère qu'elle arrive à supporter tout ça. Elle est forte mais elle devrait faire attention quand même. Surtout qu'avec la pression des BUSEs en plus… »

« Elle s'en sortira, si les batteurs ne s'amusent pas à lui lancer quelques cognards pour qu'elle soit remplacée par Rosier… »

« C'est Rosier le remplaçant ? Mais il sait à peine monter sur un balai ! » M'horrifiai-je.

Brad s'affala sur la table, la tête cachée dans ses bras.

« Mais je sais bien ! Seulement, les Rosiers sont une très vieille famille, et beaucoup pensent que c'est ce qui lui permettra de gagner. Comme si le fait que tu sois d'origine sorcière depuis le temps de Merlin te donnait un don pour le Quidditch… Mais Rosier sait « bien » parler, il a réussit à les convaincre… Le langage de l'argent est le plus doux pour beaucoup de gens… J'avais refusé de le prendre pour remplaçant au début mais je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais pas renverser seul toutes les coutumes de Serpentard… Alors on va devoir faire avec ! »

Je place une main avec tendresse sur le dos de Brad.

« Ca va passer. Julia fera ses preuves durant le prochain match… »

« Carmen. C'est contre Griffondor qu'on joue Samedi ! Potter a peut-être la tête aussi grosse que les citrouilles d'Hagrid mais il n'a encore jamais manqué une seule fois le vif… Julia perdra même si elle joue très bien, et ce ne sera pour eux qu'une occasion de plus de la ridiculiser… J'espère qu'elle arrivera quand même à surmonter ça car si elle part de l'équipe nous sommes vraiment fichus ! Nous finirons dernier… »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste… Les Pouffsouffles ont une équipe minable cette année depuis que Diggory est parti » ajoutai-je sans conviction.

Il me lance un regard plus que sceptique avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

« On a aucune chance ! » souffle-t-il.

« Arrête donc ! D'accord, les Griffondor ont un bon gardien, des bons poursuiveurs, un bon attrapeur et des bons batteurs, mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu tentes de me faire comprendre, l'Arsenic ? » dit avec mauvaise humeur Brad.

« …Mais nous avons la volonté des Serpentard ! Shoubert est un excellent batteur, même si son intelligence est sous-développée ! »

« C'est sûr qu'il tape les cognards avec autant de force qu'il n'a pas de cerveau, alors forcément… Mais le désavantage de cette méthode, c'est que le seul but de Shoubert est de cogner les cognards le plus fort possible, mais il n'a pas encore compris la stratégie de _viser_ » ajouta Brad avec désespoir, l'air perdu.

J'éclatai de rire :

« Tu exagères toujours ! » dis-je en commençant à manger. Brad me lance un regard noir en touillant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette avant de la laisser tomber dans un bruit sonore « Je n'ai pas faim… ça m'a coupé l'appétit rien que d'y penser »

Je mange quant à moi avec appétit, et ma mauvaise humeur est en partie oubliée, peut-être parce que Sirius qui vient de s'installer m'empêche de voir la cause de mon ridicule.

Et soudainement, j'ai envie de vomir. Un haut-le-cœur me submerge. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, et je vois presque tous les élèves assis à la table qui font de même. Brad me regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

Je croise alors le regard de Remus qui me fixe avec étonnement à la table des Griffondor. Je sens quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe dans mon estomac. Et pour une fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec le beau Griffondor. Du moins pas directement… Comme si mon estomac se tortillait pour essayer de remonter à mon visage de manière tout sauf agréable. Je me plie en deux et une seconde plus tard la douleur est passé.

Mais la honte ne fait que commencer.

Je m'aperçois avec effarement que mes vêtements ont disparu et qu'à la place de mes longues et fines jambes, il y a… une longue queue de serpent. J'ai été métamorphosée jusqu'aux omoplates en l'emblème de ma maison ! Des écailles se sont formées sur ma peau, et mes jambes se sont unies. J'ai rarement été aussi ridicule !

Et Brad qui est mort de rire à côté de moi ne fait rien pour arranger cet état de fait. Je lève mes yeux courroucés vers lui mais aussitôt mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Toute la tablée des Serpentards est dans le même état que moi excepté quelques –rares- exception, comme Brad ou un petit première année qui regarde d'un air effaré ses amis qui gesticulent avec horreur.

Mes sourcils se froncent et mon regard se dirige vers la table la plus bruyante. Les Griffondor sont tous, sans exception, morts de rire. Même Lily a un poing devant sa bouche et essaie de ne pas pleurer de rire mais son teint écrevisse la trahit. Et Lupin ne fait même pas cet effort, l'imbécile ! Il se fout complètement de moi, adossé à sa chaise et riant à gorge déployée. Je me soulève avec mes bras et fait passer mon immense queue et me dirige en rampant –position ô combien indigne pour une serpentard!- vers le petit groupe de Griffondor qui est à l'origine de mon état pathétique actuel.

Car je ne suis plus dupe. Je pourrais parier ma fortune que la potion que Lupin, Potter, Black et Pettigrow étaient entrain de concocter est en partie dans mon estomac, et la cause de tous mes maux et de ceux de mes camarades.

« Borgia, tu es _délicieuse_ dans cette tenue » dit en s'esclaffant James.

« J'approuve totalement… » Dit d'une voix sérieuse Pettigrow en me toisant d'un air moqueur, avant d'avoir un sourire narquois et de recommencer à rire avec les autres.

« Teeeeellement sexy mon petit cobra préfér » dit Sirius en souriant avec un air séducteur.

Remus ne dit rien. Il est dans l'incapacité momentanée de parler, trop occupé à rire et à essayer vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

Mes dents se serrent et mes yeux brillent de fureur.

« PAAAAFFFF !!! »

Lupin a soudainement arrêté de rire, une marque rouge se dessine rapidement sur sa joue, et il ne sourit plus du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? T'étais pas obligé de me frapper ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Si tu étais allé au rendez-vous, tu ne serais pas comme ça ! » S'exclame-t-il avec colère.

« Pas de ma faute si tu me poses des lapins ! J'y suis allée, figure-toi, au rendez-vous ! Et quand j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas je suis revenue à la Grande salle ! Je n'étais pas sensée savoir que _Môssieur_ allait s'amuser à tester une potion sur les gens de ma maison ! »

« Je n'allais pas non plus te le dire ! J'ai eu un élan de bonté et j'ai voulu t'épargner la transformation, mais puisque tu n'as pas la patience d'attendre… »

Le ton s'envenime de plus en plus, et je le tire par le col de la chemise pour l'emmener à un côté moins exposé de la Grande Salle. Je m'habitue plus vite que je ne le pensais à mon corps de serpent, mais rien ne vaut deux bonnes jambes pour se déplacer…

« Et en plus mes vêtements ont disparu avec votre blague idiote ! Je ne t'avais rien fait à ce que je sache ! »

« Si. Tu existes et tu es avec moi en Méta et DCFM. Il y a de quoi avoir envie de se venger… » Dit Lupin en me fixant d'un visage impassible « Mais je te rappellerai encore une fois que tu n'étais pas visée par la blague, à l'origine… Et si tu ne t'étais pas jetée comme une goinfre sur la nourriture aussi… » Ajoute-t-il d'un ton rempli de sous-entendu « et tes vêtements réapparaîtront dès que la transformation se finira »

« C'est à dire ? »

« C'est là qu'est tout le piment… » Dit Lupin avec un délicieux sourire en coin « Je ne le sais même pas ! On a pas eu le temps de tester la potion hier, comme tu es arrivé et que tu as alerté tout Poudlard avec tes cris strident de petite serpentarde effarouchée… »

Je lui lance un regard venimeux qui ne lui fait aucun effet à part, bizarrement, le faire rire.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demandai-je d'un ton sec.

Il éclate de rire de plus belle, et est obligé de s'adosser au mur, les bras croisés sur le ventre. Je fronce davantage les sourcils.

« Stop ! Assez ! » Crie-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qu'on emmène au supplice « Je n'en peux plus… Te voir, avec un corps de serpent, dressée de toute ta hauteur et me toiser avec des yeux furieux…. Ca vaut ton poids en chocolat ! »

Il y a des coups de pieds au c… qui se perdent ! Et justement, comme je n'ai plus de pied… Autant utiliser les atouts que m'a donné la potion.

« Aie ! Eh ! C'est pas juste ça ! »

« Bah quoi… j'ai pas pu résister à te faire une queue de poisson en te voyant comme ça, adossé au mur… » Dis-je avec un ricanement.

Remus est maintenant affalé par terre dû à mon retournement de situation avec l'utilisation judicieuse de mon nouveau corps. Il grimace en se relevant, frottant énergiquement son –joli- derrière, mais ne peut s'empêcher de lancer, mi-figue, mi-raisin :

« Je dirais plutôt queue de Serpent, mais si tu tiens à cette expression… »

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, toi ! Et d'abord, passe-moi ta chemise, puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'être assez gentleman pour t'apercevoir de toi-même que je meurs de froid… »

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te passer ma chemise ? Tu aurais du retourner dans ton dortoir avant les cours pour enfiler la robe réglementaire avant de toute façon ! »

« Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me promener complètement nue, simplement vêtue de mes écailles dans le château… » Répliquai-je d'un ton agacé, « et n'oublie pas que tu me dois un baiser. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te rende aussi ridicule que moi en t'embrassant devant la grande Salle, tu devrais te dépêcher de me filer ta chemise… Surtout que McGonagall te regarde d'un sal œil… »

Lupin hésite, mais après une longue discussion, il cède et déboutonne sa chemise. Je ne manque rien du spectacle, jetant de petits regards en coin au torse musclé et heureusement sans poils excessifs –c'est toujours désagréable une poitrine velue- du ravissant Griffondor, mais il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, trop de mauvaise humeur j'imagine…

« Tiens, voilà » rugit-il avec mauvaise humeur en me tendant sa chemise.

Ses yeux semblent vouloir me lancer un mauvais sort, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy quand il est en colère comme ça. Ca lui donne un tel charisme… Et une telle puissance semble émaner de son corps… Une puissance contrôlée mais bien présente… Et cet éclat dans les y…

Je me reprends aussitôt et sans rien laisser paraître de mon trouble, je prends la chemise grande et fine, l'enfile avec un grand sourire, et je hume discrètement le parfum qui s'en dégage. Odeur boisée, masculine mais discrète… Je ne sais pas quel parfum il met mais c'est délicieux.

« Merci ! »

« Eh ! J'étais oblig ! Et de toute façon, tu vas vite aller enfiler ta robe noire et tu me rendras ma chemise… »

« … »

Je pars sans répondre. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui rendre sa chemise. Elle dégage un tel parfum… Il semble s'en rendre compte car il jure et marche rapidement pour me rattraper par un pan de la chemise.

« Tut tut tut… Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te barrer avec ma chemise ? J'y tiens moi ! »

Je lui fais un grand sourire en riant et je passe les Grandes Portes. Il me suit en grommelant, visiblement d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi je suis satisfaite.

* * *

> A la table des Gryffondor, James, Sirius, Peter, Rachel et Lily n'avaient perdu aucune miette du spectacle, même si ils étaient trop loin pour entendre, comme les trois-quarts de la salle. Lily eut un petit rire quand Remus et Carmen sortirent, et Sirius se tourna avec étonnement vers elle.
> 
> « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils vont terriblement bien ensemble ces deux-l ? » dit Lily avec un léger sourire, « ils se complètent, c'est vraiment amusant »
> 
> « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda James avec étonnement.
> 
> « Les voir se disputer, Remus torse nu, et Carmen avec la chemise de Remus mais plus de jambes… Ils faisaient vraiment… indivisibles à ce moment-là. Un la chemise, l'autre le pantalon… »
> 
> Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rachel ne dit rien mais soupira.
> 
> « N'empêche, j'avais raison de craindre Borgia… » Ajouta-t-elle, pensive.
> 
> « Tout comme Remus aurait eu raison de craindre quelqu'un d'autre… » Chuchota Lily à son amie de façon à ce que seule Rachel l'entende.
> 
> Rachel rougit légèrement avant de sourire d'un air vaguement rêveur.

* * *

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin _**

**__**

****

**_°°°°°°°°_**

« …C'est du racisme envers ma maison, tout simplement ! De l'anti-serpentardisme ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !»

« Et quand Rogue s'est amusé à lancer un sort à un première année de Gryffondor, c'était quoi ? De la légitime défense ? » Rétorque-je.

« Et quand _vous_ attaquez Rogue, c'est quoi ? Du spectacle gratuit ou une démonstration de force ? »

Ca fait dix minutes qu'on marche pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard, et dix minutes que Borgia et moi sommes dans une discussion qui prouve –à nouveau- nos énormes divergences d'intérêts. Elle est évidement la moitié du temps de mauvaise foi, se contredit, n'accepte pas d'avouer ses tords… In-sup-por-table! J'ai soudainement beaucoup plus de considération pour ces pauvres Serpentards qui doivent la supporter…

« Et quand Shoubert a attaqué ce troisième année ? C'était quoi ? Une manière de faire la discussion ? »

Carmen ouvre la bouche et semble chercher ses mots, mais ne dit rien, et boude.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que Shoubert est un excellent batteur ! » dit-elle avec une mauvaise foi si évidente que je m'étonne que son nez ne s'allonge pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et elle me lance un regard noir. Seulement elle a des yeux gris-vert, alors cela n'a pas énormément d'effet sur moi. Surtout qu'avec le regard de chiot de Sirius, et celui colérique de James je suis habitué à résister aux contacts –insultes ?- visuelles.

« Vas-y, rigole… »

« Attends… à part Davies -et votre attrapeur sous réserve- votre équipe est abominable… »

« N'importe quoi ! » rétorque-t-elle d'un air vexé « Tu verras samedi, quand vous vous prendrez une raclée ! »

J'éclate à nouveau de rire. Je vais dire à nouveau quelque chose, mais je m'aperçois que Carmen s'est arrêtée. Je me retourne et je comprends pourquoi. Son corps est à nouveau comme avant, et ses vêtements ont réapparu sous la chemise.

« Enfin ! Tu vas pouvoir me rendre ma chem… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Borgia commence à courir. Je mets quelques secondes à me remettre de mon étonnement, et en quelques foulées, je la rattrape.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'échapper si facilement avec ma chemise ! Alors si tu pouvais me la rendre maintenant et arrêter tes gamineries… » Dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet.

Borgia est certes mignonne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être gamine parfois. Je me reprends. Pas parfois. A longueur de journée malheureusement… Elle essaie de s'échapper, mais je la tiens facilement. A vrai dire, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne s'amuse pas trop à vouloir m'échapper, car je sens le loup gronder face à la proie potentielle qu'est la serpentard. C'est toujours comme ça. Être obligé de refréner des instincts bestiaux, se contrôler en permanence…

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Je desserre l'étau mais ne la lâche pas pour autant.

« Allez, le jeu a assez duré. Rends-moi ma chemise. » Dis-je d'une voix agacée.

Carmen recommence à se débattre. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'elle ne se débat pas à moitié. Elle y met toute son énergie alors qu'elle n'a aucune chance. J'ai un sourire amusé devant tous ses efforts vains. Je trouve toujours que les filles qui se battent avec acharnement sont terriblement attirantes, surtout si elles sont naturellement jolies. Et Borgia, toute peste qu'elle soit, n'échappe pas à cette règle. Surtout avec ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, et ses mains agrippant les bords de la chemise comme pour la garder.

Mais le jeu devient très rapidement agaçant. Je dois aller en cours et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me filer ma chemise ? En plus cet ensemble te va particulièrement bien, tu devrais le mettre en valeur au lieu de garder _ma_ chemise sur le dos et de cacher ton si joli haut… » Tentai-je.

Cela marche aussitôt. Borgia arrête instantanément de se débattre, certainement trop stupéfiée par le compliment pour penser à autre chose, et j'en profite aussitôt. Je lui attrape les poignets et les maintiens derrière le dos d'une main, et je déboutonne la chemise de l'autre main en la poussant contre le mur pour éviter qu'elle bouge.

Carmen se débat avec fureur, et tente même de me mordre, mais étrangement, cela m'amuse et me fait rire. Ses efforts ridicules, cette façon de me montrer les dents en grognant qui casse l'image de la sulfureuse Serpentard, toujours élégante et provocante, cette façon de se rabaisser toute seule…

Et puis, pour ne pas se cacher la vérité, cette impression qu'elle est une proie facile, et qu'elle ne peut pas m'échapper est très grisante. Trop. Je me force aussitôt à diriger mes pensées vers un autre genre d'idées. Cocteau à la piscine par exemple…

J'enlève enfin la chemise, même si j'ai du mal à lâcher ses poignets pour lui enlever, et je la plaque de l'avant-bras contre le mur tandis que je me rhabille. Elle a les joues délicieusement rouges, et avec ses yeux furieux et ses lèvres gonflées, ainsi que ses mèches brunes qui retombent dans tous les sens sur son visage, elle ne manque pas de charme. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Elle vient de me faire c… pendant un quart d'heure pour garder ma chemise et je la détaille ? C'est pas encore aujourd'hui la pleine lune Remus !_

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mon débat intérieur.

« M. Lupin et Miss Borgia… J'attends des explications… » Siffle une voix énervée.

Comme au ralenti, Carmen et moi nous tournons vers les deux personnes qui nous toisent avec fureur. La journée commence mal…

**_°°°°°°°°_**

**_Point de vue de Minerva McGonagall_**

**_°°°°°°°°_**

Je n'y crois pas. A nouveau ces deux-là, quelques heures après que je les ai repris dans un placard ! A croire qu'ils ne font que ça !

Borgia est contre le mur, et Lupin est presque collé à elle, en train de déboutonner ou reboutonner sa chemise. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être Ministre de la magie pour comprendre qu'ils sont encore en train de se bécoter…

A côté de moi, le professeur Cocteau, avec qui j'étais entrain de parler de l'attitude d'un de ses élèves, se raidit totalement et semble particulièrement énerv

« M. Lupin et Miss Borgia... J'attends des explications… » Dit-il d'un ton courroucé.

Ils rougissent tous les deux, et se consultent pendant une fraction de seconde du regard. Je fronce les sourcils et mets mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Je pensais avoir été claire cette nuit ! Et vous recommencez, en plein couloir… alors que des premières années pourraient passer ! »

Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Aucune imagination ces jeunes ! J'attendais mieux de Lupin pourtant.

« Et en temps que préfet, je m'attendais à mieux de vous ! » Continuai-je.

« Miss Borgia… Vous ne pensez donc jamais à l'honneur de votre maison ? Si votre Père apprenait votre comportement, il serait furieux… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous serez tous les deux en retenue dans mon bureau ce soir, à 9h » continue-t-il d'un ton sec « et n'oubliez pas de prendre avec vous vos affaires de potion… »

Quand à moi, j'enlève dix points à chaque maison. Ca me fait mal au cœur mais j'y suis obligée.

« M. Lupin, vous souhaiterez une bonne journée à votre petite amie plus tard. En attendant vous avez cours avec moi ! » Dis-je d'un ton furieux au préfet que j'ai nommé.

Je vois le regard brillant et le sourire victorieux de Borgia, et celui stupéfait et courroucé de Lupin qui sert la mâchoire.

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours qui commence en beauté.

**_°°°°°°°°_**

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia_**

**_°°°°°°°°_**

Le reste de la journée passe vite, et je l'aperçois seulement deux fois, mais il semble m'éviter. Il n'a pas du beaucoup apprécié la remarque de McGonagall.

Toute la journée, je n'ai fait que repenser à ses mains adroites déboutonnant la chemise contre ma peau. C'était une sensation décidément bien agréable. Et il avait une manière de me tenir les poignets… à la fois douce et puissante…

Je sens que je dois ressembler à une méduse, bavant sur mon devoir de Sortilège sans considération pour le malheureux parchemin, la tête appuyée sur les mains et les yeux dans le vague.

Pourtant, sur le coup, Lupin n'arrêtait pas de sourire, voir rire, et il semblait s'amuser, mais depuis il m'évite encore plus…

Au dîner, Lupin évite délibérément mon regard et s'assoie à un bout de table à l'opposé du mien ce qui fait que je ne le vois qu'à moitié et de loin. Il parle consciencieusement à Rachel et Peter, comme pour bien me faire comprendre que malgré les insinuations de cette vieille chouette de McGonagall (dont j'ai pourtant béni l'existence lors de ce compliment qui ne devait pas en être un) il ne me considérerait jamais comme une _potentielle_ compagne.

Je soupire langoureusement en regardant tristement mon bœuf bouilli qui semble compatir à mes malheurs. A côté de moi, Maddie et Julia tiennent la conversation pendant que Brad paraît bien mélancolique. Je suis sûre qu'il repense à l'équipe…

Je lui fais un petit sourire de compassion auquel il répond tristement, avant de se redresser et de me lancer un petit sourire en coin :

« Allez. On va pas déprimer toute la soirée, ça ne nous ressemble décidément pas. Tu m'accompagnes pour une petite ballade Amazone ? Tu as plein de choses à me raconter… »

Maddie fronce les sourcils légèrement et lance un bref regard à Brad. Elle doit se sentir mise à l'écart… Mais j'accepte quand même la proposition de Brad, et nous sortons, bras dessus, bras dessous, en riant et en essayant d'oublier nos problèmes (ou en en donnant l'impression, ce qui revient au même).

Et avec Brad nous commençons notre petit jeu favori, installés sur un banc dehors. A savoir : parler des différents élèves de sexe masculin peuplant Poudlard… C'est toujours très amusant. Aujourd'hui, notre sujet d'étude est Sirius… Un beau sujet, que nous avons déjà soulevé plusieurs fois…

« Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile pourtant. Tu sais qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui ? »

« Ah bon ? Réponds Brad » l'air vraiment étonné.

Ravie de lui apprendre quelque chose, je lui réponds :

« Oui… C'est sa mère qui en a parlé à la mienne à une réception. Ma mère ne peut pas la supporter, mais lors de ces dîners, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. D'un autre côté, ça ne m'étonne pas. La vieille Black est vraiment horrible… » Dis-je en frissonnant.

« En tout cas, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un corps de Dieu grec. » Dit Brad avec un grand sourire et un faux regard rêveur.

J'éclate de rire, en approuvant. C'est tellement amusant de parler de ce genre de chose avec un mec…

« Mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ma petite Bella… »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu utilises ce surnom » dis-je en frissonnant « ça me fait penser à Bellatrix… Et tu as déjà tenté quelque chose avec Sirius ? Les rumeurs disent qu'il est bi… »

« Si tu veux, ma jolie _belladone_… Et tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir que les rumeurs sont souvent fausses… Et heureusement pour toi, car sinon ça voudrait dire que tu es en fait une envoyée de Voldemort et que tu es là pour attirer dans tes filets les pauvres innocents jeunes sorciers pour les envoyer tout cru au grand méchant loup… »

« Complètement idiot en effet… » Dis-je avec un soupir.

« Et Black n'est pas bi. Il est bien hétéro malgré les rumeurs… Malheureusement… »

« Tu as test ? »

« Pas directement. Mais Adonis avait essayé de l'approcher et ça n'avait pas marché. Et pourtant Adonis avait d'_énormes_ atouts. » Ajoute-t-il en jouant des sourcils « D'autres ont essayé aussi, avec ces rumeurs ridicules, mais c'est définitif. Il a une belle gueule mais… hétéro… » Continua Brad avec un air dépité avant de rire avec moi.

**_°°°°°°°°_**

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_**

**_°°°°°°°°_**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Rachel avec inquiétude « On a l'impression que tu es un condamné qui se dirige vers l'échafaud… »

« C'est vrai » renchérit Lily « Tu fais une tête d'enterrement. Tu es plus sexy quand tu souries ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

James, Sirius et Peter marchaient devant, pendant que Lily, Rachel et moi suivions derrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Lily :

« J'ai une retenue avec Cocteau dans un quart d'heure »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'étais entrain de me disputer avec Borgia » répondis-je avec une mine dépitée.

Lily ricana et Rachel leva un sourcil en me regardant d'un air amusé.

« Depuis quand les professeurs mettent des colles parce que des gens se _disputent _? Pour que vous soyez en détention ce soir, je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce que vous faisiez ! Dans un des coins sombres qui peuplent Poudlard… » Continua Lily en levant un sourcil et avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendu.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse à ce moment-l ? Pourtant c'était vrai… nous n'avions rien fait de répréhensible !_ (…)_Quoi ?_ … Rien…

Lily rit doucement en me regardant et Rachel ne dit rien, semblant partagée entre l'amusement et la tristesse.

« Bon, je vous laisse, le devoir m'appelle ! Je dois prendre ce couloir-là pour rejoindre le cachot… »

« Humpf… le devoir ? » répliqua Lily avec un air très sceptique avant de me lancer un clin d'œil « mais quand on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable… »

« Bonne soirée quand même ! » dit Rachel avec un grand sourire avant de suivre les autres dans le couloir principal.

Mes pas sont lents, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids lourd au pied c'est très désagréable… Plus je m'approche du cachot, plus mon dos se voûte, plus le sourire en coin que j'essaie de garder se fane, plus je veux rebrousser chemin.

Mais le temps passe toujours trop vite quand on n'a pas envie qu'un événement arrive, et j'avais l'impression de venir à peine de manger que j'étais déjà devant la porte du redouté Maître de potion…

« Enfin ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous aviez oublié votre retenue… » Dit d'un ton doucereux Cocteau en me désignant ma place.

« Vous préparerez la potion de la page 245, ainsi que son antidote. Je reviendrais dans deux heures, et si vous n'avez pas terminé –si UN SEUL d'entre vous n'a pas terminé- vous resterez tous les deux, deux heures de plus… »

« Mais… M. Cocteau ! J'aurais fini bien avant Lupin ! C'est un Gryffondor, il n'arriverait même pas à préparer une pimentine ! » S'écria Borgia.

Si mon regard pouvait tuer, Carmen aurait été foudroyée sur place. Mais elle est bien vivante quand elle essaie de faire du charme à Cocteau pour le faire changer. Typique. Et, comme d'habitude, Cocteau lui lance un regard totalement froid avant de partir et fermer la salle.

D'un autre côté, je dois avouer, c'est vrai. Les potions sont loin d'être ma spécialité. Sortilèges, DCFM, Méta... je veux bien ! Mais Potion, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je trouve ça particulièrement ennuyeux au possible…

A l'autre bout de la salle (car nous avons pris soin de nous séparer un maximum) Borgia commence activement sa potion, mais moi je reste sceptique devant les ingrédients qui s'étalent devant moi. Non, les potions en me disent décidément rien. Et dire que je pourrais être confortablement installé dans ma salle commune à bavarder tranquillement avec James, en écoutant les vannes continuelles de Sirius sur Peter, à lire un bon bouquin…

Je baisse à nouveau le regard avec résignation vers la marmite. Je commence avec mélancolie à couper les feuilles de mandragore en petits carrés. Le temps passe lentement. Je m'ennuie.

« T'EN ES QUE LA ! »

La voix d'une personne qui vous hurle dans les oreilles avec un air horrifié sonne toujours comme une douce mélodie ô combien ironique… Surtout que le fait que je sois loup-garou n'arrange pas les choses : j'entends habituellement quatre fois plus de sons que les humains, alors les cris stridents de Borgia me percent littéralement les tympans.

« Eh ! Pas la peine de hurler comme ça ! » Dis-je d'un ton impassible en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la grimace que j'ai envie d'afficher.

« Mais… Tu n'en es qu'au début de la seconde phase alors qu'il y en a cinq ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! » Demande Carmen en me regardant avec ébahissement.

« Bah… je suis pas une tronche en potion, c'est tout… pourquoi, t'as fini toi ? » demandai-je, sur la défensive.

Son attitude change alors radicalement. Plus lunatique que cette fille n'est pas anglais.

« Bien sûr… Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire fondant et en battant des paupières.

Ca y est. Borgia est passé en mode Séduction. Ca faisait longtemps aussi… Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à coller la table. Position, ô combien inconfortable… Et ô combien humiliante aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être refroidi de l'intérieur quand elle me fixe avec ce regard de prédateur. Normalement ce n'est pas moi la proie…

« A une seule condition… » Continue-t-elle sur une tonalité grave et suave, en jouant des sourcils.

Je préfère ne pas en entendre plus. Je lève les yeux au ciel et la coupe dans son élan en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je la prends par la taille, la soulève, la déplace et retourne à mes occupations avec un soupir exaspéré. J'ai finalement combattu mes démons. Je préfère faire ma potion seul que mal accompagné.

Carmen serre les dents comme si je l'avais giflé, et j'en suis étonné. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui ne va pas avec elle. Elle doit avoir des tendances nymphomanes car une fille normale n'insisterait pas autant pour un mec qui ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça. Ou peut-être que c'est un pari… cette explication me semble relativement plausible quand j'y pense.

Carmen s'est installée sur le chaudron d'à côté. Sa présence me tape sur les nerfs, et je rate une des étapes. Aussitôt après elle soupire -m'indiquant ainsi qu'elle épie mes moindres mouvements- et me prends des mains les ingrédients. Elle me pousse d'un geste de la hanche et recommence la potion d'une main experte…

Je savais que les Serpentards aimaient en général bien les potions, mais c'est quand même stupéfiant. Elle est concentrée sur la marmite, fronce les sourcils, hache sans état d'âme les ingrédients et en un quart d'heure elle a fini la potion. Un doute m'assaille. Elle ne doit pas faire ça sans intérêt. La connaissant elle va encore me trouver un truc tordu… genre, finir le dossier de DCFM tout seul ou pire encore.

« Merci. » dis-je simplement avec un demi-sourire une fois qu'elle a fini.

« Ne me remercie pas… » Dit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire en coin qui ne me plait pas du tout.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je vais répliquer quelque chose, mais là, étonnamment, elle se retourne et comme sur le chaudron d'à côté l'antidote, sans rien me demander en échange.

Je suis stupéfait. Je mets cinq bonnes minutes à m'en remettre avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ma potion.

« Au fait, j'aime beaucoup le parfum que tu as mis aujourd'hui » dis-je négligemment.

Oui. Qu'on ne dise pas que je ne fais jamais de compliments à Borgia quand elle le mérite. Et c'est une manière pour moi de la remercier à demi-mot. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de devoir rester deux heures de plus dans ce cachot morbide…

Elle se tourne à demi vers moi et me fait un demi-sourire. Elle est peste, elle est à Serpentard, mais il n'empêche _qu'à ce moment-l_ elle a du charme. Mais bien sûr elle vient tout gâcher :

« Merci. J'espérais qu'il te plairait… » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en penchant instinctivement le corps, même si, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas un décolleté pigeonnant.

Cette simple phrase à l'effet d'une douche froide. J'aurais du m'y attendre. La complimenter pour un parfum, c'est déjà trop personnel… Tout de suite il fallait qu'elle redevienne Miss Serpentard insupportable…

Borgia doit le sentir car elle retourne en grommelant à sa potion.

**_°°°°°°°°_**

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia :_**

**_°°°°°°°°_**

****

Bon. J'admets. J'en ai peut-être fait un peut trop.

Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ce mec est frigide. Les français l'adoreraient : il se rétracte comme un escargot dès que je m'approche ! La différence, c'est que les français ont beau aimé les escargots, _eux_ ils n'en copient pas le comportement. Heureusement pour nos consœurs françaises !

Je finis rapidement l'antidote, mais non, bien sûr, le Roi de glace en est à peine à la moitié. L'est mignon quand il est penché comme ça, avec ses mèches qui paraissent argentées sous la lueur des torches qui tombent sur son visage. Il a les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'une coupe normale, et ça lui donne un air romantique, amusant. Sexy. Attirant.

Je sens ma gorge s'assécher et je déglutis. Il fait chaud mine de rien dans les cachots. Surtout quand Remus soupire avec agacement et passe impatiemment une main dans le nœud de sa cravate pour la desserrer.

Sigh.

(…)

Comment ne pas être attirée par un mec avec un tel potentiel ?

« Tu… tu peux m'aider ? » demande-t-il d'une voix faible en évitant mon regard.

Ca a l'air de lui coûter de demander ça.

« Ok. Mais à une condition… »

Je vois l'attirant préfet se tendre aussitôt.

« …toi »

Il sursaute et me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Sa tête est réellement comique. J'éclate de rire.

« Je plaisantais, imbécile ! File moi ta place, je vais te la finir ta potion… » Dis-je d'un ton franchement moqueur.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demande-t-il avec un sourcil levé de manière interrogateur.

Je me tourne vers lui. J'hésite entre être vexée ou être ravie du fait de l'avoir impressionné. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en haussant les épaules :

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de quitter à une heure du matin. »

Je finis son antidote, malgré le fait que les pattes de lapin qui devaient être finement découpées ont été hachées grossièrement. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de regarder ce qu'il faisait… Enfin, je rattrape ses erreurs et je m'assois.

Un blanc… Il reste une demi-heure à attendre. Ca va être long si c'est comme ça. Remus s'est assis sur une des tables, la tête appuyée sur les mains, l'air morose, ses yeux fixant d'un air ennuyé le chaudron.

Oui. Décidément ça risque d'être long.

Je m'assois sur une des tables, et me reprends à la dernière minute pour ne pas m'affaler comme j'en aurais envie. Je veux garder une certaine estime de moi-même quand même !

« N'empêche, je croyais les Gryffondor plus polis que ça » dis-je avec une moue indéfinissable.

Il semble se réveiller et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se tourner en fronçant des sourcils vers moi. Je m'explique :

« Un merci ça coûte rien… » Continuai-je en haussant les épaules.

« Merci. Mais je te rappellerai quand même que si on est en retenue c'est à cause de toi et du fait que tu ne voulais plus me rendre ma chemise, pour je ne sais quelle mystérieuse raison… » Ajoute-t-il d'un ton un peu plus sec.

Oh là…. Terrain glissant la chemise ! Il va finir par demander pourquoi je voulais la garder… Changeons subtilement de sujet.

« De rien… »

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu voulais garder en otage ma chemise… Or je te rappellerai que je suis particulièrement patient… Tu ferais mieux de me donner ton excuse bidon maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je m'amuse à te verser du véritasérum dans ton petit-déjeuner… »

Je lui lance un regard perçant et méfiant :

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

Il me regarde simplement avec des yeux vides et un sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant.

Dois-je lui avouer que c'est parce que sa chemise me permettrait de faire de merveilleux rêves ? Ou que ça aurait pu me servir d'élément de chantage pour l'embêter et l'obliger à faire… Ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure par exemple, en me plaquant contre le mur pour m'enlever la précieuse chemise ?

Non.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée particulièrement judicieuse.

Rien qu'à en juger par les résultats fort peu satisfaisant de mes tentatives d'approche…

Et puis… Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ? « Tu me plais, j'ai envie de toi, de tes mains sur moi, et garder ta chemise m'aurait donné une excellente excuse pour pouvoir te retrouver dans un couloir sombre, un soir… » ? Non. Trop explicite.

D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas faire implicite, dans ce genre de situation… Je préfère quand c'est le garçon qui se lance. Moi je me limite à l'approcher. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lancer…

Gros dilemme…

Cherche, Carmen, cherche ! Et trouve aussi !

« J'avais envie de me venger. Tu crois que c'est amusant de se balader avec une queue de serpent ? »

Il semble légèrement embarrassé sous son masque impassible habituel.

Joli coup. Réussir à s'éloigner d'une réalité trop gênante tout en embarrassant son adversaire. Je me satisferais moi-même si j'étais sûre que Lupin ne se douterait de rien. Mais j'ai d'énorme doute. Si il était aussi con et aveugle que Shoubert, il ne m'intéresserait pas.

« Tu sais très bien que j'avais voulu t'immuniser, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu as voulu te venger de _moi_ »

« Tu aurais pu me dire que vous faisiez une blague ! » boudai-je.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle :

« Parfois je me demande si la nature a pensé à te doter d'un cerveau _fonctionnel_… Je n'allais quand même pas dire à une Serpentard la blague qu'on allait faire sur les gens de sa maison ! Tu l'aurais raconté à tes copains et ils auraient tous été au courant… Or c'était pas l'idée principale, tu vois ? »

Il parle comme si j'étais une petite fille de dix ans à l'intellect diminué avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se murer à nouveau dans son silence.

Je l'avada-kedavre du regard mais mes yeux ne doivent pas avoir le pouvoir de canaliser ma puissance magique. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je n'aimerais pas être une meurtrière, et ce serait vraiment du gâchis de tuer un sex-symbol comme Lupin ! C'est comme si McGonagall songeait à assassiner Black ou que Lily décidait de débarrasser la terre de Potter !

T'as de la chance d'être mignon Lupin, quand même, sinon je sais pas ce qui m'aurait retenu de…

Lupin se tourne vers moi avec des yeux agrandis d'ahurissement. Ne me dites pas que…

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Si. Dans la connerie, parfois, je me surprends à dépasser Rosier. J'ai parlé tout haut !

« Euh… »

Intelligente remarque. Vraiment.

« Tu as bien dit que si je n'étais pas mignon tu ne sais pas ce qui t'aurais retenu de… ?

« Et bien… C'était pour voir si tu réagissais ! »

Belle réplique. Avec ça, c'est sûr qu'il ne va se poser aucune question !

Il me regarde d'un air très sceptique avant de lâcher :

« Parfois je me demande si tu le fais exprès… »

« Exprès de quoi ? » demandai-je stupidement, comme voulant moi-même me descendre dans son estime.

Ce qui n'y manque pas. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« Vous avez fini ? » demande une voix grinçante.

Cocteau vient d'arriver. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas supporté une minute de plus avec un glaçon gryffondorien pareil ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureuse des mecs les plus désintéressés ?

…

Attends. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

« Miss Borgia ? Ca va aller ? Vous pouvez sortir, vous savez… » Dit une voix lancinante.

Cocteau me regarde avec dégoût et je m'aperçois que sous le choc de ma propre réplique je suis restée debout comme un piquet, et certainement avec une tête non des plus engageante.

Je me dépêche de sortir derrière Lupin qui s'est presque enfui quand Cocteau est arrivé. J'aurais tout le temps de repenser à mon monologue intérieur et à me persuader que je ne suis nullement amoureuse d'un imbécile pareil quand je serais dans mon lit. Sage décision.

Mais quand même…

**_°°°°°°°°_**

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin :_**

**_°°°°°°°°_**

« T'as de la chance d'être mignon Lupin, quand même, sinon je sais pas ce qui m'aurait retenu de… »

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? A-t-elle dit ça juste pour me faire marcher ? Ou le pensait-elle vraiment ?

Non. Je ne pense pas. Ca doit entrer dans son plan. Me faire croire que je l'intéresse pour que je me laisse tenter. Mais de toute façon ça ne marche pas. Je ne sais pas quel but elle poursuit, mais je ne cèderai pas. Après tout, elle ne m'intéresse pas, je ne l'intéresse pas, tout est clair.

« Ta _retenue_ s'est bien passée, Remus ? »

Lily me regarde avec espoir. Je hausse les épaules. J'hésite à lui raconter mais finalement je me tais. Je suis parfaitement capable de voir l'évidence, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une amie pour me pointer du doigt que Borgia me prend pour un imbécile du même niveau que Rosier mais en moins intéressé.

« Je me demande si Borgia connaît la définition du mot sentiment… » Dis-je pensivement en m'installant dans un des fauteuils « Je veux dire… elle n'obéit qu'à des instincts et elle semble l'opposé du mot amour… »

« Tu te trompes. La passion n'est pas forcément le contraire de l'amour. Généralement d'ailleurs, le premier inclut le deuxième, même si cela n'apparaît pas au premier abord… »

Je fixe avec ahurissement Lily mais elle me fait un simple sourire énigmatique avant de se lever et d'aller se coucher.

« Et toi, sais-tu vraiment la définition de sentiments ou as-tu oublié ce terme à force de les refouler ? »

Je veux dire quelque chose mais Lily est déjà partie. Je me rassois avec mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous ?

* * *

> > _ Ca y est ! le chapitre est fini… Il est long mine de rien ! Oo 28 pages Word et j'ai pas encore fait les RAR… mais bon, pour vous remercier d'avoir attendu et d'avoir mis tant de reviews, je pouvais bien faire ça ! du coup j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre de Mon Caprice en priorité pour éviter les suicides qu'on m'avait annonc ! -p mdr_
>> 
>> _ Merci à tous pour vos review ! c'est extrêmement motivant de voir qu'une fic plait et les commentaires sont toujours utiles !_

* * *

> Maintenant, les RAR… on commence par FF.net !
> 
> **Liza Black :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Vi ! c'est vrai, tu étais une des premières à en avoir parlé, et même si à l'époque je sais pas si je te l'avais dit, ça m'avait fait super plaisir de voir que malgré que je n'en avais pas vraiment parlé tu y avais pens ! je crois même que tu es la première à m'en avoir parl !- Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Gros bisous !
> 
> **Ghost :** Hello ! merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que le passage avec Brad était obligatoire pour les sceptique, mais c'est pas vraiment le meilleur…éè ce chapitre devrait avoir plus d'action ! j'espère que ça t'aura plus ! et il devrait y avoir un peu plus de JPLE dans le prochain chapitre ! -p Et enfin, macGonagall n'a rien contre les Serpentards. La preuve c'est qu'elle est émue par maddie et Brad. Et qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : dans les tomes, Serpentards c'est quand même pas une maison d'enfants de cœur. Mais MacGonagall n'a rien contre eux en général. Après, à mon avis, être la prof de Carmen ne doit pas être de tout repos… ce n'est pas comme si Carmen était particulièrement douce, gentille et attentive ! c'est plutôt le genre de personne qui se fout complètement des profs et qui les agace. - Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bisous !
> 
> **Morri :** Salut toa ! perspicace la petite 'Rigan ! lol effectivement, Remus fait comme Lily habituellement. En fait, la conception du lovehate habituellement, c'est le mec qui love et la fille qui hate. Et en parallèle, la file, intelligente, préfète, sérieuse, qui ne base pas sur le physique, et le mec, arrogant, beau, voir sex-symbol, etc. Du moins dans les LEJP mais les HGDM c'est un peu pareil. J'ai voulu changer ! faire l'inverse. Le mec déteste, la fille aime. Pour une fois !
> 
> Bah en fait… franchement, est-ce qu'en lisant le tome trois tu avais percuté que Croutard, à qui il manquait un doigt, était Peter ? Pas moi en tout cas ! -p donc Carmen, quand elle voit plus Peter, elle s'en fiche un peu, et c'est pas comme si il y avait peu de rats dans un gros château comme ça. Elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser ! - (Remus… par exemple…mdr he he)
> 
> Merci beaucoup la miss ! Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir ! et j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés !
> 
> **Ambre :** Tu es de retour ? lol contente de te revoir ! et ravie que tu aimes bien aussi le couple BradMaddie malgré tes idées premières ! Kiss et merci beaucoup pour la review !
> 
> **Tatiana Black :** en fait, j'avais coupé le PoV de Remus (trop répétitif comme tu l'avais remarqu ! -p) mais malheureusement il a un peu planté et il n'a fai les changements que le lendemain…u-u enfin tant pis !- et pour le SiriusOC… HAHAHAHA ! excuse-moi c'était nerveux… j'espère que tu en sauras plus maintenant !-
> 
> **Gody :** mdr sans toi mes chevilles n'enfleraient pas assez !lol il y a pas à dire ça fait plaisir…- contente que tu aies bien aimé le dernier chapitre ! Et j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu aussi ! (a) gros bisous ma ptite Malibu ! he he
> 
> **Hiroshima :** Salut ! Dis donc toa doigt accusateur ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles ! t'as des exams qui te prennent tout ton temps ? (non, tu es en seconde si je me trompe pas) ou tu nous as abandonné... éè (je parle de FF, de moi et de Remus). Oh… Tu as gardé ma statuette de Remus ! que c'est zentil ! ça me fait super plaisir ! he he… moi aussi ShortMoony je craque. Mais bon, Remus sans short c'est pas mal non plus Titou bave abondamment sur son clavier he he on se refait pas ! -p Et tu avais été perspicace pour brad ! Mais je pouvais pas te dire que tu avais raison quand même ! éé - Gros bisous e merci pour ta review la Miss !
> 
> **Shu Shine :** Belle déduction ! En effet, Carmen risque de penser que Maddie lui « vole » Brad. Carmen est teeellement persuadée que personne en peut rien lui cacher et que Brad est homo que la révélation va être difficile…éé Et contente que grâce à moi tu aies été lire Fred et George ! J'suis contente de moi ! lol et t'as vu leur dernier chapitre ? Enfin, ej vais arrêté mon enthousiasme là … -p Merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Moonchild :** Hi ! Je te rassure, tu n'as pas perdu la main pour les longues reviews ! tu avais deviné pour Brad ? chapeau ! Et en fait, la Belladone est peut-être un médicament, mais tout médicament est à base de poison. C'est justement pour ça que j'aime bien le surnom de Belladone ! En effet, c'est une plante qui est poison mais qui dilué est aussi un médicament. Comme la plupart des poisons d'ailleurs. (j'ai trop lu Agatha Christie je crois ! -p) Merci pour cette belle et longue review ! Kissouilles tout plein à toi !
> 
> **Alisa Adams :** merci beaucoup ! et vi, Maddie est aps avec Sirius chou ! je sais pas d'om vient la rumeur mais non ! et du coup pour Sirius, tu vois qui ? air intéressé ça m'intéresse toujours d'avoir les suppositions des lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi ! Bisous !
> 
> **Caliméra :** Une review n'est JAMAIS stupide !lol (heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs vu certaines reviews que je mets….éè) j'ai vu que tu avais mis plein de nouveaux chapitres, faudra que j'aille les lire et reviewer quand j'aurais le temps ! (les nouveaux chapitres s'accumulent, et s'accumulent…-) et Carmen est, en fait, le perso contraire de ta perso Antje ! Elle se la raconte beaucoup comme tu dis ! bah, sinon ça serait plus Carmen….- Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi !
> 
> **Click la Magnifique :** Hello toa !Tu as bien aim ? Suis contente ! Maddie un homme travesti ! O.o je n'y aurais jamais pens ! ptdr et en maillot de bain je crois qu'ils auraient repéré la supercherie ! -p beau cerveau très fertile en tout cas ! et contente que le dernier chapitre t'es surpris ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus aussi ! -p Gros bisous et merci pour la review ! et pour le dessin de Carmen aussi !-
> 
> **Sandrine Lupin :** vi mais tu l'as eu en avant-première cette fois-ci par contre ! et Sirius Rachel… J'imagine que tu as eu des indices dans ce chapitres ? 'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !
> 
> **Pitite Maraudeuse :** Merci ! j'espère que tu es pas arrivée en retard ! éè et contente que tu es pas trouvé le monologue inintéressant malgré la longueur ! -)
> 
> **Arwena Bloom :** he he « comme c'est le personnage principal c'est oblig »… pourtant non ! ça se trouve Remus ne se rapprochera jamais de Carmen et finira avec quelqu'un d'autres… Quitte à faire une fic originale ! - je n'en dirais pas plus sur la fin pour l'instant ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !
> 
> **Mirabelle P :** vi j'ai remarqué ça chez toi… mdr tu avais raison depuis le début ! surtout pour le persos qui fait out foiré (on l'a pas vu depuis quelques temps mais… elle va pas tarder à revenir ! -p he he he) contente que tu es trouvé le dernier chapitre plutôt marrant et merci pour avoir relu celui-l ! Gros bisous ! et à bientôt sur msn ! (j'espère avoir le temps ce soir, après avoir fini les RAR… mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas mis msn sinon je finirai jamais ! -p)
> 
> **Remus-Lunard :** alors, tu préfères la première ou la seconde version ? Et je suis désolée, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs alors ma review était assez sèche…- j'espère que tu me pardonnes ? luppy eyes j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! et j'espère que tu as écrit du RLOC depuis que je t'ai pas vu sur msn ! gros bisous la miss !
> 
> **Tiguidou :** Hello ! merci par la review ! Par contre il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris… « la j'ai commencer a croire que c'étais lui mais heureusement c'est as lui fiouf juste que j'ai donner une cuple des claque a kate mais c'est po grave! la j'ai commencer a croire que c'étais lui mais heureusement c'est as lui fiouf juste que j'ai donner une cuple des claque a kate mais c'est po grave! » Qui est Kate ??? et j'espère que ça a pas pris trop de place sur l'impression, je fais quand même des assez longs chapitres….éè moi j'imprime pas quand ça fait plus de cinq pages ! (mais c'est très rare que j'imprime ! -p) Bisous et j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !
> 
> **Angelina Johnson :** Salut toi ! Alors, c'était bien la Turquie ? Chanceuse…mdr plein de beaux mecs torse nus à la plage et tout.. J'espère que tu en as profité deux fois plus pour moi ! he he he Et tu passes en quoi finalement ? Gros bisous Angie !
> 
> **One Winged ngel :** hi! Moi aussi j'adore développer les seconds personnages! et puis comme c'est moi qui les ai inventé je les connais bien !- Et on en sera un peu plus sur le passé de Carmen, mais je préfère vous laisser imaginer…mdr merci pour la review et gros bisous !
> 
> **Guilderinette :** he he c'est vrai que peu de gens écrivent sur des personnages vraiment imbus d'eux-même, mais j'ai vu déjà trois fics qui commençaient par qqch du genre « ?, une serpentard de 17 ans, insupportable/provoquante essaie de séduire Remus lupin » (en gros, parce qu'il y a des variantes) comme quoi ça donne des idées ! -p J'espère que tu as bien aimé les chapitres suivants !
> 
> **Twin's :** si vous voulez mettre votre fic, rien de plus simple !Allez dans ma biio il y a un lien vers »le guide pour les nouveaux inscrits » (je me souviens plus d titre exacte) de Lisandra et Alixe. Très bien fait il explique en détails tous les détails pour mettre sa fic sur FF.net ! Et contente que vous adoriez toujours autant !- Gros bisous à toutes les deux ! -p
> 
> **Kikou224 : **Merci beaucoup !moi non pus j'aimerais pas couler mon année.. Enfin, mes exams sont pas fini, mais j'ai quand même écrit, mais beaucoup moins que d'hab ! par conte du coup le chapitre a pu être relu et rerelu et réécrit ! vive la qualité sur la quantit ! Gros bisous !
> 
> **Le saut de l'ange :** merci beaucoup ! he he moi aussi j'adore les fics sur Remus en perso principal ! je lis presque que ça ! he he et contente que Brad te plaise ! et tu as relu la fic ? Rhoooo… trop contente ! et contente aussi que le dernier chapitre t'es plu ! Gros bisous et merci pour les 2 reviews !
> 
> **La vache Milka :** merci beaucoup ! et je suis d'accord avec toi : les études priment sur els fics ! merci pour la review et gros bisous !
> 
> **Ilène :** hello toa ! Tu déprimes plus j'espère? éè un gros merci ! smack!
> 
> **M4r13 :** he he… C'est sur que c'est pas le même genre de Moony ! J'essaie de le faire différent dans chaque fic, pour changer ! comme JKR donne aucune info sur lui (le perso mystère) autant s'amuser à tout imaginer ! il y a forcément une version un peu plus près de la réalit ! Et il faut pas tomber dans les pommes ! je vais avoir des reproches de Dr Moony après ! -p - mais faut dire qu'un Moony en caleçon… gasp ! et je récidive dans ce chap. ! il est pas en caleçon mais torse-nu ! gasp… bave une obsession ? meuh non meuh po du tout Dr Moony. Moi, atteinte de Remus ite aigu ? mais pas du tout ! (tripe toute seule)
> 
> Vi belle déduction ! Effectivement la potion transforme comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Mais Remus n'aurait pas eu à se acheter des caleçons, ils seraient réapparu. Mais quand tu testes, tu prends toutes les précautions ! -p
> 
> Vi j'avoue qu'abîmer le si beau corps de Moony ça aurait été dommage, mais bien sur, le but c'était simplement de me donner un prétexte de le mettre en caleçon ! regard lubrique ptdr he he
> 
> Gros merci pour les reviews et pour avoir corrigé le chapitre si rapidement!
> 
> **Eriam Kiaeve :** Super contente que ça t'es plu ! moi aussi je ne supporte pas les Carmen dans la réalité he he (sinon pourquoi aurai-je écrit cette fic ? ptdr douce vengeance….lol) et Maddie a bien de la chance. - pour les commentaires, moi aussi je préfère « constructif » à « négatif » ! et bien que je n'aime pas Peter, c'était un maraudeur quand même et j'ai de plus en plus pitié de lui au sens de compassion, et après tout, James lui a quand même fait confiance pou être gardien donc…- merci beaucoup pour la review si positive ! (et c'est pas aujourd'hui que Carmen perdra son caractère aguicheuse. Dommage pour elle mais personne ne peut changer du jour au lendemain comme ça sans séquelle ! -p même Maddie !-)
> 
> **Sln :** tkt, il y a une suite ! j'ai pas fini cette fic, loin de l ! j'ai tendance à rallonger chaque chapitre. Je pense que ça tiendra en vingt pages, et en fait il m'en faudra quarante voir cinquante pour caser tout ce que je prévois pour chaque chapitre ! (du coup je coupe) alors quelques chapitres encore en perspective ! -p Merci beaucoup pour la review !
> 
> **Alinemcb54 :** tkt je continue ! jsuis pas prête d'arrêter ! et merci beaucoup pour la review !-
> 
> **Cool :** hello ! he he tu te doutes bien que je ne vais rien te dire sur Sirius Carmen ! - o dévoile pas l'intrigue comme ça ! (a) - et je n'avais pas donné le nom du professeur de Maddie ! garder le suspense… donc tu pouvais très bien penser que c'était Remus ! mais c'était Brad… Si u relis tu t'en apercevras (à moins que j'ai fait une faute à un moment). Voilà, bisous ! et merci pour la review !
> 
> **Kinou :** de retour ! lol vi, dans le quatrième élément je voulais plus baser sur les sentiments et les rebondissements, alors que là, c'est plutôt plusieurs intrigue qui se rejoignent. Mais parfois j'ai u peu mal à la tête quand je dois remettre en question un passage qui fait que je dois revoir plein d'autres trucs ! mais c'est tellement agréable….-
> 
> Moi aussi a début Rosier je le voyais comme Alo (he he…bave sur son clavier) mais finalement j'ai changé parc que j'avais pas envie de piquer tout à Alo ! (déjà que je lui pique le middle name Janus de Remus…air vertueuse )
> 
> RachelSirius ? je dis pas non… he he he et il fallait bien mettre un terme à Rachel Remus. Les bouées de sauvetages ne sont jamais éternelles…-
> 
> He he.. je t'ai déjà répondu à tes reviews, mais si jamais quelqu'un lit ça et se posait la question, Carmen a une malle à la Maugrey fol œil ! tout simplement…-
> 
> Et je t'ai déjà répondu pour le placard. C'était la salle sur demande… -p
> 
> Gros bisous et merci pour les reviews la miss ! (et au fait, moi aussi je me suis faite coupée les cheveux ! vi vi ! par ma mère comme d'hab ! he he)
> 
> **Phylo :** vaut mieux que tu aimes bien les longs chapitres avec moi ! -p - et pour tes couples… he he pas mal ! et éè c'est parce que certains signes passent pas sur FF (c'est dommage j'oublie tout le temps et ça doit encore être truffés de trucs à moitié illisibles ! éé) merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! et mon adresse msn c'est titou.moonylaposte.net
> 
> **Maora :** hello ! j'espère que tu as bien aimé tous les autres chapitres ! et si tu es arrivée jusque là tu dos avoir trouvé les réponses à tes questions - Gros bisous et merci pour la review !
> 
> Voilà ! Bisous à vous tous et merci pour toutes ses superbes gentilles reviews ! Et je n'ai pas encore passé mon oral, c'est la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai quand même écrit quand j'avais le temps !
> 
> Gros bisous à vous tous ! et merci à tous les lecteurs, silencieux ou pas ! (allez, je vous pardonne si vous laissez pas de chtite review ! :-)
> 
> _ Et comme d'habitude, petite pub pour **Fred et George**, et **The French Padfoot**, et **Alo** bien sur! Et **Mirabelle P** et ses jolis oneshot et autres histoires originales et super marrantes aussi! Ca lui ferai super plaisir! et si vous lisez en anglais… Rhaa ! Faut que vous lisiez **Rinoaj** et **KeeperOfTheMoon** ! Et si vous aimez les Sirimoony, lisez aussi **Kerianne Lupin** ! Et… Bon d'accord, je me calme !_
> 
> _ Et tant qu'on y est... (a) je vais bientot écrire un one-shot pour avoir dépasser les 200 reviews pour Mon Caprice! Alors SiriMoony ou RL/Ginny? ou autre? Dites-moi vos suggestions! pour l'isntant j'ai comemncé un Sirimoony mais peut-être que j'écrirais un deuxième one-shot (vous avez vu comme je suis gentille?lol) Et profitez-en si vous avez un peu de temps de libre pour aller lire mes oneshot! he he (avec ça et les auteurs cités plus haut si quelqu'un est encore inactif....é.è je peux plus rien pour lui! :-p)_
>
>> _Bisous à tous!_

_** Titou Moony**_

'" frameBorder=0 noResize width=1 scrolling=no height=1> 


	8. Riddikulus

**MON CAPRICE : UN MARAUDEUR… **

**Chapitre VIII: Riddikulus**

* * *

****

**_NA :_**_ … (L'auteur se cache derrière la pile de reviews)…Il y a encore quelqu'un ? (Vague murmure) Et quelqu'un qui ne m'en veut pas ? (Aucune réponse) Bon je prends ça pour un oui. Hem… (Se racle la gorge et sort de sa cachette, en jetant des regards craintifs autour d'elle) vous m'en voulez encore ? rahem… Bon j'imagine que je vous dois des explications... _cherche une porte de sortie_ Sachez néanmoins qu'au début j'étais partie pour écrire un chapitre du quatrième élément, et puis finalement j'ai commencé à relire le dernier et je me suis dit « non ! avant de la continuer, réécris-la complètement parce que là ça va pas du tout….» alors j'ai décidé de me consacrer pour l'instant sur la suite d'une fic sur laquelle je n'ai pour l'instant pas de regret et que je ne songe pas continuellement à réécrire de fond en comble !lol _

_Ca vous fait pas rire ?é.è _

_Bon… cela n'explique en rien mon retard…T-T d'accord… _

_Bah en fait la raison est très simple : durant Août, j'étais pas motivée pour écrire parce que Mirabelle et Kyana me manquaient, plus sur gavage de HP… Et puis à la rentrée... tout s'est vite enchaîné !é-è je suis en terminale S spé maths, pour ceux à qui ça dit quelque chose, et je sais pas si c'est seulement au début de l'année, mais en tout cas il y a beaucoup de devoirs de demandés et tout… surtout que comme je veux un PC portable mes parents ont mis comme conditions que j'aille moins sur le PC en attendant, pour voir si j'étais assez responsable... plus le fait que Septembre c'est aussi le mois des vendanges, de mon anniversaire… plus plein d'autre raisons incluant aussi une baisse de morale concernant les fics en général, mais aussi Internet, MSN etc.…°Titou tente le luppy eyes en espérant se faire –un peu- pardonner-° _

_Mais me voilà, prise d'un courage énorme, face à ma feuille blanche toute neuve avec marqué en haut, en tout beau « chapitre VIII »… Alors j'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait oublier complètement ma fic, si c'est le cas et bien… dsl !é.è _

* * *

**Un petit résumé pour remettre tout en mémoire ! **

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : hin hin hin… La potion qu'avaient préparé nos trois maraudeurs fauteurs de trouble était une potion de transformation dirigée contre les Serpentards, qui se retrouvent presque tous transformés jusqu'aux épaules en serpent… Pris d'une soudaine compassion, Remus a voulu exclure Carmen de ce triste châtiment en lui donnant un faux RDV, mais Carlotta Lenslow, perfide traîtresse, dévoile le pot au rose à Carmen qui revient donc dans la grande salle et mange sans le savoir de la nourriture empoisonnée. Carmen transformée en sirène à queue Serpentardesque se venge en tapant Remus et en lui extorquant sa chemise... après maintes aventures (hem) ils se retrouvent en colle de potion et Lily charrie Remus en lui demandant si il n'aurait pas oublié la signification du mot « sentiment » après les refouler tout le temps… Carmen quant à elle est assailli par des doutes… _

_Vous trouvez que c'est un résumé pourri ? Vous n'avez pas tord…é.è disons que je me réserve pour le chapitre ! ;o) he he (je crois que j'ai fait le tour des excuses bidon là…TT')_

_

* * *

_

**Les personnages: **

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne les connaissez pas tous…Dans ce chapitre, **X** est de retour (la fille qui avait tout fait pour faire casser le couple **Remus/Rachel**), ainsi que **Lily** la marieuse, **Rachel Surray** (l'ex de Remus), **Remus** lui-même, et l'éternellement ridicule **Carmen Borgia**_… _

Je vais bientôt faire une fiche détaillée des personnages, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon second LJ ici (l'adresse est dans ma bio)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponse aux reviews: _**

WOUHOUUUU!O-O vous me comblez! D I love you! You're the best readers in the world!lol tant de reviews…ça me fait super chaud au cœur! je sais que j'ai abuse avec le temps d'attente, mais comme j'ai coupe ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu, le prochain chapitre est en grande partie écrite! (pas d'affolement cependant: il ne sera pas fini d'ici la semaine prochaine, c'est certain!XP). Et si je dépasse les 300 reviews, j'ai déjà plein d'idées de one-shot…) /Titou, super motivée/ ;oD

Maintenant les reviews:

**M4r13**: lol miam en effet! XD il y a des images comme ça… des associations de mots qui marchent plutôt bien… (Remus/chocolat, Remus/torse nu, Remus/Sirius, Remus/miel, Remus tout court…8-D). Et oui, Remus dit dans le tome trois qu'il est nul en potion! il faut bien lui trouver des défauts…he he (moi aussi je pense que je me serais bien débrouillée en potion! ça s'apparente beaucoup aux TP de chimie je pense…). A bientôt ma Marie! ;o)

**Alinemcb54**: Merchi beaucoup! contente que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir lu ma fic… et merci beaucoup à celui qui te l'a conseillé! ;oD et à toi pour avoir suivi son avis! D

**Gody**: et oui tu as eu une bonne intuition de dernière minute!D a bientôt ma p'tite Gody-maintenant-grande!;op (ps: ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas croisé sur MSN toa! ;o) pourtant maintenant j'ai la wifie, j'y suis un peu plus!D)

**Watterlily**: Brad ton perso préféré? Merchi! n le voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais… he he garde ton mal en patience, il va bientôt refaire des apparitions!) (irrésistible, ce Brad Davies, hein? 8-D mdr)

**Le Saut de l'Ange**: Coucou! lol j'espère que t'as pas fait de dépression!é.è (je m'en voudrais à mort!TT). Pour les mangemorts, seulement plus tard, puisque là c'est le début de la montée de Voldemort, et il n'est pas encore très connu… mais ça va venir! (même si ça ne sera pas le plot principal de l'histoire!;-p) Et voui! le one-shot a été écrit et tout…lol et d'ailleurs, si ça peut te remonter le moral, je songe sérieusement à un Remus/Hermione pour le prochain… (mais en sérieuse compétition avec un Remus/Sirius quand même….é.è). Tes insinuations de Remus/herm ont du atteindre mon cerveau… he he he D

**CC Johnson**: merci! oh, Lily psychologue du cœur, on risque d'en revoir encore beaucoup… he he he

**One Winged ngel**: de rien! et merci à toi aussi pour ta review!)

**Alisa Adams**: Moony succombe un peu.. et se réloigne. Ils sont fondamentalement opposés: ça s'attire et quand ça devient un peu proche, ça se repousse aussitôt…D et je te rassure: moi aussi j'aurais pas été contre faire une course-poursuite avec Remus… he he he… et encore moins me faire déshabiller par lui! 8-) lol

**Tatiana Black**: merci beaucoup! pour le siri/OC, effectivement, tu t'approches du but…) merci beaucoup! Tu me fais rougir…8-D

**miss Lup**: Chalut! et oui elle est arrivée.. avec beaucoup de retard, mais on fait pas ce qu'on veut avec son temps…TT merci beaucoup! XD et pour Remus… i completely agree with you! 8-)

**Click La magnifique**: lol je comprends! et je te pardonne largement ton retard pour la review!lol Mon meilleur? C'est gentil ça! 8-D merchi Click! )

Lol une fille à la peau carotte? Ça devait être sympa… he he

Voui j'adore MacGonagall… un de mes persos préférés! He he au début je ne voulais écrire la scène que de son point de vue, et ensuite Remus aurait expliqué à Sirius le pourquoi du comment de sa retenue… (finalement, comme d'habitude, ça a changé!lol) Malheureusement pour Carmen je ne pense pas que MacGonagall ait un don pour la divination… l'observation oui, mais…lol

Merci beaucoup Click! D et toi qui adore Lily tu devrais la revoir beaucoup dans ce chapitre…;op Gros bisous toi aussi!

**Aranyella**: merci beaucoup!) Remus a le même effet sur moi.. he he… Remus Lupin… faut avouer que juste le nom est très mélodieux, harmonique…X-D et j'ai transmis tes mille bisous à tout le monde! P

**Ambre**: Chalut toi! merci beaucoup! Et pour le rapprochement… tout n'est pas gagné…lol

**Kikou 224**: Salut! tu vas être contente ce chapitre est moins long que le dernier, donc tu pourras te coucher plus tôt! He he he

Pour Brad et Maddie, ils ne disent pas qu'ils sortent ensemble tout simplement parce que Carmen pense que Brad est gay, et elle verrait d'un sal œil qu'il l'ait trompé depuis leur première année… (plus d'autres faits qui apparaîtront plus tard:p) En tout cas merci beaucoup! D

**phylo**: Merci! vu l'attente qu'il y a eu pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera vraiment très bon pour que tu me pardonnes en tout cas…TT pour l'inconnue, toujours pas d'idées? je suis toute ouie sur les propositions et situ trouves juste, je te le dirai! ;)

**piTiTe ZaZzz zazOU**: Coucou! ouais faudrait peut-être que je change le résumé…lol et pour les points de vue: Remus raconte le début de la retenue, et Carmen raconte après! ) voili! Bisous et merci pour la review!

**Shu Shine**: Merci beaucoup! ) oui j'adore les décalages dans les points de vue… et j'adore encore plus quand Carmen se ridiculise! He he he…

Pour Kyana et Remus… Kyah! Complètement d'accord! 8-D j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite! (même si j'ai l'impression qu'on est parti pour une longue attente…TT) et merci pour le compliment sur el dessin! j'ai une image plutôt précise de Kyana en fait…;o) merci beaucoup pour la review by the way! D

**La vache Milka**: he he… le grand suspens effectivement!) merchi pour la review! ;op

**Leais** : voili! cette fois t'es dans les RAR! ;o) et merci de m'avoir pardonné! D lol gros bisous toi aussi! XD

**Pitite Maraudeuse**: lol vi! Macgo… une de mes persos préférés! He he et je suis française aussi! ;o) et à vrai dire je déteste les escargots…lol ;oP et pour le LupinGinny… à vos ordres!

**Sln**: merchi! désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas dégoûtée de lire la suite…é.è bisous!;)

**Alpo**: kikoo! merci beaucoup! Pour la suite… je promets rien mais le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé! D

**Morri**: Kikoo!) t'es pas mouru? Tant mieux! tu me manquerais!é.è lol et non Rachel ne sort pas avec quelqu'un d'autre mais elle est 'intéressée' par quelqu'un d'autre… ;op tu verras plus dans le chapitre! ) et tu ne te répètes pas ne t'inquiète pas! D gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère! ;oD

**Jo**: merchiii! vi j'aime bien aussi inventer des mots!lol bisous!)

**Céline**:oki! je suis à vos ordres! D

**Miss Jamesie**: QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI? T'as pas 13 ans je te ferais dire!è.é lol et je t'ai déjà fait promettre de pas lire mes histoire! Rho la la la… lol gros bisous et merci quand même pour la review! )

**ranit's**: he he he bah là j'ai pas ta review sur les yeux puisque j'ai celle d'une autre fic mais merci quand même! D

**AngyCoy**: merci beaucoup! oui j'ai beaucoup lu et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que mes références passent pas totalement inaperçues! D et pour Sirius.. mouhahaha… il va encore souffrir un peu je crois!D lol mais pas beaucoup, tkt! ;)

**hiroshima**: Hello! D ça faisait longtemps…lol alors comment se passe ta L? ) ta classe est sympa et tout? Et voui j'accepte du fond du cœur de garder ta statuette de Remus quand tu partiras en vacances! 8-D au contraire!lol

Et voui! t'as encore bien deviné! (trop fortiche Hiro!XD) pour ce qui est de Sirius/… XP C'est qui l'ombre? Ah ah! Secret secret! c'est **X**, et elle réapparaît dans ce chapitre… ) de temps en temps elle vient faire des passages éclairs… he he

Et toi au fait, tes histoires ça donne quoi? Gros bisous! XD et merci pour la longue review! C'est trop agréable à recevoir….-

**Super-mumussette**: merchi!;oD et contente de voir une nouvelle adepte de Remus!

**XAngeL**: rhooo… merciii! D pour tes questions: comment je fais pour écrire aussi bien? Lol et bien… je pense que c'est un don que la nature m'a donné… PTDR (c'es à lire au second degré!;p).En fait, j'ai des beta-readeuses d'enfer, qui me disent quand il y a des phrases que je peux retoucher et tout… c'est très pratique! ;o) quand est-ce que Lupin va comprendre qu'il est fou de Carmen? Alors ça…lol je le dis pas si facilement! He he quand est-ce qu'arrive la suite? Aujourd'hui! XD ) bisous et merci pour la review! ;o)

**Kinou**: chalut! ça fait longtemps dis donc! ;o) Pour le savon citrouille-caramel, toutes les bonnes boutiques de beauté sorcières le proposent… he he lol mais à un prix moins qu'engageant!XD

Oui je ne PEUX PAS défigurer Brad trop longtemps… c'est comme Remus!lol

Et Lily continue sur la voix philosophique! He he he… et voui Rachel… Sirius… D

Merci beaucoup pour cette review si chaleureuse! XD et au fait toi ça va bien en ce moment? ;o) gros bisous et merci! )

**RemusLunard**: lol merci beaucoup!;o) contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! He he gros bisous et bonne chance pour 'l'étrangère'! ;oD

**Alieonor**: oh merci:D moi aussi je t'adore! Tu me fais rougir P (la flatterie marche très bien sur moi!lol)

**Sandrine Lupin**: coucou! D comment ça va? Stages pas trop stressants? En tout cas merci pour la review! XD gros bisous!

**Angelina Johnson4**: alors la S, comment? ) et bien sur que je te le dirais si tu radotais! ;) merci beaucoup en tout cas et gros bisous!

**unna**: rhoo…merki! He he bah moi non plus je peux pas supporter ce genre de fille, et c'est justement pour ça que j'aime bien la voir ridicule et tout…lol (ça libère ma frustration! He he he)

**moonchilds**: kikou!) moi je préfère écrire à la première personne! J'en ai pris l'habitude…lol oki pour Sirius! D le message est passé! He he he… et je crois que pour ce chapitre j'ai vraiment pris mon temps…TT (mais bon la terminale c'est dur!é-è) j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop! TT''

**Kimberly**: Ca y est! nouveau chapitre écrit! He he j'espère qu'il te plaira!) et merci pour la review!

**Jerry Black**: é-è en rogne contre moi? Eh! Pas de ma faute si j'ai aussi d'autres activités que l'écriture!TT

**Sinwen**: la suite est pour maintenant! D

**Cixy**: et non!) cette fois-ci la suite n'est pas un mirage!lol et voui! le nombre de reviews fait avancer les histoires lus vite, c'est scientifiquement prouvé! D (ça prouve à l'auteur que ce qu'il fait plait! C'est très important! ;o)). Me mettre dans le même sac que Alo, Fred et George et The French padfoot? C'est trop d'honneur! 8-D (ravie) merci beaucoup!;) et c'est sûrement un double de Remus qui est venu te voir… le vrai reste continuellement avec moi! He he he

**Mini Moony**: merciii! ;) et vi! Remus est par-fait! Moi aussi je lui dirais directement sans détour.. mais bon Carmen a sa fierté!lol elle peut pas aussi facilement…. He he

**twin's**: l'ombre s'appelle maintenant X pour plus de précision lol et on la revoit dans ce chapitre! D he he la relation Sirius/Rachel: je voterai plutot pour fantasme! XP bisous les filles et merci! P

**Amy Evans**: Salut! ;) merci beaucoup! Pour la révélation maddieBrad… son heure viendra! He he D

**Fairytale**: hello Fée!;D comment ça va? Merci beaucoup! Pour Carmen… eh eh voui, dévorée de l'intérieur la définit bien! XD gros bisous et j'espère avoir de tes news bientôt!

**Will Black**: merci! ;) je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre…é-è

**Chalagneuse**: j'espère que t'as pas mis à exécution ta menace de suicide!é-è en tout as voilà la suite! ;)

**Wenny**: à vos ordre! )

**Cococloud**: he he he… ouais j'en avais ras le bol des héroïnes parfaites, alors j'en ai fait une pouf, prétentieuse, insupportable et ridicule!lol ça défoule… he he ;) amoureuse de Remus? Youpeeee!

**Loanna**: pas de problème! XP

**Kili kili**: merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que tu trouveras el nouveau chapitre tout aussi intéressant….;)

**Severia Dousbrune**: hello! ;) non rassure-toi je continue cette fic! Lol Carmen sympa? Oh la… j'espère que je la rends pas trop sympathique non plus!é.è elle doit encore souffrir! He he lol - bisou et merci! )

**Ayla 257**: Hello! D non, c'est moi qui ait supprimé 'la prophétie…' parce que je n'aimais plus cette histoire, qui aurait trop besoin d'une bonne réécriture…TT' mais si tu veux, je peuxquand même t'envoyer tous les chapitres! (laisse-moi juste ton adresse dans une review! D) par conte pour le quatrième élément normalement tu peux l'atteindre! ça devait être un bug de FF…TT'' et oui je suis toujours avec mon prince charmant!lol bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review! D

**Skadia**: croustifondant?c'est une très belle image ça! 8-D lol et la spé maths en fait ça va! je capte rien en cours, normal, vu le prof qu'on a, mais au contrôle je cartonne!lol (en fait je comprends tout la veille en révisant à la dernière minute! He he). Et toi la spé ça va? ) Gros bisous et merci pour la review!

**Kloona**: merchi!) très contente qu'on t'ai conseillé ma fic! (ravie) lol et les Serpentards sont très tenaces et compétitifs… elle ne lâchera pas le morceau facilement! He he et ok, je veux bien te prêter Sirius de temps e temps si tu me le rends bien en temps et en heures pour les représentations!lool merci beaucoup!)

**Phylo**: bis!lol " nous voici orphelins de la meilleure fic"tu parles de la mienne? 8-D merchiiii! D et non, je ne vous abandonne pas à la DASS!lol voila un nouveau chapitre!;) (PS: toi aussi t'aime bien le calamar?lol)

**Sinwen**: je m'y attelle! "-"

**Lady Lyanna**: merci! D content que le chapitre t'ai plu! ) je vais essayer d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois! XP gros bisous la miss!)

**Babooska**: lol oui! j'ai déjà prévu l'histoire de James… on le voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais il ne disparaît pas, bien au contraire! ) et contente que Brad te plaise! D il est tellement choupinou…lol

**Kim**: oui oui elle arrive! ) elle prend son temps mais elle arrive sûrement…

**Deomai**: la voilà! ) merci pour la review!

**Cla.Remus02**: merci beaucoup! ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! )

**le Saut de l'ange**: je suis dans tes favoris? Merchiii! ;) et je suis jamais contre des reviews en plus! LOL

**Violette**: la suite? Maintenant!XD merci pour la review!)

**Phylo**: oh… à genoux? °flattée° lol tu m'as fait flanchée! D voici la suite… en plus u moment où tu as écrit cette review le chapitre était déjà fini…é-è

**MysteriousRAE**: hello!D he he he merci pour ces reviews! °smack° merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments…°rougit° Oui j'aime beaucoup faire des changements de points de vue à la première personne. Je rouve ça lus vivant et intéressant à écrire!) 'lèche-baguette'? XD une expression de mon invention ©Titou Moony ™ lol contente que ça t'ai fait sourire!) Pour ta dernière review, d'accord elle a pris ¼ d'heure (dans mes bras!D une si longue review c'est toujours super agréable!) mais elle était longue… XD une review peut prendre seulement une minute… mais je suis toujours super partante quand j'en reçois des aussi longues!D °smack°

Et non je ne me lasse jamais des reviews. C'"est très rassurant d'en recevoir, et quand je n'en reçois pas j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit un chapitre horrible. C'est très stressant!) Pour Rachel… Personne n'est parfait et elle ne fait que douter. Elle est jalouse, et elle ne lui fait plus confiance (réaction plutôt banale chez une fille quand son petit copain se fait draguer par une bombe…D). Je n'aime pas la jalousie, comme la prétention, etc, et c'est pourquoi ils sont bien présents dans ma fic!XD (ça aurait été tellement ennuyeux si Rachel avait été la petite copine parfaite, attentionnée, douce et aimante, sans jamais une petite once de jalousie…ç-ç lol)

Pour la conférence journalistique, vu que c'est plus demandée, j'ai arrêté (j'en fais une quand au moins trois quatre personnes me demandent, et vu que la majorité ne lisent pas les RAR…) mais j'en ferai peut-être une au prochain chapitre!D Gros bisous et merci pour la review!

Voilà les reviews sont finies!D j'espère que j'en ai pas oublié! Sinon dites-le moi je vous enverrai un mail si vous avez des questions… merci encore à vous tous! SMACK et aussi un énorme merci à **Wallen** qui a relu ce chapitre en avant-première et a pointé toutes les fautes stylistiques, maladresses, redondances, etc.…°smack° et à Vilya qui est encore entrain de corriger ce chapitre!D

* * *

**Annonce très importante: **

D Je suis très honorée de vous annoncer que je suis maintenant en partenariat avec **Claclou**, dessinatrice de grand talent, qui illustre cette fic!XD je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre d'images sur mais vous pourrez trouver ses dessins sur mon second LJ spécialement fait pour mes fics, ainsi que sur le chapitre de Mon Caprice sur TWWO!) je mettrai aussi des liens dans ma bio…) donc merci beaucoup Claclou!XD °smack°

Et un énorme remerciement aussi à Click La Magnifique qui m'a fait deux superbes dessins de Carmen!D vous trouverez aussi les liens sur mon second LJ! ;o)

Si jamais (on peut toujours rêver D) vous avez un dessin d'un de mes persos, ou tirés d'une des scènes, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer!;o) ça me ferait très plaisir!)

™

Et voilà –enfin- après une très –trop- longue absence… le chapitre 8! ;o)

_

* * *

_

_"Ce que j'aime le plus en lui c'est son inaccessibilité,  
le fait rassurant de savoir que je n'ai aucune chance…  
C'est même la seule raison valable pour laquelle il m'attire." _

* * *

**_Rachel Surray _**

**_Sixième année à Gryffondor _**

_o°).(°o _

J'ai beau cherché, mais aussi loin que je m'en souvienne il a toujours été…bizarre.

En fait il m'est relativement difficile de me rappeler nos premières années à Poudlard. Tout le monde a beaucoup évolué, les histoires se sont formées, déformées, les destins croisés… Et j'ai du mal à ne plus le voir comme je le vois maintenant. C'est comme si tous mes souvenirs étaient faussés.

Mais je me souviens quand même assez bien que lorsqu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor, cela a fait des remous, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un Black échappant à Serpentard ! On n'avait jamais vu ça…

J'avoue… moi-même au début je l'évitais. Il était mignon, mais… son regard froid me terrifiait et repoussait toute tentative d'approche. Il n'y avait qu'avec Remus Lupin, tout aussi taciturne à l'époque, qu'il s'entendait. Il n'a commencé à s'ouvrir un peu plus vers les autres et à _sourire_ –chose que jusque là je considérais comme impossible et surnaturelle chez lui- qu'en se liant d'amitié avec James Potter, suite à une colle où ils durent nettoyer au cure-dent le sol d'un vieux cachot…

En fait nous ne sommes que trois filles dans notre classe, et la troisième, Kelly, est particulièrement discrète –et la tête trop remplie de principes pour être intéressante– ce qui accentua encore le rapprochement entre Lily et moi. Trois filles et quatre garçons dans la classe… Jamais je ne me serais attendu à des effectifs aussi réduits quand je suis entrée dans une des plus célèbres Ecoles de Sorcellerie du monde…

Je crois que c'est pourquoi beaucoup de filles nous envient d'être dans la même classe que le quatuor. Elles doivent penser que nous devons très bien nous connaître. _Dans un sens_ c'est vrai, puisque nous faisons partie des filles dont James, Sirius, Remus et Peter sont les plus proches-ce qui n'est pas bien difficile depuis que Sirius a décrété qu'il ne pouvait être proche d'une de ses ex, ce qui exclut une bonne partie des filles des autres maisons-, mais d'un autre côté, même comme ça, nous ne sommes pas très intimes. Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme…

Ils restent très souvent entre eux, et ne nous incluent jamais dans leurs blagues –et nous n'en avons jamais émis le souhait non plus. Un groupe de 'mecs' soudés, la moitié du temps si ce n'est plus entrain de faire des conneries. Un 'clan' très fermé… D'ailleurs pendant longtemps nous les trouvions simplement gamins et immatures, à toujours ricaner entre eux et se croire les Dieux du monde… C'est toujours un peu le cas, c'est vrai mais leur tête semble avoir –légèrement- dégonflé en vieillissant, quoiqu'en dise Lily.

Lily. Caractérielle, jolie, et défenseuse des causes perdues. J'ai oublié têtue je crois. On peut même dire acharnée dans son cas. Pleine de contradictions, aimant 'étudier l'espère humaine' (paraphrase de 'raconter des ragots')…

C'est pour cela que quand Lily m'a pour la première fois parler de jouer les entremetteuses entre Remus et Borgia, j'ai pris ça pour ce que c'était: une lubie.

Mais Lily peut être très persuasive quand il le faut. Appelez ça de la _ténacité_… mais parfois je me demande si elle n'est pas la plus Serpentard des gryffondors à vouloir continuellement jouer les machiavels et s'amuser aux dépends des autres…

**_Point de vue de Lily Evans, préfète de sixième année à Gryffondor _**

_o°).(°o _

" Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu serais intéressée par Black."

Rachel lit un livre affalée sur son lit pendant que je travaille à côté, et nous échangeons de temps en temps des paroles dénuées d'intérêt (enfin tout dépend comment l'on considère étudier durant une heure les probabilités de liaisons entre Cocteau et MacGonagall, bien sur…) entrecoupées de silences confortables. Ma phrase tombe lors de l'un de ces silences.

Rachel arrête durant un quart de seconde de respirer et sa main reste en suspens durant cette courte période, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Elle finit par tourner la page et ses yeux fixent sans bouger une des lignes du livre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" demande Rachel d'une voix un peu trop détachée pour être naturelle.

"Et bien, en première année tu semblais avoir peur de lui. De la seconde à la troisième, tu te disais 'indifférente' à son charme... En quatrième, tu le trouvais prétentieux et gamin. Durant la cinquième, tu t'en fichais… par déduction, cette année son côté beau gosse prétentieux a du finir par t'attirer…personne ne peut rester _éternellement_ insensible à Sirius, malgré tous ses défauts." explique-je d'une voix lente en étudiant son expression.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?"

Elle ne nie pas c'est déjà ça. D'un autre côté, vu le nombre d'allusions que j'ai pu faire, elle devait s'attendre à cette discussion.

"Attends… personne n'a pu passer à côté de tes petits rougissements quand tu le vois ou de tes gloussements à répétitions quand il te parle…" rétorque-je en roulant des yeux.

"C'est si voyant que ça?"

Devant sa mine inquiète j'ai –quelques- remords. Mais d'un autre côté si je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir le plaisir de la charrier un peu…

"Et bien… Bon, disons que j'ai peut-être un don pour repérer ces choses-là…." Avouai-je d'un ton condescendant.

Je reçois pour toute réponse un oreiller habilement lancé –des années de pratique.

"N'importe quoi!" grogne Rachel "Non, je parle sérieusement, tu crois que tout le monde est au courant?"

Je m'installe à côté d'elle sur le lit.

"Non. C'est relativement discret. Mais j'ai le _coup d'œil_. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé qu'aujourd'hui tu avais moins gloussé quand il t'a parlé. C'est bien, tu fais des efforts. J'ai presque pensé que tu _pouvais_ avoir une chance…"ajoute-je d'un ton appréciateur, me déplaçant juste à temps pour éviter un deuxième coussin.

Regard noir _made in Surray. _

"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…J'ai…j'ai l'impression de ne l'apprécier que pour son côté 'inaccessible' tu vois? Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble en DCFM et dire… on s'entend très bien, on rigole souvent ensemble, et je l'apprécie de plus en plus en tant qu'ami mais…"

"…Mais tu as l'impression que de jours en jours, plus il se rapproche de toi, moins il te semble sexy?"

Je retiens de justesse un 'et plus il s'éloigne de ton fantasme', pour ne pas faire rougir davantage Rachel.

Celle-ci soupire bruyamment comme si nous parlions du pire fléau de la Terre.

"Du dehors, quand on ne le connaît pas beaucoup, il paraît beau, mais distant, voir même méprisant et moqueur vis-à-vis des filles qui l'apprécient. Mais quand on discute tous ensemble, il fait le clown, lance des piques…il est marrant, sympathique, tout ce que tu veux mais…"

A la couleur pivoine des oreilles de Rachel, je devine qu'on attaque le cœur du problème.

"…Mais il est humain." Finis-je à sa place, voyant sa détresse à aller plus loin.

Et une nouvelle couche de vermillon, une!

" J'imagine que c'est normal. La moitié des filles de cette école le mystifient, le voient comme un Dieu. En devenant plus accessible, il perd ce côté immortel et parfait. C'est _normal_ qu'il ait des défauts comme les autres… Il est prétentieux, il méprise beaucoup de monde, c'est un paresseux notoire, un imbécile doublé d'un sérieux manque de responsabilités… Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cache dans son jardin secret des trucs qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais bon, il a quand même des qualités…"

J'essaye de ne pas paraître aussi sceptique que je le suis en disant ça, mais mon froncement de nez me trahit. Heureusement, Rachel ne semble pas motivée à se lancer dans l'interprétation de mes mimiques nasales.

" Voui… je sais plus trop où j'en suis… C'est… je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'une sorte de point d'accrochage pour me remettre après Remus. Sirius n'est pas tout à fait le genre de mecs qui d'habitude m'attirent, mais il reste un des seuls mecs qui pourrait prétendre à être plus beau que Remus."

"Ah oui c'est vrai! Toi tu aimes les mecs séduisants mais aussi mystérieux, secrets, impassibles, au charme _so British_, qui ne font pas les pitres _mais_ qui doivent savoir se servir de leur langue –sens propre comme figuré accepté- et si possible intelligents et rassurants. J'ai tout dit?"

Mon sourire narquois en dit plus long encore. Je ne suis pas contre la recherche de l'homme parfait, mais bon, tout rêve à une fin. Il n'y a que dans les romans que ça peut arriver… malheureusement. Je pense que Rachel a mis la barre trop haute après Remus, s'attendant presque à trouver un mec plus parfait à portée de main. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera chez Black qu'elle arrivera à trouver quelqu'un de plus responsable ou mystérieux que Remus. Peut-être quelqu'un de plus sexy –et plus prétentieux, car cela va souvent de paire- et encore… mais c'est tout.

"Moque-toi de moi va!" Rachel fait une moue boudeuse avant de me tirer la langue. Je lui réponds par une superbe grimace –j'ai toujours été une spécialiste...

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis trop clairvoyante pour mon propre bien…" m'exclamai-je avec fatalisme " j'ai tout de suite vu qu'entre toi et Sirius ça allait être amusant. Il y a des couples comme ça… Par exemple, toi et Remus…bof. Vous n'étiez pas assez différents tout en l'étant trop. Tu es trop possessive alors que lui pas du tout, tu es aussi lunatique que lui, et… Et bien vous avez plus d'affinités en tant qu'amis qu'en tant que petits copains. C'est un signe informateur. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée!" ajoutai-je d'un ton triomphant.

Rachel me (re)lance un regard noir. Je ne lui avoue pas que ce qui me gênait le plus dans cette relation, c'est qu'ils sont mes deux meilleurs amis –même si je n'irai jamais répété ça à voix haute- et que c'est assez agaçant d'avoir l'impression de tenir la chandelle à longueur de journée, et de devoir les éviter pour oublier que vous êtes encore et toujours célibataire.

"Quand je t'écoute j'ai l'impression qu'en gros je ne valais pas Remus… Merci pour le remontage de moral!"

Maintenant, elle boude.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça" commençais-je avec diplomatie, ne voulant pas froisser une de mes plus proches amies "Tu es très jolie, sympa –et même plus souvent que tu n'es chiante, ce qui reste un avantage non négligeable –tout comme lui. Mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus prétentieux et jaloux je pense. Comme ça tu n'auras pas le sentiment d'infériorité que tu aurais pu développer avec Remus." Ajoutai-je d'un ton expert "Avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi je pense que ça pourrait donner quelque chose… d'intéressant. "Finis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je te retourne le compliment très chère…" le ton de Rachel a l'air assez acerbe et je décide de ne pas aller plus loin dans le listing de ses _qualités_. "Tu verrais qui alors avec Remus? Une fille douce, compréhensive, pas du tout jalouse, intelligente et en gros insupportable?"

Je retiens un sourire ravi. Elle va d'elle-même là où je veux l'amener.

"Non pas du tout! Remus a toujours contrôlé ses pulsions, trop bien perspicace sur la force de son inconscient. Mais je pense qu'un peu de provocation ne lui fera pas de mal. Il doit apprendre à avoir plus confiance en lui, et surtout comprendre qu'il ne fera de mal à personne… Il doit avoir peur que si jamais il s'attache trop à une fille, il ne pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer toute crue!" Rachel eut un sourire "rien ne se fait sans passion. Il ne faut pas brider son inconscient trop longtemps, au risque d'exploser…" continuai-je sur un ton pseudo philosophique.

Pardonne-moi, Remus, de raconter des trucs aussi gros et communs pour justifier le fait que je m'ennuie mortellement et que ça serait marrant de te voir te disputer à longueur de journée avec Borgia, comme c'est un peu le cas en ce moment. Qui aime bien, châtie bien…

Je fais une pause pour lui permettre de digérer l'information et je prends une mine réfléchie.

"Oui… je pense qu'il faudrait quelqu'un qui arrive à l'énerver, à le faire s'exprimer un peu…À se libérer… Il faut qu'il s'affirme un peu… Pas forcément une fille jalouse, mais une fille qui serait assez chiante pour le mettre hors de ses gonds; une fille qu'il apprécierait assez pour essayer de changer pour la garder… Il lui faudrait quelqu'un avec un sacré ego, qui ne complexerait pas –ni ne se vanterait- de sortir avec un mec populaire –mais lycanthrope- et qui aurait assez de cran –et d'inconscience- pour lui rappeler ses défauts-ce qu'une fille sensée n'oserait jamais faire de peur de le perdre."

Hem… je croirais presque à mes mensonges et ma psychologie bon marché… j'ai peut-être –un peu- exagéré… mais c'est plus diplomate (et sérieux) que si j'avais seulement dit "je sais pas j'ai une 'intuition' en les voyant… appelle ça le coup d'oeil de l'expert!" formule qui aurait eu peu de chance de convaincre Rachel.

"Oui peut-être… C'est toi la pro après tout…" petite moue et sourcils froncés. "Mais je vois pas vraiment qui… Attends… Tu penses pas à…"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle me fixe soudainement avec réprobation.

"T'es complètement folle! Borgia avec Remus? Mais… N'importe quoi! C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais… Remus! T'as vraiment de ces idées tordues, toi, tu sais? C'est une fille super facile, 'assez' sympa peut-être –quand on aime les gos surdimensionnés- mais qui ne sait pas ce que 'relation sérieuse' signifie! Tu oublies peut-être qu'elle draguait Remus quand on sortait ensemble! Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je t'aide dans tes petites expériences… Si tu as envie de voir ce que donne une relation amoureuse, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un mec, au lieu d'étudier les histoires des autres…"

Le ton scandalisé de Rachel me fait sourire malgré moi –bien qu'elle ait marqué un point.

"C'est pas de ma faute, je compte écrire un livre sur les mœurs des adolescents en rut… j'ai besoin de cobayes! Je veux que mon roman soit basé sur des recherches précises. Je suis perfectionniste. Et puis… Carmen/Borgia… pourquoi pas? Tu ne sors plus avec Remus, et tu t'intéresses à Sirius…non? Je sais que l'idée peut paraître farfelue au premier abord mais… "

"Farfelu? Non. Ca ne me semble pas _farfelu_ que _tu_ penses à les mettre ensemble… Vu toutes les allusions que tu as faites tout à l'heure à Remus… Ce qui me semble anormal c'est que tu réussisses à te trouver des excuses pseudo scientifiques! Avoue que tu as juste envie de t'amuser un peu… Borgia se désintéressera de Remus en moins d'une journée s'ils sortaient ensemble! Je veux bien parier dix mornilles là-dessus!"

Un nouveau point dans le camp Surray. Je ne connais pas non plus Borgia très bien, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle se désintéresse de ses petits copains plus vite que son ombre… D'un autre coté elle a l'air plutôt accro à Remus et…ben c'était idiot mais mon sens 'artistique' est titillé quand je les vois ensemble. Appelez ça l'instinct du génie… Et ça pourrait être un exemple intéressant pour mon bouquin.

"Tu connais le principe des aimants? Le plus attire le moins et vice-versa… Et quand le plus et le moins se rencontrent les charges s'annulent. Bon bah pour les amants c'est pareil. Borgia est trop extravertie, Remus trop introverti, à eux d'eux ils arriveront sûrement à se compléter et faire une bonne moyenne…neutralité électrique."

Mon père –ingénieur- ne serait pas fier de moi…Rachel s'esclaffe, pas l'air convaincue pour deux noises… Mais au moins de meilleure humeur. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien…

"Sans moi."

"Allez…"

"Tu crois quand même pas que je vais arranger un coup entre mon ex et la fille qui le draguait quand on sortait ensemble!"

"Je t'en demande pas tant! Je te demande juste de ne pas dire de mal de Borgia devant Remus et de le taquiner de temps en temps là-dessus. Histoire de s'amuser un peu…"

Je fais mon regard le plus implorant et Rachel hésite puis finit par rouler des yeux en reprenant son livre.

"Tu sais que tu es vraiment têtue, hein? Mais je n'engage pas ma responsabilité là-dedans. Et promets-moi que si Remus ne paraît pas intéressé tu ne le pousseras…"

"Promis! Et avoue-le… ça devrait être marrant!"

Rachel soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai gagné.

Que le jeu commence

**_Point de vue de X _**

**_Xème année dans X maison _**

**_o°()()()°o _**

**_Elle s'appelait… _**

°°°

…Borgia. S'il y a bien une personne que je ne supporte pas c'est elle. En ce moment encore moins si c'est possible. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à Lupin ou qu'elle soit une des pires traînées de Serpentards ou qu'elle soit une caricature de la débauche et la luxure –et la prétention qui va de mise avec ce genre de vie- qui m'agace chez elle. C'est un tout.

La façon dont elle marche dans les couloirs comme si le monde lui appartenait.

La façon dont elle rit en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière quand elle flirte.

La façon dont elle regarde d'un air dédaigneux les autres.

La façon dont Davies et elle se taquinent outrageusement.

La façon dont Davies la prend par la taille quand ils se baladent.

Le fait qu'elle se fiche de Davies alors que n'importe quelle fille donnerait son âme pour passer une heure en tête à tête avec lui.

La façon dont elle répond insolemment en classe et le fait que malgré ça elle arrive à avoir de bonnes notes.

Le fait qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent et que son ego surdimensionné lui obstrue la vue.

Le fait qu'elle ne doute même pas de sa beauté.

Le fait que personne ne doute de sa beauté.

Le fait qu'elle me batte en potion.

Le fait qu'elle _soit_, qu'elle _pense_, qu'elle _agisse_.

Sa persévérance me fait peur: Lupin la détestait; maintenant elle l'agace. Il ignorait sa présence; il lui fait un vague signe de tête quand elle entre dans la bibliothèque. Il ne remarquait aucun de ses efforts de flirt; Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel quand elle lui lance un long regard suggestif. Il la trouvait futile: il arrive qu'elle l'amuse un peu…

Certes elle ne progresse pas vite, mais parfois la tortue arrive plus vite à ses fins que le lièvre. Ca fait des années que je m'entends bien avec lui, et pas d'avancées notables… déprimant.

Enfin aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur pessimiste. Si je vois plus positivement, nous sommes presque fin Octobre et Borgia, après un mois et demi d'effort n'est toujours parvenu à rien de bien impressionnant. Certes, il sait qu'elle existe, mais il ne l'apprécie pas plus pour autant. Et depuis une heure qu'ils travaillent sur le dossier de DCFM il a déjà regardé sa montre vingt fois.

Vingt-et-une. Mon sourire revient, légèrement hésitant.

Elle n'a peut-être pas tant de chances que je ne l'avais craint.

Mais une heure à les regarder discuter en travaillant a dû me miner le moral.

Une heure que je les observe sans oser sortir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont venus à la bibliothèque. D'habitude ils préfèrent aller dans une salle déserte, plus tranquille. Mme Pince a d'ailleurs l'air aussi étonnée –et suspicieuse- que moi. Elle s'arrange pour aller régulièrement reposer un livre dans leur rayon et elle fronce des sourcils ostensiblement dès qu'elle passe à moins d'un mètre de Borgia. Elle doit ressentir autant d'affection pour Borgia que moi… Réaction bien légitime quand on voit la tenue de notre _chère_ garce locale.

Je ne sais pas si elle croit avoir l'air sérieuse juste parce qu'elle porte un semblant d'uniforme –avec Borgia tout est possible- ou si c'est simplement de la provocation; j'aurais tendance à opter pour la seconde hypothèse. Une jupe trop courte et une chemise déboutonnée avec une cravate à moitié serrée n'est pas l'exemple type de la tenue modèle. Encore moins quand on ajoute une paire de mi-bas en nylon…Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas assorti avec un porte-jarretelles, Pince ne s'en serait jamais remise…

Un autre fait à noter que je déteste chez elle: le nombre de ses tenues. Elle pourrait mettre une cravate différente pour chaque jour de l'année… c'en est simplement _indécent_!

Parfois je me demande si elle n'a jamais froid. Alors que tout le monde s'emmitoufle dans des pulls elle vagabonde en fins chemisiers, ou en larges tuniques flottantes à moitié transparentes, inconsciente des regards des autres. Ou très consciente au contraire. Elle doit connaître un sort de réchauffement efficace -ou avoir la tête tellement vide qu'elle ne reçoit pas toutes les informations sur la température…

Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Coincée entre deux rangées et n'osant pas sortir de peur que Lupin me voie. Il ne manquerait pas de me lancer un gentil bonjour, et même si j'adorerais voir la tête de Borgia je n'ai pas envie de la voir précipiter ses plans par peur que je la double.

Mais combien de temps réussirai-je à tenir cet enfer?

Parfois j'aimerais être un serpent pour pouvoir me déplacer silencieusement partout, écoutant les conversations et me mouvant avec grâce. Mais là j'aimerais surtout pouvoir me transformer en souris.

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, sixième année à Serpentard _**

**_o°()()()°o _**

Il est mortellement ennuyé –et ennuyeux. Ca en devient lassant. C'est la vingt-deuxième fois qu'il regarde sa montre et qu'il paraît mortellement irrité que ça n'avance pas plus vite. Mais par Merlin, ce mec a la chance de faire son dossier avec moi, de nombreux mecs rêveraient d'être à sa place et lui… et il s'ennuie outrageusement! mais qu'est-ce qu'il trouve de si pesant à ma compagnie? Je le hais quand je l'ennuie comme ça. Je préfère encore l'agacer ou le mettre en colère que le 'lasser' autant. Moins frustrant.

Aujourd'hui il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont encore fait hier mais il a des cernes comme des soucoupes. Pas que ça enlève de son charme si vous me demandez… ça lui donne un petit côté attendrissant… Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensée, il baille, s'étire et se frotte paresseusement les yeux –ô joie, ô délice… j'adore quand il paraît négligé comme ça… une petite mèche retombe et il la repousse mécaniquement du plat de la main. J'aimerais être sa main.

Il soupire bruyamment une nouvelle fois et je sens ma poitrine se serrer. Est-il _vraiment_ obligé de me montrer son désintérêt aussi explicitement? Comme s'il voulait rendre les choses bien claires, et pour moi, et pour lui…

Vingt-troisième fois. La fois de trop.

"Est-ce que je te fais vraiment le même effet que Binns? Parce que si oui, ça sert vraiment à rien que je reste ici! Tu peux pas être un peu romantique parfois? Un peu de galanterie gryffondorienne, pour me faire au moins croire que tu apprécies ma compagnie!"

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les empêcher, mais je ne regrette pas. Il ne faut pas laisser ça à l'intérieur, c'est bien connu –sauf par Lupin. Je me sens aussitôt un peu mieux, comme si mon amour-propre, meurtri depuis le début de la séance de travail se guérissait un peu… Je range mes affaires en vrac d'un mouvement de baguette et m'en vais en respirant profondément. Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ébahis et j'entends des chuchotements me suivre. Je reprends confiance en sentant ma nuque chauffer des regards posés sur moi… Imbécile de Lupin…

"Borgia!"

…

"Eh oh! Borgia! BORGIA!"

Il. Court. Après. Moi. Il me suit en criant mon nom… Mon rythme cardiaque décide de danser un slow et je me force à ne pas montrer mon sourire victorieux. Je continue d'accélérer. Le silence s'est fait dans la librairie. _Veni, vidi, v-_…

Il m'attrape le bras.

Je me retourne au ralenti, comme dans le plus cliché des 'cœurs de citrouille', et lui fais face en haussant les sourcils d'une manière que j'espère sexy.

"Ton…ta…"

Il a le bout des oreilles délicieusement rouge et il me dévisage, l'air gêné. Son cou prend la même couleur que ses oreilles. A. Croquer.

"Ta jupe s'est remontée quand tu t'es assise. Tu sais, l'inconvénient des… jupes trop courtes… Et ton bas gauche a glissé jusqu'au genoux."

…

Le blanc.

Il me faut quelques secondes de réaction avant que l'information parvienne à mon cerveau, et qu'en parfaite synchronisation mon visage prenne une teinte dont ma maison serait fière, et que mes mains et mes yeux descendent en vitesse à ma jupe et mon bas récalcitrant pour les remettre.

Le ridicule ne tue pas… Le ridicule ne tue pas… le rid…

"Tu…hem…" Lupin cache maintenant mal un sourire moqueur "tu as aussi oublié dans ta précipitation de prendre certains livres pour notre dossier. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois faire une synthèse personnelle dessus…"

Ah oui… ça… il me met dans les mains deux gros bouquins dont s'échappent des nuages de poussières; je le foudroie du regard mais cela n'a pas l'air de l'émouvoir et il me fait un petit signe de la main avant de se barrer comme un malpropre pour rejoindre sa table, l'air particulièrement amusé. Au moins il n'est plus ennuyé, c'est déjà ça…

Mais avouez qu'il n'y a qu'_à moi_ que ça arrive ces choses-là… D'un autre côté qui a dit que ce mec était normal? Il faut toujours que je tombe amoureuse de tordus. S'ils ne sont pas gays ils…

Attends…tut tut tut… ne faisons pas de lapsus hâtifs. Il m'attire, c'est tout.

… ça fait pas très réaliste, dit comme ça, et pourtant c'est vrai! C'est le seul mec intéressant –et avec lequel je ne sois pas sorti- de Poudlard!

Une fois le point fait avec ma conscience je peux repenser plus tranquillement aux évènements et à la leçon à en tirer…

…Il est quand même très sexy quand il baille. J'adorerais le voir au réveil, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés… une image sur laquelle réfléchir.

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin _**

**_préfet de sixième année à Gryffondor _**

**_o°()()()°o _**

Ridicule. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre _d'où_ Lily peut penser que je simule quand je dis qu'elle m'agace. Elle _m'amuse_, certes, mais au second degré… et malgré ce que Lily peut croire –et j'imagine que James et ses propos déplacés sont pour beaucoup dans cette croyance injustifiée- _tous_ les mecs ne sont pas uniquement intéressés par les jolis filles à forte poitrine et longues jambes caramels…

Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les jambes caramels _by the way_… Mais il y a des limites à la provocation… Considère-t-elle comme normal de ne pas cesser un instant de faire des tentatives d'approches grotesques, digne de la parade nuptiale d'un éléphant? Malgré ma condition je ne suis pas 'bestial', à être attiré par une fille parce qu'elle croise et décroise ses jambes trois fois en deux minutes…Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de faire une **'Etude du Comportement d'un Mâle Face à un Cas de Séduction' **et elle analyse les réactions de ses cobayes face à des situations grotesques et clichés de charme…

Non… Je ne pense pas être égocentrique (ou paranoïaque) en pensant qu'elle ne s'acharne que sur moi. J'ai…bon c'est assez prétentieux à dire ça comme ça et je dois certainement me tromper –l'influence Sirius a encore frappé sur mon ego- mais j'ai… l'impression que je l'intéresse…un peu…peut-être parce que je ne suis pas intéressé par elle et que ça la vexe…Enfin qu'importe ses raisons, son comportement ne peut s'expliquer que par là…non? Bien sur il y a cette hypothèse du pari, mais…quelque chose me dit que ça doit plutôt être de l'ordre du défi à elle-même_…"le projet de l'automne: réussir à décoincer le gryffondor le plus constipé et associable possible …et me prouver une nouvelle fois combien je suis parfaite/infaillible/irrésistible…(rayer la mention inutile)"_

C'est déjà beaucoup plus dans le caractère de Borgia.

Néanmoins la scène de tout à l'heure m'a bien amusé… il n'y a qu'elle pour oser porter une jupe aussi courte… et il n'y a définitivement qu'elle pour pouvoir sortir la tête si haute qu'elle ne se rende même pas compte qu'on entrevoyait ses sous-vêtements –pas si sexy qu'on aurait pu l'espérer d'ailleurs- sous sa jupe remontée! D'un autre côté, un si petit carré de tissu ne peut pas couvrir grand chose…

_Ri-di-cu-le _

J'imagine que c'est comme ça que les Serpentards l'aiment…

"Hello Lupin!"

"Hi! Comment ça va?"

Je lève la tête de mes devoirs pour dire bonjour à la nouvelle arrivante.

"Mieux que toi j'ai l'impression… Tu as l'air profondément enfoui dans ton travail… C'est intéressant au moins?"

Je lui propose de s'asseoir et après une légère hésitation elle acquiesce:

"Je ne veux pas te déranger surtout…"

Polie et aimable. Ca me change de Borgia.

"Ca s'est bien passé avec Borgia tout à l'heure? Je vous ai vu de loin mais je n'ai pas voulu venir vous déranger…"

Je roule des yeux en souriant avec indulgence:

"Dis surtout que tu n'avais pas envie d'affronter le cobra hein?" dis-je en riant "mais je ne t'en veux pas."

Elle fait une petite moue:

"Que veux-tu je ne la supporte pas… Tu as vu comment elle s'habille? Et elle est sensée faire partie d'une de plus nobles Familles d'Angleterre et d'Italie! Enfin, les hommes aiment ce genre de filles, alors tant mieux pour elle…"

Elle me toise d'u air ironique.

"non. Tous les mecs ne sont pas des imbéciles qui ne se préoccupent que de l'apparence…Moi je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de gosse de riche qui se croie tout permis." Rétorquai-je avec vigueur.

"Tu parles. Je suis sur que si elle le voulait, elle t'aurait. Tu cèderais, comme les autres… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les mecs ne peuvent pas se contrôler, c'est bien connu. Pourquoi Remus Lupin, lui, serait capable de freiner ses instincts?" elle continue avant que j'ai pu émettre d'objections "bon j'y vais, je dois aller bosser moi aussi! Peut-être à demain si tu n'es pas malade!"

Je relève aussitôt la tête mais elle est déjà repartie. _Demain…_ _Si tu n'es pas malade…_Saurait-elle?

_Pourquoi_ _Remus Lupin, lui, serait capable de freiner ses instincts?_ Oui. Elle sait.


	9. Absence et conséquences

Merci à **Claclou** et **Wallen** qui ont fait de superbes dessins de ma fic!XD (vous pouvez voir ceux de Wallen sur son LJ, et ceux de Claclou apparaîtront bientôt sur un site que nous allons faire… je vous tiendrai informé dans ma bio:D)

Un énorme merci aussi à **Wallen** (encore he he) et **Ange**, qui ont relu ce chapitre il y a déjà… pas mal de temps…TT et à **Vilya** pour l'avoir corrigé!;o) et à vous tous pour avoir reviewé…_merci merci merci…_

_

* * *

_

Je réutilise pour ces RAR la méthode de **Fénice**! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…;oD

**Shetane** trouve que Julia et Sirius auraient faits un beau couple… c'est sur que ça aurait donné quelque chose d'intéressant, mais de malheureusement assez déjà-vu (Sirius avec une Serpentard blasée, ça fait classique…).

Oui les études c'est important, et le reste aussi!;o) merci de le comprendre si gentiment! (**Shétane**) Et merci à **Sam, Gred** et **Moonchild** de ne pas m'en vouloir pour le retard et/ou de compatir à mes études:o)

Mis Marsh en X? he he qui sait? (**mirtille**)

Le retour de **Beth**!XD je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite en espérant le finir avant Juin… (sinon ça va aussitôt être reporté à fin Juillet…ça serait dommage!TT).

**Cla.remus** trouve X attachante… je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris pourquoi…mdr

Les **twin's**, toujours là à me faire rire avec leurs reviews en forme de dialogue!;oD

**Etincellet** peut remercier le travail de mes beta-readeuses! J'espère que l'intrigue n'est pas trop 'complexe'… et c'est un paradoxe, mais je déteste aussi les filles pourri-gatées! He he :o)

**Sinwen Periedhel** s'impatiente pour la suite pendant que **Joomy** invoque ma compassion…

**Chibee** me fait rougir!#;o)#

**Lélou** aime les points de vue alternatifs! Merci!

**Kitou**, nouvelle revieweuse, n'aurait jamais pu subir le ridicule de Borgia sans s'enfuir… et ça se comprend!

**Sam** est une fan des Parfois, et est très patiente! Remmuuuuus…..

**Tiguidou**, fidèle au poste, est enthousiaste! Et ça fait toujours plaisir….:D

**Moonchild** s'inquiète de l'influence Rachelienne… Mais je te rassure: elle n'aura jamais plus qu'une vague copie de l'originale… le vrai, je te le laisse! En partage avec Remus.. he he ;oD

**Phylo** et **Linoa2112** demandent des plus longs chapitres… je vais essayer! Celui-là fait plus de 20 pages, j'espère qu'il satisfera l'appétit de loup de **Phylo**…:D

**Kikou224** se pose des questions sur les sentiments de Rachel…

**Patacitrouille, Lousya** et **wenny78** ont enfin la suite! (non non je n'oublie pas cette fic!)

**Werewolf**, que je n'ai pas vu sur msn depuis pas mal de temps! (désolée, j'y vais jamais…TT) mais qui est toujours là! Merci!;o) et contente que Carmen t'inspire de la compassion plus que de la répulsion… pour la suite… oh j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle arrêtera un jour d'être pathétique sans le savoir!;o) he he

**Unna**, qui n'en veut pas à l'auteur pour l'attente! Et qui honore celle-ci en pensant que certaines des répliques vont devenir cultes… (je n'en demande pas tant, mais un gros merci quand même!XD)

**Flofol-œil** dit merci, et je l'en remercie!;o)

Joyeux anniversaire avec beaucoup de retard à **Alieonor**!;oD

Merci à** Angelina et CC Johnson**, toujours là!;oD

**XAngel** s'inquiète pour la suite… je publie toujours sur en premier, mais je poste parfois des extraits dans mon LJ thebbw…XD et j'espère que tes amies ne m'en veulent plus…é.è

Bienvenue à **Jenima**, nouvelle revieweuse!;oD et… non Maddie n'est pas X. Pour le reste…

J'espère **qu'Angelina Johnson** passe une année agréable en première S! (les meilleurs…. He he he he). Je viens juste de finir le bac blanc:D c'est pour ça que je peux enfin poster en toute tranquilité… j'espère que je suis quand même pardonnée? é-è

**Gody**, qui s'énerve contre Remus et contre X:D et qui est toujours aussi wonderful…;o) par contre, c'est rare que je lise des fics en français maintenant…TT j'ai plus le temps…é-è (j'ai déjà plus le temps d'écrire… rrraaaah…) mais j'essaierai de passer un de ces 4!;o) laquelle de tes fics sur Remus me conseille-tu en priorité?

**Cassiopée** veut savoir si Remus/Carmen et Rachel/Sirius va évoluer… bientôt, bientôt…

**Jamesie-cass** a rattrapé son retard en reviewant tous les chapitres! (dans mes bras…)et est aussi intriguée que les autres par X… On se demande bien pourquoi! Ok pour 'riddikulus'!;oD

**Click la magnifique** aime Lily mais l'imagine moins machiavélique… Pour Kelly, je reste bouche-cousue… Mais tu as raison de penser qu'il faut bien Lily et Rachel pour contrebalancer l'influence de X!;oD et de rien pour avoir mentionné tes dessins! C'est moi qui te remercie! Merci!

**Pitite maraudeuse**, nostalgique, qui me suit depuis le début! (merki!). Pas besoin d'avoir peur, je finirai cette fic!;o) mais ça fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes… malheureusement, je n'ai pas su du tout suivre ton défi des vacances de Février…TT je n'avais pas tant écrit que ça…é-è désolée…ç-ç

**Llewella** veut la suite… A tes ordres!;oD

**Fée Fléau**, qui hésite sur l'identité de X… et je suis complètement d'accord: ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouveau chapitre…XD mais je ne peux rien dire vu le temps de mes updates…é-è gros bisous!;o)

**Alisa Adams** a une bonne idée de ce que je 'subis' avec la term….;o) et est toujours aussi volontaire pour un déshabillage de Remus! on va bien s'entendre…

**Le Saut de l'Ange** parle en faveur de Remus/Hermione… Et j'ai fait la promesse d'en écrire un dès que j'ai le temps!;o) j'ai déjà quelques idées he he… (mais il ne faut pas être pressé…TT)

**_Merci à tous!XD autant aux anciens qu'aux nouveaux… c'est toujours très motivant!;oD _**

Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre davantage…

**

* * *

**

_MON CAPRICE: UN MARAUDEUR… _

**Chapitre IX:  
Absence et Conséquences **

* * *

**'Carmen Borgia au réveil. Moment unique.' **

**_Point de vue de Maddie Bones, préfète de sixième année à Serpentard. _**

Assister au réveil de Carmen Borgia est un privilège strictement réservé aux Serpentards (filles) de sixième année. Et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Ou, _Comment Casser Le Mythe_.

Non j'exagère. Ce n'est pas _si_ horrible que ça… Disons, pour parler plus poliment, que quand elle se réveille, l'air grognon, en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles qui rappellent plus le langage des phoques que celui des humains, elle n'est pas au mieux de ses capacités. Avec encore les marques de l'oreiller sur la joue et se frottant sans conviction les yeux… Sans prix. J'imagine que les garçons arriveraient sûrement à trouver à sa tenue 'négligée' un je-ne-sais-quoi de sexy, mais Carmen n'est pas de cet avis. Son miroir non plus.

"SOIT TU TE REVEILLES COMPLETEMENT, SOIT TU TE RENDORS! MAIS NE PASSE PAS DEVANT MOI AUSSI DEBRAILLEE! TU ME FAIS HONTE!"s'exclame son reflet avec une grimace tragique, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus perfide: "Et comme je sais que tu vas opter pour la première solution, une bonne douche me semble un judicieux conseil…"

Le reflet de Carmen la réprimande toujours vertement, ressassant en boucle les même conseils, faisant lever au ciel les yeux de l'original.

J'ai la chance d'avoir un réveil plus en douceur: je me lève cinq minutes avant les autres pour pouvoir passer rapidement par la salle de bain sans être bousculée par mes camarades. A commencer par Lenslow qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, me déteste. J'ai pris pour sage –et lâche- habitude de l'éviter.

Carmen revient de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se sèche nonchalamment les cheveux avec sa baguette et en profite pour inspecter ma tenue, tel un général vérifiant ses troupes.

"Jolie coiffure. Mais tu ne devrais pas mettre une jupe verte avec une chemise de la même couleur. Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta longue jupe noire. Et associe avec ta cravate grise. Elle ira très bien."

Je rougis. De honte essentiellement. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle a raison, je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on critique continuellement mes goûts. C'est déjà assez vexant d'être prise pour une attardée par les trois-quarts de l'école, mais ça l'est encore plus quand c'est la fille qui partage ton dortoir depuis cinq ans qui le pense. Mais je n'ai pas assez de courage pour exprimer mon courroux légitime à haute voix.

"tu en penses quoi?"

Je sors de ma torpeur et regarde les deux chemises que me présente Carmen, la mine grave. Les deux sont vertes, et à part l'encolure, sont identiques. J'examine néanmoins les deux hauts avec sérieux.

"Mmmm… Celle-là. Avec l'encolure en U…Oui définitivement celle-là."

Dix minutes plus tard, Carmen Borgia sort, arborant fièrement un pull gris clair par dessus sa chemise ainsi qu'une jupe plissée. Et par contraste, des lèvres rouges sang et des boucle d'oreilles aux formes bizarres.

Plus aucune trace d'oreiller, les yeux parfaitement réveillés, prête pour une nouvelle journée…

Cette fille n'est pas humaine.

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, un peu plus tard dans la journée _**

Long. Ennuyeux. Vide…

Le cours de potion dispensé par mon _bien-aimé_ Cocteau (qui ne manque pas de me jeter des regards courroucés toutes les trois minutes cinquante, comme de coutume) m'a rarement paru aussi peu digne d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les potions. En temps normal, j'adore…Ca n'a rien de compliqué, il suffit de se concentrer et de faire quelques minimes calculs pour mettre les ingrédients au bon moment. Le problème c'est que Lupin sèche.

Oui. Vous m'avez bien entendue. Aussi courageux soit-il, le préfet s'est débiné…

L'absence du seul mec intéressant de cette classe n'a pas l'air de perturber plus que ça Cocteau, et je me demande même un instant s'il l'a remarqué –crime impardonnable entre tous! A moins que l'impassibilité du prof face à cette absence regrettable vienne du fait que Lupin soit l'actuel détenteur du record du nombre de potions ratées et de chaudrons explosés… (même si pour ce dernier je pense que la participation de Black et Potter n'est pas qu'une rumeur…)

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous empêcher de penser à quelque chose? De freiner votre esprit? Depuis le début de l'heure j'essaie de me convaincre que _son_ absence ne me concerne pas, et depuis le début de l'heure, mon esprit s'obstine à ne penser qu'à ça.

D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à être perturbée par son absence. Le petit groupe des Gryffondoriens, plus soudé que jamais, discute à voix basse. Ils affichent tous des mines inhabituellement graves, et mon agacement –inquiétude?- ne fait qu'augmenter. Je déteste être en proie aux doutes, c'est bien normal…

Je prends quelques notes sur la potion et comment en gérer ses effets selon la concentration d'yeux de fourmis, mais mon esprit est ailleurs.

"qu'est-ce qui peut provoquer ce petit pli de contrariété entre tes deux jolis yeux ma petite Arsenic?" souffle Brad en replaçant affectueusement une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je me rends compte, avec un temps de retard, de la mine contrariée que je dois afficher et mon visage se détend aussitôt.

"Je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps tu ne m'avais pas taquiné et je m'inquiétais de ce froid soudain. Est-ce que j'ai raison ou je me fais seulement des films?"

Le regard de Brad dérive légèrement, en évitant le mien. Si facile de dévier la conversation… je me sens soudainement gênée de mentir par omission à Brad… avant de me donner une claque intérieure. Je n'ai jamais eu de scrupules de la sorte, pourquoi cela arriverait-il maintenant ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, un visage se présente à mon esprit et je pâlis légèrement.

"Tu es pâle… tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?" demande Brad avec un soupçon d'inquiétude en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

"non ça devrait aller…"

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il se moquerait sans doute de moi… me charrierait… Cela fait deux mois -depuis ce bel Italien pendant les vacances- que je n'ai pas de petit copain. Pas le moindre petit flirt innocent à part _un _! Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Brad me charrie là-dessus. On a son honneur ou on ne l'a pas!

"tu me caches quelque chose Carmen… je le vois à ton regard fuyant! N'essaie pas de m'éviter…" commence à me taquiner Brad avec un sourire moqueur. Je prends une mine agacée qui ne fait qu'augmenter son amusement.

"C'est l'absence de ton cher petit lion qui te met dans cet état? Parce que…"

Je lui envoie un coup de pied. La cloche sonne au même moment et étouffe le rire sonore de Brad. J'en profite pour me faufiler vers la sortie aussi rapidement que je le peux.

Naturellement, c'est toujours dans ces moments où la fuite devient quasi vitale qu'une autre -stupide- personne décide de passer la porte -ridiculement étroite- en même temps que vous. Je me tourne vers le fautif avec des yeux assassins.

"Oh! Pas la peine de me donner de ce regard noir, Borgia… Tu devrais savoir que ça ne marche pas sur moi..." me susurre Sirius Black le bien nommé avec un large sourire moqueur. "Mais pas galanterie j'accepte quand même de te laisser passer…"

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire.

"Merci…" dis-je d'une voix faussement cajoleuse. Le sourire de Black s'intensifie encore.

**_°0OoO0° _**

En entrant dans la salle d'Arithmancie, deux options s'offrent à moi. La classe est à moitié vide –ou à moitié remplie, selon les points de vue- et il reste de nombreuses tables libres.

Brad est installé vers le fond de la classe, à droite, derrière Maddie et devant deux Serdaigles qui rougissent en le regardant. En temps normal, j'irais m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Vu l'intérêt prononcé de Brad pour l'arithmancie, il ne va pas trouver d'autre occupation que de me taquiner sans fin en parlant des nombreuses qualités lupiniesques –comme si je ne les connaissais pas déjà- et en me demandant plus ou moins sérieusement si j'ai avancé. Réponse à laquelle, malheureusement, je ne peux répondre oui en toute bonne foi…

Devant, Lily est entrain de sortir ses affaires. Je meurs d'envie de m'installer à côté d'elle. Je sais que Lily est une des seules gryffondors de son année à aller à cette option –l'autre est une fille de son dortoir, particulièrement cruche et sans intérêt, et que Lily a l'air d'apprécier autant que moi. Et je pourrais ainsi lui demander, dans le cours de la conversation, si elle sait où est passé Lupin… L'air de rien…

Le problème, c'est que je sais pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à lui demander _l'air de rien_ des nouvelles du –trop- mystérieux préfet. Lily étant très loin d'être une imbécile, elle a déjà dû remarquer mon manège et, la connaissant, doit s'en amuser énormément… Et je suis presque sure qu'elle serait aussi discrète que Brad sur mes échecs successifs…

'D'humeur morose aujourd'hui…'. Oui. Ca m'arrive aussi… 'je ne pensais pas que la non-présence de Mr Lupin te perturberait à ce point-là…' continue mon esprit d'une petite voix perfide…

Après avoir coupé le son de mon subconscient, je décide –avec sagesse- de tout simplement m'asseoir à une table toute seule.

Deux heures en solitaire, à regarder défiler des équations au tableau et à entendre la voix monotone du prof, au moins aussi endormi que le reste de la classe … Mon esprit vagabonde, et finit par tomber. Tomber sur qui? Oui, vous l'avez bien deviné…

Ca en devient perturbant, une obsession pareille… je pense presque moins à lui quand il est là… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse autant à lui déjà? Certes il est mignon mais… c'est une donné bien subjective. Et tout d'un coup, dans cette salle endormie, j'en viens à me poser la question existentielle: 'Qu'est-ce que Lupin a de si attirant?'… Eh! Que celui qui ne s'est jamais posé de questions idiotes en cours me lance le premier sort!

Je commence donc à gribouiller sur une marge un vague portrait. Le privilège d'être seule en classe c'est qu'on peut dessiner tranquillement ce qu'on a envie, sans que quelqu'un regarde par dessus votre épaule… Ce qui s'avère très avantageux quand vous décidez de vous lancer dans la tâche –difficile- de dessiner le plus de Remus Lupin possibles, dans différentes positions.

Une mâchoire. Une forme vague de visage. Quelques traits pour situer le corps, assis sur une table. Le nez… non pas comme ça. Un peu plus… comme ci… non, finalement, comme ça. Oui, définitivement comme ça… La bouche… pleine; les lèvres plutôt pâles, presque de la même couleur que sa peau, et douces. Jamais gercées, j'en suis sûre… les yeux… regardant droit dans ma direction. Pas fuyant… j'ajoute un très léger trait sur les lèvres pour lui donner un petit air moqueur. Un autre trait pour un sourcil un peu plus relevé que l'autre. Les cheveux… je me concentre, les sourcils froncés pour essayer de les faire de la bonne longueur. Plutôt longs, tout en restant une coupe courte, des mèches qui tombent un peu dans tous les sens... Finalement, la mâchoire est un peu trop pointue. Un coup de gomme. Une mâchoire un peu plus large, bien dessinée…

Je continue, dessine une chemise, à moitié ouverte. Une cravate desserrée… un sourire me vient aux lèvres et je continue, faisant de moins en moins attention au monde autour de moi.

Deux heures. Deux heures à dessiner des petits Remus Lupin sur des bouts de parchemins. La moitié sont complètement ratés et je les détruis aussitôt. D'autres… et bien au final, aucun ne me satisfait vraiment. En essayant d'embellir encore ses traits, j'enlève le charme du propriétaire… le premier est encore celui que j'ai le mieux réussi, avec ce regard amusé –railleur?

Je sens ma nuque chauffer, et par un mystérieux pressentiment, je comprends que le prof est entrain de me regarder avec insistance. Je lève la tête au ralenti pour m'apercevoir que j'ai raison. Je soutiens son regard avec un charmant sourire –du moins je l'espère- et il détourne les yeux, l'air visiblement courroucé, avant de reprendre son cours.

Je retourne à mon dernier dessin et lui jette un coup d'œil critique. Je sais que pour le rendre plus réaliste je devrais ajouter quelques défauts mais… ça me fait mal au cœur. Bizarrement, j'ai presque l'impression de commettre un sacrilège en avouant que son visage n'est pas parfait.

Au moment même où cette pensée me vient à l'esprit, je me réveille et me secoue aussi mentalement que physiquement –m'attirant les regards curieux de quelques élèves. Voilà que je tombe dans le romantisme le plus guimauve!

Du coup, ma main, poussée par une verve que je ne reconnais plus… hem… pas la peine de rigoler, c'était du second degré… ma main disais-je, commence, légèrement hésitante, à poser quelques touches. Je me concentre et essaie de me rappeler des petits détails… Son regard est un peu plus sombre… il a souvent des cernes, plus ou moins marquées… A traits d'abord fins et hésitants, puis de plus en plus marqués, j'ajoute des cernes. J'épaissis les sourcils et donne à sa robe un air un peu plus usé, bien que propre.

Je contemple mon œuvre.

Dé-sas-treux… J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Les traits sont trop nets, trop accentués, et on dirait une caricature… Lupin n'a pas l'air aussi cynique dans la vie réelle! Et où est passé son regard rassurant? honteuse, je range le tout dans mon sac, en me jurant de prendre le modèle en photo dès la prochaine rentrée, quand j'aurai récupéré mon appareil –confisqué par Rusard depuis que j'ai essayé de le prendre en photo pour 'garder un souvenir'.

Non sans mal, j'essaie de suivre le reste du cours. Lily me lance de furtifs coups d'oeil, et quand je range mes affaires, elle s'approche de moi.

"Salut! Pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui?"

"Un peu fatiguée… la pleine lune sûrement…" ajoutai-je dans une veine tentative d'humour.

Lily se tend légèrement avant de sourire.

"Je voulais savoir… est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes cours de potion? C'est pour Remus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout prendre, et Potter, qui devait s'en occuper, pense que Remus s'en tirera très bien avec un résumé oral…"

La mine agacée de Lily me prouve aussitôt que son avis diffère.

"Bien sûr… je n'ai pas tout pris, mais l'essentiel y est."

Je commence à fouiller dans mes affaires et à faire un double de mes cours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

J'essaie de dire ça dans la suite de la conversation, l'air impassible, mais le grand sourire de la préfète m'annonce que j'ai lamentablement échoué.

"Tu connais Potter, Black et compagnie…" grogne-t-elle "hier ils ont été près du saule cogneur, pour une de leurs blagues idiotes, et Remus s'est fait embroché." Je dois paraître alarmée car Lily ajoute aussitôt "enfin ne t'inquiète pas, il va mieux! Mais il devra rester à l'infirmerie au moins deux jours, si ce n'est plus… j'espère juste qu'il sera remis pour le match!"

"J'espère aussi. Histoire qu'il voit en direct ce qu'on va vous mettre!" ajoutai-je, mue par un soudain patriotisme serpentardesque. "Tu vas le voir, là? Transmets-lui mes meilleurs vœux de convalescence en passant!"

"je n'y manquerai pas…"

Le sourire éblouissant de Lily quand elle part dans la direction opposée ne me convainc pas totalement de son innocence, mais je hausse les épaules.

Ainsi, il était près du Saule Cogneur hier? J'ai toujours eu raison de prendre les gryffondors pour des imbéciles…

Je soupire et me dirige le plus lentement possible vers la grande salle, en espérant que Brad aura déjà fini de manger. Sans conviction.

**_Point de vue de Maddie Bones, préfete, sixième année, Serpentard _**

J'écoute, à moitié endormie, le cours d'arithmancie, oubliant au fur et à mesure les remarques du prof. J'ai l'esprit trop occupé à ressasser les même problèmes, qui peuvent se résumer en deux mots: Davies et Borgia. Enfin, Brad et Carmen, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à les appeler par leur prénom…

Brad ne s'est pas installé à côté de moi en arrivant. Il ne s'assoit que très rarement à côté de moi, je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur gonflé quand il m'a dépassée pour s'asseoir derrière moi. Je n'ose même pas me retourner de peur de devoir lui faire face.

Bizarrement, autant Brad est la personne qui peut me mettre le plus à l'aise, autant c'est aussi celle qui peut me faire le plus douter. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Je préfère que notre relation reste secrète car je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache. Brad est populaire au collège, même parmi les non-serpentards, et je ne pense pas qu'être remarquée juste parce que je sors avec lui me rendra la vie plus facile. J'entends d'ici les gens… "c'est sur, elle a du l'ensorceler. Elle n'a rien de spécial, mais elle est à Serpentard, elle doit être bonne en potion… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait lui trouver autrement!" "un tel gâchis… un mec aussi séduisant et charismatique que Brad qui finit avec une fille complètement invisible et sans intérêt…"

Pourtant… Pourtant, je me sens vexée qu'il ne veuille pas non plus rendre tout ça public. Je sais qu'il doit avoir honte de moi mais… ça n'est pas très agréable d'y penser comme ça.

"Pssst! Maddy! Miss Bones! Magdallen Bones!"

Je ne me retourne pas. En fait, je ne bouge plus, comme si par mon manque de mouvement je pouvais me rendre invisible. Mais n'est pas Serpentard qui veut, et Brad Davies est certainement l'un des plus têtus. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec une boulette sur mes genoux. Le prof croise mon regard à cet instant-là et je n'ose pas la prendre. Brad si. Il se lève, se penche par-dessus la table, récupère le parchemin sur mes genoux, et me le met dans la main.

Je suis maintenant d'une couleur rouge pivoine.

Pourquoi, pourquoi? suis-je tombée amoureuse d'un fils de scroutt-à-pétard pareil?

J'ouvre le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

_Ca fait trente-deux minutes et cinquante secondes que tu regardes le prof l'air rêveur.  
Je suis jaloux. _

Je rougis. Un deuxième parchemin arrive sur mes genoux, que je m'empresse de prendre, de peur qu'il se lève à nouveau pour me le donner 'en main propre'.

_Ce soir, 23h _

Ce n'est pas une question, tout juste une information. Je brûle le parchemin, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

**_Point de vue de Sirius Black, sixième année, gryffondor: _**

"Tiens, Remus, tu devineras jamais qui je viens de voir!" dis-je en en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Remus lève la tête de son bouquin, l'air vaguement intéressé derrière ses cernes.

"Non mais mes dons prémonitoires me soufflent que je vais le savoir bientôt."

"Borgia."

Remus me fixe un moment avec un air blasé avant de se replonger dans son bouquin.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester insensible à de si jolies jambes! Non, vraiment! En plus tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Snivellus!"

Remus soupire et lève à nouveau les yeux de son bouquin, agacé:

"Sirius… Cette blague sur Rogue n'est plus drôle… Si tant est qu'elle l'ait jamais été… Ne te sens pas _obligé_ de faire référence à lui à chaque phrase! Ça me coupe l'appétit rien que d'y penser… Et pour Borgia… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! Ce n'est pas avec une paire de jambes que je veux sortir… Je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas le plus humain d'entre nous deux, tu sais? Le fait que tu puisses te transformer en chien ne te donne pas une excuse pour avoir la même libido insatiable, tu sais?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" demandai-je, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir écouter une des longues explications farfelues de Remus.

"Le propre de l'homme est de ne pas forcément céder à ses pulsions, de réussir à les canaliser pour dépasser ce stade d'animal qui se fait contrôler complètement par ses instincts… Et tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, Borgia est séduisante, mais elle n'a pas le charme des filles simplement jolies… je préfère de cent fois une fille comme Rachel ou Lily avec laquelle j'arrive à discuter plus d'une demi-heure sans bailler, qu'une fille comme Borgia qui préfère s'entendre parler plutôt qu'écouter. Et puis… je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie!" grogne le loup-garou d'un air excédé "entre toi et Lily qui n'arrête pas de me taquiner j'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège! Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument me caser avec elle? Je ne suis pas un gamin, une marionnette avec laquelle on fait joujou… Si tu as envie de sortir avec Rachel, fais-le, au lieu d'essayer de me caser pour avoir bonne conscience de sortir avec mon ex!"

Je déglutis, l'air soudainement sérieux. Ne _jamais_ taquiner un loup-garou vers la pleine lune. 'Tu devrais t'en souvenir depuis le temps, Sirius!'

"J'étais juste venu te taquiner, pas la peine de prendre la mouche…"

L'allusion à Rachel m'a fait monter le rouge aux joues et je regarde Remus d'un air venimeux. Le visage de Remus se fend d'un large sourire et il éclate de rire. Un lycanthrope dans la semaine de sa transformation est aussi lunatique qu'une femme enceinte, c'est bien connu…

"Et si on arrêtait de se chercher sur des âneries pareilles? Je te promets que j'arrête de te charrier avec Rachel si tu arrêtes de vouloir me mettre mal à l'aise en parlant de Borgia…"

Je soupire. Vaincu.

"Remus? Je t'ai apporté les cours du matin!"

Lily arrive,et pose les cours sur la table de chevet avant de faire un sourire à la ronde et de s'installer sur le fauteuil près de Remus.

"La matinée s'est bien passée? Tu t'es bien amusé pendant qu'on trimait en cours?"

"Bah… Comme d'hab… j'ai dormi…" avoue Remus avec un petit sourire.

Habituel, effectivement. Si, le reste du mois, Remus est plutôt un lève-tôt, les jours de pleine lune, quinze heures de sommeils par jour deviennent un minimum…

"Au fait, j'ai croisé Borgia tout à l'heure…"

Remus la coupe d'un grognement en se rentrant dans les couvertures et j'éclate de rire. Lily, comme si de rien n'était, reprend sa phrase:

"je disais donc, Borgia te fait transmettre ses meilleurs souhaits de convalescence. Nous avons fait courir le bruit que tu étais tombé sur le saule cogneur, hier...Ou plutôt, qu'il t'était tombé dessus à la suite d'une blague qui aurait mal tourné. Et elle t'a même, dans un élan de bonté et de générosité, copié ses notes de potion… "

Nouveau grognement de la part de Remus.

"Normalement c'est pas James qui s'occupe de la potion?" demandai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas grincer des dents trop fort. Je n'aime pas quand Lily tente de le court-circuiter.

Lily hausse les épaules.

"Si, mais Borgia –tout comme moi-même- a estimé que ses notes seraient certainement plus exactes, vu que Potter s'obstine à penser qu'il n'a pas besoin de cours pour avoir des bonnes notes…". Reniflement agacé.

"C'est une gentille attention de sa part…" ironisai-je.

"Remus n'aura qu'à regarder les cours de Borgia et Potter pour la potion… Deux prises de notes valent mieux qu'une."

J'entend clairement Lily marmonner "surtout que Potter a l'air de s'être lancé dans l'écriture et l'invention de hiéroglyphes…", mais je décide de ne pas relever.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as contre Carmen… Elle est sympa, pas hypocrite, et très jolie…Et intelligente." Relance Lily en fronçant les sourcils comme devant un enfant en faute.

Remus soupire.

"Lily, dis-moi vraiment: que reproches-tu à James?"

"De me prendre pour une équipe de Quidditch à vaincre… De se pavaner comme un coq… D'intimider les autres, particulièrement les plus faibles… d'avoir une tête plus grosse qu'une citrouille, et tout aussi bien remplie…de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles pas trop moches de Poudlard…"

Remus stoppe Lily avant qu'elle ne continue la longue énumération des défauts de James (qui semble bizarrement grossir à chaque fois). J'ai envie de répliquer quelque chose, mais Remus me lance un regard d'avertissement.

"C'est _exactement _ce que je reproche à Borgia. Elle ne me prend que pour un petit préfet de Gryffondor, avec lequel faire marionnette et se prouver _ô combien_ elle est magnifique. Merci bien. D'ailleurs, pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai rien contre Borgia. Je la trouve même plutôt marrante, dans son genre… mais elle ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas. Et ça n'arrange rien que vous ne cessiez de me parler d'elle de manière hypocrite, vous savez? J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes tous ligués pour m'envoyer à l'échafaud."

Quant à moi, je pense que Remus n'a pas totalement tort, quoi qu'en puisse dire Lily.

"Jolie comparaison pour Borgia…" réplique Lily avec une moue. "Tu la sous-estimes,Remus… je suis sûre qu'au fond elle t'apprécie vraiment. Au fond. Bien caché… Ca fait quand même deux mois qu'elle n'a pas eu de petits copains… Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente…surtout pour elle! Elle mûrit. Tu devrais lui donner une chance au lieu de continuer à la voir comme la fille-à-papa qu'elle était en quatrième année! Tout le monde a le droit de changer."

"je serais presque prêt à sortir avec elle rien que pour te prouver qu'elle me plaquerait au bout de quelques jours…" rétorque avec agacement Remus "Et Lily… s'il te plait… n'essaie pas de te justifier quand tu dis ne pas t'intéresser à james. Ca te rend encore moins crédible."

Lily pique un fard, les yeux exorbités. Elle a dû oublier comme moi de ne pas chercher un loup-garou dans la phase pré-lunaire…. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, avant de rencontrer le regard de Remus. Elle hoche la tête en riant.

"Tu m'as presque eue Lupin…"

Au moment de partir, Lily agite discrètement sa baguette, et devant mon air interrogateur, elle chuchote en souriant:

"Sortilège d'allégresse. Ca devrait le rendre plus aimable, à défaut de pouvoir lui faire manger des carottes… N'oublie pas de lui en lancer un nouveau demain matin, ça ne dure pas éternellement…"

Parfois Evans m'agace, mais là, je l'adore.

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin, préfet de gryffondor, sixième année _**

**_et loup-garou lunatique une semaine par mois _**

La journée pré pleine lune est certainement la plus longue et la plus ennuyeuse du mois. Car malgré ce que ne cesse de répéter Sirius, rester cloîtré dans une infirmerie avec pour seule compagnie Pompom et des friandises n'a rien de bien réjouissant. Les moments où des amis viennent sont les seules pauses auxquelles j'aie droit. Tout le reste du temps je pense.

Au début, je profitais de cette journée pour méditer sans fin sur mon sort. Essayer de voir un peu plus clair dans mon avenir… Le moment me semblait propice. Avec James, Sirius et Peter, j'ai appris qu'aucun moment n'était propice pour se morfondre sur sa condition… Du coup, moins préoccupé par un avenir qui ne peut pas être si noir que ça, je me retrouve une fois par mois à réfléchir durant toute la journée, à moitié somnolant, de cas plus tordus les uns que les autres.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais par quel cheminement douteux, j'en suis venu à réfléchir sur l'influence du sourire des gens. Je vous vois sourire avec condescendance, mais je vous assure, je ne délire pas! Malgré la croyance populaire, les loups-garous avant une pleine lune n'ont pas de crises de _lupinium delirium_, à voir du sang humain partout, etc… Une très forte envie de ne rien faire, si ce n'est dormir, et un affaiblissement des muscles, je vous l'accorde, mais mon esprit garde toute sa clarté. Enfin du moins j'en ai l'impression.

Je crois que j'ai commencé à penser à Lily. Lily est quelqu'un qui sourit presque tout le temps –si ce n'est quand James essaie de l'impressionner- et c'est de là, j'en suis sûr, que vient son succès auprès de nombre de gens. Lily est _appréciée_… Quand elle croise quelqu'un, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, un grand sourire amical auquel l'autre personne ne peut s'empêcher de répondre. Le contact est toujours plus facile avec quelqu'un qui semble apprécier votre compagnie, et qui est de bonne humeur, qu'avec quelqu'un de renfermé, ou pire, méprisant.

Par comparaison, le sourire de Carmen Borgia ne provoque pas du tout ce sentiment de complicité qu'apporte celui de Lily. Je sais, il y a des discussions plus intéressantes, mais ne levez pas les yeux au ciel. Je m'explique.

Quand Borgia sourit, ce n'est pas pour mettre à l'aise les gens, c'est pour les attirer. Elle y arrive très bien d'ailleurs. Elle aime être admirée, adorée… pas _appréciée_. Car on n'aime pas forcément les gens qu'on admire… Borgia préfère de cent fois qu'on l'envie, la déteste, la jalouse, plutôt qu'on lui soit indifférent.

Borgia sourit tout le temps. Quand elle parade parmi les élèves, c'est un petit sourire suffisant, légèrement narquois, fier. Quand elle dit bonjour à quelqu'un, son sourire devient plus sensuel. Le pire est sans doute quand elle essaie de séduire, et où ses lèvres –belles et pleines, rendons à Carmen ce qui appartient à Carmen- restent un excellent moyen de persuasion.

C'est peut-être pour ça que tout le monde est d'accord pour trouver Carmen particulièrement attirante, mais que beaucoup moins –surtout parmi les filles, c'est vrai- la trouvent attachante.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment deux filles différentes comme Lily et Borgia pouvaient s'apprécier. Lily ne s'intéresse pratiquement pas aux garçons, et préfère de loin s'occuper des affaires des autres, donner des conseils… Borgia se fiche complètement des affaires des autres. Chacun pour soi. Et elle est connue pour être sortie avec à peu près tous les mecs ayant un minimum de charme, de un an plus jeune à cinq ans plus vieux, passés par Poudlard dans les cinq dernières années. Ca ne fait pas tant que ça quand on y songe, vu les effectifs réduits de l'école, mais c'est quand même un record.

J'imagine qu'elles se respectent. Elles ne marchent pas sur les plates-bandes l'une de l'autre, et ne jouant pas sur les même créneaux, elles n'entrent jamais en concurrence…

Mais _jamais_ je n'aurais pensé que Lily, qu'elle apprécie ou pas Carmen Borgia, s'allierait avec elle contre moi.

Cruelle déception.

**_Point de vue de Brad Davies, préfet de Serpentard, sixième année _**

"Je parie deux gallions que Julia va gagner."

"t'es suicidaire? Borgia lui a déjà mangé la moitié de ses pions… dix gallions sur Borgia!" s'exclame avec assurance Rosier.

Je hausse les épaules. Rosier n'a manifestement pas compris les règles du jeu d'échecs, car s'il avait un rudiment de connaissance, il saurait que Julia peut gagner en trois coups. Ou peut-être pense-t-il que Carmen ne peut pas perdre en étant si jolie. Ca aurait pu marcher avec un mec, un joli sourire et un regard appuyé aurait vaincu tous les fous, les cavaliers et les pions… mais Julia est plus difficile à déconcentrer, surtout lorsqu'elle joue aux échecs.

"Merci de ta confiance, Rosier! Et Brad… je te retiens! Tu pourrais miser sur moi de temps en temps!"

Carmen affiche une petite moue boudeuse absolument adorable avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

"Pourquoi miser sur toi alors que je sais que tu vas perdre, mon petit cyanure en sucre?" susurrai-je en battant des paupières.

Je reçois pour toute réponse un des pions noirs. Mais comme Carmen lance aussi bien qu'elle joue aux échecs, je n'ai même pas besoin de me baisser pour l'éviter

"Echec."

Julia a un petit sourire en coin en direction de Rosier, qui vient de grimacer. Carmen fronce des sourcils avant de déplacer un pion.

Deux coups plus tard, comme prévu, elle admet sa défaite, et Rosier me tend les dix gallions avec un grognement.

"Pourquoi je ne gagne jamais contre toi?" grimace Carmen en se carrant dans son fauteuil.

"Parce que tu veux absolument me manger mes pions, au lieu d'établir une stratégie. Ce n'est pas un jeu de dame, Carmen!" rétorque avec amusement Julia en rangeant le jeu.

Carmen répond quelque chose en souriant, mais mon esprit est attiré ailleurs. Maddie semble en plein devoir de DCFM, deux fauteuils plus loin. J'hésite, et lance un coup d'œil furtif à Carmen avant de me diriger vers elle.

"Hello Maddie-jolie!"

La dite Maddie sursaute avant de rougir comme une enfant prise en faute.

"Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver!"

"je peux m'asseoir?"

Ce n'est qu'une question rhétorique, et je n'attend pas le hochement de tête approbateur de Maddie pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Ca devrait aller… J'ai presque fini…"

Maddie évite mon regard et rougit dès qu'elle le croise par inadvertance. Je sais que je la mets mal à l'aise à rester auprès d'elle alors qu'il y a du monde autour de nous, mais j'adore ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Et les rapides regards furtifs qu'elle lance aux alentours pour voir si personne n'a repéré mon petit manège sont vraiment amusants.

"Tu peux relire voir si je me suis trompée?"

Je ne peux pas résister à ces grands yeux gris implorants et je prends la feuille de parchemin dans ma main droite laissant traîner l'autre sur ma cuisse. Mon autre main ne reste pas longtemps célibataire d'ailleurs. Je sens rapidement une petite main froide se glisser dans la mienne. Je sursaute et regarde Maddie, qui me sourit d'un air moqueur.

Je sais que personne ne peut voir nos mains soudées, cachées par la table, et qu'en faisant ça Maddie ne craignait rien, mais je suis réchauffé quand même qu'elle ait osé.

Et puis, son petit sourire redevenu timide est tellement attendrissant.

Et en bas, dans la marge, en tout petit…

_Où? _

**_Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow, sixième année à gryffondor _**

Comme tous les soirs de pleine lune, la tension est à son comble. Rachel, Lily et moi disputons une partie acharnée de bataille explosive, pendant que James et Sirius somnolent. Ce sont eux qui se fatigueront le plus cette nuit, et –comme avant un long voyage- ils font le plein d'énergie. Moi j'aimerais plutôt en perdre… Je suis une boule de nerfs, comme à chaque fois…

Surtout que ce soir, si le loup nous le permet, nous avons prévu d'aller de l'autre côté du parc, dans un coin que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'explorer…

"NAN!" hurle avec désespoir Lily.

"Et si, he he!" ricane Rachel avec un sourire victorieux.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la scène, Rachel vient de gagner la carte 'Mage' de Lily (la plus importante du jeu de la Bataille de Merlin…). Et comme Lily et Rachel entrent très facilement dans le jeu…

Deux minutes plus tard, c'est à mon tour de crier de rage, quand ma Harpie se fait récupérer par Lily, qui pousse un cri de victoire.

"Vous pouvez arrêter de hurler? Vous attirez toute l'attention de la salle sur nous…" grommelle sans conviction Sirius.

Lily roule des yeux en montrant d'un large geste du bras le chaos de la salle commune.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se soucient de nous? Dors au lieu de raconter des âneries…"

Lily soupire encore une fois en battant les cartes.

Plus qu'une heure…

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin, sixième année, préfet de Gryffondor _**

Plus qu'une heure.

Le stress monte. Je me suis déjà transformé des dizaines de fois auparavant, mais chaque pleine lune est différente. Même si, au final, elles se valent toutes…

Je croque une chocogrenouille avec anxiété. J'essaie vainement de relire un des cours. Sans succès.

Plus qu'une demi-heure.

Madame Pomfresh entre, et à son petit signe de tête, je sais que c'est l'heure. Je me lève presque avec soulagement. L'attente est le pire des fléaux.

Dehors, la nuit commence à tomber. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière, vers le château aux multiples fenêtres illuminées, avant de m'engouffrer dans la cabane hurlante.

Le trac me noue l'estomac, et j'ai une soudaine envie de vomir.

**Lendemain de veille **

**_Point de vue de Carmen Borgia, Serpentard, sixième année _**

J'y vais? Ou j'y vais pas… J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller… mais d'un autre côté si j'y vais, il va peut-être le prendre mal… il peut être si grognon parfois!

Non je n'y vais pas. Je me rendrai plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Et je n'ose même pas penser à la tête de Brad… non c'est décidé. Je reste en cours.

…

Mais… si jamais il se sent seul… à l'infirmerie… peut-être appréciera-t-il ma présence?

…

Je me retrouve devant un dilemme d'apparence insoluble.

"Arrête de gigoter sur ta chaise, tu me donnes mal à la tête…" chuchote Brad à mon oreille avant de me pincer les côtes pour me faire sursauter.

Je grommelle quelque chose d'intraduisible en lui jetant un regard furieux avant d'essayer de retourner à mon cours. Sans succès.

"Miss Borgia? Ca ne va pas bien? Vous êtes pâle…"

… Moment d'incertitude…

"Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien…Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie? " demandai-je avec un sourire faible.

C'est décidé, j'y vais.

"Un préfet?"

Brad se lève aussitôt pour m'accompagner, mais le prof lui lance un regard narquois.

"Vous pouvez vous rasseoir Mr Davies. Vous aussi Miss Evans. Miss Vance? Pouvez-vous accompagner votre condisciple à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait?"

Emeline Vance, préfète de Serdaigle, se lève, avec un sourire moqueur en direction de Brad qui marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Je la suis, en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus malade possible. La mine sceptique des élèves me fait douter de ma réussite.

"Alors comme ça, tu ne te sens pas bien? J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux…"

Emeline Vance n'a pas l'air très convaincue, et son sourire est plutôt railleur.

"Non, ça doit pas être contagieux,j'ai dû attraper froid hier… Les cachots ne sont pas très bien chauffés tu sais."

Emeline roule des yeux.

"Je ne suis pas si idiote que tu sembles le penser, tu sais. Tout le monde dans la classe a dû remarquer que tu étais malade depuis que Lupin est à l'infirmerie. Coïncidence, coïncidence?"

Son regard moqueur et son petit toussotement sceptique n'arrive pas à me mettre mal à l'aise. Pas totalement.

"Oui, complète coïncidence." Rétorquai-je avec assurance.

Je m'étonne que mon nez ne grandisse pas plus, mais après tout ce n'est qu'à moitié faux! J'ai dû attraper quelque chose pour me sentir si patraque… Lupin ne peut en être la seule cause, c'est sûr.

"Si tu le dis…"

Mais son ton laisse clairement entendre 'qu'on ne la lui fait pas'. Merlin emporte les Serdaigles et leur don pour tout deviner!

"Ca y est on y est. Bonne visite!"

Et sur un dernier sourire, Emeline Vance me laisse.

J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant. Peut-être dort-il encore, après tout, il reste un Griffondor… et pour rester aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie, il doit être dans un sale état! Je frémis. Déjà qu'il est souvent malade…

L'infirmerie est vide. Il n'y a qu'un rideau au fond, autour de son lit. Je m'en approche, et en route j'essaie de reprendre contenance. Je vérifie en passant devant une glace que je suis parfaite, et je lève le rideau…

… Pour le trouver entrain de lire ses notes et de manger des écailles-de-sirènes™

Je m'attendais à le voir gravement blessé, avec des bandages partout… imaginez ma déception! Il semble à peine fatigué… Quelques cernes sous les yeux et de la pommade verdâtre à la vue peu réjouissante sur quelques parties du visage… et c'est tout! Il y a bien sûr de nombreuses fioles autour de lui, et je sais que Pomfresh est efficace mais… je suis dépitée. J'espérais pouvoir le réconforter un peu… lui panser maladroitement une blessure… et j'arrive trop tard! Maudite soit Mme Pomfresh et ses soins trop efficaces!

"Ah c'est toi! Bonjour!"

Tiens il semble de bonne humeur… Qui a dit que les séjours à l'infirmerie étaient désagréables?

"Oui je ne me sentais pas très bien, le prof m'a emmené voir Pomfresh, mais je ne la trouve pas. Et toi ça va?"

J'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus naturelle possible en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il grimace et se redresse pour me laisser plus de place –charmante attention. Il a quand même l'air de souffrir en se redressant… peut-être que les potions ne font pas tout finalement!

"Bah… ça pourrait aller mieux, mais mis à part quelques courbatures, je m'en sors bien! Pompom est efficace…"

Il grimace un sourire et je lui souris aussitôt, instinctivement.

"Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose? Du jus de fruit ou…"

"Non merci, c'est gentil."

Dommage…

"Tu veux que je t'aide à te mettre de la pommade ou à te replacer?" tentai-je encore avec espoir.

"Non, Pomfresh s'en est déjà occupée" il me sourit "mais merci quand même. Une prochaine fois peut-être!"

…

Un blanc se forme dans mon esprit… il est aimable avec moi! De bonne humeur! Et… il n'est pas contre que je lui applique de la pommade –et plus si affinités! Un nouveau monde plein de délices s'ouvre à moi… Et dire que j'avais songé ne pas venir! Alléluia…

"Tu peux me passer le sac d'écailles-de-sirènes s'il te plait? Là, juste derrière toi…"

Je me réveille. Ca n'est pas le moment de faire un faux pas et de le décevoir alors qu'il est de si bonne humeur! Je lui passe le sachet avec un sourire niais jusqu'aux oreilles.

"merci, tu en veux un?"

Je sais maintenant à quoi ressemble le paradis… Aurais-je enfin atteint mon but? Je suis sur le point de répondre par l'affirmative quand madame Pomfresh entre, brisant complètement le charme.

"Miss Borgia, qu'est-ce qui vous amène encore? La dernière fois c'était pour une poussée d'acné incongrue, c'est ça?"

J'entends Lupin s'étouffer de rire derrière…

**Discussion Gryffondorienne **

**_Point de vue de Sirius Black, sixième année à Gryffondor _**

**_fauteur de trouble et brise-cœur à ses heures _**

Lily regarde Carmen sortir de la classe avec un sourire victorieux tandis que James ricane lourdement. De nombreux chuchotements se font entendre dans la classe et le prof peine à ramener l'ordre, ce qui surexcite encore plus les élèves. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer les discussions et ragots qui sont entrain de fuser… J'ai le pressentiment que Remus ne va pas en être enchanté.

Je m'en amuse intérieurement. On dirait un poulailler… j'ai une pensée de compassion pour le prof, mais qui s'estompe bien vite.

Au moment où je me replonge dans un état de somnolence proche du coma, un petit bout de parchemin arrive sur ma table. Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard anxieux de Lily.

_'Tu as pensé à lui jeter un petit sortilège d'allégresse ce matin?' _

Je lui lance un large sourire moqueur en me carrant dans mon siège.

_'Tu verras bien, jolie Lily…'_

_

* * *

_

_Prochain chapitre: Maddie se rebelle, Carmen se reprend, Remus sourit, Lily cède, James gagne, Sirius s'enfonce, X se fait encore plus petite… _


	10. Tous les coups sont permis!

**_

* * *

_**

**Petite note de l'auteur** Mea culpa. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir depuis combien de mois je suis aux abonnés absents pour mes fics, je sais que c'est beaucoup trop...-- je n'ai aucune excuse, et j'espère qu'il restera des gens qui me pardonneront.

Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'ai pas choisi la filière la moins exigente, et j'aime trop les gens, particulièrement mes amis, pour arrêter de les voir sous-prétextes que les temps libres que j'ai doivent passer à l'écriture...é.è

Et puis.. normalement ce chapitre aurait du être poster en Aout. Début Aout, il était écrit, fin prêt, j'en étais pleinement satisfaite... je sais, j'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie!mdr mais mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai perdu le chapitre, et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le réécrire. Voilà. Plus le fait que je ne vois pas le temps passé... Je passe trop de temps à m'excuser c'est ça? ok j'arrête...lol si vous voulez m'en vouloir, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand chose! lol J'espère qu'il y en a quand même qui n'ont pas été dégouté et qui veulent toujours savoir ce qui va arriver à Carmen Borgia, Remus Lupin et Cie, et quelles sotises j'ai encore inventer pour les humilier!

**Les RAR:** heureusement que j'ai été prévenue (grâce à l'excellent site d'Alixe) que les RAR étaient désormais interdites dans les chapitres... fu fu

A partir de maintenant, j'essaierai de répondre aux reviews signées par le système proposé par et pour les reviews du chapitre précédent... je pense que j'ai le droit de tous vous remercier, de vous envoyer plein de bisous et de vous serrer dans mes bras, non? xD vos reviews m'ont fait immensément plaisir, je vous remercie tous! vous êtes des anges, vous le savez? "ouiii!"

Voilà. je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire!

Titou

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mon Caprice: Un Maraudeur**_

**Chapitre X:  
Tous les sorts sont permis…**

* * *

_L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent: il éteint le petit, il allume le grand._

* * *

**J-1, le réveil**

_**Point de vue de Rachel Surray,  
**__**Gryffondore, sixième année**_

« Aaaaarrrrgggghhh ! »

Mon cri désespéré a dû être entendu par la moitié de l'école –et avec un peu de chance par le Calamar Géant en bonus. Lily lève à peine un œil désintéressé vers moi et se contente de hausser un sourcil en une question muette, son regard ne quittant pas son magazine.

« Je suis défigurée ! J'ai plus de crème à la manticore et il y a eu une éruption volcanique sur mon visage durant la nuit ! »

Lily n'est pas quelqu'un qui comprend la détresse des gens. Elle roule des yeux et lance d'un ton qui, s'il avait été plus convaincu, aurait été plus convainquant :

« Mais nooooon… Tu n'as au-cun bouton ! Arrête de te regarder dans la glace et ils disparaîtront, c'est ton imagination… »

Elle est déjà retournée à la lecture _très_ intéressante de 'Sorcière Herbdo' (avec en couverture une splendide image de Erin MacKay, un joueur de quidditch plus connu pour ses histoires amoureuses que pour ses performances sur le terrain-de quidditch). Je retourne à l'examen angoissé de mon visage, en espérant contre toute attente que les cratères ne sont que les fruits de mon imagination. Ce n'est pas le cas. Juste là, à vue de nez, dans la glace, j'en dénombre cinq. Je le fais remarquer avec aigreur à Lily qui hausse les épaules, l'air plus préoccupée par les pectoraux de MacKay que par ma crise cutanée.

« Lily… »

Je la regarde avec mon meilleur air de loupiot, les yeux larmoyants, les oreilles basses. Des années d'entraînement devant la glace, et le résultat est presque toujours efficace, même sur Lily, qui soupire.

« Au fond de ma malle, dans une boite en carton rouge miniaturisée. Juste une goutte de ma potion, pas plus, sinon tu vas ressembler à un véracrasse putréfié… »

Elle retourne aussitôt à la lecture de Sorcière Hebdo ('Elles en rêvent toutes, Iliana l'a fait… Comment séduire un joueur de Quidditch ?') tandis que je soupire de soulagement, en remerciant le ciel que Lily soit un petit génie en potions.

La malle de la jolie rousse est un 'capharnaüm organisé' (dixit Lily), mais le problème c'est que je ne suis pas Lily et je ne me repère pas aussitôt dans l'amas de boîtes, de livres et de piles de vêtements, miniaturisés ou pas. Je découvre en-dessous d'une pile de jupes et de chaussettes dépareillées une petite boîte vermillon que je n'avais encore jamais vue –ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que Lily amène avec elle plus de cartons qu'une famille de cinq personnes en plein déménagement. Je me relève et montre la boîte à Lily.

« C'est bien celle-là ? »

Lily lève à contrecœur les yeux vers moi, et après un instant de froncement de sourcils, son regard s'agrandit d'horreur. Elle lâche le Sorcière Hebdo –qui atterrit misérablement sur le sol, sans ménager le visage charmeur de Erin MacKay- et se rue vers moi. Par instinct de conservation plus que par intelligence, je cours vers la salle de bain, la boîte à la main, et je referme la porte derrière moi.

« NAN ! Je t'avais dit la boîte rouge, pas la rouge foncée ! T'as pas à fouiller dans mes affaires ! Est-ce que je fouille dans les tiennes moi ?… »

« oui ! L'année dernière, tu avais même lu mon journal intime ! » rétorqué-je, l'air offusquée.

« … C'était pas pareil… De toute façon tu pourras pas l'ouvrir ! »

Ne jamais croire Lily Evans. Elle ment aussi bien qu'elle sourit. C'est-à-dire très bien. Et comme elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je l'ouvre… mon premier réflexe est de l'ouvrir. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'auriez pas fait pareil…

Le suspense est intenable quand je déminiaturise la boîte et que je l'ouvre, sans aucune difficulté –niark niark, j'en étais sûre. Je peux sentir la tension de Lily à travers la porte. C'est insoutenable de mystère… Je jette un regard vers l'intérieur, m'attendant au pire (une collection de photos 'pour adultes' ? des lettres d'amour enflammées à James Potter ? une paire de menotte et de bottes en cuir ? des photos de Lily entrain de jouer aux poupées ?)

…

Des pastilles à la menthe. Je sens ma bouche frémir, et quand j'entends Lily soupirer à côté, c'en est trop. J'explose de rire.

Les pastilles mentholées sont la faiblesse pas si bien cachée que ça de Lily. Pendant une période, elle en dévorait plusieurs boîtes par jour ! Mais elle avait fini par en avoir assez de se faire appeler 'la toquée des bonbons verts' –il faut dire que James peut être très saoulant quand il veut- et du jour au lendemain, elle avait arrêté. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La Vérité Finit Toujours Par Eclater…

« Je croyais que tu avais suivi une cure de désintoxication ? Pas très efficaces tes bonnes résolutions… C'est James qui va bien se marrer en entendant ça ! » lancé-je d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu n'oserais pas… pas James… pas toi… »

Sa voix perd de son assurance, et j'ouvre la porte, prête à tout moment à rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain si Lily fait mine de se jeter sur moi. Heureusement, la lionne semble avoir rentrer ses griffes.

« Ce serait amusant… Tu serais dans ma situation, tu ferais pareil ! »

En fait, je n'ai aucune intention d'aller dire ça à Potter, parce qu'il n'arrêterait plus de la charrier là-dessus, et il n'y a pas que Lily que ça agace… Mais je n'ai pas tous les jours une si belle occasion de taquiner Lily !

« … »

Lily fronce des sourcils, visiblement entrain de chercher une réplique mordante, mais soudainement son visage change d'expression, et un sinueux sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Autant dire que je suis tout sauf rassurée…

« Oui, je ferais pareil. » Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Lily c'est qu'elle est honnête. Peut-être même _trop_. « Mais entre amies de longues dates, je pense qu'on peut s'arranger… A moins que tu n'aies envie que toute l'école –ou du moins tous les Gryffondors- sachent que tu as rêvé bien fort de Black cette nuit… Avec des bruitages et des mimiques très éloquentes d'ailleurs… » continue-t-elle d'une voix perfide, retrouvant tout son aplomb.

« Mais… MAIS C'EST FAUX ! Jamais, je- ! Je veux dire… je ne parle même pas dans mon sommeil ! » m'exclamé-je d'une voix indignée, ce à quoi Lily rétorque, d'un air amusé :

« Peut-être, mais ça ils ne le savent pas… »

« TU N'AS AUCUNE PREUVE ! »

« Et alors ? »

« … »

« Je peux t'assurer que même sans preuves, ils s'empresseront de me croire. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était _si_ loin de la vérité… »

Je rougis, je palis, je fume d'indignation, et mes yeux envoient une quantité impressionnante d'éclairs dans la direction de la rousse.

« Tu aurais mieux été à ta place à Serpentard, vile traîtresse ! »

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. » rétorque-t-elle avec nonchalance. Avec nonchalance ! elle vient de menacer de mettre ma vie –du moins ma réputation- en l'air, et elle a un air _blasé _! il y a des sorts qui se perdent…

« T'as gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre… »

Je lui jette son carton dans les bras et m'en vais en fulminant, écœurée, frustrée, et embarrassée. Un jour, je l'aurai !

* * *

**J-1, déjeuner**

_**Point de vue de Carmen Borgia,  
**__**sixième année, Serpentard**_

Chez les Serpentards, l'ambiance est tendue. Et encore, le mot est faible… Brad regarde son assiette d'un œil morne, et triture sans conviction des flageolets dans une sauce rouge censée avoir un arrière-goût, quelque part, de tomate –ma mère en frémirait d'horreur ! Julia n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Elle a le regard perdu et n'a pas décroché une seule pique à Emilie Dunst quand celle-ci s'est cassé un ongle en maniant sa fourchette… C'est très inquiétant quand on connaît le tempérament peu diplomate de notre attrapeuse, et des sentiments guère fraternels que Dunst et elle se portent.

Maddie est entrain de bailler –discrètement comme toujours- aux corneilles, les yeux dans le vague. Un peu plus loin les jumeaux Cartier et Shoubert sont en pleine discussion tactique. Je crois entendre le nom 'Lupin' venir dans la conversation, et je dresse l'oreille, un peu plus réveillée.

« …Lupin… Black… Dangereux… coup de batte bien placé… Potter… tête fragile… huile… peut-être un peu de… »

Je ne cherche pas à en entendre plus, préférant ne pas avoir à choisir entre ma maison, et Lupin. 'Sage décision'.

Brad finit par se lever, et Maddie lève les yeux vers lui, en alerte. Je la regarde, amusée.

« Ce soir, à 18h après les cours, rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour une discussion stratégique de dernière minute… »

La voix de Brad est inhabituellement sèche –voire même rauque, si on veut être pointilleux- et j'entends d'ici les rouages tourner dans sa jolie tête. Son premier match en tant que capitaine… il y a de quoi être tendu ! (surtout qu'entre nous, sans vouloir être anti-patriotique, les chances de notre équipe sont assez faibles…). Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, je n'ai jamais été passionnée par le Quidditch.

* * *

**J-1 Réflexion intérieure**

_**Brad Davies,  
**_**_Capitaine, Serpentard, sixième année_**

Let them fight… or not let them fight ? Telle est la question...

Il serait peut-être utile de préciser quelque chose à mon sujet. Je déteste la violence. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas sportif, mais je déteste avoir recours à la brutalité pour parvenir à mes fins. Je préfère faire les choses de manière plus 'élégantes'. Et j'aime gagner, même si cela implique tricher. Et il est difficile de tricher avec subtilité.

J'adore le Quidditch, mais je préfère utiliser mon cerveau plutôt que mes poings. Ce n'est pas une manière très virile de penser, je vous l'accorde, mais heureusement pour moi, là n'est pas mon objectif. Et, pour être honnête -au moins envers moi-même- notre équipe n'a pas le niveau. Trop de tensions nous ont empêchés de travailler vraiment, et les membres de l'équipe elle-même ne sont pas excellents. Shoubert est un bon batteur mais il ne suit aucun de mes ordres et a tendance à taper surtout les gens qu'il n'aime pas –qu'ils soient de l'équipe adverse ou non. Julia n'est pas mauvaise non plus, mais ne tient pas la comparaison face à Potter…

Une seule chose pourrait nous sauver du ridicule : qu'au moins l'un des membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor soit incapable de jouer. Le mieux serait encore Potter, bien sur, mais les autres sont redoutables aussi…

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas l'éthique ou la morale qui me retient –je n'ai jamais eu de scrupules de ce genre, Merlin merci ! C'est surtout ce que pourraient penser les autres de moi. Je ne suis pas comme Carmen, je me préoccupe quand même des rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte.

Je dois passer trop de temps avec elle, je l'entends se moquer de moi et de mes doutes: « Pourquoi se préoccuper de la moitié de l'école qui pense que je suis une hippogriffe mal maquillée ? Je préfère ne penser qu'à l'autre moitié, qui pense que je suis une sirène… S'il y a des gens qui te détestent, c'est qu'il y a _aussi_ des gens qui t'adorent. C'est mathématique. » (by the way, il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur l'image que Carmen se fait des mathématiques, mais ce n'est pas le débat actuel).

J'aurais préféré pouvoir gagner sans tricher, mais dans l'état actuel des choses – et de l'équipe- cette option reste une utopie. Tout le monde veut gagner mais il faut savoir le faire avec classe. Un philtre d'amour dans un gobelet, un sort de conjonctivite bien placé… Il faut savoir faire preuve de style et d'originalité pour se démarquer. Et savoir prendre sa chance quand elle passe…

* * *

**J-1, avant d'aller en arithmancie **

_**Point de vue de Remus Lupin  
**__**Gardien, préfet de Gryffondor, sixième année**_

« Pas trop stressé pour demain ? prêt à perdre ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Ca va… J'ai réussi à survivre jusque là, le pire est fait je pense. Mais c'est vrai que face à l'invincible –mais pas invaincue- équipe de Serpentard, il y a de quoi trembler de peur dans ses chaussettes, je l'admets… »

« Kof kof… »

« A tes souhaits. »

Elle glousse et hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de Quidditch, mais j'aimerais bien que Serpentard gagne contre vous, pour une fois. Histoire que tu sois moins prétentieux. Ça ferait beaucoup de bien aussi à Black de perdre. Mais ne rêvons pas… Je fais confiance à Davies pour que nos joueurs donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, mais… »

« …Mais soyons réalistes, même en donnant le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ça fait quelques années que l'équipe de Serpentard termine dernière, et cette année risque de ne pas faire exception –du moins je l'espère. »

« Je préfèrerais qu'on ne soit pas derniers tant qu'à faire… à la rigueur, deuxièmes, voir troisièmes. Bien que si Gryffondor n'était pas premier, je serais soulagée d'un poids. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, dans votre équipe aussi il y a des tensions… Il paraît que Merril en veut à Black pour quelque chose… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air avide.

« Secret d'équipe, je ne peux pas t'en dévoiler plus… » rétorqué-je en riant.

« Je vois… » elle hausse un sourcil, l'air sceptique. « Bon je te laisse ici ! See you later ! »

Elle part avec un petit signe de la main et un sourire goguenard. Mais aujourd'hui doit être mon jour de 'chance', car quelques minutes plus tard, je croise une autre Serpentard. Comment dit-on déjà ? « aller de Charybde en Scylla »…

On La voit arriver de loin. Ne serait-ce que parce que les chuchotements diminuent quand elle passe pour reprendre en ampleur dès que sa jolie silhouette disparaît. Elle traverse, telle Moïse, la foule d'élève qui s'écarte avec respect –ou mépris- sur son passage.

Les gens hésitent entre l'admirer ou la mépriser, mais je préfère être marginal, et je tergiverse pour ma part entre être agacé ou amusé par l'arrivée de cette petite Reine parmi sa cour de sujets. On voit parfois même des 'courtisans' qui viennent la voir pour lui demander des faveurs… j'étais plié de rire quand, un jour où nous travaillions sans nous disputer –ou presque- une fille est venue lui demander des conseils vestimentaires… et un autographe ! j'ai mis au moins une heure à m'en remettre (J'en avais des crampes). A ma décharge, Carmen avait quand même signé _avec son rouge à lèvres_… Je n'en dirai pas plus au risque de ricaner tout seul.

« Salut Borgia ! »

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main quand je la croise et la regarde marcher sans se départir de son air digne, mais avec un sourire satisfait. Elle est… cute, mignonne. Comme une petite enfant au visage adorable et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. On n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir longtemps, et on rit de ses caprices.

J'étais sceptique et méfiant au début –sa réputation ne joue pas en sa faveur- mais je dois avouer que depuis l'infirmerie, je la trouve gentille et presque _drôle_. De prime abord elle paraît prétentieuse et égoïste mais en la connaissant mieux… On s'aperçoit que c'est vrai –personne ne pourrait le nier- mais qu'elle n'a pas un si mauvais fond et qu'elle peut être attendrissante.

Elle n'est pas forcément sympathique ou gentille, mais on ne s'ennuie jamais en sa présence, il faut au moins lui admettre ça. J'ai envie de rire rien qu'en pensant à ses bas tombés sur ses genoux et à la mine horrifiée qu'elle a eu en s'en apercevant… pathétique, mais charmante.

J'essaie de ne pas sourire de manière trop condescendante, pour ne pas vexer son amour-propre débordant, mais c'est difficile quand soudainement elle fronce des sourcils et jette un regard discret vers l'arrière. Certes, elle n'a pas inventé la hache à véracrasses (je pourrais parier deux gallions qu'elle vient de vérifier l'état de son uniforme et de ses bas), mais… elle est amusante. Et sa silhouette joue en sa faveur –elle n'en est d'ailleurs que trop consciente.

« Salut Remus… » commence-t-elle d'une voix suave, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un petit sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. A voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Elle fait un petit signe nonchalant de la main à Davies et Bones, qui suivaient son sillage, et ils continuent à avancer vers la salle d'arithmancie.

« Tu as fait quoi pendant que tes copains étaient en SCM ? Tu es parti t'entraîner pour avoir l'air moins ridicule demain ? »

Toujours la même voix suave, mais la tête a changé de côté, et elle bat des paupières avec un sourire innocent.

« non, j'ai préféré finir le devoir de métamorphose, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un cracmol en cours. »

Je fais référence au dernier cours de métamorphose, où Carmen s'est tournée en ridicule en faisant disparaître le bureau du professeur au lieu du canard. Elle fronce des sourcils et lance avec un regard sournois.

« Tu ferais mieux de travailler tes potions si tu as envie de dépasser le P pour une fois… »

Echange de regards corrosifs, auquel succède une joute de regards que Carmen finit par gagner par abandon de ma part.

« Et cette rumeur comme quoi tu allais faire la présentatrice du match demain… ? »

« Fausse, heureusement. Tu me vois commenter un match de Quidditch ? »

« …Non. »

« Au moins ça a le mérite d'être honnête. Mais je pense qu'ils vont plutôt préférer un pouffsouffle honnête pour le rôle. J'espère que ce sera Cassius Pool ou Morgan Colins… »

« Laisse-moi deviner… Cassius parce que ses commentaires sont drôles et Morgan parce qu'il a 'de beaux yeux' ? »

Grand sourire de la part de Carmen, yeux levés aux ciel dans mon cas.

« Tu me connais mieux que tu ne veux l'admettre…Et je te rétorquerai que ce ne sont pas –que- ses yeux que je trouve charmants… »

« C'est pas trop difficile non plus de deviner comment tu choisis les commentateurs, vu l'attention soutenue que tu portes aux matchs… »

« Mauvaise langue ! Je regarde presque tout le temps le terrain ! » s'écrie-t-elle avec une moue offusquée.

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne regardes pas les _joueurs_, je dis que tu ne regardes pas le _match_. » susurré-je avec un petit sourire, en inclinant la tête sur le côté (à force de côtoyer Borgia, je commence à prendre ses tics, c'est inquiétant !)

« C'est sur que si tous les joueurs étaient comme toi, ce problème n'arriverait pas. »

C'est à mon tour d'avoir l'air faussement offusqué.

« Allez, fais pas ce regard de loupiot battu, tu sais très bien que je pense le contraire… »

Elle me pousse un peu de l'épaule et je hoche la tête, les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête sérieuse de préfet coincé, tu sais, je te mordrai pas si tu souris… » lance-t-elle en riant « et pas la peine de froncer les sourcils et de grommeler tu sais… Cela dit t'es très mignon quand tu ronchonnes. »

_Mignon ?_ Est-ce qu'on dit qu'un mec est mignon ? C'est presque pire que l'adjectif 'gentil'… Mignon c'est… c'est pour les gamins. Pas que j'apprécierais non plus si on me disait que je suis un 'mâle viril' mais… mignon… ça reste en travers de la gorge ce genre de remarque.

« Mignon ? merci… »

« Tu boudes ? »

Je soupire parce que c'est dur de rester de mauvaise humeur quand elle fait des mimiques pareilles. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire victorieux quand je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ouvre la porte d'arithmancie et la laisse passer avec une petite courbette.

« Après vous Majesté… »

Elle me lance un sourire rayonnant –elle n'a pas du percevoir la note ironique qui s'était glissée dans mon propos et va s'asseoir à côté de Brad, qui l'attend avec un sourire narquois. Pour ma part, j'essaie vainement d'esquiver Lily qui porte le même genre de sourire que Brad _mais en pire_, en tentant une fuite vers le fond de la classe, à côté de Colins, mais Lily repère ma trajectoire et, aussi vive que l'éclair, elle se positionne devant moi.

« Remus ! Mais où étais-tu donc passé, je te cherchais ? » commence-t-elle d'une voix forte avant de me pousser sur la place vacante à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça, non ? »

Effectivement, je n'y croyais pas. Je m'assied, les oreilles basses, en tentant d'éviter son sourire moqueur. J'en ai pour deux heures de questions perfides sur ma vie personnelle et sentimentale et autant en regards railleurs.

* * *

**J-1, le soir après l'entraînement**

_**Point de vue de James Potter,  
**__**Attrapeur et Capitaine de Gryffondor, sixième année**_

« Alors, comment c'était ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Bien sûr que ça s'est bien passé ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je demande ! On est les meilleurs, bien sûr que ça s'est bien passé… Vous avez réussi la feinte de Kirke, James ? Hein, vous l'avez réussie ? Et Sirius, pourquoi tu as un bandage à l'œil ? Tu sais, les pirates c'est un bandage noir qu'ils ont, pas un bandage blanc… C'est pas pour être méchant bien sûr mais- »

« Peter, comment peux-tu arriver à avoir un débit aussi rapide sans t'étouffer ? On dirait un scrout à pétard, prêt à exploser à tout instant ! » lâche Sirius avec un regard venimeux en direction de Peter, qui se tait brusquement, les joues rouges.

« Laisse tomber, Pete. Sirius s'est conduit comme un imbécile et il cherche un défouloir. »

Je serre la mâchoire pour éviter d'exploser contre Sirius.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je _ne l'ai pas draguée _! » explose Sirius, la moue boudeuse.

« On n'en doute pas » ajoute précipitamment Remus « … Mais quand même, tu aurais pu faire ça loin de Merril ! Tu sais qu'il est jaloux… »

« C'est vrai que tu as déjà été plus malin… » grincé-je « La veille du match, tu te brouilles avec ton coéquipier, c'est tout bonnement GENIAL ! Merci Sirius ! Si on perd contre les Serpentards, on saura tous pourquoi au moins ! »

Je lui lance un autre regard plein de reproches en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais je vous dis qu- »

« Mais bien sûr Black… c'était une hallucination de mon esprit peut-être ? » gronde Kenneth Merril.

Je le vois presque montrer ses dents en direction de Sirius. On dirait deux chiens entrain de se battre pour un bout de trottoir. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu ce qu'ils sont : deux chiens se battant pour une femelle. Et quelle femelle ! Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu cynique, mais il y a de quoi.

« Oui ! C'est pas de ma faute si ta copine est une nymphomane qui se jette sur tous les mecs qui passent… j'étais seulement entrain de lui ouvrir la porte de la grande salle, quand- »

« TU LUI AVAIS FAIT UN CLIN D'ŒIL ! Je l'ai vu ! » rugit Merril, de la bave coulant presque le long de son menton.

« Pfff… j'ai même pas eu besoin… et c'était pas non plus comme si elle m'avait embrassé ou quelque chose ! Elle m'a juste dit merci ! »

Je ne le dirai pas, bien sûr (il existe une certaine solidarité entre deux meilleurs amis depuis six ans, même si on peut en douter de prime abord) mais Monica Well n'a pas fait que remercier poliment Sirius. Elle a aussi rougi, battu des paupières, et gloussé merlin-sait-quoi à l'oreille de notre Séducteur national. Merril devrait faire plus attention à sa petite copine, surtout quand celle-ci s'appelle Monica Well… Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une grande expérience dans le domaine.

Remus et Evan Doherty prennent Kenneth Merril par les bras et l'emmènent hors de la vue de Sirius, qui s'affale sur un fauteuil en fumant, les sourcils froncés. L'effet est malheureusement gâché par le bandage blanc qui cache son œil droit, là où l'a frappé Merril avec sa batte, à un moment où Sirius ne s'y attendait vraimentpas.

Je m'avachis sur un autre fauteuil, en essayant de ne pas penser aux répercussions désastreuses que cette dispute a eu sur l'ambiance d'équipe. Peter s'assoit sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de Sirius –simple précaution- pendant que les autres joueurs se dispersent, en jetant des regards noirs à Sirius et Merril.

Lily décide de descendre de son dortoir à ce moment-là, le sourire aux lèvres, plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie mais change d'avis en nous apercevant et vient nous rejoindre.

« Salut les gars ! Alors, comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? »

Elle me regarde en demandant ça, mais devant mon manque d'enthousiasme, son regard interrogateur se tourne vers Peter, puis vers Sirius. Le visage de Lily se fait moqueur.

« Et bien Black, on a glissé de son balai ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui disais qu'un bon joueur ne tombait jamais lors des entraînements, mmh ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil, un moue railleuse sur le visage. Je vois les mâchoires de Sirius qui commencent à se serrer dangereusement, et je décide d'intervenir avant d'entendre ses dents grincer, pour éviter d'avoir à ramasser les morceaux de l'un ou de l'autre –plus probablement des deux.

« Il est pas tombé. Il a flirté avec Well, la copine de Merril, et par vengeance Merril a pensé qu'il faisait une cible plus intéressante que le cognard. Et voilà. On se retrouve avec un joueur borgne, un autre fou furieux, alors que les batteurs doivent être en osmose pour pouvoir bien jouer… il ne manquerait plus que Evan se prenne un vent par Elaine, et ce serait paaaarfait… plus de batteurs, plus de poursuiveurs…»

« Parle pas de malheur… » réplique sombrement Peter.

« Je savais pas que t'avais le béguin pour Melle Well, Black… c'est révélateur. »

Lily fait apparaître un fauteuil et s'y assied, le fauteuil grinçant déjà sous son poids. J'aurai préféré qu'elle vienne sur mes genoux, mais l'idée ne lui a visiblement pas traversé l'esprit. Je devrais peut-être lui proposer…

« Ton fauteuil a pas l'air très agréable, Evans. Tu as dû oublier de visualiser les ressorts à l'intérieur… Et rien ne vaut les sortilèges de chaleur perpétuelle des spécialistes. »

Elle me regarde l'air étonnée.

« Pourtant j'ai bien visualisé les ressorts… »

« Oui mais tu as dû visualiser des vrais ressorts moldus. Je te parle des sortilèges ressorts, qui donnent un côté moelleux et confortable aux fauteuils. Mais ils sont difficiles à bien maîtriser quand on métamorphose quelque chose. C'est plus facile de les placer sur un objet déjà existant. »

Je bouge avec paresse ma baguette en direction du fauteuil, et Lily me regarde, les sourcils froncés avant de se rasseoir. Elle pousse un soupir de satisfaction et me lance un large sourire. C'est l'occasion ou jamais… Pour cacher ma nervosité et me donner de l'assurance je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Mais tu sais… rien ne vaut de vrais fauteuils non métamorphosés… Je peux me serrer pour te faire un peu de place sur le mien si tu veux… »

Je lui fais un sourire en coin et la regarde avec un air de séducteur parfaitement maîtrisé auquel elle ne devrait pas être capable de résister.

« Je le savais bien. Ca pouvait pas durer, hein ? Trouver une parcelle d'intelligence chez toi, c'est comme apercevoir des pépites d'or dans un ruisseau ; la plupart du temps, ce n'est qu'un mirage ! »

Elle soupire et son regard se porte à nouveau sur Sirius. Son sourire revient.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Monica Well ? C'est son vocabulaire à trous qui t'attire ? Parce que dans le genre, je peux t'en trouver d'autres si tu veux, et célibataires. »

« La ferme. »

« Comme tu veux. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler… »

Elle lui lance son plus beau sourire, et il lui renvoie son regard le plus noir. Rachel décide d'arriver à ce moment-là. Mauvais timing si vous me demandez…

« Coucou tout le monde ! »

Elle demande à Lily de se serrer et s'avachit sur le fauteuil. Lily semble aux anges. Ce n'est jamais bon signe…

« Tiens Rachel ! Comment ça va ? Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius a du charme avec son bandeau sur l'œil ? Ca fait un peu 'pirate'… »

Rachel lui lance un regard critique.

« Sans vouloir te vexer Sirius, je préfère sans. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? »

Sirius grommelle quelque chose, les joues légèrement rouges, et alors que Rachel se penche pour lui demander de répéter, Lily prend la parole, bien clairement, l'air de jubiler.

« Il a dragué Well et par vengeance Merril lui a lancé sa batte à la figure. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi notre Capitaine Potter a l'air si grognon. »

« Moi, grogn- » répliquai-je aussitôt, vexé, mais ma voix se perd dans le bruit, comme toutes les autres.

« Je ne la drag- » Sirius semble au comble de l'outrage.

« -QUOI ? »

Mais c'est encore la voix haut-perchée de Rachel qu'on entend le mieux. Elle se couvre aussitôt la bouche de sa main, mais elle regarde alternativement Sirius et Lily, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Monica, Black. »

Black. Mauvais signe. Rachel est celle qui appelle les gens le plus facilement par leur prénom. L'heure est grave. Sirius semble le penser aussi.

« Maisnonmaispasdutout ! c'est cette fille qui… je lui ai juste _ouvert la porte_ de la grande salle. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Mais elle a gloussé un peu trop fort et Merril a tourné au quart de tour, comme d'habitude.»

« Pourquoi tu te sens si obligé de t'expliquer devant Rachel, Sirius ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta petite amie ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Rachel et Sirius, respectivement, piquent un fard.

« Non bien sûr que non mais… »

« Mais tu aimerais bien c'est ça ? » ajoute Lily d'un ton perfide.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Rachel et Sirius ont parlé en même temps, et se jettent un bref regard d'excuse.

« Si tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde sache ce que tu caches dans ta malle, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Lily… »

Rachel lance à Lily un regard d'avertissement et Lily hausse les épaules.

« Tant pis pour toi ! ça aurait été fini en moins de deux avec moi, mais si tu préfères le faire à ta manière… ça peut pas non plus te faire du mal, de te décoincer un peu. »

Rachel semble au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Toi, TOI ! tu vas voir ce soir… »

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard intéressé. Je devine que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir savoir comment ça va se terminer dans les dortoirs. Et j'aimerais bien savoir aussi ce que recèle de si secret la malle de Lily…

* * *

_**Point de vue de Lily Evans,  
**__**Préfète, sixième année, Gryffondor**_

James Potter est pour moi un mystère presque complet. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi –et comment- est-il parfois si charmant, pour être, l'instant d'après, un insupportable gamin 'rebelle' qui aurait bien besoin d'une paire de baffes. Comment peut-il être si noble et chevaleresque un jour, et le lendemain se comporter comme la pire des vermine et humilier les gens qui ont le malheur de croiser son chemin ?

Comment peut-il être si mature par instants, si _intéressant_, et la minute suivante passer sa main dans ses cheveux et se comporter comme un macho fini aux idées arriérées ? Et je n'arriverai jamais non plus à comprendre pourquoi j'accorde à ces questions tant de temps et d'importance.

Le problème s'arrêterait là si je ne différenciais pas _James_ et _Potter. _Par _James_ j'entends le James gentil, mature, au grand sourire, au regard chaleureux, qui apparaît parfois derrière la façade de _Potter_. J'aime ce James-là, celui qui ne lance pas des sorts aux plus faibles que lui, celui qui ne se vante pas de ses exploits en Quidditch… Par '_Potter'_, j'entends le James Potter qui apparaît la plupart du temps. Celui qui aime répondre aux profs, faire l'intéressant devant les filles, dont la santé mentale est plus qu'instable, et que je méprise profondément. J'ai toujours été attirée par les Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde… (cela explique pourquoi j'ai eu un petit béguin pour Remus quand j'ai su qu'il était loup-garou… chacun ses faiblesses.)

Je pense que je ne détesterais pas autant _Potter_ si je n'aimais pas autant _James_. Pas très clair ? je compatis, je suis passée par là aussi. Comment en effet tomber sous le charme d'une partie seulement d'une personne, et détester l'autre moitié ? C'est difficile à gérer, je peux vous l'assurer.

En fait j'en veux à James Potter de laisser plus souvent sortir son côté 'potter-l'imbécile' que son côté 'James-the-nice-guy'. Je lui en veux parce que je passe des heures à réfléchir sur lui, et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la solution pour :

a) arrêter d'être charmée dès que Mr-James-The-Nice-Guy apparaît

b) réussir à supporter Potter –par définition insupportable

c) cesser de penser à James Potter

d) trouver une potion qui rendrait le Mr Hyde-Potter quasi-inexistant.

Est-ce que j'aime plus James que je ne déteste Potter ? Ou l'inverse ?

Le fait même que je sois attirée par James Potter relève du fantastique.

Je n'ai jamais été ensorcelée par les hommes ringards qui vous offrent des lys à chaque occasion, croyant être romantiques, ni par ceux qui pensent qu'en vous embrassant par surprise sous le gui devant la Grande Salle réunie vous serez assez déroutée pour les laisser faire. Le côté joueur de quidditch arrogant et populaire n'est pas non plus quelque chose que je recherche chez un homme (bien que je sois tombée amoureuse de MacKinnon, le capitaine de Serdaigle, en troisième année… on fait tous des erreurs de jeunesse). Or James Potter est un mélange insaisissable de toutes ces non-qualités. Rien de bien glorieux.

Mon Prince charmant était beaucoup plus… beaucoup moins… James Potter. Je voulais un homme, pas forcément beau, mais avec du charisme, bienveillant, au regard rassurant, modeste, voir même un peu autiste (l'aura de mystère…). Pas matérialiste (j'entends par là les hommes qui ont bonne conscience parce qu'ils offrent continuellement des cadeaux coûteux, et tant mieux si leur copine culpabilise), ni romantique (cette espèce-là m'horripile et me fait généralement fuir), ni galant (la face visible de l'iceberg 'machisme'), et encore moins Chevaleresque (je ne suis pas une princesse sans défense, je sais me sauver moi-même devant les méchants !)

Et de qui ai-je fini par tomber amoureuse ? de l'inverse. James Potter renverse mes principes, chamboule mes idées reçues. J'avais envie d'une histoire simple, de regards qui se croisent, d'un peu de flirt, de quelqu'un qui me comprendrait… mais le seul garçon auquel je pense quand on me demande 'qui m'intéresse' a les yeux noisettes, les cheveux sciemment ébouriffés et un sourire ringard de séducteur.

J'ai même déjà envisagé la solution du philtre d'amour comme explication à ce revirement bizarre, mais quand j'ai pris l'antidote, mon esprit n'était pas plus clair, ni moins attiré par James Potter.

Il y a des moments où je serais presque prête à fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il n'est pas tout le temps adorable, et l'embrasser, et quelques minutes plus tard il fait quelque chose de _vraiment_ stupide et insupportable, et je le méprise, je le _déteste_ parce qu'il brise mon rêve, parce que j'avais _envie_ de l'embrasser, et que je ne _peux pas_ embrasser quelqu'un qui est aussi arrogant et sûr de lui… je le déteste parce que j'aimerais lui faire confiance et que je ne peux pas. Et je le déteste d'être parfois aussi charmant et m'enfoncer davantage. J'aimerais qu'il soit charmant tout le temps, ou bien odieux continuellement, que je puisse avoir un avis définitif sur lui…

Quand ils sont revenus de l'entraînement, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser pour chasser ce pli de contrariété entre ces yeux. Et puis, une heure plus tard, il sort _cette phrase _au mauvais moment et…

…Et je crois que je vais être obligée de le tuer pour être enfin tranquille et penser à autre chose qu'à ça, alors que je devrais me consacrer à ma –si passionnante- traduction de Runes anciennes.

* * *

**J-1, le soir, réunion tactique chez les Serpentards**

_**Point de vue de Brad Davies,  
**__**Capitaine/gardien/préfet de Serpentard, sixième année**_

« Nous sommes les meilleurs, personne n'en doute, mais les Gryffondors sont toujours favorisés par les arbitres, c'est bien connu… Pas la peine de leur lancer des sorts sur le terrain, ça va nous retomber dessus -»

« Comme si c'était de notre faute » grommelle Josh Cartier.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, respire un bon coup, et je récite cinq fois mon mantra anti-violence dans la tête.

« La question n'est pas de savoir si le favoritisme dont bénéficient les Gryffondors est fondé ou non, mais de réussir à trouver une solution pour gagner sans avoir recours à la violence sur le terrain. Il faut être plus original que les habituels sorts d'aveuglement, de surcharge pondérale ou de jambencotons si on veut que ça passe à peu près inaperçu. On est pas des Serpentards pour rien, non ?»

Ils me regardent sans comprendre, l'air hébété. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du utiliser un vocabulaire si _soutenu_… Non, je n'abandonnerai pas. Non, je ne tuerai point.

« Sorts de confusion peut-être ? histoire que Black et Merril confondent les joueurs et lancent les cognards sur les leurs… » propose Julia.

« Pas besoin de ça, Merril et Black s'entretuent déjà… » lance Simon Cartier.

Son jumeau, Shoubert , Hell et Bold ricanent en cœur, et Julia me lance un regard désespéré.

« il paraît que c'est à cause de la Well… »

Nouveaux ricanements. Nouvel échange appuyé de regards entre Julia et moi.

« C'est cool, ils font notre boulot, ils se battent entre eux… »

Ca, notre équipe aussi sait le faire. Et même très bien si on en croit le nombre de cognards que Julia a esquivés –plus ou moins bien- durant ces dernières séances.

« L'idée du sort de confusion est tout à fait dans l'esprit de ce que je pensais… Quelqu'un a un philtre d'amour où… »

« Moi j'ai. » lance Bold, toujours aussi bref.

Je soupire de soulagement.

« Voilà, parfait ! Il suffit d'en donner à un des joueurs de l'équipe pour qu'il tombe amoureux de leur poursuiveuse, Elaine Philip, Evan Doherty devrait en être fou de rage. »

Chœur d'assentiments.

« Lupin par exemple ? Pour Potter, il suffit de réussir à lui faire tomber ses lunettes… » lance Hell, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

« …_Pourquoi pas_, c'est dans l'esprit… du moment qu'on ne peut rien nous reprocher. D'autres suggestions ? »

J'en connais un qui va se faire tailler en pièces si une certaine Carmen apprend qu'il a proposé de rendre Lupin amoureux de Phillip. Ca devrait être marrant… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours a-do-ré Hell.

« Oui !oui ! j'ai un reste de potion hallucinogène ! Ca et la myopie, ça va faire 'combo' pour Potter ! » s'exclame l'un des Cartier avec enthousiasme.

Ca y est, ils sont partis, plus rien ne les arrêtera… J'espère au moins qu'on va réussir à gagner.

« on pourrait… on pourrait… » commence Shoubert.

Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, l'équipe semble solidaire grâce à la perspective de pouvoir en faire baver aux Gryffondors… J'espère qu'ils seront plus concentrés à attraper les lunettes de Potter qu'à lancer des cognards sur Julia… on peut toujours espérer.

Soudainement j'ai mal à la tête, et la nausée. Je décide de partir, en espérant que je ne suis pas enceint d'une larve énorme d'hippocampe –c'est ce qui était arrivé à notre capitaine avant le match contre les Gryffondors, il y a deux ans… Pomfresh avait du l'opérer de toute urgence en plein milieu du match.

* * *

**Jour J : Le Match**

_**Point de vue de Carmen Borgia,  
**__**Sixième année, Serpentard**_

« …Toujours aucun coup bas entre les deux équipes, les amateurs de boxe doivent être déçus…On s'attendait à davantage de tensions entre les deux équipes aujourd'hui ! mais il faut dire que les joueurs de Gryffondors se sont enfermés dans leur tour et n'ont mangé que des plats vérifiés par leur capitaine pour éviter toute attaque sournoise des Serpentards –ce qui explique pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, aucun joueur n'est tombé subitement malade ! Ah ! Un peu d'action chez les poursuiveurs… Philip feinte un des jumeaux Cartiers –mais lequel ?- et passe à la jolie Bells qui s'avance à toute vitesse vers les buts et TIR ! et… tir rattrapé par Davies, qui a failli tomber de son balai –j'en connais qui auraient été déçues ! il relance le souaffle à … »

Que les matchs de Quidditchs peuvent être mo-no-tones… Habituellement, il y a un peu plus d'animation quand on joue contre Gryffondor ! je suis presque déçue… je m'attendais à quelques vêtements qui s'enflamment tous seuls, ou à un ou deux balais qui aient le hoquet… il y a bien eu cette tentative minable de Hell pour piquer les lunettes de Potter – sans succès mais le fait que les joueurs de Gryffondor n'aient pas mangé dans la grande salle –malins !- a dû faire avorter pas mal de tricheries.

Et le score est lamentable. Une heure de jeu, et les gryffondors mènent par 100 à 30… pas que Brad joue mal, il rattrape deux souaffles sur trois en moyenne, mais quand les tirs s'enchaînent, il ne peut plus lutter. La lente torture que les joueurs subissent aurait pu être un peu raccourcie par Potter ou Julia –plus vraisemblablement Potter, malheureusement- à la vingtième minute, mais un cognard avait freiné la course des deux attrapeurs –pour une fois que Shoubert lance juste !

L'agonie est lente, mais fatale. Et je crains à chaque seconde que Lupin meure sous les cognards… il est presque continuellement la cible de Shoubert et Bold, et Sirius doit roder en permanence à côté –ce qui n'a pas empêché Lupin de se prendre un cognard dans l'épaule. (prendre note : lui apporter des chocogrenouilles à l'infirmerie…). Vivement que le match s'arrête, car même si la perspective de veiller à son chevet est réjouissante, je préfèrerais que son séjour à l'infirmerie ne dépasse pas une semaine…

Je prête tellement peu d'attention au reste du match et au commentateur (Armand Blair, un obscur Pouffsouffle de cinquième année qui m'envoie des fleurs immondes à chaque Saint-Valentin) que je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi le silence s'est fait. C'est le fait que maddie –qui avait les poings crispés à son siège tout le long du match- se lève soudainement qui m'arrache à ma torpeur.

« … MAIS QUELLE PLONGEE DE POTTER ! Il va s'écraser sur le sol ! L'attrapeuse de Serpentard est loin derrière et…. OUI ! il l'a ! les autres joueurs accourent et… »

Et après, cette impression de se déboucher les oreilles et d'entendre soudainement un bruit assourdissant. D'une part parce que toutes les personnes qui retenaient leur souffle recommencent à respirer et à crier –de joie ou de désespoir selon les affinités. D'autre part… parce que deux cognards viennent d'être simultanément lancés sur l'attrapeur des gryffondors, et tous ceux de son équipe sont entrain d'hurler pour le prévenir.

James Potter a peut-être la grosse tête, mais il a de bons réflexes, on ne peut lui dénier ça. Mais parfois, ce n'est juste _pas suffisant_. Il jette à peine un regard aux cognards avant de basculer en arrière et de faire une chute impressionnante pour remonter en chandelle, le vif d'or toujours au poing…

Le premier cognard lancé par Shoubert, se fait distancer par la feinte, mais le deuxième, plus vicieux –il vient de la batte de Tudy Bold- le prend par surprise en l'attaquant par derrière ; on entend un grand 'Crac', et puis un petit 'flip flip' ; la colonne vertébrale de James Potter vient d'en prendre un sacré coup, et le vif d'or s'est échappé.

Et là, c'est la ruée.

Lupin, Black et Philip, qui sont les plus près, se précipitent pour rattraper Potter, tandis que les profs se lèvent et lancent des sorts pour atténuer la chute. Et Julia, dans l'indifférence totale, récupère le vif d'or.

La fin de match la plus bâclée de mes années poudlardiennes.

* * *

Plu? pas du tout? vous en voulez plus? et Joyeux noel à tous! 


End file.
